The Incentive
by Fou Fou
Summary: A wacky, zany tale of true love in the face of danger, magic, and a very unwanted arranged marriage. JarethSarah. Chapter 24 finally up.
1. A Plan Being Born

Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first fanfic (well . . . actually 2nd or 3rd, but I was working on those with others and there was never time to finish . . . so technically this will be my first finished fanfic flying solo . . . If I get lots of review to help encourage me hint hint

Ok, yeah, I know I'm not the only one out there who feels that Jareth and Sarah should have ended up together, though not technically in the course of the Labyrinth since she was like 15 or 16 at the time and I really don't feel that that was the right age for Jareth to start hitting on her and trying to make her fall in love with him and whatnot. I really think he should've waited just a tad bit longer in any case, at least until she was 18 and heading out into the "real world." So . . . I, like so many others before me, have decided to make a sequel/fanfic thingy about these two when I feel that Sarah was a bit more mentally and emotionally mature. Ok . . um . yeah . .that's out of the way.

Plot Blah thing: Jareth was upset when Sarah turned him down, but to make matters worse, he finds out that the Underground Council is forcing him to get married to an Elvin princess. The only way to get out of it is if they can prove within the next 5 years that one of them is lifebonded to someone else. Let the race against time begin!

Ooo and before I forget and get sued: I in no way own the Labyrinth or any characters that were originally in the movie. All rights go to their original persons. That was my disclaimer . . . SO DON'T SUE ME!

**LATER NOTE: Yeah, I kinda had to fix some mistakes in this chapter that I made, plus I added a few things, though nothing overly big. Just some wording.**

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

"Just fear me, love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave," he implored, gazing intently at the girl trying to stop her from saying the words.

Curiously, the Elvin woman watched the epic confrontation in a floating crystal as she lounged on the throne in the recently deserted throne room. She leaned on one arm with he back and propped her feet up with the other, not caring if the owner of the chair found her. Intently she continued to watch, wondering if the girl . . . Sarah? . . . would remember the words and be the first to defeat the Goblin King. Never before had she seen someone get this far, and she was amazed at the sense of willpower this young woman had.

"You have no power over me!" cried the girl, with revelation, a determined look on her face. Far off, bells began to ring, clanging as the girl disappeared and the crystal faded to black.

The woman sighed as the crystal popped like a bubble. "Hell, that man will be impossible to reason with now that his precious pride as been wounded. And he was so certain he would get her." She shrugged. "Ah, well, he'll get over it. Just kidnap a few more babies and whatnot, and he'll be fine." She paused, thinking while biting on her red manicured nail. "Though I've never seen him do what he did for her before to any other one." Smiling, the Elvin woman thought of the ball she had helped with, as part of a distraction for the girl Sarah. There was something about the way he looked at her that special sparkle in his eyes that lighted up his face as the two of them waltzed around the room. Something that shone in his eyes with a passion she had never seen before. She sighed and examined her nail. "Ah well," she whispered. "No point in worrying about it now. I just have to figure out how to get out of my current predicament." Sighing angrily she jumped up from the throne and cried, "It's not fair!" clenching her fists, her bright red fingernails digging into her skin.

"Life isn't fair," came a cool voice behind her. Only from knowing the owner of that voice did she faintly recognize the strain in his voice, and blinked with surprise. "I would think you, of all people, Princess Mara K'Talven of the Shadow Elves, would know that," he spat.

Mara turned and gave him a cheerfully false smile. "Oh, I know that, Jareth. I just love to complain. After 500 years, I would think you would know." She studied her friend, surprised by what she saw. Sure, he looked normal enough. Well, as normal as the king of the goblins could look. He was taller then Mara's 5'6" stature (she only came up to his nose). His longish blond hair was poofed like a mortal rock star. He was still wearing absurdly-just-short-of-pornographically-tight black leggings and now was sporting a black Shakespearean tunic. It never ceased to amaze how much that man felt he must change each day. Finally, there was his eyes; one brown, one blue. But instead of the normal indifference or mischievousness she normally saw reflected from his eyes, there was a sense of deep loss that reflected itself back at her. Like a part of him was missing . . .

It worried her.

"Something wrong?" she asked tentatively.

Tension hung in the air between the two like an unwanted guest, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Just as Mara thought he wasn't going to answer, he whispered, "She said no," so quietly she almost couldn't hear it despite her Elvin hearing.

"Surely it can't be that bad for your pride," she murmured, trying to joke, but finding she couldn't.

"Why!?" he demanded, mismatched eyes glaring into space. "I offered her her hopes, her dreams, anything she wanted I would give her. Even turn the world upside down, and she said 'NO!!' She chose to go back to her boring human life of babysitting her brother every night! To live the pathetic life of a mortal. She chose that over me?! My . . . my . . . l-love?"

Mara bit her lip, not knowing what to say, never having seen this side of him before. Love? She didn't even know he knew the meaning of the word. But there was that ball . . . "Are you sure that's how she feels?"

Jareth sighed angrily. "How should I know!?" he asked bitterly. "I . . I though, in the ballroom . . ." He gazed off at nothing. "What did I say? What did I do wrong?"

Mara studied her longtime friend, hardly believing that he was acting like this. In all her years of knowing him, not once had she seen him break down like this. He was acting nothing like the proud, arrogant, asshole she had grown to cherish as a friend these many years. How could this mere girl have such an effect on him? Unless . . .

Reaching out with her powers she 'saw' a thin line stretching between him and something far away . . . Aboveground. A certain someone . . . A bond she knew how to recognize far too well.

_Good Heavens,_ she thought. _How is _that_ possible?_

Mara suddenly smiled, a plan beginning to form in her mind. Now, if time and the people around her would just do what she wanted, she might be able to get out of her problem and make Jareth thrilled at the same time.

"Several things," she replied indifferently, examining her fingernails once more. She paused, glancing up at the Goblin King who turned to stare at her, as if willing the reasons to make themselves known.

"First of all," she said, attention turning back to her beautifully manicured fingernails. "Sarah is only 15. Hardly ready mentally for a relationship with a man of that magnitude, and not yet fully ready to appreciate the fact that you were wearing your pornography tight leggings again to show off the size of something. " (at this, Jareth began muttering a very rude and graphically unflattering comment about Mara) "Second: that the whole thing about 'love me, fear me, and I will be your slave.' No self-respecting woman with a brain would say yes to an offer posed that way!" she looked back at the legendary Goblin King, that cool arrogant look returning to his face.

"And why wouldn't they, Your Most-Knowledgeable-Highness?" he asked curtly, glancing at her.

"Because, my poor misguided friend. What you were asking for was for her to worship you, plain and simple. Just be the perfect little lap dog. Even Sarah could see that. Not to mention the fact that you acted like a rude-arrogant bastard whenever you two came near each other – except for the ball of course - but even then you had a touch of arrogance. I don't blame her for saying no!" A flash of pain broke through Jareth's ice mask before disappearing again. Casually, as if the idea had just occurred to her, Mara said quietly, "But I think we might be able to get you a 2nd chance, before it's too late, and the council finds out, but I have been due for an 'integrating with mortals' term in the human realms, so we might just be able to pull it off. Providing **you** don't screw things up again."

Suddenly, Mara felt her shoulders roughly grabbed as she was shoved up against the nearest wall and was staring into the very tense face of a very interested Goblin King.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." he demanded, punctuating every word.

"I didn't come back from my visit back home merely because I missed you, Jareth, (though I must admit that the thought of staying much longer at home wouldn't have been bearable much longer,)" replied Mara, truing not to flinch as she felt her shoulders start to go numb. "The Underground Council has come to a decision," she continued, a touch of annoyance on her face as she once again returned back to the casual inspection of her nails as if she wasn't being pressed rudely against the wall, ignoring the impatient Goblin King glaring at her. "You were suppose to have gotten the letter, but I suppose due to . . . recent events . . . you were too busy to check."

"What did it say?" demanded Jareth, applying just a tad bit more pressure to her shoulders.

"Well apparently the council has decided that a certain Goblin King and Elvin Princess have lived far too long without a spouse, and both have a certain . . . arrogant independents that, in their opinion, would make them well suited for each other. Add that with the fact they are already friends, the council thought it was a perfect idea that the contract was made up by that pig of a father of mine and signed by the council. The date has already been set, in 5 years time on Midsummer's Eve."

There was a pause as the information sunk into Jareth's head. "The HELL!?" he yelled violently, releasing Mara as he spun around and conjured a crystal ball that he threw at the opposite wall, which shattered upon impact.

"My sentiments exactly," said Mara, rubbing her shoulders to get some feeling back into them. "I mean, I love you like a brother, Jareth, even though you abuse me sooo much."

Jareth snorted. "More like you abuse me," he muttered.

Mara pretended she hadn't heard. "But marrying you would be too close to incest for my preference," she finished.

This was rewarded by a sharp bark of laughter from Jareth.

"Must everything you say involve sex?" he asked, some amusement coming back into his voice.

Mara smiled innocently back, her bright purple eyes flashing mischievously as she twirled a lock of red air around her finger. "Who . . . me?" she asked, eyes wide. "Never!" Then, after a thoughtful pause she added, "Well, maybe a little . . . but only because you corrupted me years ago!"

This got a real laugh out of Jareth. "Whatever would I do without you?" he asked, chuckling.

"Probably have a lot less diplomats pissed off at you," she replied.

"Aye," he murmured, smiling, before a frown returned. "So what are we going to do about the marriage?" he asked apprehensively. "5 years is not a long time."

"Neither is forever," said Mara. "For immortals, in any case. However, for a mortal, it is a long time, just enough for my plans to go into action."

"Mara, I don't like that look in your eye. Last time you had that look you almost got me blamed by the Council for being the individual behind the Silver Dragon Incident, even though it was you!."

Mara made a slight _tsk tsk_ noise with her tongue. "Such distrust, I'm hurt," she sighed dramatically and collapsed onto the throne. "In any case, I've been studying the laws in matters such as this," she continued. "The marriage contract can be made void if one of the two individuals is lifebonded to another and can prove it." She carefully looked at Jareth. "And I think we found yours," she added quietly.

"But lifebonds are so rare," protested Jareth. "Last one known was 200 years ago!"

"Hell, I know!" replied Mara. "It was my twin sister who was lifebonded! I've been spent years studying lifebonds, you'd think I'd know what to look for!" Mara clenched her fists, willing herself to remain calm about _that_ topic.

"But I watched you two, and I swear I see the beginnings of a lifebonded. Hellfire! I checked!" she continued enthusiastically. "In 5 years time Sarah will be 20, old enough for you, and to understand what you're asking (not to mention appreciate your pants). And I'm going to the Aboveground in any case. I can become friends with her and since she doesn't know me, she won't suspect me of being connected to you! I can find some way to get her to come to the Underground for you to woo your fair maiden and you can be free to do as you please."

Jareth looked at his friend with shocked disbelief. "You'd do that for me?" he asked.

"Hell, I'll never do anything that doesn't directly benefit myself," said Mara with a smile. "You know that. By getting the two of you together I can efficiently get myself out of an unwanted marriage. It all ends up benefiting me in the end!" she said, a confident smirk playing across her face, as she leaned back into the throne, resting her hands behind her head. "Then I can go see about applying for that Ice Queen Position, considering the fact that it has been empty since that little girl came rushing in with that moose to save her friend." She frowned for a moment. "Though I'm to crazy about the idea of flying on a sled led by chickens. Even big fluffy ones. And the fact that the castle is kinda in the middle of nowhere." She sighed. "Ah well, I'll think of something. Too bad all the fun positions are 'men only.'"

Jareth laughed and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, luv."

Mara winked at him mischievously. "You just watch," she murmured, almost to herself, as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "The Underground Council won't know what hit it."

Jareth just hoped she was right.

Unfortunately, some things never work out they way they're intended . . .

A/N: And that ends segment #1. This is my first fanfic and I really hoped you liked it. Please Review! (I write more if you do shameless begging) Praise as well as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Makes me feel special winks. I'll try to post the next section soon!


	2. Off to College

Author's Note: Hey I'm back! *groan from readers* Well, I would like to say thank you to all those nice kind people who decided to review this lil' piece of fanfic. I love you guys. ^_^ If it weren't for you guys, I would've given up! (look, I know that everyone normally says this, but it's true, I live for reviews! tee hee) Anyhoo, since I'm sure that whoever is reading this is not interested in my little "blah blah," the result of my boring life, I'll skip straight to the story. Oh . . . and as a note, this chapter takes place approximately 4 years after the events of The Labyrinth. Disclaimer: Do to the fact that I in no way have the amount of genius that Jim Henson had when he made this movie, I could not possibly own it and it does not belong me, so don't sue me cuz all you'll get is some pennies, a gum wrapper, and a pencil (and I need that cuz that is how I'm writing the story . . . by hand) Mara, however, is mine, so you can't have her! (Well . . . maybe if you ask nicely . . .)  
  
The Incentive  
Chapter 2 by Fou Fou  
  
Sarah sighed as she stuffed the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. Its hard to believe I'm nineteen and heading off to college, she wondered to herself as she sat on top of her suitcase in order for the contents to make themselves small enough so she could zip the case shut.  
  
Looking around the room, she marveled at how bare it looked. In the shelf that once held her bears, now lay empty. She had placed her favorites into a trash bag (as a sort of way to remember home - Toby took the rest) and they were already waiting in the car for transportation to their new home. Her other shelves were devoid of books which were also waiting with the bears. Even the posters of dragons and fantastical whatnot were gone, leaving the room empty except for the bed, dresser and mirror.  
  
Staring at the mirror, Sarah jumped off her suitcase, momentarily forgetting about the task she was supposed to be doing. Carefully, she slid her fingers across the surface, reminiscing through past memories staring into the mirror when she was little, dressing up as a medieval princess.  
  
"If you should ever need us . . ." came a voice unbidden from the depths of her mind.  
  
Shuddering, she jerked her hand away from the mirror as if it were hot and turned back to the suitcase. "It was just a dream," she told herself firmly, zipping the case shut. "Just a stupid childish fantasy I had when I was younger when I thought I was part of some fantastic fairy tale! I've grown out of all that childish nonsense. There is no such thing as dwarves, talking foxes, and giant . . brown . . things. And there is especially no such things as a Goblin King!"  
  
This last comment came out a bit more forcibly and louder then she intended in her mutterings, so loud that she heard Karen yell up the stairs, "Sarah, who are you talking to? I can hear you all they way from downstairs!"  
  
"No one!" answered Sarah. Shaking her head, as if to ward off the unwanted memories, she picked up the last of her suitcases, took one last glance around the room, and went downstairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was bombarded by the sorrowful mass of a very distraught little half brother that hit her so hard she almost fell backwards. "Sarah, don't go!" he cried, latching himself onto her leg.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she assured him, regaining her balance. Placing her suitcases down, she crouched down and gave her half brother a hug. "Toby, I promise I'll come back to visit in three weeks. And I'll call home, so I can talk to you, ok?"  
  
Toby nodded, wiping his hand across his face to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I will miss you, Sarah," he snuffled.  
  
Sarah smiled, and gave her brother another hug. "Be sure to tell me all about your adventures you had when I was gone, ok?"  
  
Toby smiled, nodding emphatically. "I will," he promised.  
  
"Do you know who your roommate is going to be yet, Sarah?" asked Karen, walking into the room.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, they said I'd find out when I got there," she replied, disengaging herself from Toby, who had begun to stab imaginary villains with his invisible sword of light.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Sarah," said Karen, hugging her stepdaughter. "It's going to be so quite without you here, playing with Toby in his latest escapades against the Evil Baron Vudoo."  
  
Sarah smiled, hugging her Karen back watching Toby tear off into the dinning room. "Somehow, I doubt that," she murmured. While at first the two of them hadn't gotten along when Karen joined the family around six years ago, the two of them had finally come to have, if not a mother/daughter relationship, then a close friendship in any case. "I'll miss you, too," she replied, stepping back. Looking at her watch, she exclaimed, "Oh, I've got to go! It's already 9 o'clock, and I have to leave now if I want to make it to the campus before 6!"  
  
"Here, let me help you with your bags," said Karen, reaching down and picked up one of the suitcases as Sarah grabbed the other one.  
  
"Thanks," said Sarah as the two of them headed out to the car and put the bags in the trunk. "Oi, am I going to miss this place," she murmured, looking back at the house.  
  
"You'll be back in three weeks," assured Karen patting her on the back. Then calling into the house she said, "Toby, say goodbye to your sister!"  
  
The heroic adventurer flew to them on his mighty steed, having just successfully destroyed the evil baron's lair (or, in other words, the dinning room and living room, which were now totaled, all under 2 minutes), and gave his sister one last hug. "Bye, Sarah!" he said. "I'll miss you!"  
  
"Tell Dad I said goodbye," said Sarah. "It's too bad that he's at work right now."  
  
Karen sighed. "I'm sure that he would have loved to see you on your way off to college."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Well, I got to get going," she said, as she went around to the driver's side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll see you guys in three weeks!" She waved one last time before she started the car and drove off to the wonderful college life waiting for her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn computer!" cried Mara, slamming her fist down on the desk. "Why won't you just do what I want you to!?" Mara tempted with the idea of using magic to make the inferior device do what she wanted, but she couldn't risk using her powers in such an obvious way; not with the Underground Council watching for any signs that she was up to something. After the initial outburst, the council had gotten suspicious that she was up to something that involved the marriage contract when she ceased to voice her objections on the topic and obligingly let the preparations go as planned. Well, I suppose they would have probably put me under lock and key if I had been up to my usual stuff, but this is so annoying with them breathing down my back all the time. I was just barely allowed to the mortal world; even though I was suppose to come three years ago! Just goes to show what sort of pig brains are in control of the Council, always suspecting that I'm up to something. Seriously, the things I go through . . .  
  
After five more minutes of desperate attempts at hacking into the computer database, it finally conceded to do what she wanted it to do and opened up to the file containing room assignments. Mara smiled triumphantly. "Ah yes, Princess Mara K'Talven of the Shadow Elves, computer hacker and lock picker! Oh won't father be just pleased when he finds out I've added that little skill under my belt of 'inappropriate' skills of a princess." The grin on Mara's face widened at the though of doing something that would annoy her father. "Now, where is Miss Sarah Williams staying?"  
  
***  
  
Sarah sighed with relief when she saw the sign saying that she was entering the campus of Sirarah Valley College of Literature and the Arts. Nine hours in the cramped car was not exactly her idea of a fun time. Her legs were stiff, despite the fact that she had stopped several times at rest stops to walk around and stretch. Following the signs, she drove up to the dormitory office and parked the car. After giving her name and identification to the lady at the desk, she was directed to a building four buildings down and was informed that her roommate was already in the room. Being too lazy to walk down to the building, Sarah regretfully got back into the car and drove it to the dormitory, parking it at the dormitory inhabitants parking spaces. Grabbing her two suitcases, she went into the building.  
  
It would figure that my dorm would be on the top floor, thought Sarah to herself as she lugged her suitcase up to the fifth floor. "Well, I suppose it is good for exercise," she muttered to herself. "Now, where is room 509?" she wondered, looking left and right down the hallway. Shrugging, she chose right and was relieved to find that she chose the right direction. Carefully, she knocked on the door which when opened, Sarah found herself staring into a pair of unnervingly bright purple eyes. The owner of these unusual eyes was a smiling redhead who was just about the same height as Sarah. She wore all black, with dark red manicured nails, and Sarah couldn't help but feet an odd sense of otherworldliness about her. Nonsense, Sarah told herself. She probably just is wearing weird colored contacts or something, that's probably why she seems so weird.  
  
"You must be Sarah!" she exclaimed cheerfully, beckoning Sarah into the room, grabbing a suitcase and helped to bring it inside. "My name is Mara! I guess you and me are roommates! We're going to have so much fun together this year!"  
  
Sarah looked around the room. On Mara's side of the room a virtual fantasy haven had been set up. Fantasy writers such as J.R.R. Tolkien, Theodore Cogswell, assorted fairy tales, as well as many others, both old and new, graced the shelves above Mara's bed. Her bedding was a light purple on which there was a bunch of clothes lying on it that had yet to be put in their proper drawers. An incredibly life-like poster of a silver dragon was on wall and on the other was a picture of a room full of stairs going everywhere; up, down, sideways all going on forever. It was an Escher.  
  
Sarah gave an unintended shudder.  
  
"Hey, do want some help bringing the rest of your stuff inside?" asked Mara. "I know those stairs can be hell to climb up. You'd think they would at least have the decency to have installed an elevator when they built this place, but oh well."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Maybe they just want to help us be in shape for when we have to run around the campus to get to classes.  
  
Mara laughed, reminding Sarah strangely of water churning playfully in a brook, as the two of them headed out of the door of their room to get the rest of Sarah's stuff. "You're probably right. I still think it is sadistic, though. I mean, it's not like they are going to be giving us a mammoth amount of homework to do, but making us hike so far to get anywhere." She laughed again. "Then again, I'm lazy."  
  
The two of them joked and talked about themselves the rest of the way down to the car and back. Sarah found out that Mara had a sister that had gotten married some time ago and she hadn't seen in a while (though she didn't mention why, Sarah assumed that her sister had moved somewhere with her husband out of country). Mara, like Sarah, loved the magical world of fantasy just as much as Sarah, as had been seen by the collection of books that Sarah had seen before. They were discussing their favorite stories as they finished cleaning/decorating their dorm, in which Sarah was surprised to find out that Mara had read The Labyrinth.  
  
"What did you think of it?" asked Sarah, interested in another's views on her favorite childhood book.  
  
Mara shrugged. "It was pretty good, I mean I was caught up in the story and all, but I thought it gave the Goblin King too much of a bad rep."  
  
"Why do you say that?" demanded Sarah. "The Goblin King was a horrible being who kidnapped little boys to turn them into goblins!"  
  
"True, but he only did that when he was asked to. If I remember the book correctly, the girl wished for her brother to be taken away by the goblins. He was merely doing what the girl asked. Besides, who knows, maybe he couldn't give the brother back without the run through the Labyrinth. Maybe there were magical ramifications that would occur if he brought the brother back and something horrible could have happened. Or maybe he had just never been taught to behave otherwise," said Mara looking straight at Sarah with her bright purple eyes. Sarah felt herself momentarily caught up in her eyes, feeling as if Mara was telling her something overwhelmingly important. When Mara turned her attention to examining her fingernails, Sarah shook her head, warding off the strange feeling. "Well, in any case," said Mara, "It's just a story, it's not like it's real or anything."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sarah, putting a pair of jeans away.  
  
"So, if you could be any evil fairy tale woman character, who would you be?" asked Mara, changing the serious mood that had come over the room. "I think I might want to be the Snow Queen."  
  
The conversation turned to fairy tales, were they jokingly discussed about how many fairies they thought were really at Sleeping Beauty's christening, all the way to how wrong it was that Snow White was living in a house with seven other men. ("Also, whoever heard of the name, Snow White?" Mara had commented.) When Sarah went to sleep that night, she couldn't help but feeling that she and Mara were going to be great friends..  
  
That night however, her dreams were haunted by the faces of a dream from long ago . . . faces that she thought she forgot . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gah, ok, that was not the best chapter in the world (ending is kinda on the bleh side), but it was kinda for the purpose of moving the story along plot wise, to make sure that Sarah and Mara could meet so I could get start working on that friendship. Oi, do I have some ideas about what's going to happen, very entertaining ones! (of course, if you have any ideas, you can always send them to me, believe me, I'm going to need all the help I can get! Mara was kinda mellow this chapter, but she'll be back up to her trickiness next chapter. Oh . . . and I figured that Sarah has kinda told herself (as she said in the segment) that her adventures in the Labyrinth weren't real, and she forced herself to forget. I'll get into that later. Also, I have no idea what the Sirarah Valley College of Literature and the Arts is. It just kinda just popped into my head, I figured it sounded all right for the purposes of this story. Finally, a personal note of thanks to all my reviewers, because if it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't have written part two, thinking that no one was reading it. Thank you very much! And for everyone else, I love praise, suggestions, and even constructive criticism if it makes this story any better.  
  
Madison Conway, Secret Agent: Thank you soooo much for the review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well! Mac Ceallach: Yeah, I realized the Jareth is a tad bit OOC in the first chapter, but I decided to blame it mostly on Mara, because the two of them have been really good friends for at least five centuries, thus allowing the two of them to relax around each other. Just wait until others show up and he'll be right back to his normal self. (Also, considering the fact that he just lost Sarah, I feel that his better judgment has been compromised) I'm glad you think Mara is entertaining. I had a fun time writing her, she's such a crazy monkey! ^_^ draegon-fire: thanks, and you can guarantee that Mara is going to do whatever she can to get Sarah and Jareth together (even if it not exactly, technically legal with the Underground Council . . . or in the real world for that matter). if-666: Nah, as you can see, this chapter skipped 4 years into the future. I don't know about going to R, I'll see when I get there. I'll try to have keep the chapters long (paragraph long chapters annoy me sooo much - I figure that if you guys have to wait for me to review I might as well make it worth your while - though this chapter wasn't as long as the other, but it was basically a development chapter that I had planned out beforehand. Next chapter should be longer . . .) and I will try to update as much as possible, but my life is kinda crazy at the moment and I'll try to write as often as possible. My hope is to update at least once a week, but that might vary if I get a brain fart or something. BelloViolaRose: Thank you sooo much! You don't know how good your review makes me feel! Its like a big warm fuzzy feeling that makes me all lightheaded. . . . or maybe it's the fact that I've slept a total of 3 or so hours with the past 48 hours. (You've seen me . . . I was kinda loosing it, the hot chocolate kinda started to wear off). I'll try REALLY hard to live up to what I started! Lady Shadowlight: Yeah, I hope to post more. This is kinda my first though, so I'm taking it easy, reviewing the stuff by my friends before updating. Bearries: Yeah, I kinda realized that after I posted that I kinda talked about his tight pants too much. (3 times) Maybe I should just blame that on Mara, who tends to like to dwell on sick perverted topics. Also, did you notice he weird fascination with her nails? Seriously, when I finished chapter one I realized that she doesn't ever talk to Jareth, more to her nails. I love Mara's spunk as well. Mr. Sun: God, hun, you sometimes scare me. I love you too though! Thanks for reading the fanfic after I've bugged you for the past few days! ME(agan): My loyal supporter, you are crazy. Thanks for taking your time to read it after I bugged you all day. Makes me feel special. kalina: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last! Angelic Moonlight22: Thanks, I'm glad you think the plot is interesting. I love Mara a lot too, she is such a crazy psychopath! (kinda perverted too, but then, deep down, aren't we all?) Anyway, I'll do my best to continue! December Rogue: *sighs* Alas, no, her sister is not Arwen. (I don't think Elrond would approve of someone like Mara in the family, she's kinda on the um . . . *Mara glares knives at Fou Fou* . . . yeah) I'm glad you like the Snow Queen too! It is one of my favorite stories! Have a copy of the play, and I read it a lot, plus I've watched most of the movie versions of it. Beth: Thanks for saying you like it! Makes me feel special! ^_^  
  
Meanwhile, since next week is Thanksgiving, which should give me plenty of time to write a nice juicy chapter for next week! 


	3. Conspiracies

DISCLAIMER: (do I always have to write this? *sigh* oh well) I in no way own the Labyrinth, that all belongs to its own creators. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! k . . . on with story . . .  
  
The Incentive  
  
Chapter 3  
  
by Fou Fou  
  
As she smashed the chair against the glass-like wall, away from all those horrid guests, she heard the last few strains of music singing, "As the world falls down . . ." before her world fell away into nothingness . . .  
  
Sarah shot up in bed, willing herself into the reality around her and away from dreams. She looked around the dorm she shared with Mara, taking in every bit of real details, shoving scenes of ballrooms, dancers, beautiful white dress, and a handsome Goblin King who had been dancing with her. What is wrong with me? she asked herself, looking around the room, to rest her eyes on Mara who, being the insane person she was, was up at this unholy hour of the night (the clock said it was 3 o'clock, technically morning, but since Mara probably hadn't gone to sleep yet, it was still night for her), reading a book. Staring at the book, Sarah looked at the cover to see "The Labyrinth" written in gold across the front. She sighed. Figures, she wondered to herself, I have a dream that I'm in the Labyrinth, the tenth time since I got back from visiting home, and I wake up to find my roommate reading the book. Ah, the irony of life never ceases to amaze me.  
  
"Hey," said Mara, looking up. "Did your dream turn weird or something? You seemed quiet content earlier . . . You couldn't happen to be dreaming about the sexy Goblin King, could you?" Sarah stiffened. How could she have known? she wondered. Then she glanced back at Mara's book, her brain giving her a realistic idea. Duh, she is reading the Labyrinth. She probably just got to a part with the Goblin King in it, so that's what's is on her mind at the moment. She couldn't possibly be reading my mind . . . But Sarah couldn't help but miss the mischievous glint in her roommate's eye as she raised an eyebrow to look at her.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes," said Sarah with a sigh, turning to face Mara.  
  
Mara's purple eyes (which Sarah was suppressed to find out, were natural, just some genetic mutation, the rest of her family had brown eyes - Mara's theory was that she was really a mutant from X-Men just waiting to be found and taken to 'Mutant High') widened with interest, putting down the book. "Really," she cooed. "What happened? Could you tell me?"  
  
It couldn't hurt, it's just a dream, thought Sarah. "Well," Sarah began, "I was in this huge ballroom, that was round and glasslike. And there were all these people there, all wearing masks that kinda looked like a sophisticated version of the goblins from The Labyrinth, you know what I mean?" Mara nodded, urging her continue. "Well, I was there, in this beautiful white dress and I was looking for someone, everywhere I was searching, but whenever I caught a glimpse of him, he would always duck off somewhere, he being the Goblin King. He came up to me . . . and we . . ." Sarah started to trail off, embarrassed.  
  
". . . Yes?" asked Mara, very enthusiastically.  
  
Mara's enthusiasm got to Sarah, making her more confident to continue, "Well, he came up to me and we started to dance. And he was singing this song to me . . ."  
  
A impish glint flickered like a fire in Mara's eyes as she said, "Let me guess, did he sing a song that went like this: 'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes . . .'" sang Mara softly, causing Sarah to look at her friend with shock.  
  
"How did you know he was singing that?" she demanded, irrationally feeling threatened as she felt the adrenaline start to pump through her body and her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"You, my dear friend," said Mara with a playful smirk, pointing a finger at Sarah, "Happen to talk in your sleep. You've sung that song at least ten times since you came back from visiting your family. No, no don't be embarrassed. I happen to know I've recited The Hobbit in my sleep before, as a friend so graciously told me the next morning, so you aren't alone with the talking in your sleep problem." Mara paused, her eyes getting even more playful, "However, I must admit, I am most jealous. However is it that you get to have fun dreams dancing with a very sexy Goblin King while I have dreams where I dream that I forgot to do a project and end up failing English?"  
  
Sarah laughed, relaxing again, getting caught up in Mara's playful mood. "I don't know. Maybe I have a lucky fairy or elf watching over my dreams." Was Sarah imagining it, or did Mara seem to tense up for a moment at that comment, before relaxing to her normal self?  
  
"Well, if you do," said Mara, as normal as ever, "See if you can find out who it is. Maybe I can beg it to give me dreams of cute guys too! I don't know why you woke up like you did, with a start, though. If I were you, I would want to stay in a dream like that all day!"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "Well, the ending wasn't that great, there was something that I was suppose to be looking for, and the Goblin King was trying to distract me, because I had a time limit to find it. And the guests at the ball weren't very nice either, kinda nauseating really. My dream ended when I hit the side of the wall with a chair to escape and I was sucked out of the room and fell into nothing . . ." Sarah paused, considering something, "You know what's really funny, though?"  
  
"What?" asked Mara.  
  
"Well, when I was fifteen, I use to believe that I went on this adventure, that I actually went through the Labyrinth. I was babysitting my brother one night and I wished him away by the goblins, who came and took him. Then the Goblin King showed up and offered me my dreams if I would just forget about Toby. I said no, so instead I had to go through the Labyrinth to find my brother at the castle in the center of the Labyrinth before thirteen hours were up. The weird thing was, that there was this one point in it that I had eaten this peach that put me into this ballroom, exactly like the one I just dreamed of."  
  
"What do you mean you use to believe that you lived it?" asked Mara, an intent expression on her face. "You don't anymore?"  
  
Sarah sighed. "Well, I guess with everyone telling me I was crazy whenever I talked about it, saying that it was probably just a really weird dream I had, I guess I just started to believe them after a while." She laughed. "After all, whoever heard of someone in real life actually going to the Labyrinth and living such a wonderful adventure? Nah, just the result of an overactive imagination."  
  
"You'd be surprised," murmured Mara quietly. "Well, did you win?"  
  
Sarah laughed and added jokingly, "Well, I still have Toby, don't I?"  
  
Mara smiled, sharing in the joke. "Wouldn't it be funny if it really were true, though? Would there be anyone you would want to see or meet again?"  
  
Sarah considered for a moment. "Well, I did make friends when I was in the . . . had the dream about the Labyrinth," she corrected herself quickly. "There was Ludo, this huge monster that looked freighting, but was really quite harmless, if not a little stupid besides. And then there was Sir Didymus, a fox-like creature who over lived the laws of chivalry just a bit too much, with his 'noble steed' a dog called Ambrosious, who looked exactly like my dog Merlin - which is partly why I think it was a dream." Sarah sighed then added, "Finally, there was Hoggle."  
  
"Hoggle? What an odd name!" said Mara.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Yeah, everyone kept on getting wrong, especially the Goblin King, but I think he did that mostly to be mean." Sarah paused, looking thoughtful. "But Hoggle was the best friend I ever had, even though he liked to pretend he didn't care." She sighed, gazing off to space. "You must think I'm crazy," she said finally, after a moment.  
  
"On the contrary, I believe that you are quite sane," said Mara seriously before adding, "Well, at least as sane as I am."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Hell, now I know I'm crazy, if I'm suppose to be a sane as you are," she joked.  
  
Mara feigned a pout. "That hurt! Alas, the abuse I put up with!" she cried dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead in an act of mock suffering. This caused Sarah to burst out into a fit of giggles, followed shortly by Mara which lasted a few moments until it was interrupted by both of them yawning simultaneously.  
  
"I do believe it is time for me to go to bed for the night," declared Mara finally, looking at the clock that now said it was fifteen past three in the morning. "We have movement with Jeff tomorrow to work on our monologues that we picked for the reading. Why ever did I pick a monologue based on a spirited five-year old is beyond me; I'm going to have to be running all over the place!"  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I should be getting back to sleep too, big day tomorrow, and Halloween is coming up, and I want to have plenty of rest to stay up nice and late!" she said as she turned off the lights. She closed her eyes, and lay down, willing to return to sleep. But it would be a while before sleep came, for Sarah could not help thinking about a certain man with mismatched eyes . . .  
  
She did not notice the triumphant smile on Mara's lips, nor the white barn owl flying away from the window . . .  
  
***  
  
His Royal Majesty, King Taranus K'Talven of the Shadow Elves suppressed a sigh of annoyance. How vexing council meeting could be! All around him were the squabbling delegates of the assembled Races; fairies, light and shadow elves, dwarves, werewolves and other shape shifters, griffins, vampires, dragons, a few humans who lived in the Underground - and that didn't describe even a quarter of the beings seated in the vast chamber - made up the famed Underground Council. He wouldn't have even bothered in coming to today's session if he hadn't been informed of some important intelligence regarding one of the discussions today, a topic that had a personal interest in him, that of his daughter, Mara K'Talven. He only wished that the council would stop debating the current issue brought up so they could go to the next topic.  
  
As if he had read his thoughts, the supreme chancellor, Krish Takormau - a small gnomish creature, who had to sit on several books just to see above his desk, cried out, "Silence, good delegates, silence," in a high, thin, squeaky voice that resounded throughout the chamber with the help of magic. "I think we agree that the king of the fairies is right in voicing his opinion that it should be made illegal to spray his kind with pesticides, however," he continued, interrupting the small creatures triumphant grin, "The fairies should also stay away from the gardens that belong to someone else who does not want them meddling around with their plants!" This resulted in a fair amount of grumbling from the fairy, before he was silenced from a glance from Krish. Krish, after making sure that the room would remain silent, turned to another page that laid out in front of him before saying, "Now, onto the matter of the marriage of Her Highness Mara K'Talven to His . . ."  
  
The supreme chancellor was cut of by the loud cries of the delegates, all saying that the wedding should still go on. After all, the name of Mara K'Talven was well known among the inhabitants of the Underground. She was known as the 685 year old elf with the permanent attitude of a teenage rebel. Ever since she was born, people had said there was something odd about her. While most Shadow Elves were of black hair and dark brown eyes, Mara had bright purple eyes and flaming red hair (not to mention the most unElvin affinity to cause trouble and mischief wherever she went - though she was very good at not leaving a way for the Underground Council to prove that it was her, much to their displeasure), leading people to believe that she was either a changeling, or else her mother had cheated on her father, Lord Taranus. It was only because special tests had been made, ten witnesses were present during her birth, not to mention the fact that he twin sister looked like a perfectly normal elf that people were quiet about that topic, at least in public. Ever since the exotic Elvin woman had been introduced in court, she had been angering many royal families by rejecting a variety suitors trying for her hand, claiming that she would not enter marriage due to purely instinctual, animal lust or even for political gain; saying only true, pure love would even tempt her into matrimony. It was either that, or she was pulling pranks in both the mortal realm, as well as the Underground, sometimes enlisting the help of the recently crowned King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, Jareth, who had inherited the position from his father who had died in a mishap. While causing trouble could be thought of as somewhat respectable for one such as Jareth, as his job required him to cause trouble, at least among the mortals, it was thought as completely unrespectable for a Shadow Elvin Princess to behave as such. This became quite the thorn in the proverbial side of the Underground Council, who she took much delight in making fools of.  
  
Once, however, it was believed that she would settle down and cease to live in the erratic manner she thrived in. Almost two hundred fifty years ago, Mara K'Talven was introduced to Nomar Contanon, one of the sons of one of the Light Elvin Lords (Light Elves, unlike Shadow Elves, tended to be faired hair and blue eyed, and more fun-loving then the serious Shadow Elves). For a little over half a century, the two of them had doted upon each other, barely spending a moment away from the other's side. It was naturally expected that the two would marry, much to everyone's relief.  
  
Fate, however, has known to have a strange, twisted sense of humor.  
  
Five days before the public announcement of their engagement, Nomar was having dinner at the K'Talven estate. Mara's twin sister, Ari, had just returned from a seventy-five year study of the human mind in the mortal world Aboveground, and was visiting home. For the first time the two of them met, and it was a strange, compelling, attraction at first sight, which later turned out to be a very rare lifebond.  
  
Needless to say, Mara did not take it well. After Nomar broke off the engagement to marry Ari, Mara practically withdrew from court, instead opting to stay with her good friend Jareth and away from the endless bridal parties and showers that were taking place back at home. She dropped out of the public eye for almost another twenty years, obsessing herself in the study of lifebonds, before returning to the spotlight by pulling off the Silver Dragon Incident (where she successfully stole the precious crystal of the Silver Dragons - a perfect diamond which contained much of the magic of the dragons - which she then sold into the mortal world), and making it look like Jareth did it. Jareth was able to get the blame off of him, not to mention in the crystal back, but it became painfully apparent to the Underground Council that Mara K'Talven was back to raise hell in the Underground.  
  
That was why the marriage contract was made between Mara and Jareth was made. It was figured that if she got married, Jareth would feel personally responsible to keep her out of trouble (to avoid being blamed for another catastrophe) not to mention that Mara would make sure that Jareth would stay in line (feeling that if she wasn't capable of wrecking havoc, then he shouldn't either). Not to mention that both would have to live up to the various restrictions on married couples, then the two would be safely out of the picture. After the proposal was made, it was relatively easy to get the rest of the councilors sign it, most of them having suffered from her so-called-pranks, or known someone who had, making the whole engagement perfectly legal.  
  
"As most of you know," squeaked Supreme Chancellor Krish, bringing the room back to order. "Her Highness, Princess Mara K'Talven is currently spending time in the Aboveground as a final study of mortals before getting married. While at first when the marriage contract was announced, Mara K'Talven objected quite loudly. We were all surprised when she suddenly stopped all objections, even went to acting in a more civilized manner - no offense meant, Lord Taranus." Taranus nodded to show he took no offence. "Because of her change in behavior, the Underground Council granted her request to go the Aboveground. I'm sure I'm not the only one who was surprised to see her enroll in an mortal acting college. However, sources have found that she has been using magic her magic in a way that was not approved of by the Council, all covered with many stealth spells."  
  
"What exactly has Princess Mara K'Talven been doing?" demanded a dragon, growling.  
  
"Through an examination of her records at Underground Immigrations, we have seen that she has been effecting the dreams of her roommate, a Miss Sarah Williams," said Krish. An audible gasp went throughout the room, as the various inhabitants recognized the name. "Yes, Miss Williams is the only human to successfully navigate through the Labyrinth. As of right now, they do not know exactly what Her Highness plans on doing, but I'm sure all of you in the Council wish to prevent it, please continue, Lord Taranus."  
  
Lord Taranus stood up from his seat and faced the rest of the Council. "My fellow delegates, as the father of Mara K'Talven, I feel as strongly as you do in making sure that this marriage contract is successfully fulfilled. That is why I feel that we must send someone to the Aboveground who can follow Mara, maybe discourage her from fulfilling her goal, or at least cause her to make a mistake. They will also be given Council backing to do as they feel necessary to make sure that whatever Mara is scheming to get herself out of this marriage does not succeed. Do I have your support in this, fellow council members?"  
  
This was answered by a cry of approval.  
  
"Well, in that case, is there anyone that you would agree would be good to send on a mission such as this?" asked Lord Taranus, searching the faces of the crowd.  
  
Lady Alistar, one of the oldest vampires in the Underground stood up. "I believe I know someone who could help you," she said with an air of grace. "The spawn of the Vampire Grithten; the vampire Garith, who I'm sure many of you are quite familiar of."  
  
"Garith!?" demanded the delegate of the Light Elves, standing up. "He is an irresponsible flirt not to mention that as soon as he sees some juicy mortal, he'll forget about the mission to go for a little blood feeding like an ill bred animal." Realizing that she had just said a possible insult, the delegate blushed crimson. "I beg your pardon, Lady Alistar, I meant no disrespect . . ."  
  
"Just because our feeding habits are different than your so-called 'civilized' habits, Lady Evenstar, is no reason to reffer to us as 'animals.'" said Lady Alistar, haughtily. "Not to mention the fact that just because your daughter fell for the charms of Gartih, and was 'heart- broken' when he refused to go farther with her after a week, not to mention three of your nieces." (Lady Evenstar flushed angrily and began to glare at the vampire across the room) "But Garith is just about as focused on a goal as Lady Mara K'Talven. It is because of him being an 'irresponsible flirt' he can easily distract even the harden, ice-hearted Mara, from whatever their original intents are. Trust me, he will be as determined as she if he is chosen to fulfill this mission," she assured. "Even more so, for he hates to lose."  
  
Krish and Lord Taranus looked at each other across the room and nodded in silent agreement. "I feel that Garith of Grithten would be perfect for this mission," said Krish. "Are there any objections?"  
  
The council members looked around the room, smiling in mischievous agreement. Garith would be the perfect opponent for whatever Mara planed.  
  
"Well, in that case, then will summon Vampire Garith here for a mission briefing ASAP," finished Krish, turning to the next page on his desk. "Now onto the subject of the Rune Magic Clause . . ."  
  
Lord Taranus suppressed a triumphant smile. Soon, the day would come when the name of Mara K'Talven would no longer be a never-ending source of embarrassment, but a neatly solved problem.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, I found an invitation in the dorm mail today for the two of us today," said Mara, walking into the dorm later the next day, a spring in her step, despite just walking up five floors of stairs.  
  
"What's it for?" asked Sarah, curious, looking up from her Theater History homework.  
  
"It is a Halloween party to be held in the reception rooms in the William Shakespeare Hall, for the members of the college, plus some friends. Costumes required," said Mara, eyes glinting with excitement.  
  
"That should be interesting, seeing a bunch of actors, writers, and musicians with all their imagination at a Halloween Party," commented Sarah.  
  
"Do you want to go?" asked Mara, looking eagerly at Sarah, begging her to say yes. "It looks like fun!"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "I don't see why not. The only problem I have is I don't have any costumes with me."  
  
Mara waved her hand as if it was unimportant, "No worry, I have some in my closet that you can borrow." She turned to leave.  
  
"Where ya going?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I . . . I have to go call a friend," said Mara over her shoulder. "I'll be back later." She walked out the door, a smile playing across her face.  
  
***  
  
Mara shivered as she ducked into an alleyway behind a pub in the town about a twenty minutes walk away from the college. Definitely should've brought a jacket with me, she told herself. I keep on forgetting that the weather here in the mortal world isn't always the most obliging in the world, unlike the Underground. Why does the cross-realm phone-booth have to be so far away? She walked over to a corner and brushed the dust and leaves away, revealing a circle burnt into the ground in what looked like gold. Making sure that the entire circle was completely visible, she whispered a spell and stood back from the circle.  
  
After about a moment of waiting, the leaves and dust around the circle began to spiral around like a tornado vortex around the circle, up to six and a half feet into the year, moving faster and faster until all it looked like was a blur of red and orange. Suddenly, the leaves fell, to reveal the very casual/bored-looking Goblin King standing in the center.  
  
"You called?" he asked rhetorically, a sly smile playing across his features.  
  
"No, Santa did, I'm just his little elf secretary," replied Mara sarcastically. "He wanted me to tell you that you've been naughty this year and all you're getting is coal."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "My, my, my, aren't we in a pleasant mood?"  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Jareth," she demanded, the cold taking an affect on her patience.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess? Lost your tiara?" he asked, smiling tauntingly at her.  
  
"I told you not to call me that," Mara snapped. "In any case, I'm not the one who shoves a sock down my pants to make my package look bigger."  
  
"Tut, Tut, Tut, resorting to five-year old insults are we? Well we know who's the child here, no don't we?"  
  
"You, I believe are the one who started it, Jareth."  
  
". . . and passing the blame, another five-year old trait. I called you 'Princess,' which is your title whether you care or not," said Jareth with an infuriating grin that made Mara want to rip his head off and dump it right into the bottom of the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
"Look, I'm cold from trudging over here to speak to you, so will you stop acting like such a head case so I can tell you something important?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"If it is about your opinion that you think I'm sexy, I know that. I was in owl form last night, since that's the only form I'm allowed to have without a permit or someone wishing me to take someone away in the Aboveground. I was outside your window and I definitely heard you calling me the 'Sexy Goblin King.'"  
  
"Look, if you want me to stop promoting you to Sarah I can," said Mara. "Believe me, it is making me sick; all the good things I have to say about you."  
  
"Yes, but then you would be stuck in this marriage with me, which I doubt would make you happy either," he said, with another smirk. "But what special 'information' do you have that you think I should know?"  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, I hope you realize that," she muttered before saying, "The college is holding a Halloween party on All Hollows Eve, one of the few night of the year, as I'm sure you are well aware, that the boundaries between the Aboveground and Underground are particularly thin, making it easier to break through illegally."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Well, we are allowed to bring friends, and I was thinking you could come, in a costume with preferably a face mask, and attempt to begin to woo Sarah without her knowing it's you."  
  
Jareth thought about this for a moment. "Sounds interesting. I'll think about it," he said in a haughty voice.  
  
Mara rolled her eyes, praying that she would never have to marry him. If it weren't for the fact that Sarah was lifebonded to him, I'd feel bad for her, since she will have to put up with it if all goes as planed. Hell, he will probably annoy her too with his never-ending source of arrogance. If he doesn't learn to fix that up she'll never say yes, lifebond or no. "Has the council been investigating?" she asked finally.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Jareth honestly. "They've been fairly 'hush, hush' lately. I'll keep my ears out for them though." He looked around. "It's probably time for me to go, and you still have to finish your homework," he said pointing his finger at her as if he was scolding a child.  
  
"Yes, father," said Mara in a whiny voice before laughing. "See ya later."  
  
"Such a pity, that is," said Jareth before fading away into nothing.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mara muttered the words that ended the communication spell on her side. All the while muttering various curses regarding Jareth she covered the circle before turning around to leave the alley. Just before she left, she paused, thinking she felt the presence of another Underground being. Looking around, but seeing no one, she shrugged and continued on her way, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm was she walked back to the college.  
  
She did not see the figure that detached itself from the shadow of a nearby outcropping walking away.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
First of all, I would like to give a HUGE MERCI BEAUCOUP to Megs, my wonderful teta reader and friend, who since her spelling skills are sooooo superior to that of moi; I begged, pleaded, and shamelessly cowered before her so she would read it over. Unfortunatly, I have no money of which to offer so she accepted a pencil and my never-ending gratiude. I LOVE YOU MEGS!!  
  
*sigh* I hoped you liked this chapter; Jareth has come back out of his melancholy mood to be back to the arrogant Goblin King we all know and love. Also, we got to find out that Mara isn't the little angel I thought she was . . .  
  
I'm looking forward to the next chapter, HALLOWEEN PARTY (yippy! party!), where there will be some sort of Jareth/Sarah. (tee hee)  
  
I hope you liked this chapter; I worked really hard on it. Please R&R!  
  
A finally, a thank-you to my reviewers:  
  
One-Sexy-Slytherin: OMG, I'm sorry I messed up the eye color, I new that he had two different color eyes, and one was blue . . . but since I, sadly, due to my limited funds and don't own either the VHS or the DVD, (though I have practically memorized the movie and I do own the t-shirt from Hot Topic with Jareth/Sarah on it!) and have to bum it off my friend if I want to watch it on my small TV way up in the corner of the room so it was kinda hard to tell. I'll try to fix that mix-up though. Thanks for pointing it out! Yeah, the whole tight pants in the movie kinda annoyed me when I watch it, I keep thinking "I thought this movie is rated PG, and yet there showing something like THAT to younger kids . . . what is this world coming to?" I'll be trying to update at the latest by the end of each week, but if I have extra time I'll update sooner. (I'm looking forward to the 4th chapter . . . Halloween Party! - and stuff will kinda happen - tee hee) In the back of my head I'm trying to think of another story, but I want to focus all my attention on this one, make sure it is finished to my satisfaction before moving to a new fanfic. Thanks for liking my first fic!  
  
Lady Shadowlight: I hope this chapter explained a few of your questions, and if it didn't . . . the answers are coming VERY soon!  
  
Brin Summers: YAY! I'm glad that I updated too!  
  
Jun: Glad you like it so far . . . and of course Mara. (tee hee . . I love her!)  
  
Dino: I'm hoping this one was long enough. Though, plenty of action is coming in the next one, some confrontations . . .  
  
Angelic Moonlight22: Sarah will (if my writing goes along with my outline) find out about Mara hopefully by chapter five. And it is going to be quite an interesting scene . . .  
  
if-666: Well, I'll promise you this, Jareth is coming next chapter and he is going to be full of his usual arrogance (after all, he's had a little over 4 years to go back to his normal self)  
  
Cheers!: 1st of all, I'm glad you think that it is a good story. Yes, Sarah did notice Mara's weird eye color when the two met in chapter two. I also hope that this chapter shows that Mara isn't quite as much as the perfect character as she kinda came off as in the first two chapters. The only reason why I made her royal is because I figured it would be politically all right for her to marry Jareth, since they were both royal; and the twin thing was to make the whole Nomar thing hurt more for her (tee hee, even I will be mean to my own characters. . .) Thanks for the review!  
  
BelloViolaRose: Thanks for thinking I'm creative, and I wish I had purple eyes. Alas, no . . . just brown. Yeah, I'm working on have the emotion chapters up soon . . . Jareth/Sarah is coming up! 


	4. Masked Confrontations

DISCLAIMER APPLIES AS IT NORMALLY DOES CUZ THAT'S THE WAY IT WORKS, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED!  
  
The Incentive  
Chapter 4  
  
by Fou Fou  
  
Sarah stared at the dress, feeling just a tad bit in shock. It was the color of pearl, with puffed short sleeves. As Mara laid the dress out on the bed to grab some accessories from a box in her closet, Sarah whispered, "Where did you get that dress?" This is not possible, it's just a coincidence, just a coincidence . . . she kept on repeating those words in her head, over and over again. Yet, how was it possible? That was the dress from the ballroom, when she danced with the Goblin King. How could Mara ever have a dress that looked exactly like it?  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Mara, coming out of the closet with a pearl necklace and several strings of pearls.  
  
"Where'd you get this dress?" repeated Sarah, slightly louder, feeling the blood drain from her face.  
  
"This?" asked Mara, gesturing to the dress, "Oh, I've had it for a few years, originally made it for a friend, but after they used it once, they didn't want it, so they gave it back." Mara paused, looking intently at her friend. "Sarah, something wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
Not for the first time did Sarah sense the cruel irony in the fact that Mara always seemed to do something that brought back the Labyrinth firmly back into Sarah's mind. Made it for a friend, but they didn't want after they used it? Had it for a few years? That was long enough ago for Sarah to have worn that dress at that ball . . .  
  
Don't be ridiculous, Sarah told herself firmly. It's just a dress. Yes, that was it. It was just some amazing coincidence that Mara happened to have the dress. Just like it was a coincidence that Mara guessed that Sarah was dreaming about the Goblin King a week and a half ago . . .  
  
"Sarah? Earth to Sarah, come in, Sarah!" said Mara in a computer- like voice, waving her hand in front of Sarah's face.  
  
Sarah shook her head, willing herself to remain calm. "What?" she replied, intelligently.  
  
"You kinda just zoned out, staring at the dress," said Mara. "I mean, I know it was a work of art, but I didn't realize it was so pretty to get you all dreamy like that."  
  
The whole situation had been dream-like, thought Sarah. Sometimes I wonder if it was ever a dream. "Oh, it's just that remember that dream I told you about? The one I had in the ballroom with the Goblin King?" asked Sarah.  
  
Mara nodded. "Yeah, you woke up with a real start after that. Didn't you say you dreamt that dream like four or so years ago?"  
  
Sarah nodded an affirmative. "Well, the thing is, that dress was the dress I was wearing."  
  
"Funny, life's little coincidences," commented Mara.  
  
"Yeah . . . funny," echoed Sarah, quietly.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Mara asked, "Well, are you going to wear it to the party, or not?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Sarah, shaking off the weird feeling. "After all, it's just a dress. It couldn't possibly be the one from my dream." She added, picking up the dress carefully and began to get undressed, turning around to face the other wall. She did not see Mara's mischievous smile as she returned to the closet to get her costume out.  
  
When Sarah had turned around again, in the fairy-tale princess dress from her past, she was surprised to see Mara already in her own dress. It was a black, medieval-type dress of undeterminable fabric that seemed to bring out Mara's purple eyes. It had long, flowing sleeves and a low neckline. Mara was already pulling back her long red hair into a braid (which was quite odd, since Mara always had her hair down) revealing a very odd detail, one that Sarah had never noticed before.  
  
The ends of Mara's ears were pointy, like an elf.  
  
That is really weird, Sarah couldn't help but thinking.  
  
Mara, noticing at what Sarah was staring at, said cheerfully, "You like? I decided to go as an Elvin princess, like Arwen, from Lord of the Rings, and was able to get my hands on some of that ear putty stuff they use in the movies."  
  
Sarah nodded, understanding that logical explanation. Yet that didn't shake the feeling that they looked unnervingly life-like, nor wonder who she got to do them for her. And wasn't that stuff extremely delicate?  
  
"So, do you want me to help you with your hair?" asked Mara, finishing braiding her hair. "I have this really cool idea on how we could do your hair, make you look like a princess! Then we could go to the party as the pair of royal princess. Won't that be fun?"  
  
Sarah sighed, giving in. "Fine, do your best," she said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Oh believe me," said Mara with a smile, as she grabbed a brush, "I will."  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Sarah was looking at her reflection in a window at the party, still not able to get over the fact that Mara had managed to get her hair to look exactly like it did in her dream. Of course, the funny part was that Mara had done it before Sarah had told her it looked like her dream. But all Mara had done was wink at her and mentioned something about life's little coincidences.  
  
Really, wondered Sarah, sometimes I really wonder about her. If it weren't for the fact that I'm pretty sure the whole Labyrinth thing when I was fifteen was a dream, I would've been convinced the Mara had been there, with her uncanny ability to reproduce the smallest things from in by "accident." Speaking of Mara . . .  
  
Sarah looked around the room, scanning the faces in the crowed of that of her mischievous roommate. Mara had left about fifteen minutes ago, to go find an old friend of hers that she thought Sarah would like to meet.  
  
Sometimes I really wonder about the girl, pondered Sarah, shaking her head to herself. It's a wonder that she hasn't tried to pull anything yet tonight, like putting some odd-tasting mixture into the punch or something. Even though she had known Mara for only about two months, she was well aware of her roommate's tendency to cause trouble. It never ceased to amaze her how Mara was able to get her homework done, since she often was out causing trouble. And then she stays up until three o'clock in the morning, reading. How the hell that girl is able to keep going is beyond me.  
  
"Hey, Sarah!" said Andrew, a guy in her Theater History class that she often sat next too, as he came up to her. "Wow, that outfit is something else! You look . . ."  
  
"Ridiculous?" supplied Sarah, feeling somewhat self-conscious about the overdone Halloween outfit.  
  
". . . really pretty," he finished. With a smile he added, "If you want ridiculous, take a look at this!" Andrew took a striking pose as a minstrel, and the oversized feather on his hat flopped over his face as he gave a lopsided grin, causing both of them to start laughing.  
  
"It's certainly . . . interesting," said Sarah, somewhat diplomatically.  
  
"I'd second that motion," came Mara's voice from behind them. Turning around, Sarah saw Mara coming up to them with a man dressed in a white feathery tunic, white leggings, black boots, and an extravagant mask of a barn owl on his face. All that could be seen was his mouth and his two mismatched eyes (now where have I seen eyes like that before? wondered Sarah to herself), peeking out intently from the mask. Normally, such an outfit would look absurd or obscene on any other person, but this stranger, it seemed to fit him, making him look strangely handsome, despite the fact that she couldn't see his face. Unexpectedly, Sarah felt her heart skip a beat and she could feel her face getting warm.  
  
Stop it, she instructed herself, there is no reason to be acting like that, just because some guy walks in the room.  
  
"Hey, Andrew, Sarah," said Mara, with a smile. "Can I introduce to you my old . . . friend from back home? Jar . . .Jared?" finished Mara, stumbling a little.  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure," said Jared, with a tilt of his head towards Andrew. Turning towards Sarah he said while taking her hand, "So you're the Sarah that Mara spoke so highly of. I can see that for once, my dear friend Mara wasn't exaggerating about you. It is a great honor to meet a lady such as you," and with that, he kissed her hand chastely.  
  
The feeling however that went down Sarah's spine was anything but chaste; quite the opposite. She felt her cheeks flush again, and it felt as if butterflies were waltzing in her stomach. She looked down at the floor, he hand still being held by Jared, consciously aware that he was not very far away from her. She could feel the warmth of his hand around hers, making her blush once more.  
  
She did not see Mara raise an eyebrow at Jared, a mischievous look in her face, nor the nod in answer from Jared. The next thing she heard was Mara wrapping her arm around Andrew and saying, "Hey, there's a new song playing, and I feel like dancing. Come on!" and proceeded to drag him off to the dance floor.  
  
"So, how long have you known Mara?" asked Sarah timidly, gaining some control as she looked back at him.  
  
Jared released her hand, causing her to sigh inwardly (though from relief or regret she didn't know) and said, "A long time. I can't even remember how long." After a pause, he added winking, "Though sometimes I tend to think that it is a tad bit too long, she tends to be somewhat on the exuberant side."  
  
Sarah smiled, understanding the feeling. "Ay, that she is," she agreed.  
  
"You know, you look simply marvelous in that dress," he said after a moments pause. "Like a princess in a fairy tale."  
  
Sarah felt another blush come to her face, and she looked down at the floor. "Thank you," she murmured quietly.  
  
"Whatever is it on the floor that you find so fascinating?" he asked, taking a gloved hand and cupping in around her chin, turned it up to face him. "Surely, it can't be more interesting then me?"  
  
This comment caused a spark of annoyance to come to life within Sarah. Raising an eyebrow she asked sardonically, "You? Why ever would I want to look at you?"  
  
Jared smiled, enjoying vexing her, "Why, look at me," he said, holding his arms out and parading in front of her. "Doesn't the mere sight of me make you lust for me?"  
  
Ignoring the fluttering of her heart, or the back of her brain telling her an affirmative "yes," she said with a snort, "Are you always this arrogant?"  
  
"Most definitely," he replied, coming close to her, "I've been told that almost daily by Mara." Snaking his arms around her to bring her close, he whispered in her ear, "But I think you like me this way," as he began pulling her toward the dance floor as a slow song began.  
  
A jolt came through Sarah as she felt his arms around her. She tried for a moment to escape, but his arms were tight around her waist. Not to mention she kinda liked the feeling of him so close to her . . . he was making her feel like she never felt around a man before; well all but that one from her dream . . . and she hadn't even seen his face! As Jared pulled her closer to him as they began to dance, almost possessively, she felt the beak of his owl mask slide through her hair, like she was a female bird and he was preening her, as he lowered his head to kiss her affectionately on the shoulder. Under any other circumstances she would have felt empowered to kick a guy who had just kissed her after knowing her only five minutes, but that feeling was quickly dispelled with a feeling of eternal bliss that she had never felt before in her life.  
  
Face buried in her hair and shoulder, Jared smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
While dancing with Andrew and a group of other students that she knew in her classes and had become friends somewhat with most of them, Mara couldn't help but gazing triumphantly in the direction of Jareth and Sarah.  
  
Or, Jared, as I should be calling him, thought Mara with an ironic smile. As soon as the two of them had locked eyes at each other, she had felt the lifebond between them flare up. And since Sarah didn't know it was him, she didn't have her stubborn prejudice against him, which would make it much easier for her to be able to encourage a relationship between the two, at least for tonight.  
  
Damn that barrier between worlds. It's bad enough that magic is scarce enough in this world, but with Jareth only allowed to cross as humans on nights like tonight, which are traditional for the Magic Folk to cross the boundaries, thus the Immigrations really doesn't care about who crosses the barrier as much, and it's going to be pretty hard to get those two together. If only this was all taking place in the Labyrinth, then things would be easier. Except for the whole fact that it would be easier for the Council-Of-Bigheaded-Fools to spy on us.  
  
The fast, thumping music died to a slower one, and as members of the opposite sex turned towards each other to dance together, Mara caught a glimpse of Jareth leading Sarah over to the floor. Satisfied that everything was going according to plan, Mara turned to leave the dance floor to get a drink and watch the couples dance.  
  
Suddenly, a cool arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the dance, to be joined a second later by another, equally cold, holding her firmly in place. The strong sense of magic accosted Mara's senses as she turned to face her unexpected dance partner.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Her Highness, Mara K'Talven," he murmured coolly, sending shivers of a fear up Mara's spine. He had short, black hair, with almost completely black eyes. His skin was very pale, enhanced by white face powder, and he smiled at the look of fear on her face, she noticed two, sharp, canine teeth. To add to his appearance, he wore a long cape, and had painted what looked like dry blood at the corner of his mouth. Though, if he was what she thought he was, she doubted if it was fake.  
  
"Stunning costume," he breathed, pulling her closer. "It quite fits you, Milady."  
  
Mara's heart began beating wildly, as she began searching the corners of her mind, trying to figure out who this handsome, but deadly creature was in front of her. Sliding a mask of Elvin confidence down over her true feelings, she said with a charming smile, "You think so too? I figured it was easier to wear something like this to a party such as this; since it has been a long time since elves have inhabited this world, no one would accuse me of not being creative." After a pause she added, "I see you've done the same thing, though I wasn't aware that vampires were so dramatic in their appearance, as if they were straight out of a mortal film."  
  
The stranger shrugged. "I find it amusing to play off mortal's illusions of how we look, not to mention what can harm us. It was awfully amusing to stalk around at night with peasants trying to ward you off with garlic, which only smells bad, but does none particular harm to my kind." His accent had a faint, English accent to it, though it was rather ancient, leading her to believe that he had originally come from England at one point of time. "Same goes with the sun. Just because we're pale does not mean the sun hurts us. So far the only thing these mortals have gotten right was the fact that we drink blood, and that we can be killed by a silver stake."  
  
"Absolutely fascinating, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Mara sarcastically, desperately trying to read his aura to see if that gave her any information about his identity.  
  
"So you are the Elvin princess that the Underground Council has sent itself into a fit about," he said, with a cool, calculating gaze up and down her, making her feel even more uncomfortable. Rubbing his fingers sensuously around her waist he whispered in her ear, "I must admit, you don't seem to be that much of a threat."  
  
"You mean you came all the way from the Underground, Garith, to see who I was?" she asked, finally able to figure out who he was, and not liking what she remembered of him one bit.  
  
"Not exactly," he said, nibbling daintily on her ear, sending another wave of fear over her, freezing her in place. "More I was sent, courtesy of the Underground Council."  
  
"Really?" asked Mara faintly, trying desperately to maintain composure as Garith's mouth began moving down her neck.  
  
"Oh yes," he murmured passionately into her neck. "Apparently they all believe that you are up to something. And considering the fact that His Highness the Goblin King is here, I feel myself agreeing with them."  
  
"How do you know he just isn't here to visit his fiancé?" asked Mara, stressing the word fiancé in an attempt to give the vampire the hint that he should stop what he was doing.  
  
"Well, considering the fact that he isn't dancing with you, but with a Miss Sarah Williams, I tend to disagree with that suggestion," he said, lifting his face to stare directly into her eyes, smiling as a jolt of surprise came through her at the mention of Sarah's name. "Yes," he murmured. "The girl who defeated the Labyrinth. The Council is well aware that you have been rooming with Miss Williams, not to mention sending her . . . dreams at night. Considering your past reputation, they have every reason to be alarmed about your possible intentions in that regard."  
  
"The suspicion that I must live with each day, most from my own family," sighed Mara. "Well, then I guess I just have to keep them guessing then, don't I?" she added, smiling faintly.  
  
"I doubt it will take me very long to figure it out, and stop you, Milady," said Garith. "The Council has sent me to put a stop whatever your plan is, and that is what I intend on doing. And the first start is figuring out why you and His Highness are so interested in Miss Williams." Then, with a smirk, he leaned over and kissed Mara, before letting go of her and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and thank you for the treat, it was most refreshing" he added over his shoulder. "Though you might want to stop the bleeding from that beautiful Elvin ear of yours before someone notices.," and with a faint laugh at Mara's shocked expression, he melted into the crowd, leaving her all alone. She raised a hand to her ear and felt something sticky. Pulling her hand back, she saw her hand tainted with red, and the side of her neck began to hurt faintly.  
  
Damn that creature! Quickly, she sent a small healing spell, stopping the bleeding, but since Healing was the specialty of the Light Elves, there wasn't much she could do about the red marks she knew was appearing on her neck. Why couldn't I have moved away? she wondered, unbraiding her hair to cover her ears and neck. I've never been frozen from fear before! It's as alien to me as love is to Jareth . . . or it was.  
  
After a moments pause, she franticly began searching the room, looking for Jareth and Sarah. I've got to get him out of here, she told herself, walking over to them. The two, having finished dancing, had gone over to the refreshment table and were drinking punch as Sarah blushed quite prettily at Jareth's arrogant flirting.  
  
"Hey you two!" she said, with cheerfulness that she did not feel. "Been getting along without me?"  
  
"Ahh yes," said Jareth with a wink. "Most undoubtedly, such a charming and pretty friend you have."  
  
Sarah however, snorted, but blushed anyway.  
  
"Jared, can I speak to ya for a sec? An . . . old friend just came inquiring after you and had a message they wanted me to deliver."  
  
"I see," said Jareth slowly. Turning towards Sarah, he took one of her hands and kissed it. "Farewell for now, sweet Sarah."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes before dragging Jareth off with her. Once the two of them were out in the hallway Jareth said tauntingly, "What's the matter, Princess, getting jealous?"  
  
"As if," Mara snorted, looking around anxiously. "Look, we've got trouble."  
  
"Really?" asked Jareth in a bored tone. "And why ever would you think that?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass, if you'd been paying attention back down in the Underground, you'd have noticed that the Council is onto us!" said Mara, exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, they were bound to figure out sooner or later," shrugged Jareth. "In any case, we're out in the Aboveground, which quite limits what they can see, so I doubt we have anything to worry about. Now if you mind . . . ?" he trailed off, beginning to turn back towards the ballroom.  
  
But Mara wasn't going to be put off so easily. Gripping his arm, she dug her carefully manicured red fingernails into his skin, making him cry out. "Listen, Goblin Boy," she spat in his face. "Garith, the vampire, is here. And if he is still the way I remember him, we've got trouble."  
  
Jareth visibly paled, but attempted to keep his attitude going, "What has that flirt got to do with us?"  
  
Mara's grip on his arm tightened. "You know as well as I do what that vamp has done, both Aboveground and Underground. He's the reason why there are so many stories out about his kind! He takes a perverse pleasure in causing pain in the people he crosses, and not just those little flowers he picks up in court. He's been sent by the Council to take our plan out, and he's already suspicious." She paused, sighing. "Look, the Council already identified Sarah. They know who she is, and Garith was quite interested to find you dancing with her." (Jareth looked notably shocked by this statement) "We've got to make it look like a revenge on Sarah, or something, or else this whole plan could go up in smoke and I'll spend the rest of forever with you. Ya got to get outta here. I'll try to think of what to do next. Dreams are kinda out of the question at the moment, since someone has been picking up on them." She paused again, considering. "You better stay away from us for awhile. I'll call you up in a few weeks, just go!"  
  
She let go of his arm (which had actually started to bleed) and stepped away. "Then good day, Your Highness," he sighed as he walked off.  
  
Mara turned back to the room and sighed. All that planning wasted by one move by the Council, coming into play far earlier then she anticipated. As she walked into the room, she saw Sarah talking to that now, all-top- familiar face that looked up at her and winked.  
  
"Hey, Mara!" said Sarah as she walked over. "Where's your friend?"  
  
"He had to go," murmured Mara. "He had a family engagement."  
  
"Such a shame," said Garith quietly. "Sarah, please introduce me to your friend."  
  
"Ah, sorry, Mara," said Sarah. "Mara, this is Garith."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," he said, holding his hand out to shake hers, with an air of friendly continence. As she took his hand, he smiled faintly, showing the two points of his teeth, a predatory glint in his eyes. "I just transferred from out of the country, and I'm looking forward to seeing you in class."  
  
"Isn't that just peachy," she whispered, paling. His eyes seemed to glow demonically as Mara felt that she had just stepped into the worse nightmare of her life.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*sighs* That was interesting. I hope you liked that chapter. So now, to make matters worse for Mara, Garith has entered the scene, causing her attempts on getting Sarah and Jareth together to go on temporary hold. (Well, kinda . . . she'll be back at it either next chapter or the one after . . . thinking about that)  
  
Thank you Megs and BelloViolaRose for reading this over, catching the mistakes I made, my grammar mistakes, my accidentally calling Sarah Mara, um . . misspelling in general. You make me feel special! (Considering the fact that today was NOT a real good day. . . grrr)  
  
Please Read and Review for this chapter! I would greatly appreciate it!  
  
FINALLY:  
  
Thank you Reviews!  
  
One-Sexy-Slytherin: YEAH, Hot Topic does have a shirt with Sarah/Jareth! Also, I really like your story! Keep it up it looks good! Tell me what you think of this chapter with Garith being introduced to the scene, kinda harassing Mara; then we had a little Sarah/Jareth, not as much as I originally planned, but within the next few chapters Sarah is heading off to the Labyrinth (without Mara, she's trapped on Earth . . *shhh I didn't say that*)  
  
MysticalStar1: I'm glad you think it is an interesting story. Yes, I do believe the world would come to an end if Mara and Jareth would have to marry. The DO act too much like brother and sister. Well, Garith is in the scene, up to whatever dirty tricks he can come up with (I'm not sure of all of them yet!)  
  
BelleViolaRose: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! Merci beaucoup! um . . dunno how to say thank you in any other language. Love your reviews, make me feel special! ^_^  
  
Danalas the Lady Chaos: *sighs sadly and nods* Yeah, I know I deserve to be strung upside down over the Bog of Eternal Stench for the sock remark, but I'd be glad to have your company as well. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Dragoness Kaei: I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Cheers!: Nah, I wasn't offended. I love constructive criticism if it will help improve my writing! I'm glad you think that Jareth got more in character last chapter, I worked really hard on that. Hope ya like this one as well!  
  
kalina: I know this wasn't as big Sarah/Jareth, but I'm getting to it . .real soon.  
  
b00kperson: Thanks for thinking that this is worth continuing! (I like you're story too, it is very good!) 


	5. Vacation and a Polka Dotted Penguin

Author's Note: 

K, yeah I know this chapter has a huge time gap in it since the 4th chapter, but that was all background leading up to the good stuff.  Here is when the actual plan starts to go into motion.  (Oh, and I know I said Sarah was going to find out about Mara in this chapter. . . but I lied.  This chapter was getting long and I was getting tired of typing and wanted to send this off to my beta readers to read. . . so I'M SORRY!  DON'T KILL ME!!!! *tear*  Ahh well. 

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own the Labyrinth.  I wasn't old enough to direct it and what not when it came out, so I couldn't possibly have had anything to do with it. 

The Incentive 

  Chapter Five

   by Fou Fou 

                The next two months were hell, at least for Mara.  Garith did come to the college as 'the new transfer student from England' and proceeded to charm his way into everyone's good graces, and into at least a dozen girls' pants. 

                _Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised,_ thought Mara with an sardonic grin as she pondered over these pasts months on her way back to the dorm, snow blowing everywhere in a fairy's dance.  _Vampires always had the reputation in the Underground to be very sex-orientated beings, along with the whole blood-sucking thing.  Stars, from the way Garith acts, you'd think his whole world revolved around sex. _

But even though the whole campus knew he was often sleeping with many of the other students, he **still** managed to have a flock of sex-crazed females following him wherever he went.  And judging by the red marks on many of their necks, Mara was quite certain where he was getting his daily intake of blood, her long-healed ear stinging painfully for a moment with remembrance of when he bit her at the Halloween Party.  True, he only took a drop, but the fact that she had found herself frozen, unable to stop him did not help matters in her view. 

                But to make matters worse, Garith had taken it upon himself to be ever attendant to  "his first two friends, who went out of their way to make him feel welcome in a new and strange school."  Namely, Sarah and Mara. 

                _Talk about willful self-delusion.  Me, want to be friends with him?  When he is purposely hounding me, making sure it is impossible for me to get the privacy to contact Jareth, let alone try to strength that bond between the two of them?  Hell, at the rate things are going, I can already hear the wedding bells ringing, sealing me to my doom. It doesn't help that Sarah actually likes that sex-craved stalker.  Thinks he's sweet and funny, despite his bed habits.  Oh, the two of them are just the best of friends.  'He's a good person under his habits,' she says.  Hell, you just don't mind that someone cute like him is hanging around all the time.  It has gotten to that I can't even step outside the dorm without him showing up, "to hang out and have fun," he says.  Mmm, if that's true, then I'll chop of my pointy ears and live as a hermit in the Bog of Eternal Stench. _

_ And then Sarah is always bothering me to find out why I dislike him.  "Why are you always so rude to Garith, Mara?" she says.  "He always tries to be nice to you."  Huh.  Yeah, Sarah, you see, the reason why I don't like him is because he is a vampire who has been sent by the Underground Council to stop me from getting you together with one of the few friends I've ever had that accepts me, who just incidentally to be the person you hate, Jareth, the Goblin King.  Oh, I'm sure **that** would go over well.  Add the fact that I'm an Elvin Princess and she would think that I'm either delusional, or be so pissed off at me that she would kill me. _

_                Well, at least it was obvious last Halloween that the lifebond between Jareth and Sarah is there.  Heavens, she didn't even see his face, and she was obviously attracted to him, and she's brought him up several times, asking if she'll ever get to meet him again.  If I could only figure out how to do that, without Mr. Blood Sucker breathing down my neck, his little followers causing mass chaos in his wake.  _

_                Well, at least asshole and company are off somewhere else right now; mostly likely with Sarah.  And the followers are going home for Christmas break, thank the stars. _

_                But Garith isn't.  Ah hell, I'm going to go crazy!  Stuck here at campus alone with him!  I mean it was bad enough when Sarah went home for Thanksgiving; and that was only 4 days! At least he could still get mobbed by the remaining Horde of Barbarian Whores, not to mention I had Tom and Andrew to goof off with; some of the few people here who actually dislike him for the same reason why everyone loves him.  I never realized how fun mortals could be to hang out with.  Speaking of which . . . _

She walked over to the snow-covered fountain where both Tom and Andrew were standing, surrounded by a small crowd of people who all seemed to begging them for something.  Noticing her, Andrew cried, "Mara!  Just the person we were looking for!" as he came over and pulled her off towards the fountain.  "Now we can start!" 

                "Start what?" asked Mara, feeling slightly apprehensive. 

                "Elmo the Penguin," mouthed Tom, smiling. 

                Mara bit back a groan.  'Elmo the Penguin' was a prime example of how the song 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer' could go totally wrong, complete with back-up singing and a dance number in the middle.  This particular mutation had occurred over the course of their Voice and Movement classes that the three of them had together. 

                "Here?  Now?  In front of everyone?" asked Mara. 

                Tom nodded.  "Yes, apparently they heard people talking about it, and insisted on seeing it live (this comment was backed up by the murmur of affirmation from the others).  And we simply can't disappoint an audience." 

                Mara sighed theatrically, nodding sadly.  "That we cannot do.  Alright, I'm in."  With that she jumped onto the fountain, a little behind and to the right of Tom, with Andrew on Tom's left.  Andrew produced a small tuner, and played Tom's first note for him.  When Tom confirmed that he had it, Andrew replaced the tuner and as he snapped his fingers, he said, "A one, a two, a one two three!" 

                "Elmo, the Polka Dotted Penguin!" sang Tom, his beautiful tenor voice resounding through the air to the tune of 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.' 

                "He was a penguin.  Ohh!  He was a penguin!" sang Mara and Andrew together, backing their friend up. 

                "Had a bunch of colored dots!" 

                The crazy song continued as it told the story of the poor penguin, Elmo, who was inflicted with multicolored polka dots all over him, and how the shallow, prejudice society of the other penguins shunned him (because the government taught them to not accept others who where not like them).  They would call him names, beat up on him, ring his doorbell and run, or just ignore him.  Finally, discouraged by this unjust treatment and determined to have revenge, went to the Evil Queen from Snow White (after a dance number including all three performers that acted out his journey to the Evil Personage, all set to 'We Three Kings,' that was 'oohed' by the singers, who were now being surrounded by even more intrigued students).  The Evil Step Mother made him a bunch of poison apples to be used to kill the other penguins.  Unfortunately, since poison is a evil coward's weapon, and the other penguins were cowards (for they could not face individuality, having it all crushed out of them at a young age by the government) and most definitely evil, it did not work like it did on the innocent, loving ditz of a princess, Snow White (who could not appreciate the seriousness of the matter of being in the only woman in a house of 7 men, thus throwing herself into the dangers of being raped or forever being forced to be the helpless sex-toy).  Elmo, disheartened, finally felt that if he could not defeat them, he might as well join them, so he dyed himself normal colors and began to act like the other penguins (this act representing the suppression of his individuality).  So while the other penguins ended up accepting him, the government won because it was able to successfully make another mindless drone of a taxpayer. 

                By the time the song was over with, the small crowed had become a large one, with everyone laughing, ending with huge applause at the end of the song.  Mara laughed as the three of them held hands and bowed, but as she stood straight again, she caught sight of two familiar faces in the crowd, one friendly, who was laughing, amused by the antics of her roommate, and one not-so-friendly, who was grinning mockingly at her with a raised eyebrow, his usual train of followers surrounding them. 

                _Well, that explains where he's been,_ thought Mara. 

                "Oh my goodness, Mara!" cried Sarah, running to her friend, and hugging her.  "I never knew you could sing!  That was hilarious!" 

                "Didn't know I could either, until I took Voice," said Mara, feeling herself blush with pleasure. 

                "I must say, Elf" said Garith, calling her by her his pet name for her, (which, coincidently enough, was what the goblins often called her back in the Labyrinth) as he sauntered over, "I never would expect seeing you do something like that, openly goofing off, in front of everyone.  It was an entertaining experience." 

                Mara stiffened slightly, just enough that Andrew, who was still holding her hand, noticed.  Angrily, he let go of Mara's hand and stepped between the two of them, "You make it sound like goofing off and having fun is a bad thing, Garith." 

                Garith laughed.  "Oh, by no means, no.  I support having all sorts of **fun**," (this word he stressed, leading to different interpretations) "It's just that Elf here didn't come across to me as the type who felt that having fun is singing parody Christmas songs.  I thought she was the kind to pull pranks on others for fun and laugh at not getting caught.  Though I must admit, I find many of your stunts highly entertaining."  Everyone laughed, well aware that Mara loved to pull harmless pranks on the teachers, like rearranging the stuff on their desk, just to confuse them.   But when Mara looked at Garith, his dark eyes showed that he was thinking of the other pranks she played back in the Underground, and to mortals.  Cruel jokes, all in the name of fun and revenge.  Of course, no one got hurt seriously, but still . . . 

                Mara sighed dramatically, willing herself not to pay attention to the twist in her gut she felt for a moment.  "Ah, yes, I do love to pull pranks.  What better way to show the absurdity of the world, or get back at a particular tiresome . . . individual?  But, I also do love making a fool of myself.  For if I show the absurdity in others, I must also show it in myself, or it just wouldn't be fair."  

                "And who better to know what fair is," said Garith mockingly. 

                "It's more like I have an idea of what fair should be, not what it is.  'Cuz we both know, Garith, that life ain't fair," said Mara, examining a manicured fingernail.  Then, looking up at him slyly she added, "And we both know that you can't win unless you stop playing fair." 

                Garith laughed, while everyone looked at each other in confusion.  "That you're right, Elf.  And I already have, I'm just waiting for you to make your move." 

                "Hey, Tom, do you still have my books?  Because I kinda would like them back before you leave," said Sarah suddenly, noticing how the two of them started getting tense, worried about just what Garith was suggesting about their friend. 

                "Shit, you're right," he said, looking at his watch.  "Andrew and I have to catch the bus back home in 2 hours, and knowing Andrew, he hasn't finished packing yet.  Come on over to the dorm with us, and I'll go get your books." 

                "See ya after vacation then," said Mara, giving both a hug.  "I'll miss ya while I sit in my dorm reading all Christmas." 

                Sarah looked at her friend with surprise, but said nothing.  She just turned and started walking off with Tom and Andrew, leaving Mara alone with Garith and the followers.  Mara sighed, then saying curtly, "Good day, Garith," she turned and walked off towards the dorm. 

                Just when she was beginning to hope that Garith was not going to follow her, she was disappointed as she felt an arm slide around he waist, pinning her to him.  Glancing around, she saw that the Horde were missing, not that she was disappointed there, but that meant that Garith wasn't going to be as gentlemanly anymore. 

                "So, Elf," he murmured in her ear.  "It's been a while since the two of us have been alone to talk.  I keep on getting the weirdest feeling that you avoid me.  And you always of those two guys with you . . . what's their names . .  Tom and Andrew?  What are they, you're new bodyguards or something?  Cuz they seem awfully quick to defend you about the slightest little thing." 

                "First of all, I don't know where the hell you got the idea that **I** would want to avoid **you**, it's simply preposterous," said Mara sarcastically.  "Second, I'm engaged, so keep your hands to yourself," she added trying to pull out of his grip, which happened to be very strong, another common trait of a vampire.  One that Mara was beginning to take a strong dislike to. 

                "But I thought you were against the marriage," he said, laughing quietly, pulling her closer.  "I seem to remember hearing people back home say that you declared that nothing short of a 'true love' would event tempt you into marriage.  Surely you don't feel that for the Goblin King?" 

                "I don't, but if I can use the legal ramifications of getting marriage to keep you away from me, then I will gladly use it," she replied. 

                Garith sighed sadly.  "Ah, Elf, what shall we do with you," he whispered again, this time against her cheek. 

                "And that counts as sexual harassment, which is a crime worthy of punishment even in the Underground, and double if it is towards a royal personage," she snapped, finally pulling herself away, and started walking very fast towards the dorm.  Calling over her shoulder she added, "If you want to go harass someone, your little following of lap dogs would just love to get all kinky with you.  And I'm sure most of them already have, Vamp." 

                Garith raised an eyebrow at her with amusement as he followed behind.  "My, aren't we touchy today, Your Highness." 

                "I'm touchy all the time when you're around, Vamp," she snapped, turning towards down to a pathway between two buildings, and stopped short to find him not two inches in front of her. 

                _How the hell did he do that? _

                "Then prove that you're a touchy individual," he replied, using the other meaning of the word as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands up under her jacket and shirt, and began tracing invisible patterns on her skin with his cold fingers.  He leaned his head closer to hers, and when she tried to back away, she found herself up against the side of a building.  

                _Why does this stuff always happen to me?  Hell, you'd think that being a princess would at least gain me a little respect, despite my history.  What with Jareth abusing me verbally, and now asshole here getting . . . That's it, his fingers are COLD!  Normally I wouldn't mind a guy doing this to me, but only if I liked him!  Not if he was just some incredibly freaky vampire the Council set out to keep me in line.  Stars . . . I bet there watching this now in their crystal balls . . . all having a good laugh at my expense.  Well, I suppose I kinda deserve it . . . but this goes too far . . . _

Mara pulled her hands up to push him away, but just as she was about to, his hands moved up to catch hers, which he then pulled around his waist, thus pulling her closer around him.  Mara could swear she heard her heart thumping as she began to remember again why most sentiment beings were afraid of his kind, as his lips curled into a cruel smile, exposing those two sharp pointy teeth.  Mara froze, staring at him like a deer caught in a headlight, while somewhere n the back of her mind she was wondering if vampires had a fear spell that kinda just radiated from them at will, like elves normally had a peace one, because if he did, it certainly working. 

                "My, my, my," he said, chuckling.  "Is Miss Fearless Princess afraid?" 

                "I'm not afraid," came her quiet reply that wasn't quite as strong as she had  wished. 

                "Then why are you shaking so hard, and your heart thumping so loud?  Believe me, with the help of my species' senses, I can quiet easily detect the rapid increase of your heart and breathing.  So I repeat myself, are you afraid? 

                "Of what?" scoffed Mara quietly, looking down, trying to pull her hands out of his, which she could feel were shaking.  It probably was a fear spell, affecting her.  That would definitely explain her unMara-like behavior. 

                "Oh, I think we both know what," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek, but as he smiled, she could feel the sharp points of his teeth tease her skin, threatening to penetrate.  Stepping back, he let go of her hands.  "I'll walk you to your dorm." 

                Since Mara knew it was hopeless trying to argue with him, she followed him as the two headed off in the direction of her dorm in silence.  When the reached the door he added with a smile, "Oh, I'll be staying here for the holiday's as well, so we'll have plenty of time to hang out." 

                "I think I'll prefer solitude locked up in my dorm, without you," she said, feeling the weight of despair hang on her shoulders.  Three weeks with Garith as the only company.  Oh wasn't **that** just going to be fun?  As she went through the door and headed towards the stairs to the fifth floor, she could hear him chuckling with amusement out in the snow.   

* * * 

 

                "I swear, I am going to hang the person who decided to built this dorm without an elevator," grumbled Sarah, marching tiredly into the room.  _And a whole lot of other forms of torture.  It is NOT fun hauling myself up those stairs wearing my winter jacket and carrying my books that Tom borrowed.  Death by sharp pointy objects sounds good . . .  _

                Mara looked up from her book, and smiled.  "I thought you said that the stairs were good for you.  Kept you in shape!" 

                Sarah rolled her eyes and moaned as she tore off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack the two of them had bought and painted about a month ago in anticipation of the winter season.  "Don't remind me what I said then, it was a long time ago." 

                "It was only four months ago," said Mara.  "Hardly a long time." 

                Sarah glared at Mara before saying, "So, is it true that you're not going home for Christmas break?" 

                Mara shrugged.  "Yeah," she said carefully. 

                "Why?  Excuse me for prying, but why aren't you going to go visit your home?" 

                Mara sighed.  "Let's just say that I really don't get along with my family." 

                "Why?" 

                "Well, my family is a group of people have a very high opinion of themselves.  Only marry to other's of the same social status and whatnot.  Not to mention, for the longest time, the major traits of my family have been black-haired and brown eyes, when I came along, let's just say it came as quite a stir in my family." 

                "Because you looked different?" asked Sarah, genuinely interested in this peek into Mara's past life, which she normally didn't hear much of, just vague details. 

                "Yeah, they were all convinced Mother had been cheating on my father, but since I had a twin sister who looked perfectly normal, there wasn't really anything they could really prove."          

                "You have a twin sister?" asked Sarah.  "I didn't know you had a twin." 

                Sarah watched as Mara seemed to stiffen slightly, before saying, "Yeah, I do.  She's married.  And she actually married someone who was not black-haired, brown-eyed.  Parents didn't care though, he came from a prominent family, not to mention she loved him."  This last comment came out somewhat strained, and Sarah thought it was best not to pursue the subject of Mara's sister's fiancé.  But her sister though . . . 

                "Kinda young, isn't that?  She's what, twenty?" 

                Mara sighed.  "Yeah, well, my family likes getting the daughters off and married at a young age.  When I was at home, they always use to shove guys at me, them, and all their other high-nosed friends, in hopes that I would settle down.  I'm afraid I was very troublesome when I was younger."  With a smile, she added, "And some people now think I still am.  My parents were quite shocked to discover I wanted to go to an acting college.  Demanded to know if I was out of my mind.  Almost disowned me, but they didn't, unfortunately." 

                What a horrid family life!  With everyone against you, just because you looked different?  Not caring what your interests might be, but the expectations of the family?  Striking upon an inspiration, Sarah said, "Well, how about you come home with me this year?" 

                Mara looked up with surprise at Sarah.  "W...what?" she stammered. 

                "You heard me.  Come home with me for Christmas.  I'm sure my family would love to meet you.  And it's better then hanging out in this dorm all vacation." 

                "You're sure?" asked Mara timidly, looking up at Sarah with a sort of wonder. 

                "Absolutely!  Under one condition," she said. 

                "What?" asked Mara, apprehensively. 

                "That you help drive, because I certainly don't want to do it by myself." 

                Mara laughed, glad that she had made sure that she had her driver's license before coming to college.  "Deal." 

                "Well, then start packing!" urged Sarah, as she began to get out her own suitcase.  "We leave tomorrow morning!" 

                After a few minutes of packing in silence, Mara ventured, "Sarah?" 

                "Yeah?" 

                "Thanks." 

* * * 

                "Well, here it is!" said Sarah as they pulled up next to her house.  "We're home!" 

                "You're sure your parents won't mind me?" asked Mara. 

                Sarah waved her hand.  "Nah, I called them up last night, and they said it was perfectly alright." 

                "Well, I hope they like me." 

                Sarah laughed.  "They've all been begging to see you.  Always ask me to bring you home sometimes so they can all meet my roommate.  This way, they're happy, because they get to meet you, I'm happy, because I will have someone my own age to hang out with, and finally, you will be happy because you won't be spending the holidays alone in your dorm."  Slyly she added, "Though I suppose you could have hung out with Garith, I think he was staying." 

                Mara shuddered.  "No thank you.  I can barely stand him as it is.  Spending three weeks with him would drive me crazy.  I might just kill him."  _If I would just stop freezing up when he is near, I would now. _

Sarah shook her head with mock sorrow as they got out of the car.  "I don't know why you don't like him.  The two of you act a lot a like.  And he has often voiced to me that he would really like to be friends with you, but you keep pushing him away.  Look, I know he has the whole bed half the campus thing going on, but other then that, he really is a nice guy once you give him a chance." 

                Mara snorted.  "I don't know how you can always insist that there is good in everyone, Sarah.  You're everyone's friend.  Garith is a rude, conceited bastard through and through; and I don't understand what everyone sees in him." 

                Sarah sighed as she opened the door to the house.  "Karen?  Dad?  Toby?  Anyone here?" 

                "SARAH!" cried a little boy who Mara assumed was Toby, latching himself onto Sarah.  "You're back!  You're back!"  He cried excitedly.  

_                Wow, Toby certainly has grown up.  Of course, last time I saw him was when Jareth gave me the job of babysitting him when he was off harassing Sarah.  Didn't trust the goblins with watching him.  Can't say I blame him. _

"Hey, Toby!" said Sarah, hugging her half brother back.  "Toby, this is my friend Mara," she added, gesturing to Mara.    

                Toby backed up from Sarah and gazed intently at Mara.  A glimpse of recognition flickered in his eyes, causing Mara to freeze.  Could he have remembered?  Goodness knows if he remembered it would cause problems.  "Elf!" he cried, latching himself onto her. 

                Sarah and Mara stared at each other with surprise.  Sarah wondering how he knew that nickname that Garith and many of his friends started calling Mara since Halloween, and Mara worried that Toby did remember her, since Elf was the nickname the goblins often called her.  Kneeling down in front of Toby, she asked, "Why do you call me Elf?" 

                Toby shrugged.  "You remind me of an elf," was his reply before running off down the hallway crying "MOM!  DAD!  Sarah and Mara are here!" 

                "That was interesting," murmured Mara to Sarah.  "You didn't happen to tell your family that was my nickname at school." 

                Sarah shrugged worriedly.  "I don't know.  I didn't think I did, but I might've." 

                "Sarah, your home!" said Karen, coming into he hallway and hugging her stepdaughter.  "And you must be Mara!" she said, hugging Mara.  "You're welcome here for the holidays.  I hope you make yourself at home." 

                "Thank you Mrs. Williams," said Mara. 

                "Oh, just call me Karen.  Sarah does, and since your a friend, I don't see why you can't," replied Karen with a wave of her hand. 

                "Thank you . . . Karen," answered Mara, smiling hesitantly.  The friendliness in this house was getting to be infectious. 

                 "Hey, Sarah," said the last member of the family, Robert, with Merlin the dog following him into the room, barking excitedly.  "We've missed you."  Hugging his daughter he turned to Mara and said, "Welcome to our home.  We've got a room all ready for you upstairs where you can put your stuff." 

                "Thank you, sir," she replied, but he waved his hand and told her to call him Robert. 

                A little while later, Sarah and Mara were upstairs in Mara's room unpacking, when Sarah asked, "So what do you think of my family?" 

                "Oh my God, they're wonderful!" gushed Mara truthfully.  These people were nothing like her father and the rest of her family.  "They are so friendly and open.  I love them!" 

                Sarah laughed.  "Just you wait.  Tonight is game night, so you better be prepared to play a long game of Gestures." 

                Mara smiled, "I can't wait!"  This was looking to be a good vacation after all! 

* * * 

                 "Why ever did they decided to build this building without an elevator is beyond me," he grumbled angrily as he reached the fifth floor of Mara and Sarah's dormitory.  Turning down the hallway he went to room 509.  Knocking on it, he called, "Hey, Elf, ya in there?" 

                Silence. 

                "Mara?" 

                More Silence. 

                "You know I'll break down the door if you don't open it.  I haven't seen you all day and I am pining away from loneliness because you are not around.  You haven't even left to eat, and you must be starving.  Now open up, Your Highness." 

                Yet again, he was answered by even more silence. 

                "Elf, this is very childish, hiding behind closed doors.  You're going to be with me for the rest of the holiday, so you might as well accept it and come out.  And no funny business." 

                Infuriated that Mara was refusing to answer, Garith held his hand in front of the doorknob and it came unlocked.  Opening the door, he stepped into the room, which was empty of living beings.  Worriedly, he went to Mara's dresser, which proved to be quite empty.  Franticly, he began to search the room, but was only able to find clues of the inhabitants' departure. 

                "Damn!" he swore, sitting down on a bed.  Beneath him, something crinkled.  Curious, he stood up and picked up a piece of paper with writing on it.  Fascinated, he began to read: 

                **Jareth, I know that despite my warnings you are still flying around in owl form spying on your fair love because you are an egotistical bastard who feels he doesn't need to listen to other's good advice.  She has invited me so we've both gone to her house for the holidays.  Garith is staying here at the campus, so we might be able to pull something off and prove that damn lifebond between you two still exists.  I'll contact you if that enchanted mirror still works in her bedroom, and if not, I'll find some other way.  Until then, Mara.**

                After reading the contents twice over, Garith slumped onto the bed again.  So that explains what Mara has been up to.  She was trying to use the Lifebond Clause to get out of the marriage, which explains why Jareth was at the party two months ago.  She must have discovered it existed somehow, and was now trying to strengthen it enough to prove that it existed.  Garith shook his head with amazement as Mara and Jareth's plan became clear to him.  And if Garith knew Mara, she probably was the one to recognize the lifebond because of her twin.  She probably had studied them, to prove that it was a lifebond.  No wonder she refuses to get married, if something like that happened again, and when she was married, it would be living hell. 

                _Ah, well.  It's not my problem.  I've been sent here to stop Mara's plans and that's what I intend on doing . . . not to mention have a hell of a time doing it.  Who would have thought that Little Miss Elvin Princess could become so defenseless when corned?  Seriously, I don't know why the Council hasn't been able to do anything about her until now.  Still, I should go warn them.  If Jareth crosses into this world to spend time with Sarah, then the whole contract could go up in smoke.  And if it did, Mara would undoubtedly use her new freedom to make life a living hell for the councilors.  You know, maybe if they had just left her alone instead of nagging her all the time and trying to find her a husband, she might have not turned out the way she did, being such a troublemaker.  Ah well, I kinda like her better the way she is now.  More . . . alluring.  It's a pity that she's getting married. _

Garith shrugged and stood up.  Time to make a little call to the Underground Council . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DUN DUN DUH!  K . . . um yeah.  I have no idea where Elmo and Polka-Doted Penguin came from.  I really don't.  It just kinda wrote itself onto the paper.  Um . . . yeah . . what is Garith going to do?  How will he stop Mara's latest plan?  (And what is her latest plan?) 

Thank you Megs and Becca for beta reading this!  I LOVE YOU GUYS!  I think the world of you!  You are goddesses!  You are wonderful!  You are the best! . . . I should probably stop now.  I'll thank you guys in person by falling onto my knees and bowing with thanks.  (I need a life. . . I really do!)  *sigh* 

But I hope you guys liked that section regardless.  And please REVIEW!  (it makes me feel special . . . ^_^) 

Thank you to: 

**BelloViolaRose:** Thank you for the review, even though it was all in French.  (Of course, I can do French WITHOUT a translation site .. see JE PARLE FRANCAIS!! . . can't remember anymore right now . .) 

**Porcelain Teacup:** I hope this was a fast enough update, and I hope you like this one as much as the last!


	6. Only Choice

Author's Note:  Funny thing about this chapter.  I was all ready to write it three weeks ago, when I caught the flu from my friend Cassandra making be feel too sick to write, and instead I just kinda sat there in front of the TV watching the extended version of Two Towers.  THEN, I couldn't think of anything, and whenever I did write something, I lost it.  Then, at like 12:00 at night . . . I get inspiration.  Whadya know.  So . . . je regret for the long wait . . . but I was having major's writer's block.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Labyrinth, The Mrs. Murphy mystery series, the Magic Tree House, 'Arrows of the Queen' or "What if the Moon Didn't Exist' . . oh and the whole human pie thing came from Shakespeare.  I do, however, own Mara and Garith (who I actually did NOT mean to have their names rhyme with Sarah and Jareth . . and didn't realize it . . being my normally clueless and head-in-the-clouds self, and worried that I'm going to fail Biology) the plot line . . . Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin (who was named after my cat . . which is mine too . .you can't have him) and the original characters of Eric, Tom, Andrew, and the Barbarian Horde of Whores . . . and anyone/anything else I created that I can't think of right now because I am tired and can't think.

The Incentive

  by Fou Fou

Only choice

                Jareth glanced around the lobby of the Diamond Keep, HQ for the famous (and in Jareth and Mara's opinion, a pointless gathering of Egotistic-Bigheads-Who-Can't-Keep-Their-Noses-Out-Of-Other-People's-Lives) Underground Council that had been getting on his royal nerves especially as of late. The 'especially' was because of the baboon-faced-shit-headed-horny vampire (the adjectives were Jareth's opinion, not that of everyone else) who the Council and so kindly sent in to make a nuisance of himself.  Needless to say, Jareth decided to add those flattering adjectives when he had been flying around (in owl form of course) around the Sirarah Valley College of Literature and the Arts (participating in, what Mara had remarked audibly when she saw him, 'paranoid-stalker-like-behavior;' of course, the vampire was nearby, so Jareth supposed she could have been referring to him), he had seen how Garith had attached himself to Mara and Sarah, and he wasn't happy with what he saw.  Having known Mara for years, he knew that despite her brazen attitude and rude sex jokes, she was actually quite inexperienced when it came with dealing with people, especially in a relationship.  He knew how uncomfortable Mara was when men made advances on her, she had admitted as much to him when she use to regularly attend court, before earning such an unfavorable reputation as a prankster.  People like Garith scared her, and she often didn't now how to react to them.  And Jareth suspected Garith was well aware of this, since it was part of his species' abilities to ferret out the weakness of others.  Add that with the fact that Garith had decided to become best friends with Sarah and break into Mara and Sarah's dorm when they weren't there; Jareth felt completely justified to come here and try to find out what the Council was up to.

                Looking around, he saw the sign that pointed towards the secretaries' offices.  Heading towards that direction, he went over to the desk of a 1200 year old druid; Arinu, a tall human-looking individual with long, light purple hair that was almost the color of frost, and light blue eyes which were held behind a pair of glasses.  There were few druids left in the Underground, many having been killed off in the Abovegrounds by paranoid humans convinced they worked for the devil.  However, despite the fact that the humans did not like them, they continued to try and help, albeit a bit mischievously.  Jareth had met her before, and had gotten along with her, (of course, he had to admit, she was soft on the eyes) and felt that if he was going to find information, she would be the best individual to check with.

                "Who is this vision of beauty I see before me?" he asked with a smile, leaning against her desk.

                Arinu snorted.  "Don't flatter yourself, Jareth," she replied, trying to glare at him, but the twinkle in her eye giving her away.

                "You hurt me with your cruel words, fair maiden," he said, sighing dramatically.

                This caused Arinu to laugh.  "You aren't hurt by my words anymore then you want to marry Princess Mara.  In any case, I'm older then you, so you can hardly start calling me a 'fair maiden' when I'm old enough to be your mother."

                "And what would you know about my feelings, milady?" he asked, leaning towards her suggestively as he took his gloved hand and ran it down the side of her cheek seductively.  "After all, love knows no boundaries, whether they be age or species."

                "First of all, if you wanted to marry her, then the Vampire Garith's call earlier today regarding your plans to break off the engagement would be a falsehood."

                Jareth raised an eyebrow.  "Garith called?  Whatever did he want?"

                Arinu smiled mischievously, "Sorry, I can't tell you.  Council policy.  All calls and plans of retaliation must remain absolutely top secret and confidential until officially released to the media who will blow it out of all size and proportion."               

                Jareth sighed, "Come, come, love.  Surely you can tell me?"

                "I **could** help you, it is just a question if I **want** to help you," was the reply.

                "And why wouldn't you?" he asked, looking at her closely.

                "Because. . . because you are an arrogant bastard who expects me to help you because you waltz in here and try to flirt with me to get me to help you.  While, I admit that your turn of phrases were flattering, pretty words are NOT going to get me to help you.  Especially when I'm already seeing someone."

                Jareth jerked back with surprise.  "You're seeing someone?"  This was news to him.  He definitely been way to occupied with other things for these past 4 and a half years.

                Arinu shrugged.  "Yeah, I finally found another druid male, so we started seeing each other about five weeks ago.  He seems pretty nice.  One of those 'loves-sex-with-a-passion-type' but hey, he's sweet."  With an afterthought, she added quietly, "And he is _very, very_ good in bed.  And his red hair is to die for . . ."

                "Ah," interrupted Jareth, not wanting to hear more.  "Well, is there someway that I could convince you to tell me information regarding Mara and my wedding?" he added quietly.

                Arinu sighed dramatically.  "Well, I suppose since you're such a good friend, I can give you the information, though why you would want to know about that I have no idea.  It isn't exactly your area of expertise.  Your more for the Crystal Magic" she said, looking around, noticing a worker that was under the pay of Lord Taranus lurking nearby, while Jareth raised an eyebrow in confusion.  Taking a quill and a piece of paper out, she said out loud, "The Council has decided that they will pass the Rune Clause, making it illegal to practice certain Rune Magic without a license.  This was decided due to the fact that many amateurs use runes as a quick way to power, and ending up messing up terribly, making the Magic Control committee responsible for clean up.  Needless to say, they weren't very happy about it."  As she finished writing, she muttered a spell over it, and then added with a wink, "Here is a list of the Runes that need a license to be practiced, as well as a copy of the Rune Clause.  Make sure you wait until you get a license before practicing."

                With a raised eyebrow, Jareth said, "Uh, thank you," slowly.

                Arinu smiled, "No problem.  Now go away, I have work to do."

                Jareth smiled and with a wave of a crystal, he disappeared in an explosion of glitter, causing Arinu to mutter angrily about impish Goblin Kings.

                When he had arrived back in his palace, he went down to the crowded throne room (full of goblins and chickens everywhere, causing their usual havoc and mayhem) and lounged out on his throne.  Opening the note he had received he read:

**Alright, as you know, the Vampire Garith called earlier today with information.  Since I was the one who answered his calls, I got to be privy to the information.  He said (after much flirting and suggestive comments – Stars, he is as bad as you) that he had found information regarding Issue 4587A2.  Since I knew that was the one regarding you and your elf friend, I decided to see what kind of information I could dig up.  After I had directed him to the Council, I tapped the line (my new boyfriend taught me how, real sweet guy . . .) and was able to record the entire conversation.  Here it is.**

The words began to swirl together and off the page until a small figure of Garith and various members of the Council (including Mara's father, Lord Taranus, Krish, a Silver Dragon, and the vampire Alistar) were suspended in the air, in front of Jareth.

                "Vampire Garith, welcome," squeaked Krish.  "To what pleasure do we owe call?"

                Garith bowed and with a smirk he added, "After much investigation, I have discovered what Her Highness, Mara K'Talven, and His Majesty, Jareth of the Labyrinth have been up to."  This was answered with the various sounds of murmurings, and a few of the other figures looked as if they were talking to someone else. When the other delegates were finally silence he added, "Apparently, they have discovered the makings of a Lifebond between Jareth and the mortal, Sarah Williams.  Mara went to the Aboveground to try and strengthen this bond, and on the day I arrived, contrived to have a meeting with Jareth and Miss Williams at a party on All Hallows Eve.  Fortunately, when they saw me, Jareth left; but he has been hanging around in owl form.  I feel that, since Mara has gone to the Williams Household for Christmas, she will try to pull something off."

                Lord Taranus leaned interestedly towards Garith from his desk and asked, "Are you sure this is so?"

                "Quite definitely.  I have proof right here on paper in a note from Mara to Jareth telling him that she would contact him to see if they could arrange another meeting.  If they are able to strengthen this bond enough, they could get out of the marriage.  True, Jareth would then have to marry Sarah, but Mara would be free.  Also, considering the amount of trouble that Sarah caused when she defeated the Labyrinth, I'm not sure that is would be wise to give her immortal status.  She might be as much of a problem as Mara."

                "How strong is this bond, Garith?" asked Lady Alistar calculatingly.  

                "Not extremely.  While when I did see them together getting along very well, Sarah was not aware that it was Jareth she was speaking to.  This leads me to believe she is unaware of the bond because she obviously still feels extreme hatred towards him, if she even believes at all."

                "What do you mean, 'if she believes.'" asked Lord Taranus.

                "After she returned to the human world, she obviously suppressed her belief for some reason.  When I met her, the taint of the Labyrinth had been hidden in her, and only really came out if she had been talking to Mara alone."  After a pause he added, "If there was a way of making it impossible for the two to contact each other, the lifebond would not be strong enough by the marriage, in fact, almost nonexistent."

                The huge silver dragon nodded its large head in agreement.  "What about shutting the barrier?  At least, temporarily?  Not many of the Races travel to that world anymore, so it wouldn't be much of an inconvenience.  If we shut it, Mara would be cut off from any lines of power she might be using from this world, making her rely only on her own magic, greatly lessening her magical capabilities of persuasion.  Also, since Sarah and Jareth would be incapable of meeting, we would solve that problem to.  Added to the fact that communication between the two worlds would be shut down, Mara would be literally stranded in more then one way.  We can take it down after she finishes her **mortal** school and bring her back for preparations for the wedding."  With an added chuckle he added, "It serves her right."

                This motion was instantly seconded by Lord Taranus (who had begun to smile almost demonically), then by several other members.  Eventually, it appeared that the majority of the council agreed.  "Fine," said Krish in his high voice.  "We will begin shut down procedure.  Garith, do you agree to stay on that side and continue watching Mara?"

                At this, a smirk came over Garith's face that made Jareth fear for his long friend, "It would be a distinct pleasure, sir."

                "Then, the procedure will commence.  The gate will be shut completely in 26 hours.  We will see you in a few months, Garith."

                And with that, the message faded.

                Jareth paled, as for the second time in his very long life, he felt the cool grip of fear of defeat take a hold on his heart.  For the second time in his life, he felt that he might not be able to win the woman's he loved heart, not to mention the fear that he may lose the friend that had become more then a sister to him.  Sighing angrily, he ordered for the goblins to disperse, and prayed that Mara would find a way to contact him before it was too late.

 * * *

                "Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin . . ." sang Mara and Sarah the next morning as they walked into a small, two-storied bookshop downtown.  This earned them several glances from bystanders, which the two of them pointedly ignored, not caring if the rest of the world thought they were crazy.  For the Christmas Spirit infects the souls of millions of people ever December, and worked its magic on the two of them with a vengeance making the two as happy and go lucky as possible.  Even more so then usual.

                Unfortunately, the Christmas Spirit does not plague everyone this time of year, so the two were told by the stingy clerk that they had better be quiet, or get thrown out.  Since this shop was the only bookstore in the area, the two conceded, only to make rude remarks as soon as the lady went to the other side of the shop. 

                "Talk about the female embodiment of Scrooge.  Bah Humbug!" muttered Mara.  "Doesn't that lady know the meaning of the word 'having fun' or 'holiday cheer?'"

                Sarah shook her head sadly.  "Ms. Picklesworth has always been like that.  I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen her smile.  The day the arcade store burned down, the day the movie theater was robbed, and the day the fifth Harry Potter book came out and she got more business in a day then she normally does in months."

                "From the sounds of the first two, she doesn't sound like much of the electronic type."

                "Nope.  In that lady's opinion, anything that is electronic is the embodiment of the devil, video games and movies being at the top of the list."

                Mara sighed.  "Wonderful woman.  She and Father would get along just swimmingly."

                "What do you mean by that?" asked Sarah.

                "It's just that . . . uh never mind," said Mara, unwilling to talk about such a topic that would be difficult to explain.  "So, what kind of books do you think your parents would like?  Karen mentioned she liked mystery, and with  Toby, I'm thinking some tale of adventure, maybe with the odd dragon or something like that will spur that young imagination of his and cause him to be a troublesome little goblin."

                "Just what he needs to be, a little goblin," murmured Sarah.  Then, after a moment's thought she corrected herself, "Actually, a troublesome little boy is much preferable.  If I wanted him to be a goblin, I'd just wish him away to the Labyrinth," she teased.

                "What do you mean by that?" asked Mara as she searched through the shelves.  "Turn him into a goblin in the Labyrinth?"

                "Isn't that what the Goblin King did?  Turned children into goblins."

                Mara shook her head absently as she examined the back cover of a mystery book she thought Karen might like.  "No, if the child was left in the Labyrinth someone normally adopted him or her.  It's hard for the Fae and several others of the Races to have children, so many adopted humans and trained them to be like them."

                "Why do you say that?" asked Sarah sharply, looking at her friend.  "That wasn't mentioned in the book." 

                Mara froze for a moment before shrugging.  "Oh?  I thought it was," she commented indifferently.  "Do you think Karen would like this book?" she asked, changing subjects, as she held up a book about a cat named Mrs. Murphy who helped solve murders with her owners dog, Tee Tucker, and a fat gray cat called Pewter; then attempted to get her owner to figure out who the murderer was before it was too late.

                Sarah picked it up and looked at the back cover.  "You know, normally I would think animal-detective stories would be childish, but this looks pretty interesting.  I don't see why she wouldn't like it."

                "Ok then, Karen is settled.  Now, your father seems to like science . . ." she trailed off as she walked down the various shelves searching for the perfect book and away from her friend.

                "Is that Sarah I see before my eyes?" came the voice of an old friend.  Turning around, Sarah yelped with glee to see her old, life-long playmate and one-time-boyfriend standing before her, before giving him a huge hug.  "Eric! I've missed you!" she cried, and was rewarded by a sharp look from Ms. Picklesworth, who started going off muttering about young peoples hormones and the scandal of PDA.

                "When did you get back?" he asked, hugging her back, quietly, so as not to evoke the wrath of Ms. Picklesworth.

                "Yesterday.  Came back with my roommate, Mara.  Remember, I told you about her?"

                "Ah yes.  Red hair.  Purple eyes.  I'd love to meet her.  Is she here right now?  And is she still single?"

                Sarah laughed.  "Yes, though she tends to be kinda against relationships.  She is not as against them as she was at the beginning of school, even gone on a few dates with good friends, but those were one-time things, and that was mostly just to hang out then actually having a date.  She said that after seeing the way Garith treats his numerous girlfriends, she prefers being single."  Sarah sighed.  "She hates him, and I have no idea why.  He seems perfectly alright to me.  A bit on the erotic side with his bed habits, but he's nice."

                "Garith?" he asked raising an eye.  "And who is Garith?"

                "A friend from school."

                "A friend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

                "Yes, a friend.  And despite his bed habits, no, I have done nothing with him.  I'm still a celibate as ever."

                "Gods, girl.  You need a boyfriend.  I can count on one hand the number of boyfriends you've had, me.  That is one boyfriend in 19 years."

                Sarah rolled her eyes.  "God, you are beginning to sound like Karen.  Always nagging me about having a boyfriend.  I will have one when I find the right one."

                "And how are you suppose to know the right one when you find him if you don't give him a chance?"

                "I'll just. . . know," murmured Sarah, gazing off at nothing, as her mind went off to that night, two months ago, dancing with Mara's friend Jared.  How being near him made her heart flutter like a butterfly dance and make her feel as if she were floating on air.  And to think that she had never seen his face the entire time they were together!  And it didn't help that Mara didn't have any pictures of him to show her.  But in any case, she felt that she would love to see him again and get to know him.  "I'll know."

                Eric raised an eyebrow, curious as a cat, and smiled.  "I know that look, fair Sarah.  You met someone.  I want details, now."

                Sarah blushed and walked towards another shelf as Eric continued gleefully to interrogate about the man who seemed to be on her mind.

* * * 

                Mara decided a book about space would be fitting for Robert and was currently examining the book "What if the Moon Didn't Exist," when a cool arm slid itself around her waist and she felt someone looking over her shoulder.  "Interesting selection.  For yourself or as a present?" came the now all-too-familiar-plaguing voice in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

                "For Sarah's father for Christmas, since her family graciously is letting me stay the holidays.  Now what the **hell** are you doing here?  What happened to staying at the university all vacation?" was her curt-and-not-very-polite reply as she pushed his head away and turned around to face him angrily.

                "I think I should be asking you that.  I was quite distraught the yesterday afternoon when I went up to your room to spend some . . . quality time with my favorite elf to find you missing. Imagine the terror I felt, thinking that you might have been kidnapped. . ."

                _"Pfuit!" _ Mara interrupted, waving her hand with royal disgust at the atrocious lie.  "More like you were worried I was off causing unknown mischief regarding that blasted marriage contract.  What horrid affair is the Council now convinced I'm up to?"

                "Creating a lifebond between Miss Sarah Williams and His Majesty, King Jareth.  Or strengthening it.  Whatever you prefer, just as long as it gets you out of the contract."

                "Wherever did they get that load of bullshit?" asked Mara, keeping her voice steady as she shoved Garith's arm off of her and proceeded to walk towards the children section to find a present for Toby, her hands shaking slightly.  

                "From that note to Jareth you wrote that was lying on your bed back at the dorm," Garith replied, a smirk flittering its way across his face as he saw Mara's muscles tense and felt as her blood began to quicken.

                Still, Mara did her best to act unaffected.  "Don't you know better, Garith, than to be going into other woman's dormitories without their permission?" 

                "Why?  I always have before.  They never seemed to mind.  Especially afterwards, when I made it up to them .  . ." he trailed off as he stepped in front of her, eyebrows raised suggestively.

                "You look like a monkey when you do that, Vamp, and I'm not interested in knowing about your sex-life with your 'Barbarian Horde of Whores' back and school," she snapped, shoving her way past him to a shelf that was filled with the sort of books she thought Toby might enjoy.

                "Sex?  Who said anything about me and sex?" he said, gazing at her with impish innocence before it dissolved into a look of full mischievous and not-so-virtuous-intent as he slid his arm around her waist and began to caress her skin with his lips and occasional fluttering of his tongue.  "So, is that what you have been thinking about all this time?  Because, my dear Elf, I can show you a few of my . . . charms that the 'Horde of Whores,' as you call them, treasure hold in high esteem.  That is. . . before you get married and it is all perfectly . . ."

                He was interrupted by Mara taking the two books in her hand and whacking him quite hard in that very special place, causing him to bend over, a look of mixed surprise and shock across his features.  "I suggest you back off, Vamp, before I rip your ballsack off and dump it right into the Bog of Eternal Stench.  I'd love to see your devoted fans flocking around you then," she hissed, smiling evilly, purple eyes dancing merrily with the thought of inflicting pain on one who had grown to be a constant thorn in her side.      

                "And the Princess draws her claws," he teased softy, voice strained, as he backed away from her.  "Well, there is a first for everything.  I must admit though, Elf, I find this side of you quite appealing."

                "Scratch what I said before.  I'll rip your ballsack off, dip it into the Bog of Eternal Stench – you know, for flavoring –, make a pie out of it, THEN, I'll make you eat your fat, egotistical package you filthy bastard."

                _Thank god for Shakespeare and his creative ideas of torture.  Wish I could have met him.  Doesn't Jareth have a signed copy of the script of 'Titus Andronicus' . . ?  I have to remember to check when I go visit him._

                "You certainly sound as if you want to be handling it a lot, Elf.  I can give you a slice of that pie right now if you wish," was his reply as he eyed her up and down.

                Mara rolled her eyes with unfeigned disgust as she grabbed 'Christmas in Camelot,' which she thought Toby might enjoy.  "Look, Garith, all I want is the Christmas holiday free of you.  I'm not up to anything, so you can go back to the school, find some whorehouse, or somewhere beyond a five-mile radius of me."

                "I never realized how much your mind seems to be occupied by sex, Mara.  You really didn't seem like the type.  I really must ask Jareth in five months or so if you speak like this to him."

                "Why five months?" demanded Mara as she headed finally towards the fantasy section to get a book for Sarah since she seemed to have wandered off somewhere else in the shop.  "How about you go plague him right now?  He deserves it.  He's probably dilly-dallying with some court flower while I'm here doing the grunt work."

                Garith pretended to looked shock.  "Why, my dear Elf, haven't you heard the news?"

                "Since I have been rather out of touch with the Underground, I probably haven't."  _Which reminds me, I need some more magic.  Mere fantasy books are not enough to sustain me.  When I call Jareth I'll tap into some of the magic of the Underground.  Speaking of fantasy, where are those Mercedes Lackey books?  The ones I checked out of the library looked good.  Ah!  Here's 'Arrows of the Queen.'  I loved that one, and I'm sure Sarah will too._

                "Oh, the Underground Council has decided to shut the barrier between the two worlds to, 'prevent a crisis with concerning Issue 4587A2 and a lifebond occurring.'"

                "Oh, I'm an issue number now?" said Mara, picking up her book for Sarah and began walking towards the counter.  "I feel so loved."  After a second she paused, and spun around to face Garith, trailing along behind her, who was forced to stop short.  "Wait, they are shutting the barrier?" she demanded, pointedly ignoring just exactly how close she was to his proximity.  "Does the Goblin King know?"

                Garith shook his head sadly and patted her consolingly on the shoulder.  "Not to my knowledge, and yes, they are shutting it.  Now you can't contact Jareth, or get him together with Sarah, making you unavoidably doomed to marry him."  His mood was bighted dramatically.  "But look on the bright side, Elf, you'll be able to spend even more time with me before you are locked down by the bonds of matrimony."

                "Oh, Zeus," murmured Mara, leaning against a bookcase, a look of fear on her face.

                "Ah yes, I know how disappointed you are, Elf.  But you'll just have to get used to my company."

                "If I wanted company I would hang out with either Sarah, Tom or Andrew, Vamp . . . that's not what is concerning me," she snapped angrily, her face twisting sardonically as she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the thought of what being stuck Aboveground would do to her.  "Damn my father to the deepest reaches of Hell and back again.  He knew about what doing something like this would do!  That fucking bastard . . ."

                "Enlighten me then," said Garith, leaning on the bookcase as well.

                "I'm an Elf, Garith.  We're not like Vampires, who can sustain on just blood.  We need magic as well as food to survive.  Magic runs in our blood and must be replenished with frequent contact in some form to the Underground ever since the Aboveground became devoid of natural magic because of Cold Iron.  If I lose a sufficient enough of magic, either by use of spells or the slow, gradual ticking of time . . . I . . will . . ." she trailed off, her face seemingly devoid of emotion as she gazed into the nothingness that seemed to be somewhere beyond Garith's face.

                Garith stared with surprise as the Elfin Princess.  There was a bit of information he didn't know about the elves that might come in handy in the future.  "Well, if that be the case, you'll have me to keep you company and pull you through the last dark, bitter months before you get to be with your **charming** husband-to-be, the Goblin King."

                Mara scowled.  "Oh joy," she muttered as she began walking towards the counter again.  "I'll be looking forward to **that** with anticipation."

                "Don't you know it," he said cheerfully.  When they reached the counter, he kissed her impishly on the cheek, tongue and teeth teasing the skin, before being warded off by the attack of books towards his privates again.  "Well, Elf, I must be going.  I'll see you around," he called over his shoulder.  "Preferably when you are without books.  They seem to give you the most unexpected backbone, that proves to be quiet violent.  Not to say I don't like you this way, luv, but you seem to like hurting me in the most painful way possible."  With that, he strolled out the door and walked off, leaving Mara to the various disapproving mutterings of Ms. Picklesworth, which she ignored, he mind focused on the news she just learned.  

                _I have to contact Jareth as soon as possible.  If Garith saw that note and revealed its contents to the council, they'll have wasted no time in setting up the border sealing spell.  Thankfully it takes a long time to set up.  Now I just to head off back to Sarah's ASAP and pray to whoever is listening that the mirror still works.  Speaking of Sarah, where is she?_

"Mara!  There you are!" cried Sarah, walking over to her with a brown haired man a few inches taller then her.  "I wondered what happened to you!"

                "I was buying gifts," was Mara's reply.

"Did you get a paper cut or something on one of the books or something?" asked Sarah curiously.  "Because you have a small cut on your cheek, it's bleeding," she said gesturing towards the tell-tale cut that now adorned Mara's cheek.

_Bastard, he would do something like that,_ Mara thought furiously as she brought a hand to her cheek and brought it back with a faint line of blood on it.  "I must've," she lied before saying, "Who is your friend?"

                "Eric, we've been best friends for years.  Remember I told you about him?"

                Mara nodded distractedly.  "Yes, you did.  Pleasure to meet you, Eric," she said, holding out her hand.

                "You are even prettier then Sarah described," he teased as he shook her hand.  "And is it true that you are single?  May I have the pleasure of having dinner with you this Saturday night at 7 at the Olive Garden?"

                "It would be a pleasure . . ." replied Mara trailing off, somewhat surprised.

                "Excellent!  Then how about the three off us go to the Nouveau Cafe to celebrate?" he declared and he offered an arm to both girls.

                "Um . . . I have to drop something off at the house real quick," said Mara.  "How about I meet you there?  I am pretty sure I remember how to get there."

                "Don't be long," winked Eric.  "I've been just dying to get to know you better!"

                Mara rolled her eyes and laughed.  "I wonder sometimes, Sarah, in your choice in friends."  And with a wave, she left the bookstore.  She had an important call to make.

* * *

                Ten minutes later after running VERY fast, inhumanly so, with the speed and grace of the Elves to help her, to reach Sarah's house, Mara was in Sarah's room staring at the mirror that was adorned with pictures of friends, play programs, all giving a glimpse of the life of Sarah; all of which she was only subconsciously aware of, much more intent at her mission.  After a moment of testing the magic (and muttering a spell to make sure no one heard or disturbed her making the call) in the mirror to make sure the spell that Jareth had placed in it years ago still worked, she said determinedly, "Jareth, you arrogant bastard, I need you."  As soon as the words were uttered, she felt the strain as if she were trying to push against a wall with her bare hands, as if she had only the strength of a human.  Determinedly, she focused her magic, searching for a way to pass a way through the invisible wall that was building itself up, brick by brick to surround the underground.  Finally, she heard a faint 'crack' as a small crack appeared in the mirror from the strain and the figure of Jareth appeared behind her in the mirror, lounging on the bed, looking as strained as Mara felt.

                "We have a situation," he said in the mirror, getting up to stand beside her reflection, looking dead serious.

                "The barrier is going up," said the two simultaneously, which was continued by the two looking shocked and demanded "Wait, how did you know?"

                 "I went down to the council's office to find out what I could, since when I stopped by your dorm I could tell it had been broken into and that our **dear** friend, the vampire had been in, snooping around.  I was . . .conversing with a secretary I knew there and she. . ."

                "Lords, Jareth you were flirting with her, weren't you!" accused Mara into the mirror, glaring at him, hiding her glee at finding something else to berate him about.  "Here I am trying to get you together with your 'love-of-life' and can't get your head out of your pants!  How the hell do you suppose you're going to win Sarah's heart if you keep doing stuff like that!"

                "Look, we don't even know if we will be able to succeed in getting Sarah to agree!" said Jareth defensively, glaring at her back, arms crossed, making him look decidedly like a ten-year-old having a tantrum after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  "It's weak enough as it is, and since the barrier is going up until the wedding, there isn't a lot we can do!  I might as well keep my options open!"  Then he added sulkily, "In any case, she's with someone."

                Mara ignored the last comment.  "Jareth," she said in a cold voice.  "If we fail in this, we will get married, and I guarantee you that I will make sure the marriage is a living **hell** for you if you don't get your head out of your ass and do something productive!  And no cheating either!"

                The two exchanged a battle of wills across the cracked mirror before Jareth continued, "Well, my friend said that Garith had been there earlier and had informed the Council of our plans, and that they had decided to place the barrier between the Aboveground and Underground until shortly before the wedding, where they would bring you back for preparations.  And we both know that you'll be in no condition to stop them."

                Mara shuddered visibly.  "Thank goodness not many of the Races know about that Elvin weakness," she murmured appreciatively before freezing.  "Wait . . . damn," she swore, biting her lip with frustration.

                "Mara, what is it?" demanded Jareth, concern clearly visible in his face.

                "I told Garith what shutting the barrier would do to me," she whispered worriedly.

                Jareth stared at her in shock mixed with anger.  _What bloody sort of madness drove her to tell him something like **that**, to the one creature in the Aboveground who would undoubtedly use it to make sure that we **don't** succeed, or to further his own dubious schemes?  _"What the fucking hell did you think you were doing girl, telling him something like that!?"  After a moment of staring at her furiously, he noticed the healed cut that lay adorned like symbol of triumphant bragging and possession.  It did not take him long to figure out where it came from.

                "What the hell were you doing with Garith!?  Is that how you found out?!  By fraternizing with the enemy?!" he demanded angrily, gesturing towards the cut.  "You complain that I'm flirting with other woman, when you obviously let that . . . that. . thing kiss you and use you like a child's plaything.  I suppose you've let him sink his precious fangs into your neck, haven't you, Princess?  I've seen you two at the school, when you get alone, how he gets close to you, pulls you against him, touches you.  Sure, you haven't sunk as low as most of his other conquests, but it is only a matter of time, isn't it, Princess?" he spat the words, feeling guilt as he saw the look Mara gave him, full of betrayal and hurt, both knowing how much she really did not like it when Garith came on her, knowing that Mara just didn't know how to deal with him.

                "So is that what you think I am, _Your Majesty_?" she spat angrily as she stood up, tears unshed threatening to fall.  "Some little whore who just can't wait to get into the pants of others?  Who enjoys taking part in all that kinky activity, who enjoys having a vampire's I hate hands all over me?  Your the one who would have several mistresses a week!  The farthest I ever got to any sort of relationship with a guy sexually was Nomar!"  Her voice broke as she said the name of her long since ex-fiancé and she fell silent, fuming at him.

                They stood like that for several moments, glaring at each other; both wanting to apologize, but both to pig-headed to do so.  One, feeling guilty and worried for the other because they knew what a bastard like Garith would do to them.  The other was angry that her friend always seemed to have luck with relationships, while she never had the guts.  Each felt angry and ashamed of themselves, but neither wanted to be the one who backed down first and lose.  

Finally, after five minutes or so of silent fuming, it was Mara who broke the silence as she felt the shudder of the spell beginning to weaken which was prooven physically as the crack in the mirror began to grow longer and branched out, like long fingers.  "I'll get her to wish herself to the Labyrinth tonight, before the barrier shuts.  It's our only choice left.  Not my favorite, but we have not choice."

                "You have thirteen hours to get her to the Labyrinth before your both stuck there," he said, an ironic echo of the proposition he gave each challenger.   

                "Such a pity," echoed Mara, curling her lips into a sneer as she repeated one of Jareth's favorite phrases.  "That gives me until 10 o'clock tonight, Earth time."

                "See ya soon, luv," he whispered, as he hugged her reflection, a silent apology. 

                "I hope so," she replied, smiling, feeling the ghost of a hug around her shoulders.

                "Oh, before you go, I have a gift," he replied, the corners of his mouth tugging into his familiar smirk.

                "Good Lord, I'm afraid to see," she teased as he waved his hand and a crystal appeared.  He threw it towards her and it passed through the mirror.  Gently she caught it, where it promptly dissolved into her skin, replenishing her magical energies.  She looked up at him thankfully.  "Thank you."

                "Just in case.  We want you to remain strong to fend off His Overwhelmingly Nosiness," he said winking.  "I know how much you hate his advances."

                "Stars, don't jinx us, joking about stuff like that," she said, wrinkling her nose.  "Get outta here.  I'll see you before the 13 hours are up."

                "Let us all pray that's the case," he murmured before he disappeared.

                Magic and hope renewed and fight forgotten, Mara got up and began to jog towards the cafe, plans of getting Sarah to return beginning to form in her mind.

Author's Note:  And once again I lied about Sarah finding out about Mara, *cringes from the angry cries of reviewers . . . and Megs, who voiced her extreme displeasure on not having that anticipated event occur* it's just I've been having a hard time getting through this chapter, (pathetic excuse I know, please don't kill me!) so I finally decided I might as well post what I have and have the rest of what I planned for this chapter to show up in the next posting.  (Which hopefully won't take as long as this one.  I felt really bad about the wait, but was heartened by the fact that I got lots of reviews . . . which kinda made me feel more guilty, because I made you all wait so long . . . I'm sorry *sobs pathetically at the computer*)  *sigh* Well, here comes my favorite part where I get to thank you all and give you the recognition you all deserve!  *Round of applause to the reviewers . . . clap clap clap!*

THANK YOU MEGS FOR FIXING MY HORRIBLE, HORRENDOUS, AWFUL, DREADFUL, FRIGHTENING, APPALLING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!  WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?

Thank you Becca for reading this through and giving me your feedback.

twighlight1:  Personally, I have a thing for vampires too, I think they are just as sexy as can be.  It is perfectly alright to like Garith, I love writing about him.  It is actually a coincidence about the names rhyming . . . Mara was the name of one of my favorite characters in Star Wars, and Garith is the name of one of the characters in a story I'm working on and I just kinda like the name.  Hope you liked this new chapter!

TheBrutalBarnf: THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT!  *faints from the praise*  Yes. . . Garith is VERY sex-craved. . . he is just kinda like that.  And your right. . . I kinda have been hiding it, waiting to see my beta readers so it would be better when I posted it.

Phoenix Flight:  I really have no idea what I'm going to do with Garith and Mara.  They are the part of the story that I am still playing around with.

LabyLyrPhx: Thank you for liking it!  It makes me feel sooooo special!  *I love praise! tee hee*  Yeah . .Garith is rather unscrupulous.

kalinda:  Thank you for another review encouraging me to keep this up!  Hope you liked this one.

thea:  HERE IS THE NEXT ONE!  (kinda took longer then I wanted . . . but hey!  I'll try harder!)  Mara appreciates that you like her.  She is actually kinda vain and loves the attention.

Underground:  Thank you!  Dunno what is going to happen with Elmo.  Maybe in a fit of boredom, they'll write another song?  Not sure yet.  Hope you liked the chapter.

One-Sexy-Slytherin:  OMG, thank you soo much for not only signing the 5th chapter, but going back and signing the 4th.  It made me feel so special and I can't wait until I receive your reviews.  I've been running out of time as well, need to study for Biology so I don't fail (yuk!)  I'm glad you think Garith is hott (just don't let him hear. . . he is already egotistically vain as it is . . . him and Jareth both!  But we love Jareth anyway!)  I'm not quite sure what Garith is going to do with the "life bond" thing . . . (though if you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate them. . .  I'll give you credit too! *big puppy dog eyes begging* . . . I need ideas . . . have basic plot. . . need details, not to mention time).  THANK YOU SHAN SOO MUCH!  hee hee

Porcelain Teacup: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  Hop this one lives up to your expectations.  Sorry for it taking a while.

MysticalStar1:  I'm thrilled you loved the "Elmo, the Polka Dotted Penguin" song.  I'm not quite sure even Garith really knows how he feels about Mara, besides the fact he loves tormenting her.  Hoped you liked this segment.

Desert Willow:  That would be soo cool if you actually wrote the song out.  I would've, but when it comes to writing poetry/song . . . I'm kinda not that good, I'd just end up killing it.  My ex was . . . but I wasn't about to ask him to do it for me.  I would love a copy if you wrote it out though if you wrote one.  Thanks for encouraging me to keep going.

dreagon-fire:  Well . . . the plan for "Operation Life Bond" has had to go into Emergency . . so they'll be taking her to the Labyrinth.  Or trying to.  And praying that Garith doesn't find out.  And your right, if Garith does have any remorse about stopping the whole lifebond thing, he's not about to let that affect him.  Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. A Glance At The Past

Before Story Starts Author's Blah:  Look guys, I'm sorry this took so long.  I'm lazy.  Didn't feel like writing.  Major Writer's Block.  Decided to read fanfics instead.  I know, no excuse, so sue me.  (actually don't, cuz I don't have anything)

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. . . 'cept Mara and those other people I created.

The Incentive

 Chapter Seven

by Fou Fou

                ". . . I . . . will .  . ." Mara's voice faded to nothing as she gazed blankly at some point beyond Garith.  Looking into her purple eyes, he touched her slightly with his power and felt. . .

Fear.  Overwhelming Fear.

                Fear of being trapped.

                Fear of losing her magic.

                Fear of dying.

                Fear of being trapped in a marriage.

                Fear of opening her heart to someone again.

                Fear of him.

                Garith stared with surprise at the Elvin Princess, who was still zoned out, by what he learned.  There was quite a bit she had told him, and he had found in her mind that he didn't know about, especially about the elves that might come in handy in the future.  But that knowledge would not come in handy unless he was able to bring her out of this shock-like state and get some life into her, and some of that entertaining unpredictability.  "Well, if that be the case, you'll have me to keep you company and pull you through the last dark, bitter months before you get to be with your charming husband-to-be, the Goblin King."

                Instantly Mara's eyes focused as she scowled at Garith.  "Oh joy," she muttered as she began walking towards the counter.  "I'll be looking forward to **that** with anticipation."

                _Does she mean being married, or being with me?_ he wondered idly as he followed her.  _Knowing her, both.  For two people that are notorious for causing trouble in the Underground and Above, the two seem to have the hardest time getting along._  Smiling, he said cheerfully in response to her comment, "Don't you know it," and was rewarded by a snort from Mara.  As she stepped over to the counter, he impishly began to kiss her on the cheek, causing her to stiffen from what seemed to be fear, or some similar emotion.  _I wonder why she always reacts like that.  It's always amusing,_ he though, smiling as he began to caress the skin on her cheek with his tongue and teeth.  Just as the stingy old lady at the counter began muttering about PDA, his teeth grazed Mara's skin.

                He had only tasted her blood once before, on that party on Halloween. It had only been a fleeting taste, but that little taste had been enough to send him into the biggest bloodlust he had felt in centuries, and he had to immediately find a blood donor to drink from to sate his thirst (this blood donor, coincidently enough, became the first of the Barbarian Horde of Whores, as Mara insisted on calling them, much to his amusement).  After that, he had told himself that he would not try that again, to avoid that happening again.  Unfortunately, as fate would have it, he had been caught up in the moment, and as soon as the first drop of her sweet Elvin blood touched is tongue, the bookstore around him suddenly dissolved away into somewhere quite different.

_                He was in what appeared to be a royal bedchamber of sorts.   A colorful array of greens and blues accosted his vision like being submersed in an ocean.  Looking around, he found himself next to a huge, king-sized 4-posted bed and canopy.  Across the bed lay a black silk nightgown, leading him to deduce that he must be in the rooms of a noble female.  _Now, whose room I'm in is what I would like to know, _he wondered to himself, shaking his head.  Turning to his left, he saw a tapestry of two girls, about 8 years old.  The first girl had long, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes with the tell-tale pointy ears of an elf.  She wore a silver circlet adorning her head, and she stood calm and poised, staring out at him full of royal dignity.  Beside her was the younger version of a familiar face, making him smile unexpectedly.  Red hair, cut to her shoulders and bright purple eyes twinkling mischievously, she gave him a lopsided smirk, prepared to go out and face countless adventures, the silver circlet seeming to be seconds from falling off.  Behind the two girls was the K'Talven Royal Family crest of an oak tree surrounded by the silver crown._

_                Smiling, Garith reached out his hand and brushed the face of the younger Mara, remembering how she had the same, care-free face when she had performed that rendition of Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin, or when she was up to one of her various pranks at the college.  _She doesn't seem to have changed much,_ he thought._

_                Hearing footsteps approaching, Garith jerked his hand away from the tapestry as if it burned, and attempted to find a place to hide before the owners of the footsteps entered the room.  He had just found a corner that might work, and was making a dash for it when the door opened, causing him to freeze in the center of the room.  Smiling with what he hoped would prove to charm him out of this predicament, he said, "I am sorry, I've seem to have gotten lost," before realizing that the couple that just entered the room did not see him, but walked right through him and sat down on the bed facing each other._

That's curious,_ he thought, studying the two.  The red haired female was obviously Mara, she didn't look much different from when he saw her in the bookstore, except for the fact that for the fact that she had her hair pulled up extravagantly and a silver tiara adorned her head.  The other he vaguely recognized from court.  He was a blond elf, leading Garith to deduce that he was most probably a Light Elf.  He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was joking with Mara amiably._

_                :About time,: grumbled a voice unbidden in Garith's head.  Surprised, he noticed that the voice sounded like Mara's.  :The damn elf is engaged to me and this is definitely the most affection I've been able to get out of this emotionally shy individual.  If I didn't love Nomar so much, I would've dumped him 74 years ago when he still hadn't kissed me after a year of dating.  Speaking of kissing, I'm still waiting for my first . . .:_

So that's Nomar, _realized Garith._  Wait a minute, the two of them went out for 75 years and he never even kissed her?!  What the hell is wrong with that elf?

                _As if to answer Mara's last thought, Nomar leaned forward and gently kissed Mara on the cheek.  Garith could feel the excitement and anticipation that seemed to explode within Mara and the contact.  Then, looking her straight in the eye, Nomar said quite seriously, "Mara, there is something I have to tell you."_

_                Mara froze.  From whatever connection Garith currently had with her, he could sense a sudden unease as she stiffened slightly.  "What?" she asked quietly._

_                Nomar sighed and pulled a hand through his long blond hair.  "Look Mara, you're one of the best ladies I have ever met.  You're funny, witty, spontaneous, and quite pretty.  It's just tonight . . . at dinner, when I met your sister . . ." he trailed off, looking at her._

_                :Oh Gods no . . . no this isn't happening, please say that this is just a delusion caused by too much wine tonight, please don't say what I think you're going to say!: came Mara's thoughts as a tinge of dread began to mingle with her emotions._

_                Taking her silence as a sign to continue, never mind her mental commands he said, "Well, when I saw her, I felt as if something just 'clicked,' and the risk of being cliché.  As if a part of me was missing my whole life and I finally found it.  And I think she felt the some way.  I'm sorry Mara, but . . I think . . it might be a lifebond.  Which probably would explain why our relationship, despite our engagement, has never been the ideal one."_

_                Silence filled the air as Mara and Garith took in the small speech.  Finally Mara held up her hand and pulled off her engagement ring numbly.  "I suppose you'll be wanting this back," she whispered, handing it back to him.  :Damn sister, first she has to have Father's respect and love, be the perfect angel, but now she has to steal the heart of the one man I ever loved!?  I should have guessed.  I saw the looks the two were giving each other over the table.  Damn him.  Who only decides to make some sort of advance as a way of breaking up with me?!  What kind of inconsiderate, ill bred, clotpole is he?:  _

Well, considering that is how I break up my relationships – by making advances, that might explain part of her dislike to me.  _Still, Garith couldn't help but feel that Nomar didn't deserve to ever even be engaged to her and treat her that way._

                _"Thank you for understanding," whispered Nomar as he kissed her for the first time on the lips._

_                Mara forced herself to smile brightly, but Garith could feel the overwhelming sadness and tinge of anger that seemed to be enshrouding her soul.  "Well, I wish the two of you the best of luck in life," she said warmly as she hugged Nomar, proving her acting skills that had earned her a place at the college._

_                Thinking that everything was resolved, and that all was all right, Nomar bid her farewell after a few jokes and left.  He did not see the single tear that made its way down her fair Elvin cheek._

_                "Bastard," muttered Mara.  "I hope a pig flies up is wretched Light Elf ass."  After looking around the room and musing for a moment, she waved her hand in the air as a crystal appeared in her hand.  :I'm so glad he taught me how to do this.  He was always a great friend.  I hope he helps me.:  With composure that Garith knew she did not feel she said, "Jareth, are you there?"_

_                The face of the Goblin King materialized in the crystal.  "Mara!  Is it not a bit late to be making social calls?  What is it that you desire?  By the way, great crystal manifestation, you're getting better."_

_                Mara bit her lower lip before saying timidly, "I hate to intrude on your privacy, but may I come over the Labyrinth for a while?"_

_                "What about your darling fiancé, Nomar?"_

_                Mara scowled as the voice of her father's congratulations to her sisters upcoming engagement could be heard from outside the door.  "Let's just say he found someone else . . . someone who is part of the family, and I think it is going to be difficult to stay with the new wedding arrangements being made for my **darling** sister."_

_                A mask of concern fell over Jareth's features, one that not many ever saw.  "I'll have a set of rooms made up for you.  Feel free to stay for as long as you want."  Smiling, he added, "I'll call up some of my best wine up and the two of us can get drunk and plot horrific punishments on that sorry bastard who turned you down, like a nice cold oubliette.  Do we have an accord, luv?"_

_                Mara smiled sadly.  "You're a great friend, Jareth.  I don't know what I did to deserve you.  I'll be over once I get some of my stuff together."_

_                "Farewell then until you get here."_

_                "Farewell," she whispered as the crystal floated up into the air and popped in the air, raining down red sparks around the room.  More tears began to run down her face as she sat down on the bed and she covered her face with her hands and began to sob silently.  Invisibly, Garith sat down next to her on the bed and tried to wrap an arm around her, only to have if go through her._

_                :Gods what irony.  The guy I actually feel something for has to fall in love with my sister, finally kisses me, but only because he is leaving me.  Ahh, the joke is on me.  Won't Aphrodite be laughing her head off, she's been mad at me since that incident years ago.  Whoever said 'it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all,' obviously does not know what he was talking about.:  As her sobs began to subside, she stood up and spent a few minutes collecting various necessities, books and clothing, storing it all in a crystal that floated in the center of the room.  When she was satisfied with what she had, she took the floating crystal in her right hand while conjuring another one up with her left.  "The castle beyond the Goblin City," she stated.  The scene began to fade, and as Garith felt his body being pull backed to the bookshop, he heard Mara's last fleeting thought:_

_:I will never let myself fall in love again.:  _(a/n . . sorry . . . . cliché I know . . . but for story purposes . . so don't shoot me)

Garith instantly felt a sharp pain in his groin as Mara hit him with her book again, scowling at him, clearly wanting him to stop kissing her_. _ Shaking himself mentally, wondering no little about exactly what had happened, he stepped away from her and immediately felt a strong wave of bloodlust wash over him.  _Fool,_ he chastised himself mentally as he turned to leave the store, in hopes of getting away from Mara before he did something he might regret.  Calling over his shoulder he said, "Well Elf, I must be going.  I'll see you around."  Thinking back to the book still held in her hand like a weapon, he added, "Preferably when you are without your books.  They seem to give you the most uncomfortable backbone, that proves to be quite violent.  Not to say I don't like you this way, luv, but you seem to like hurting me in the most painful ways possible."  It was only after he strolled out the door did he realize that he was using Jareth's fond address to her in what he supposed was a memory.  

As the door swung shut, he could hear the old lady's voice crooning, "I swear, young people these days, chalk full of those ranging hormones.  In my day younglings wouldn't act in such a scandalous manner. . ."  The reprimand was cut off as the door swung shut behind him.

Sighing, he turned down the street, trying to figure out was had just happened and ignore the demand for blood coursing through his body.  Apparently, the mere act of kissing her on the cheek had subconsciously triggered a memory, or at least, her feelings about the incident, that had been so overwhelming and a part of her that he had been trapped inside the memory, even if for a short duration.  He had heard stories of other vampires have similar experiences, but had never thought it would happen to him.

_If that really was her first kiss, it might explain why she tenses up when I kiss her, and she doesn't seem to be affected by sexual advances as much as other elves.  If the farthest she has ever gotten sexually with someone was Nomar, and that was a chaste break-up kiss . . ._  Garith shook his head.  Behind him, he heard the door of the bookstore open and Mara walked out.  She stared at him absently, as if wondering if he was going to try anything, then pursed her lips and looked at her watch.  "I hope I have enough time to get back through the barrier," she whispered, and only through Garith's vampire hearing could he understand.  He watched as she turned, and began sprinting off in the opposite direction.

_Trying to find a way home before the portal is completely shut, _thought Garith as he approached a small restaurant, the Cafe Nouveau.  While vampires did not require food and drink to survive, he had developed a taste for coffee over the years, and found that it was quite good at repressing bloodlust in the past.  And so, upon entering the cafe and giving the waitress a flirtatious smile, he ordered a strong cup of coffee and sat down at a seat in the corner.  Sipping his coffee, he sighed with the relief of the repressed bloodlust while musing, _I wonder if Mara realizes that wards have been set on the Underground are set to inform the council if she passes them, and the same will go for Sarah Williams.  It will be virtually impossible for her to hide from her marriage there, or develop some sort of relationship between Sarah and the Goblin King, since Jareth can not come here because of his duty to his kingdom._

"Why hey there," came a melodic alto across from him.  Looking up from the dark brooding depths of his coffee, he saw that the voice belonged to a beautiful and well-endowed blond.  Immediately the bloodlust he had been doing his best to quell heightened as his eyes strayed down to the vein silently pumping blood on the side of her neck.  "I thought you looked lonely.  Mind if I join you?" she asked seductively, licking her lips.

Garith answered her smile with one of his own, a hungry glint reflecting in his eyes.  _Can't complain when they decide to make this easy,_ he thought, while saying, "I could never say no to company, especially when it is as attractive as yourself.

The audacious lady blushed slightly, but covered it up by laughing and leaned forward, giving him a advantages view down her shirt of her perfectly shaped breasts.  Garith naturally took every advantage the sight provided him.  But he couldn't help but thinking as Cosette (which was what she introduced herself as) was playing a casual game of footsies from underneath the table, that it was nice when the girls didn't automatically fawn over him, and made him work a little to get them to do what he wanted.  "I like to think of it as a game," he had told Mara when she questioned him on his near obsessive desire of having a harem of women of all sorts following him (this was after a particularly trying day for Mara having put up with the Barbarian Horde of Whores).  She had naturally made a rude remark about guys who play games to see how far they can get with a particular woman; from straight sex to all the kinky stuff she didn't even want to think about.  Garith joked and said that she had the least points of everyone, and asked if she wanted to they, could raise her place value a bit.  Scowling and him furiously, she promptly snapped that she preferred keeping herself in last place and safe from boisterous individuals like himself, all the while backing away from him, until Andrew had come over to help bail her out.

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang cheerfully as Sarah and a young gentleman walked in, laughing.  Muttering several curses in various languages, both human and nonhuman, he quickly cast a 'don't-look-at-me' glamorie around himself and shrunk into the shadow.  It would not do for Sarah to catch sight of him here, not when he was suppose to be back on campus.

"So what did you think of her, Eric?" asked Sarah, brushing snow off of her before heading for a table near the window.

"Delightful, beautiful, if a bit preoccupied," was Eric's answer as she sat himself across from her.  "I must admit, even if our date does end with no romantic relations, I would still love to be friends with her."

_Are they talking about Mara?_  marveled Garith as his body went into automatic on the task of seducing Cosette, not that it looked like it was going to be difficult, since she was responding to him quickly enough.  _I'm surprised she actually agreed to date someone she doesn't know; or anyone for that matter, 'cept for goof off friendly get-togethers with Andrew, Tom, and Sarah.  I wonder what this Eric will think when she doesn't show up because she has run of to the Underground._

As if to contradict that thought, the door flew open again to reveal the Elvin Princess that had been occupying his thoughts.  Surprised, Garith did a double take to reassure himself that it was indeed Mara standing in front of him, looking slightly flushed from running in the snow, and not some mortal who happened to look like her.  But her identity was undeniably confirmed when she turned to brush the snow from her hair, revealing her pointy Elf ear momentarily, and the thin cut from his teeth upon her cheek.  The sight of the cut, unfortunately, immediately skyrocketed his bloodlust.  He forced himself to focus on the soon-to-be Honorary Member of the Barbarian Whores and their conversation (and not ravishing her right there and sucking her dry, which is what his body wanted him to do), while listen to the conversation at Sarah's table with half an ear.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Mara.  I'd like to get to know the person I'll be going to dinner with before the actual date, besides what Sarah has told me," said Eric while Mara took a seat next to Sarah.  "For example, do you chew with your mouth open?"

Mara laughed with amusement as Garith raised an eyebrow.  So she had agreed to go on a date with that scruffy looking mortal.  Cosette, taking the raised eyebrow as an invitation, quickly progressed the casual game of footsies under the table into something a bit more heated up.

"I assure you, Eric, that from the constant pounding of manners and protocol in my youth, and whenever fate deems me unfortunate enough to receive and invitation to visit home, I am perfectly capable of eating with my mouth open, and have excelled at being as messy as possible.  Out of the corner of his eye, Garith saw Mara tilt her head in what he took as flirtatious, and winked mischievously at Eric.  "Does that satisfy you?  Or would you prefer that the food stay hidden and within my mouth?"

Eric smiled.  "Personally, I wouldn't care, but I'm not so sure if the servers at the Olive Garden would share my opinion."

Mara smiled again before taking a sip of water.  "I fear that I must agree with that assessment."

"So, Sarah, I haven't seen you in a while.  How about the three of us go down to Lincoln and watch a movie, and maybe spend some time at the mall?  A day on the town."

Sarah shrugged.  "Sounds like a good idea to me.  Mara?"

"Who am I to say no to shopping?" she asked, smiling brightly.

_What is that Elf up to?_ Garith asked himself, not able to fathom what Mara's hidden motives must be.

"Great!" exclaimed Eric, "We can take my car!"

Sarah rolled her eyes in disgust.  "God, Eric, not that piece of crap.  That thing breaks down more often then not."

"It is more reliable now!" assured Eric indignantly.

Sarah snorted and said, "I'm sure it is."  However, her voice failed to convey her belief in this statement.

Mara, looking around the cafe as the two continued to bicker about the reliability of Eric's car, suddenly locked eyes with Garith, despite the magic he had shrouded himself with.  Seeing his obvious surprise at her being able to see him, Mara raised an eyebrow with amusement.  Waving her hands under that table and away from Eric and Sarah's line of sight, she conjured up a small crystal.  With a small flick of her wrist, it sped off towards Garith, who, out of reaction, caught it in his hand hanging by his side.

_:Listen vamp,:_ came Mara's voice as she stared at him from across the room.  _:I'm in one of my rare good moods, so if you would like to leave with your latest acquisition, without Sarah noticing you, and before your VERY OBVIOUS bloodlust causes you to do something insanely stupid and noticeable, I think I can get her to go to the bathroom, giving you a chance to leave.  Do we have an accord, vamp?  All previous encounters will be temporarily null and void as to prevent any mishaps occurring.:_

Garith was immediately confused and his first thought was that some substance had been slipped into her water.  Apparently his expression conveyed that, for he soon heard Mara's laughter in his head.  :_No, I do not have some mind altering substance in my drink, at least, not to my knowledge.  I am a very selfish creature, Vamp, and I don't do anything unless it can help me.  By getting you out of here, I can have my drink with relative peace of mind, and get rid of this silly feeling of gratitude that you told me about the barrier.  So, do you want to leave or not?:_

He nodded, and then jerked his head towards the door, indicating that he would leave.

_:Then we have an accord,:_ replied Mara cheerfully before the crystal jerked from his hands and came back to her, absorbing into her hand, and severing all contact.

"Hey, Sarah, I've got to use the ladies' room.  Can ya come with me?" asked Mara, standing up.

Shrugging, Sarah agreed, and the two walked towards the bathroom.  Turning around, Mara winked and mouthed, "Best of hunting, Vamp," before following Sarah into the bathroom.

Shaking his head with amusement, and no little confusion, he turned to Cosette and said, "How about we take this elsewhere," then signaled the waitress for the check.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_You are a damn, overconfident fool,_ Mara berated herself for at least the hundredth time as she anxiously glanced at the clock on the wall of the arcade.  _Just because you are working about close to full magic proficiency is not a reason to get overconfident!  And now look what's happened.  We're two hours away from Sarah's house, Eric's damn car has broken down, (which I can't fix because of the Iron in it) and AAA won't show up for another two hours at least, never mind the fact that the barrier will be officially shut if four hours.  I'm not sure that Sarah will be able to go through by saying those 'words' with it open as much as it is._

She glanced over at where Sarah was playing a racing game against Eric to pass the time before AAA arrived.  It was some futuristic game based on a famous mortal sci-fi movie series.  The words 'Star Wars Podracer' were printed above the screen.  Mara wasn't quite sure what a 'podracer' was, she had seen only a few movies before coming to Earth for this crazy quest, but she figured they must be like mortal race cars, only they floated.  

Biting her lip, she considered her options.  1.) She could wait and hope that AAA would get here in time; 2.) Give up; 3.) Try getting Sarah to wish herself away at this arcade.  The first one was risky at best, leaving too much to luck, which Mara hadn't felt too much lately.  The second choice strictly went against her nature.  She had never been a quitter before, and she was not about to start now, which left three.  The only problem was how to explain to Eric their sudden disappearance from the face of the Earth.  _Best think about that after Sarah calls up Jareth.  For now, I have to figure out where I should get her to call him up.  Obviously not here, I think people would kinda notice when a guy with big fluffy hair and tight pants all of a sudden appears with a burst of glitter.  Not to mention someone will probably try to help save two girls from being 'taken advantage of' by an exotic gentleman.  So, where could we go that would give us relative privacy?  _Mara looked around the room, searching for an idea.  Finally, her eyes focused on a sign on the door to a room, and smiled.  Bingo.  All she had to do was bring Sarah in there and lock the door, and no one would disturb them.  Not to mention it will be quite amusing to see Jareth's expression when he realizes where he has been called up:

The Girls' Bathroom.

Confidence returned, Mara sauntered over to Sarah and Eric's were finishing up their game.   "Hey guys, having fun?"

"Ignoring the fact that Eric's car has broken down just like I said it would, thus stranding us here, yeah, it's been fun.  Especially making it up by kicking Eric's butt at Podracing." 

Eric rolled his eyes.  "Pure luck!" he assured her.  "I could have beaten you."

"I'd like to see you try," challenged Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, come to the bathroom with me?" asked Mara, in what she hoped was a casual way.

"Sure, I gotta go anyway."

"Thank you for informing me of that," said Eric sarcastically.  "You know how much I love to know about your bodily functions."

"No problem," replied Sarah with a wink.  "Shall we go, Mara?"

"Of course," answered Mara as the two turned towards the bathroom.  Thankfully, when they entered, it was already empty, which meant she didn't have to discourage anyone from staying, and with a wave of her hand, locked the door to prevent others from getting in.  Entering a stall she asked, "So, were you able to get a hold of your parents to tell them that we would be late getting home?"

From the other stall, Sarah said, "Yeah, they said they would leave the door unlocked for us to get in."

"How nice of them."

"I thought so.  Considering I forgot my keys at home."

"Hey, Sarah?"

"What?"

"You remember the story 'The Labyrinth?'"

"How could I not?  It is one of my favorite books."

"Wouldn't be cool if you could wish yourself away?"

Sarah paused, not answering for a moment.  "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that by saying 'I wish the Goblins would come and . . .'"

"Don't say it!" cried Sarah.

"Why not?  It is just a line from a story, just like 'Voldemort' is a character from Harry Potter.  It's not real.  (But now that I think of it, it would be really cool to meet Voldemort, I've always had this fancy for him.)"

"Ew . . . You're strange, Mara, I hope you realize that."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" 

"It's just . . . Voldemort?  That is kinda gross, Mara."

"Hey, I secretly have a thing for Voldemort, a character from a book, ok?  Do you have a problem with that?" asked Mara jokingly.

Sarah just sighed while saying, "You could at least pick a character that isn't an evil, crazy, psychopath!"

"Hey, maybe I prefer crazy individuals!  They always are guaranteed to be interesting to hang around with.  'Cept Garith, he is just a pig."

Sarah merely snorted.  "You have got to get over your prejudices about him, hun."

"But still, don't you think it would be cool if you could go to the Labyrinth and meet the Goblin King by saying 'I wish the Goblins would come and take me. . .'"

"MARA!"

"What?"

"Don't say stuff like that!  Who knows, it could be real!"

"You're not telling me you actually believe in it."

"Well, I did have that dream about my brother when I was 15, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?  I thought it was a dream."

"Well, it could be.  But you see, maybe it wasn't.  Maybe I was just so freaked out by the whole experience that I convinced myself it was a dream because that made more sense."

"Well, why don't you try?"

"Try what?" asked Sarah exasperatedly. 

"To see if by saying that you wished the Goblins to take you away, that it would happen."

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Fine, I will, but only if you say it first.  That way, if for some crazy reason it does happen, the Goblin King will capture you, and not me.  Because frankly, despite the fact that he may very well be very sexy, I don't want to have to put up with his whole 'better-then-thou' attitude he has going on."

"So, if I say it, and nothing happens, then you promise you'll say it?"

"Yeah," Sarah grudgingly agreed.

_Thank goodness that making a wish doesn't work with me since I'm Elf.  _"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now."

Silence filled the bathroom.

"See?" asked Mara after about a minute.  "Nothing happened.  Now your turn!"

She could here Sarah sigh exasperatedly.  "Fine, I'll say it"  Indistinct muttering.

"Sorry, Sarah.  I couldn't hear you."

Slightly louder indistinct mutterings.

"Still can't hear you."

"FINE!  I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!"

* * * *

Author's Note:  FINALLY!! SHE SAID IT!!!  Next chapter . . . what happens in the bathroom.  Thank you both Becca and Teresa for the idea of them calling Jareth from the ladies' room.  (And Teresa for the idea of what is going to happen . . . I was going to put it in this chapter, but the people I asked said that this was a better cliffhanger, so sorry folks!)  Thank you as always Megs, for being my wonderful beta reader.  Also, Teresa again for coming up with the name of the girl at the cafe who decided that Garith is her new sex toy, Cosette.  (This is from Les Mis, because she hated Cosette and thought she was a whore)  And I promise to keep up to my end of the bargaining.  And thank you for Becca, Teresa, Megs, Val, and Shan for prodding me to make sure I finished this chapter, since I was being somewhat lazy and reluctant to write this chapter.  I couldn't go anywhere without one of you insisting I start finishing this chapter . . . So here it is!  Sorry it took me forever.  (Same old excuse I know!  Don't hurt me!)

If Mara seemed a little OOC last chapter, it is simply because she was surrounded by books, which boost her magic reserves, making her feel slightly more relaxed an whatnot.

Also:  Anyone who would like to donate to the "Get Fou Fou The Boxed Special Edition Copy Of The Labyrinth DVD Fund," (GFFTBSECOTLDF) (or if you prefer . . . DVD FUND) please leave your contributions in the little box, as I have not much money right now and REALLY want that DVD.  (Pining away for it, more accurately). 

Um . . . any suggestions, ideas (I NEED THOSE . . next chapter is all planned out . . . but I need to get into the Sarah/Jareth goodness, so if you guys have any ideas on how they should get together . . . I will be more then willing to give you tons of thanks for your ideas in my author's note).    READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

AND FINALLY:  My special thanks for my reviewers!  64 Reviews Right Now!!! YAY!  (I'd like to get that up to at least 100 by the 9th chapter, so please make my dream come true.  I never thought I'd have as many as I do now, so thank you very much.

**hecate-goddess:**  Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad to know that you have bee reading this.

**twighlight1:**  Ok, so maybe Garith's head isn't quite out of his arse yet, but thanks to him accidentally reading Mara's mind, he can maybe begin to understand her.  Then again, he is Garith . . .

**Jessica:**  And finally, I have updated.  Hope you liked it enough to keep reading.

**kili-2:**  Yup, Mara was inspired by Mara Jade, one of my two top favorite characters in Star Wars.  After her comes Boba Fett.

**v:**  Yeah, I kinda realize the beginning was a tad bit on the slow side.  Unfortunately, to get the plot going, it was necessary.

**Jessie Deal:**  And another side of Garith shows up . . . and we finally get into his head more.   Hoped you liked it

**dreamoon:**  I'm glad you really like it . . . and as for ideas . . PLEASE!!!!  I love to have them (plus I think my beta is getting tired of me berating her all the time for ideas and which way a chapter should go).  Yup, Mara was inspired by Mara Jade . . . plus a little of me and people I know.

**if-666:**  I'm glad you like the echoing of the movie lines.  I was kinda worried  that it might or might not work.  Not sure yet about Mara and Garith . . . that idea is in the works.  And about the Jareth and Sarah . . . well, now that Sarah has wished herself away, I can finally start working through that.  But believe me, it is going to be hard, since Sarah really does not want to be with Jareth.  And will be very PO at Mara once she finds out as well.

**Mystical Star1**: I'm glad this story entertained you when you were sick.  About Mara and without magic . . . right now, if she runs completely out, she could die.  (Also, since her blood hold most of her magic . . . if she gets her blood sucked by Mr. Vampire . . . *shhhh I didn't say anything*)

**One-Sexy-Slytherin:**  AND HERE IT IS!  I finished!  Aren't you proud of me?  Thank you for making sure I didn't stop.  I was getting kinda a little lazy . . .  so you IMing me and checking up and letting me shoot ideas off of you helped.  The rest of the bathroom sequence is next chapter though . . . people agreed this was a better ending point.

**Carapheonix:**  hee hee . . not saying anything about that subject.   (But I do have a hell of a time writing about them . . but I really must get back to the plot and Sarah/Jareth. . since this is a Labyrinth fanfic).

**kalinda:** My faithful reviewer, you always make sure to send a review each chapter, encouraging me to go on.  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Underground:**  Glad you liked it.  And Sarah gets annoyed into saying it.  Can't wait until she finds out what happened when she says it . . .

**b00kperson:**  *blushes* please don't beg on hands and knees. . . it makes me embarrassed.  But I do like chocolates . . . and I do want the special edition box set of the Labyrinth.  Mara might enlist the help of Eric . . . but I didn't say anything. 


	8. Of Bathrooms and Yelling

Disclaimer: *blows raspberry*  You guys know I don't own it, and I'm just playing around with the idea of what would happen if Jareth got called up in a bathroom just because I feel like it.

WARNING: LANGUAGE

The Incentive

Chapter 8

By Fou Fou

            The Castle Beyond The Goblin City, renowned for its filth of goblins and chickens running around, was, for the first time in years, almost sparkling clean.  The 'almost' would be the throne room, which, by some perverse pleasure of the Universe, was impossible to keep clean for more then two minutes.  As for as soon as even one goblin entered, the entire room became a vertex of chaos and disaster.  

            It was here, in the midst of chaos and insanity, that a certain Goblin King was issuing orders to make sure that everything was perfect (with the exception the of the throne room) for the arrival of the 'alleged-lifebondee.'  He didn't care if Mara saw its normal filth, she was used to it, and even helped add to it on occasion (especially the few times she was drunk).  But if Mara's harebrained scheme was to work, he would have to do everything within his power to keep Sarah from attempting (or, to be precise, succeeding in) murdering his Royal Majesty, and getting on her good side.  This, by the premonitions of being a powerful King of the Goblins, Jareth felt would be quite the challenge.

            And so, with four hours left on the clock until "Game Over," Jareth was beginning to feel nervous.  

Not that he didn't have any faith in Mara, he had plenty of it.  Years of prior experience taught him that Mara had an amazing ability for pulling things off at the last minute.  But the fact that the thirteen-hour time limit was quickly coming to a close and he hadn't detected even an inkling of a call was still making him nervous.  He hadn't felt this nervous since he looked out the window of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City to see that Sarah and her troop of outcast friends were almost upon him, and were fighting off the goblins with an army of rocks.

            Add to the fact that every time he looked through one of his crystal balls to attempt to watch Mara's progress (and the view was getting dimmer and dimmer because of the resurrecting of the barrier causing static), she was goofing off, not trying to get Sarah to come to the Labyrinth.  Jareth was beginning to suspect that she was taking a perverse pleasure in making him sweat, and was purposely taking her time.

            _Damn fool of an elf,_ he grumbled, throwing a crystal ball across the throne room that hit an unfortunate goblin in the back of his head.  _Doesn't she realize the dangers getting stuck in the human world?_

_            She probably does.  And since she is full of magic, she probably doesn't care_.  Being fully charged on magic seemed to do the strangest things to Mara, causing her to become more pig-headed and mischievous then usual.  Which, unfortunately enough, caused havoc for everyone else.

            All that Jareth knew, was if Mara screwed this up, he was going to personally enjoy tormenting her for the next millennium of marriage 'bliss.'

            "FINE!  I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!" cried a voice that echoed from all corners of the Labyrinth, almost deafening him.  And the owner of that particular voice was the voice that Jareth had been waiting the past 9 hours to hear.  Smirking with the sense of upcoming victory, he conjured a crystal and transported himself to the location of the wish.

            And promptly found himself in a very strange room.

            It was painted in the most unattractive color pink; causing Jareth to decide that the imbecile who created it deserved the life-long torment of being dumped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

            Along one wall was three sinks as well as a strange protruding object from a wall, that when he pressed the silver button, began shooting hot air from a hole.  Shaking his head about the strange objects those mortals must make for their lack of magic (since he assumed that the object was used to dry one's hands after washing them, as they did not have the advantage of magic drying them instead), he turned and found another strange object jutting out of the wall.  Above a slot, there was a label that said "Feminine Napkins."  _Why ever would woman have napkins that are special for them?  A handkerchief or dinner napkin is the same for everyone.  I see no point in having each sex have a different type of napkin.  Are these mortals ever odd.  I do believe that their lack of magic does the strangest things to their minds._

Beside the slot, another sign said, "Insert 2 Quarters."  Knowing that quarter was a coin form of money in the Aboveground, he quickly conjured up two with a wave of his hand.  After spending a moment figuring out how to use the device, he was able to successfully insert the quarters and turn the handle, causing a small, tube-like package to pop out from a hole near the bottom of the 'Feminine Napkin Dispenser."  Curious, Jareth picked it up and unwrapped it.  Not know what to make of the small object, he began to fiddle around with it until, by accident, he pushed it, causing a cottony substance to come out of one end.  _However to females use this as a napkin is beyond me.  I really must make a point of asking Mara how this 'napkin' is used in this odd society._

He was vaguely aware of a door opening then closing, (he didn't bother looking up, as he was too busy being absorbed by the Mysterious Napkin) when he heard the 'I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you' cough beside him. 

            "Well, Jareth, that certainly explains a lot about your pants," said Mara as she looked at him with a mix of amusement and slight disgust.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            As soon as Sarah had angrily proclaimed her wish, Mara felt the disturbance in the air of the Goblin King transporting into the room.  She could hear him walking around and heard the sound of the hand dryer as he began figuring out the uses of the objects in the room.  _I forgot about his cat-like fascination in new objects.  I should probably get out there before he does something incredibly embarrassing that I might not want to miss._  Quickly as she could, she got out of the stall and went over to him, to see him examining the one object she never thought he would ever be so interested in.  Her corrupted mind instantly coming up with at least a dozen images, each more disturbing, yet entertaining then the one before, she said, "Well, Jareth, that certainly explains a lot about your pants."

            "I beg your pardon?" he questioned quietly, looking as affronted as a cat that just fell down.

            Mara fought the urge to smirk, and failed miserably, as she went to wash her hands.  "You do realize what the object you are so interested in is used for?"

            "Of course I do, Princess.  It is a feminine napkin," Jareth said slowly, as if talking to a child about something obvious.

            Mara shook her head sadly.  "You know that and you're still playing around with it?  Your more strange then I thought."

            "It's just a napkin, Mara.   An oddly shaped one, but a napkin nonetheless."  Jareth paused, eyeing Mara suspiciously as she tried not to laugh.  "What are you up to now, Princess?"

            "Do you know what it is used for, Jareth?"

            "As a napkin.  What else?"

            "You don't know, do you."

            Uncomfortable silence.

            "I cannot believe, Jareth, that you have bedded at least half the female population of the Underground Court in the over 1000 years that you have graced the Earth with your presence, not to mention go through my stuff in my bathroom, to not know what a tampon is, nor, what it is used for."

            Jareth's normally cool, collected mask turned into one of confusion, before instantly scrunching up into a look of horror.

            "Mara, who are you talking to?  Because, if you're talking to me, I can't hear you," came Sarah's voice, disturbing the silence. 

            Immediately, Jareth began to try and figure out if his assessment was true.  "You mean this is . . ."

            "Yes."

            "And women use it during . . ."

            "Yes."

            "And so they  . . . how do they use it?"

            Mara just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

            "Never mind, I don't want to know," he said hurriedly.  "Here, take it," and promptly shoved the offending object at Mara.

            "I don't want it."

            "Well, you're female. . . you can use it."

            "Not after you've had your grubby fingers all over it!  And I especially don't want it after you have opened it!"

            "My fingers are not grubby, Princess.  And watch your tone, or I'll dump you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench for the next . . ."  Jareth's threat was left unfinished as Sarah stepped out of the stall and looked at the fearful scene in front of her.  Jareth had grabbed Mara's arm and was shoving her against the wall of the bathroom, clearly looking like he was threatening her (which of course, he was, but since Mara and Jareth had been friends for years, they wouldn't really do that, but of course Sarah didn't know that).

            "It was true," Sarah murmured, shocked, and no little afraid.  "You're him, aren't you?  You're the Goblin King."

            Immediately the mask of the Goblin King came down as Jareth turned towards Sarah and smiled menacingly.  "Surprise."  Stepping away from Mara (but not before shoving the 'napkin' into her hand) he said, "I'm touched that you wanted to come back for a . . . visit."

            "Look, I don't want go."

            "What's said is said."

            "I didn't mean it."

            "Oh you didn't?" was his reply, his lips turning upward in a sardonic smirk.

            Sarah bit her lip as the whole scene from her childhood came rising up unbidden from her thoughts.   The fearful showdown in her father and step-mother's bedroom as she tried to beg to get her brother back.  A snap brought her back to the real world.  Looking up, she saw Mara covering her mouth in what looked like fear as a disgruntled Goblin King turned to face her.

            "And you, you insolent, little," he began, turning his face towards the red head and raised his hand to call up a crystal.

            "Please, don't!" cried Sarah.  "Look, you can take me, but just, don't take her.  She didn't know it was real!"

            Jareth paused and looked slightly confused (and a little uncomfortable too, but Sarah could not for the life of her fathom why . . . having missed the whole Mara sneaking up behind him and shoving the tampon down his pants incident a few moments before). "Why would I bring Mara and not you?  She's an annoying little . . . She didn't call on me. . . ."  He looked at Mara.  "Did you?"

            "Oops, sorry Jareth. . . forgot to tell you," said Mara, giving him a weak grin.

            Sarah's eyes flicked suspiciously from Mara to Jareth, and back again.  "Wait, you two know each other?  Did you wish someone away too, Mara?"

            Mara bit her lip nervously.  "Um, Sarah?  Remember my old childhood friend that came to the Halloween Dance?"

            "Jared?" asked Sarah, glancing up at Jareth's mismatched eyes; the pieces of a puzzle beginning to fit into place.

            "Yeah, well, his real name is Jareth, and he is the King of the Goblins."

            "You mean you knew?  That my so called dream was real?"

            "Yeah," replied Mara weakly, looking guilty.  "I would because I was there."

            "So who are you?" spat Sarah.  "Another fae who likes to fuck around with mortal's lives?"

            Mara winced at the last comment while replying, "Actually, I'm an Elvin Princess.  But, yeah . . . I suppose I have to claim guilty for the second accusation."  _Explains the pointy ears.  _

"Which I'm sure gives you even a better excuse to be messing up people's lives?  Does your whole family do this, or is that why they don't like you?  Because you're a conniving little . . ."

            "Don't.  You.  Dare.  Bring.  My.  Family.  Into.  This." demanded Mara.

            "And why not?  You obviously have no qualms about bringing my family into it.  It that how Toby knows you?  Is that why he seemed to recognize you when we got home?  Because you were there making plans for turning him into a Goblin?"

            "Yes, I happened to help baby-sit for him.  His Majesty didn't trust the goblins with him. That was it.  Oh . . . and I made your dress.  But that was about it.  I had just gotten some bad news from home, so I really wasn't up for 'fucking with other people's lives.'  Not to mention the lives of mortals that asked to have their lives messed around with.'"

            Sarah paused for a moment, to collect herself, before saying slowly, "Garith knows what you are, doesn't he?  That's why he is always calling you Elf and hanging around.  He was there to stop you from doing what you were going to do; to take me back to the Underground because Mr. Goblin King is mad that I beat him.  He wanted to make sure you were stopped because he is a good person.   No wonder you didn't like him!"

            Mara snorted.  "You call the Spawn of Satan good?  I quite assure you, Sarah Williams, that Garith's intentions are less than noble." 

            "You lie!"

            "Sarah, have you ever heard of vampires?" asked Jareth in a bored tone as he stuffed something into the trash.

            "Of course.  Who hasn't heard of them."

            "You know all those nasty stories about them?  The really nasty ones?  The ones that kept villages in a constant state of fear?" he asked, leaning over until his face was just inches away from Sarah's.

            Sarah nodded slightly, as she felt a lump begin to grow in her throat.

            "Well your 'Noble Friend' Garith is the reason those tales have been manifested.  He's done more terrifying and heartless things then I've ever done.  I assure you, Sarah, Garith's intentions are not as great as you'd like to make it out.  He couldn't care less what happened.  He's just here because he thinks it is all a game."

            "To kidnap me?"

            "I assure you, Sarah, there is more at stake then that.  The whole world doesn't revolve around you, child.  Don't be so self-centered."

            "Yeah, because that's my job," said Mara.  Then added softly, "I'm sorry, Sarah."

            "SORRY!?" cried Sarah.  "You two are taking me away from my life, my family, my potential career, and all you can say is that you're sorry!?!?"

            "We'll have time for your dramatics' later, Sarah.  Time to go," said Jareth, waving his hand as a crystal appeared and grabbed Sarah's arm with the other.  

            Mara stepped up beside them and placed a hand on Jareth's arm.  Just as Sarah's world began to waver and disappear, she felt Mara grip onto her other hand.  She felt Mara lean close to her and say softly, "Ya just had to give me a bloody conscience, didn't you?" and swiftly, her very essence began to burn with overwhelming pain as if she was being torn in two before she fell into the safe oblivion of nothing.

            On the floor of the bathroom, a weary-looking Mara stood holding the unconscious form of a Miss Sarah Williams before collapsing onto the floor with exhaustion.  All that could be heard was a faint whisper:

            "Thank the Gods that I noticed the barrier.  I only hope I noticed in time."

Author's Note:  SARAH KNOWS ABOUT MARA!!!  What did Mara do?  What will happen to Sarah and Mara's friendship.  All this and more in the next episode of The Incentive.

Sorry . . . that was lame.  I couldn't help myself.  I know this was a shorter chapter then I normally write (and maybe even slightly different style) but I felt it was better to end there, full of cliff-hanger goodness.  (Since when I have a cliff hanger, it gives me an incentive to write . . . ha Incentive. . .  sorry . . bad joke).

Also:  I've been getting a few requests, but does anyone else feel that the rating should go up to R?  (Especially after some of the words used . . . I mean, I feel that it is PG-13 level, but you guys out there might not. . .  let me know)

A Thank you to Theresa for the idea of the 'feminine napkin' episode . . . and I'm hoping I was able to keep our Goblin King in character enough . . since it was kinda hard.  If he was out of character . . . just blame Mara.  That's what everyone else does.  *an exhausted Mara hits Fou Fou over the head with a bat* 

And thank you Shan for reading this over and giving me feedback.  Thank you Meagan for beta . . as always.   Love you.  Thank you Becca as well.

READ AND REVIEW!!

Becca:  SEE!  I finished faster. . .  it's been done for a while .. just haven't had a chance to update.

Xelena:  Glad you like it.  I guarente I strong friendship at the least between Eric and Mara

Suzuka Blade:  *accepts Jareth e-plushie and places it on a e-shelf of honor*  Thank you very much!  Hope you enjoy this chapter

b00kperson:  For chocolate . . . all kinds.  Like those boxes of chocolate with the yummy stuff inside that people get people for Valentine's Day.  I didn't get any.  *sob*  Thanks for the review.  

Pervy Elf-Fancier: *blush . . . didn't expect to have you kissing my feet . . . I'm not good with a lot of attention*  Hope you like this.  I'll try to update sooner.

Tyria:  Well . . Jareth came . . . and Sarah obviously is still in the bathroom . . but she in unconscious. . . not saying anymore than that

Jessie Deal:  I'm glad you like the Garith reading Mara's thoughts thing and the memories of Mara.  I was hoping that it would show some depth into their characters.  This chapter was meant  more for a little humor . . and to get Sarah and Jareth to meet again . . but I hope you liked it.

Shaine Raizel: Glad you like it.

hecate-goddess:  Yeah . . it actually does make sense. .  I love reviews . . make me feel special, so I feel you all deserve personal recognition for reviewing.

kalinda: Glad you liked last chapter.  Hope you like this one.

kili-2:  I feel so honored that you were willing to wait 5 minutes because of computer stubbornness to review.  Makes me feel special.

Empyreal Melody:  Well . . Sarah met Jareth . . I didn't want it to be as happy go-lucky of a meeting though . . since she still has hard feelings from the last journey to the Labyrinth.  Still . . I promise there will be stuff between the two soon.

Trapped in Icy Flame:  Yeah . . Sarah is VERY close to killing Mara . . . and Garith . . once he gets over his latest whore ..  will probably be pissed . . once he finds out EXACTLY what it is that Mara has just done (which will be explained in next chapter)

One-Sexy-Slytherin:  I'm glad you think that Garith has more sex appeal ..  it is definitly fun writing him . .though he wasn't in this chapter.  But never fear . . he shall be back to torment people. . . . Until then . . he will be considered the "Noble Hero" by Sarah risking his life to help save her from Jareth.

if-666: Considering the R rating .. .  might put it up.  Hope you liked the Jareth in the bathroom scene.

draegon-fire: I hope you liked this chapter. . . what with Jareth and the bathroom.  And the barrier will come to cause more problems next chapter too.


	9. Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Labyrinth.  I don't own Dungeons and Dragons.  I don't own the Star Wars Role Playing Game . . . and I am still waiting for someone to play it with me, since none of my friends seem to share my obsession with Star Wars.  *sob* I'm such a freak.  I also don't own any Live Action Role Playing Games, though I think I might wanna try one someday . . . when I have time.  Too busy working on this right now.  The Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom is mine, and Arcade Games Unlimited is mine, but the idea came from an RPG game store down the street from me that some of my friends play at. . . I would too, cept I'm too much of a music geek too and never have the time . . . (I also don't own Phantom of the Opera, which I was listening to while editing this ..  if you haven't seen it you should. . right after Beauty and the Beast – Broadway version – will never think of "Be Out Guest" in the same way again . ..)**

**Quick note  . . the beginning will recap some of last chapter . . but it won't take long, it is there for informational purposes only.**

The Incentive

   by Fou Fou

Cause and Effect****

**The Cause**

It's amazing what can happen when one is distracted for even a few minutes.  A mother is paying attention to her cooking and doesn't notice her 5 year old son unlocking the door of the house and running off down the street to go to the park.  A moment of total concentration on a lock, and the thief can get caught.  A girl, enthralled in a book, doesn't notice how perilously close it is to the sink where she is watching dishes.  Anything can happen when an individual's concentration is averted.  This single, seemingly small, insignificant act can trip the first domino, causing the rest to fall into a pit of chaos and insanity.    

**7:40 PM: The Official Magick Working Room Of The Underground Council**

Rawthorn slouched in the most unElvin fashion, not noticing the glares coming from his brother and king, Lord Taranus, watching from outside the circle of Adept Mages seeking to reconstruct the barrier.  He had been sitting in this damn room for nearly 22 hours helping to create the barrier between the Aboveground and Underground, and it was beginning to drive him mad.  Not to mention he would be stuck here until 11:30, at the least.  

If only his brother would stop being obsessed with this need to dominate his youngest daughter, dragging the rest of the council in with his petty authoritarian complex.  He was the one who drove the girl away with his discrimination at an early age.  No wonder Mara ran to the Aboveground, if only to escape for a few months before being shoved into an arranged marriage created by her father as a way of showing that he controlled her, no matter that she never stayed at home.

This lapse of concentration went unnoticed by the rest of the members of the circle, temporarily weakening the barrier being resurrected, as well as the detection spells for Sarah Williams and Princess Mara K'Talven.  

And the dominos of chaos began to fall . . .

**7:41 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Sarah and Mara enter the bathroom and go the their separate stalls.  Mara magically locks the door to avoid being interrupted.

**7:41:11 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Mara brings up the conversation of the "Magic Words."  Sarah tries to change the conversation topic.

**7:41:35 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Conversation turns to Mara's hidden obsession with Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter.

**7:41:57 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Any doubts that Sarah had about Mara's sanity have just been verified and Sarah decides that her friend is definitely insane for her obsession for Lord Voldemort.

**7:42:12 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Mara turns the conversation back to the "Magic Words," while Sarah continues to try to change the conversation.

**7:42:21 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Mara says the words.

**7:42:25 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Resigned, Sarah says the words.

**7:42:26 PM: The Castle Beyond The Goblin City; The Labyrinth Main Audience Chamber**

Jareth, hearing the words, shows up.

**7:42:36 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Jareth discovers feminine napkins.

**7:42:52 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Mara finds Jareth checking out said napkins and makes a lewd, suggestive comment.

**7:42:59 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Jareth finds out what feminine napkins really are.  Tampons.  Turns out, humans use them more often then elves and other immortals.  While immortals only have their time once every 2 years, for about 2 weeks, humans have it about once a month for five days.  Thus explaining why the world became overpopulated by humans a long time ago, due to the fact that the reproduce like bunnies, and the immortals were driven to the Underground, because they can't reproduce that fast.  (But they are, just as horney, if not more so, then humans . . . Jareth and Garith being a case in point)

**7:43:07 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Jareth, disgusted, tries to give the offending object to Mara, who naturally refuses.  Fight occurs, only to be interrupted by Sarah coming out of the bathroom.

**7:43:21 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Sarah recognizes Jareth.  Finds out Mara is an Elf.  Big fight, lots of bad words, and many hurt feelings.  During all of this, Mara shoves the tampon down Jareth's pants when Sarah isn't looking.  He later gets it out and throws it away, also, when Sarah is not looking.  Mara and Jareth attempt to explain to Sarah that Garith, contrary to popular beliefs IS THE BAD GUY!  (or one of them, the other is Mara's control-freak father . . . and the rest of the Underground Council)

**7:43:58 PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Jareth prepares to take Sarah and Mara to the Labyrinth.

**7:44:00 PM: The Official Magick Working Room Of The Underground Council**

The mage next to Rawthorn nudges him to pay attention so that everyone can finish setting up the barrier, go home, and get some much-needed rest that they have been deprived from.  Rawthorn, after a few silent curses, sits up straight again and concentrates on strengthening the detection spells.

Unfortunately, in the three minutes of distraction, the dominos had already begun to fall and there is nothing to prevent the chaos that has already begun to ensue. 

**7:44:01 PM:** **The Barrier Between The Worlds**

Mara notices the detection spells going up and a surge in the barrier.  Already feeling guilty about lying to Sarah, she attempts to prevent Sarah from leaving the Aboveground.  Sarah is caught simultaneously by the powers of The Labyrinth and the desperate grasp of Mara.  With the reinforcement of the barrier, her spirit is caught halfway across, leaving an unconscious body in the bathroom.

**7:44: PM:** **Repulsively Tinted Pink Bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited**

Mara, having just wasted about half of her magical reserves, collapses from exhaustion onto the not-so-clean floor of the bathroom and gracefully falls into unconsciousness beside Sarah.

And now . . . 

**            The Effect **

            "God, how long do people need to spend in the bathroom, anyhow?" the tall blond grumbled, checking her watch for the umpteenth time  7:49 PM . . . and still no sound of life from the other side of the locked bathroom door.  Some people just have no consideration for others.  "Damn cola products.  Drinking 3 bottles of Coca Cola was definitely not the smartest idea you ever had."  After pacing back and forth 7.345 times while counting the ceiling tiles, she swore briefly before knocking angrily on the door, her bright pink nail polish accenting against her pale skin.  "Would you mind hurrying it up in there?  Some of us have to use the bathroom!"

            A medium built brunette, brown eyes looking at her behind blue glasses, and a pin that declared her a proud employee of Arcade Games Unlimited urging to be called Alice, walked up to the disgruntled lady and said, "Um, excuse me . . . but the bathroom is one of those stall bathrooms.  You can go right in."

            "No I can not!" the formidable lady bellowed, causing the teenager to back up a bit, playing with her glasses nervously.  "It is locked!"

            "Someone must have done it as a prank.  I'm terribly sorry, Miss, I'll unlock it right away," assured Alice, pulling out a set of keys and turned to unlock the door.  Eagerly, the blond began to yank the door, and with an air of all-mighty dignity right down to her designer-labeled shoes, and headed for the nearest stall, only to stop with a shout.  On the floor, in the middle of the room, lay two young women, a brunette and a red-head, unconscious and looking deathly still.  Letting out a ear-damaging shriek, the blond fell to the floor in a dead faint.

            Alice turned and looked down at the blond, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  _Well, at least it shut her up. Cosette always used to be annoying at school too.  Bossing everyone around like she owned the world.  Why she would be at a place like this is beyond me.  Probably came because she is stalking her latest prey.  I pity the poor man.  Preps like her can be downright vicious at times._

            Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to the other two unconscious figures lying on the floor.  Recalling the basic first aid training she had in Health class years ago, she checked for a pulse on both and discovered that the two were still alive_.  I wonder what caused them to go out like that.  I would think that they were doing drugs, but I can't see any evidence of it.  And how they were able to lock the door is beyond me, since it only locks from the outside_.

            "Sarah!  Mara!" cried a distinctly male voice from behind her.  Turning around, she saw a tall man, looking to be about her age, standing behind her.  He had dark black hair and green eyes that were looking worriedly at the two unconscious females.

            "Are they friends of yours?" she asked.

            "Yes, they are," he assured.  "They left to go to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago.  I thought they were taking a long time, I had no idea that **this** had happened."  Looking at her he added, "What exactly **did** happen?"

            "The nearest I can make out, is that somehow they were locked in the bathroom and something caused them to pass out."

            "Well, I could tell that they had passed out . . ."

            "Look, you told me to tell you what happened, I did.  I can't help it that it was obvious."

            "Mara!  Is that you?" cried yet another faintly accented voice from the doorway.

            _This is beginning to become quite the part_y, mused Alice.  This current intruder to the sanctuary of the female's bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited was a gorgeous black-haired, black eyed hunk that looked like a god that decided to grace himself among mortals.  He had the air about him that was similar to the one that seemed to congregate around the popular guys back in high school, causing Alice to keep her drooling to a purely mental level.  _No need to encourage him.  He is probably another one of those egotistical bastards._

            "You know Mara?" asked the first man, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

            "Yes," assured the second, kneeling down beside the unconscious red-head.  "We knew each other back in our hometown.  Who would've thought we'd meet here of all places.  If anything were to have happened to her . . . "  He placed a hand over her forehead as if to check for a fever, but as he did so, Alice noticed that his eyes became strangely unfocused, as if he were somewhere else.  Almost immediately, his eyes focused again, and the smallest hint of a self-satisfied smile seemed to creep across his face as he ran his hand through her long red hair.  Before she could ascertain that his face had made that expression, his expression snapped back to a concerned look.  "What happened?"

            "The nearest I can make out, is that somehow they were locked in the bathroom and something caused them to pass out."

            "I ascertained that they passed out . . Miss. . ." he looked at her name tag, "Alice."

            "Look, sir, I just told you what you asked me.  If it was so obvious, then you shouldn't have bothered asking."

            "Why am I feeling the strangest sense of déjà vu?" joked the first guy, causing Alice to smile.

            "And you are?" asked the second guy, looking at the other, "Are you a friend of Mara's?"

            "Indirectly, yes.  But I've been friends with her roommate Sarah for years."

            "Ah.  She did mention the interest in going to an acting college when she left home.  I assume that is where she went?"

            "Yes.  My name is Eric, by the way."

            "You may call me Stephan," said the second, with the full grandeur of the upper class.

            "Well, now that we know each other," said Alice, gaining their attention.  "What are we going to do about them?" she asked, pointing at Sarah and Mara.

            "What about the blond?" asked Eric.

            "Oh, Cosette will wake up in a few moments," assured Alice.  "She tends to be a little too excitable at times and fainted."  Was it her imagination, or did Stephan just smile knowingly for a moment?

            "Well then, if she'll be all right . . . I was supposed to take Mara and Sarah to Sarah's house because that is where they are staying, but my car broke down and AAA won't be over here for at least another two hours," continued Eric, looking at Stephan.

            "I suppose we could always take my car," suggested Stephan, shrugging his shoulders.  "Well, actually, it's Cosette's.  She gave me a ride over here."

            _Ah, so he was the current prey of Cosette_, wondered Alice.  _I hope she knew what she was getting into.  This guy doesn't seem to by the type to play prey.  She might just find herself in an unexpected position, if she hasn't already_.

            "Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" asked Eric.

            "Well since she's waking up now, I don't see why we can't ask her," stated Stephan, shifting his attention to Cosette, who was beginning to wake up.

            "W . . what happened?" she asked groggily, blinking her eyes at her surroundings.

            "You passed out," answered Alice, offering a hand so that Cosette could stand up.  

            Blinking her eyes unfocusedly at Alice in confusion she asked, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

            "We went to high school together last year," replied Alice.

            "We. . We did?" she asked, looking closer at Alice, who was beginning to not appreciate Cosette's staring as if she were an animal in a zoo.  _But then, she did just wake up, so I suppose I shouldn't blame her,_ thought Alice guiltily.  

"Oh wait!  I remember!" exclaimed Cosette.  "You're Alice, you were always with those geeky people playing those role playing games or whatever . . like Dungeons and Dragons and Star Wars . . . . or something like that!  I see you haven't improved much.  Video games are just a short step above RPG, but if you keep it up, there might be some hope for you that you'll become someone of at least a little society significance."

_Guilt gone,_ she though, trying to retain her anger.  Looking up at Eric, she saw that he had a slightly affronted look on his face.  _He probably RPGs too.  This girl has no tact._

"Actually, Cosette, I'm still into RPG, and I've lately even gone into Live Action Role Playing Games, so I suppose you could say that I've gone farther into the clutches of geek hood, so I suppose there is no hope for me to become significant to society."

"Cosette, you're awake," said Stephan quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh ..  hey!" said Cosette, immediately becoming all charm as she blinked adoringly at Stephan and wrapped an arm around his. 

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ thought Alice as she shook her head with disgust.  

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," asked Stephan coyly, wrapping an arm around her.  

"Anything," she breathed heavily, looking deeply into his eyes.

_And getting sicker by the moment_.  Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Eric, who had a similar expression of disgust on his face.

"My friend Mara and her friend Sarah got sick somehow.  I was wondering if you could help me take them back to Sarah's house."

Cosette looked slightly disappointed at that_.  Probably was hoping for a make-out session or something along that line_, mused Alice.  "Of course I will," Cosette replied, making an effort to look cheerful.

"You're an angel," Stephan whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

_And now . . . I shall puke._

Turning to Eric, Stephan said, "Do you want to come along, to help us find the house?"

"I could wait here for AAA to get here," offered Alice.  "I'll explain what happened and make sure that your car gets to the nearest repair shop."

"Thanks," Eric said, shooting her a grateful look.  Obviously, he wanted to go and make sure that his friends made it home all right.  _And with Cosette driving and that Stephan guy, I don't blame him.  I wouldn't trust either of those girls with him farther then I could throw them._

"Well then," she sighed.  "I suppose we might as well get these two out to your car, Cosette."

"I can take Mara if you'll take Sarah," said Stephan as he effortlessly scooped up Mara from the ground.  _Alright, no one should be that strong, thought Alice warily,_ looking at him.  _He should at least show some effort._

Beside her, Eric scooped up Sarah, but more carefully and with a little more effort.  With a flip of her hair, Cosette said quickly, "I'll meet you guys out there.  I need to go to the bathroom real quick."  As she turned towards and empty stall, Alice noticed two small red marks on her neck, as if she had been bitten by something.  _How odd,_ she wondered as she turned to follow Stephan and Eric to the car.

After everyone was ready to go, and Eric had shown his car to Alice and given her the proper identification, and Eric, Stephan, Cosette, Mara, and Sarah were all safely in the car, they drove off.  As Alice stood there watching them leave, she suddenly exclaimed softly to herself, "Why didn't we ever think to call 911?"

            She was warm, and she was comfy, she knew that much.  And in a bed, which was a nice, added bonus.  Beds were always nice.  Except when the Goblins decided to start jumping on it, with her sleeping on it.  That was not nice.  

            She sighed and turned over, relishing these few minutes of sleep she would have until someone, most likely Jareth, would decide to barge in and fully wake her up.  

            Faintly, she heard the sound of snow, pelting against the window_.  That's odd_, she wondered.  _It never snows in the Labyrinth.  Pity really.  Snowball fights are always fun.  Throwing that snowball at the back of Garith's head last week was quite satisfying_.

            Garith.

            College.

            Aboveground.

The Marriage Contract.

            Jareth's lifebond.

            Sarah.

            Sarah mad in that awfully tinted bathroom.

            The barrier. . . .

            Instantly, Mara jerked awake.  Looking around, she saw that she was in the guest room at Sarah's house.  Ignoring the logical part of her head she was wondering how she got here, she frantically searched for a clock to tell her what time it was.  _Ah, there!  An alarm clock._  The red digits blinking demonically back at her.

            11:25

            Five minutes before the barrier would shut all the way.  Five minutes and she would be marooned on this world until someone decided to open it again.  Five minutes. . . .

            She jumped up and ran to Sarah's room and to her mirror.

            "Jareth, I need you," she whispered urgently.

            In the corner of the mirror, the crack that had formed earlier began to get larger from the strain.

            _Damn . . . the barrier is preventing a communication that large. . . . hmm . . .  whose small enough in the Labyrinth that is loyal enough to Sarah that I could contact?  Ludo, definitly not . . he's larger then Jareth_.

            "Hoggle, I need you!"

            The crack began to get larger.

            "Sir Didymus, I need you."

            The crack got larger still.

            Damn.  Who else was there?  Ah ha!  That's it.

            "Worm, I need you."

            The mirror shuddered violently.  Biting her lip, all the while praying to whatever powers out there that existed that could hear her cry, she sat there watching.  Hoping that this would work.

            "Allo!" cried a tiny voice.  

            Looking around, Mara saw in the mirror a tiny little worm with fuzzy blue hair sitting on her shoulder.

            "Thank the Stars," she breathed with relief.

            "Miss Mara!  What a surprise!" greeted the worm.  "I'm so honored that you called.  Would you like to come over for a spot of tea?  The missus just made up some wonderful lemon tea.  She's been anxious to see you again."

            "I'm sorry Mr. Worm, I cannot," said Mara.  "I'm in the Aboveground right now, and I'm likely to be stuck here for quite some time."

            "Ah!  So that's where you are!" said the worm.  "Master Jareth has got himself into quite the frenzy.  He popped up in the throne room just four hours ago with Miss Sarah Williams and he's been searching high and low everywhere for . . ."

            "Wait, Sarah's there?!?" interrupted Mara urgently.  "But she can't be.  She's here with me!"

            "I'm sorry, Miss Mara, but she is most definitely at the Castle right now."

            "But how . . . Great Zeus . ."  Mara had only heard of this happening a few times in history, when a person would be in both the Aboveground and the Underground at the same time.  The last one was that Carl Jung person that came up with the whole theory of the collective unconscious and archetypes, and Mara had never really known the details.  Somehow, when Mara went to drag Sarah back to the Aboveground, the Labyrinth grabbed her too.  Then, with the barrier being built, Sarah must have been somehow caught between the two worlds. . . thus her body was in both places. . . but her mind?  

            _Wait . . . I know this!  If I'm able to get Sarah injected with some power from both sides, her spirit will switch off between her two bodies, depending where she is awake.  The only problem about that is, I have to continue making sure that her body that is here stays here.  There go the rest of my magic resources. .  . this is going to be a hell of a second semester.  I hope Garith will lay off, because there is no way I'm going to have the strength to fight him off._

            "Mr. Worm, I have a favor to ask of you," she said carefully.  "I want you to take this," here, Mara waved her hand and caused a miniature crystal ball to appear and her mirror self handed it to the worm who took it in his mouth "and make Sarah eat it.  Also, tell Jareth that you were contacted by me and that I'm in hiding in the . . Hall of the Mountain King. . . I am disguising myself as a courtier and I'm planning on staying there for a while in hopes of getting the Council off my back.  I don't want him to worry about me.  Do you think you can do that for me, Mr. Worm?"

            "Of course, Miss Mara.  I would be pleased to.  And when you return, you can come over and have a nice spot of tea for a while, and you can tell me of your adventures in the Aboveground."

            "Agreed, Mr. Worm," said Mara smiling.  "I'll see you then . . ."

            "Goodbye, Miss . . ." the worm's words were cut off as he suddenly disappeared and the mirror shattered to pieces.  The alarm clock on Sarah's vanity blinked cheerfully, "11:30."

            "Time's up," muttered Mara, turning towards Sarah.  Raising her hand, she weakly conjured up one last miniature crystal ball and stepped over the sleeping form of Mara.  Carefully, she placed the crystal ball in Sarah's mouth where it dissolved into nothing.  The figure of Sarah jerked suddenly before becoming still again.

            _Let's just hope that this will work . . ._ she thought as she stumbled back to bed.  Just before she stumbled back to bed she wondered hazily, _Just how did I get back here_, before falling into blessed unconsciousness.

            She did not see the dark figure outside the window, canine teeth glinting demonically in the moonlight.

**Author's Note: *sigh* I did it.   I finished this chapter.  It took me forever, cuz I'm lazy and had a major brain fart on this chapter and couldn't think about what I should write for this chapter. . . well I knew . .. but I could get the ideas from my head onto my computer monitor.**

**But personally . . . I'm glad this whole section is done . . . because I've been having a real hard time writing it.  I wanna get to the action . . . but it was necessary to have all this stuff as background . . so finally!  Yay!  We get to find out what Sarah is going to think when she wakes up.**

**Oh . . I bought another Labyrinth shirt . . kinda random . . but its a picture of the fairy and is says "I thought fairies did nice things, like granting wishes."**

**Alice is kinda the computer reincarnation of me . . . cuz I was bored and I wanted to be in it, even as a minor character . . .cuz I'm like that.**

**Um, Cosette the Whore was back, but that's it.  She is going to go off now and sleep with other random people from now on.  Unless of course she decides to bang on my bedroom window, demanding to see Garith . . . then she might show up . . but as of now . .she won't.**

**If you can't guess who Stephan was then no brownies for you.  *glares at the offender who didn't get it* I tried to be obvious.**

**Finally . . Thank you my lovely beta reader for doing this and fixing my horrendous grammar mistakes I have made cuz I'm tired and can't think very well right now. . . my mind is permanently fixed on the thoughts of NYC.  Thursday!  As always Megs, I love you.  You are the light of my world and keep me firmly grounded in the world of sanity . . . you and Star Wars.**

**Um . . also, I'm thinking about writing a Cinderella type story . . already started, but I'm not sure if I'll finish it.  If I post it I'll let you all know.**

**Rain Callaway:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. . .  this one was kinda short compared to the last few . . . but I haven't been able to think latly.  This chapter was actually finished a week ago, and betaed . . . but I've been too busy and tired to actually edit it. . . so I hoped you liked it.

**LadyAniviel:** I'm glad you liked the tampon/Jareth thing. . . it's amazing what you can come up with in math . . . I don't know if this chapter was much of a cliffhanger . . . but I hoped you like it.

*listening to Phantom of the Opera for a moment . . . . ok . . . back to thank yous*

**Nubian Queen:** Well, since you promised you'll put me on your favorite list . . . here is the update. . . sry it took me awhile. . . I  was busy packing . . then I was in NYC for several days . . I haven't been on the internet for close to a week . . then I lost the beta edited version of the story . . not fun.

**kalinda:** heehee . . it's fun being mean with the endings . .it gets people to keep reading (or at least . . I hope)  Hope you liked this one.

**Jessie Deal:** Well, originally this story was going to be humor . . . but somewhere between here and there . . . it sorta took a more serious aspect, but I still love keeping the humor in there.  The whole thing about the menstrual cycles of the fae I was actually thinking about, so I decided to add it to the whole recap .  . which I thought might be a little redundant . . but helped clear up some stuff.

**Cat:** I'm sry that the last chapter was a little short . . .this one was too . . I've just been kinda distracted latlely and haven't been able to concentrate. . . I WILL WORK HARDER!  I WILL WILL MYSELF TO STOP READING FANFICTION INSTEAD OF WRITING!

*back to listening to Phantom of the Opera . . the Phantom is right now laughing evily . . . I think he is mad. . *

**belladona:** I'm glad you liked it. . . I've really tried hard with the characterization of the characters in an attempt to get this to work.

**if-666:** ok .. took me a while, but I updated. . . I'm, glad you liked the bathroom scene .. . and I tried as hard as I could to keep everyone in character . . . which I thought was kinda hard with Jareth and him discovering tampons . . .

**kili-2:** chocolate is good . . eating M&Ms while I'm writing this.  I'm glad your computer is running faster!  YAY!  I hoped you liked this chapter.

**LabyLvrPhx:** *blushes* thank you very much!  I'm glad you liked the pink bathroom and the bog of stench thing. . .makes me feel special!

**b00kperson:** I'm glad you like it!  I got a review from your mom too!  Thank you so much. . .*munches down on the e-chocolates*  (chocolates are my weakness)  I've had a fun time writing it.

**Carapheonix:** DON'T DIE!!!!!! HERE IS THE CHAPTER HERE IS THE CHAPTER!  *sobs* please . . . . I'm glad you like it though. . 

**Jackie Marie:** I'm glad you liked it.

**One-Sexy-Slytherin:** Yeah. . I agree ..  Jareth and condom is sick and wrong . .. thus, I did not do a scene based on that.  I'm glad you liked that chapter . . . and my mind is working away on the fluff ideas . . . by the way . .to you and anyone reading this . . FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I APPRECIATE THEM A LOT!!!!!

**dreamoon:** Wow . . . you reviewed ALL the chapters. . . I'm touched. . thanks a lot. . . and even if everyone else thought you were disturbed while you were laughing at your computer. . I believe you are perfectly sane.

**draegon-fire:** I feel bad for Sarah too . . . and her anger isn't over yet. . it was more she was still in shock that her friend Mara would betray her like that . . . oh . . . is Mara going to get one heck of a guilt trip.  I don't think I would take it as well as her . . for me . . very hot pointy objects and other forms of pain would have been used to show my displeasure.

**Pervy Elf-Fancier:** I'm glad you still like this!  I'm trying to keep going . . might take me a while, since I've been busy latly . . BUT I SHALL PREVAIL! (hopefully) *strikes a heroic pose*  Thanks a lot!  *beams happily*

**Jazzy P:**  Heehee, I'm glad your still amused by the tampons and Jareth . . . I still am too . . 

goblingurl: tampons .. Jareth . . . hee heee

**b00ks mom:** I'm glad you like the last chapter. .  I hope you like this one too . . even if it is on the shorter side.

(back to listening to POTO, amazed by the number of reviews. . .  my fingers are getting tired . . "You were once, my one companion . . you were all that mattered"  *sigh*  I wish I could sing that well . . .)

**twighlight1:**  I'm really glad you like this story . . .and about the G/M thing . . um .. . well. . if I ever do write anything in that direction . . it will take A LOT! of work on both their parts. . they are only being somewhat decent (if you can call it that) right now because its vacation and the spirit of Christmas in infecting them . . . even though it is actually March . . .

**janine: **I got your review just before I updated this, so I hope you like this chapter.  Thanks for reviewing!

If i missed anyone . .please let me know ..  I tried as hard as I could to get everyone . . but with the whole problem with the reviews being backed up, everything got very confusing . .so I did my best.

oops . .  i just missed piano lessons . . .


	10. Explanations and Forgiveness

Author's Note: And here we are, the big 10 . . don't we feel special.  *party*  And I know this is no excuse . . . but I meant to have this up sooner . . . but for the first week I was worried about grades closing so I was focusing in on that . . . then last week just sucked in general . . . so I figured I might as well start now.

Disclaimer:  Basically, the same thing I've been writing for the last 9 chapters . .  I don't own anything.  Cept for my Phantom of the Opera CD, which I'm still listening to.  "You have passed the point of no return . . ."

The Incentive

 by Fou Fou

Chapter 10 – Explanations and Forgiveness

            The first thing Sarah was aware of as she came back from the blackness that she had disappeared into, was pain.  In particular, a migraine.  In an attempt to ignore this devil-sent ailment, Sarah noticed a second thing; she was most definitely NOT in her bed in either her bedroom, or back at the college.  For one thing, as far as she could remember, she did not have silk sheets, comfy as they were.  More than slightly alarmed, she opened one eye to peek around her new surroundings and nearly died of shock.  Above her was the huge canopy of dark emerald green velvet that surrounded her bed, giving the appearance of eternal night.  Sitting up slowly as to avoid her migraine getting any worse than it was already, she was surprised to hear a high pitched yelp.  Looking around hurriedly (then swearing as her headache immediately intensified) she asked "Who said that?" to the unrevealing darkness.

            "I did!" cried an indignant voice by her hand.

            Looking down, she was surprised to see a familiar worm looking up at her.  "Allo."

            "You!" she cried with surprise.

            "Yes, Miss Sarah, its me," it replied cheerfully, tilting its head sideways.  

            "What are you doing here?" she asked.  "And moreover, where is here?"

            "Here?  Why it's the Labyrinth silly!" he replied.  "Miss Mara was worried about you so she sent me."

            At the name of Mara, all the events in the bathroom began to replay themselves inside Sarah's mind.  "That bitch!" she shrieked.  "Where is she?!" she demanded, looking closely at the little worm.

            "Well . . .er . . ." the worm stumbled looking away.  "It's a secret. . . His Majesty isn't suppose to know."

            "I'm not supposed to know what, Worm?" demanded a voice from behind the curtains, causing Sarah's blood to freeze solid in her veins.  Immediately, light flooded her senses as the Goblin King himself drew back the curtains surrounding her bed.  Looking down at the diminutive worm, he demanded, mismatched eyes blazing,  "Have you contacted Mara?  Where is she?  Why didn't she come back to the Labyrinth?"

            "Sh-she's in the Hall of the Mountain King, Your Majesty," said the worm, bowing respectively.  "She decided to hide herself from the Underground Council so she is disguising herself as a courtier to avoid attention."

            "Figures," huffed Sarah, rolling her eyes.  "She just run away and hides, unable to face what she has done."

            "You're awake," said Jareth, turning his mismatched towards her.

            "You have a keen sense of the obvious."

            "And still as charming as you were when you were here the first time.  Your manners haven't changed, Sarah.  Still as brash and rude as ever."

            "Well, living with Mara kinda encourages that sort of behavior."

            "That it does . . ." he answered.

            "So why am I here?" she demanded, glaring at him from her sitting position, wincing a little because it was forcing her to look at the light, which was not helping her headache.

            "I would think you would know that by now, Sarah.  Did you not wish for me to take you away?"

            "Only because Mara tricked me!"

            "What's said is said, as I've said before."

            "But it's not fair!"

            "I would think that after your adventures here last time you would realize that life is seldom fair.  I still fail to comprehend why you would believe otherwise.  You and Mara both have this completely unreasonable idea that the universe must circle around yourselves to make everything fair."

            "Er . . . I think I'll . . just go," said the worm, looking uneasily between the two figures, poised like warriors prepared for a fight at any second.  Neither noticed as he slid away and out of the room.

            After a few moments pause Sarah asked, "So why did Mara trick me into coming here?  And just who exactly is she?  I mean besides an Elvin Princess."

            "Mara K'Talven is the daughter of the current king of the Dark Elves, Lord Taranus, but she doesn't get along with her family very well."

            "Probably because they can't stand her."

            "Actually, it's more of a control issue," replied Jareth cryptically. 

            "So why did she trick me into coming here?" demanded Sarah again.

            Jareth sat down at the end of the large bed, and brushed a hand through his wild blond hair.  Sarah pulled her legs away and wrapped her arms around them, looking at him, eyes narrowing.  "It is difficult to explain."

            "Try me."

            Jareth sighed and looked around the canopied area.  "Well . . . I suppose you could say it was for personal reasons."

            "What kind of personal reasons?"  She paused, rolling her eyes with disgust as she said,  "Oh God, please don't tell me this is some petty revenge scheme is it?  You're mad at me because I solved your stupid Labyrinth, so now you've tricked me back here to settle the score."

            "Some people would call it that," replied Jareth vaguely, looking away from her, smiling to himself, making a sudden swarm of butterflies appear in her stomach.

            "And you called me irrational," mocked Sarah, rolling her eyes, covering up her uneasy feelings.  "What's in this for Mara?"

            "Well . . . she was there.  Plus there are . . . other complications that she hoped would be resolved."

            Sarah rolled her eyes again then laid her head back down on the pillow, since her vision started to spin like she was on a merry-go-round.  Closing her eyes in hopes to stop the nauseating sensations, she asked, "So, what's it going to be, _Your Majesty_, an oubliette, or the Bog of Stench?  Or maybe a little bit of both, plus a few days in that freak-ass stair room you've got?"

            She was answered by a chuckle from Jareth.  "I do believe you've been hanging out with Mara far too long, Miss Williams," he whispered as his weight shifted off the bed.  "This, however, shall help you with that nasty headache you are experiencing and are trying so valiantly to hide from me."  Sarah felt the brief sensation of lips brushing on her forehead, but just as she was about a cry in outrage, her awareness of her surroundings her began to disappear . . .

            But only a moment later the sensation of feeling returned, and she cried, "What the hell was that!?" angrily in the direction she supposed Jareth was.

            "Thank the Stars your alright!" came yet another familiar voice, this one to her right.  Opening her eyes, Sarah found herself staring into the worried eyes of Mara.  Around her were the familiar sights of her bedroom, only where her mirror used to be, there were only shattered remains.  "I was worried you weren't going to be coming back to the world of the insane and normal."

            "W-was it all a dream then?" asked Sarah, slightly slurred from shock.  _At least my headache is gone,_ she thought, somewhat optimistically. 

            "Well, it depends," said Mara cautiously.  "If it had something to do with Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner in a strip show . . . then I would have to say that you were definitely dreaming."

            "I don't even want to think about Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner in a strip show . . ." muttered Sarah.  "Especially not at . . . 7:48 in the morning," she continued, glancing at her clock.

            "However . . . if you did happen to have a dream involving me, a bathroom, Jareth the Goblin King, lots of yelling and whatnot . . . then I'm afraid it is true."

            Mara was promptly answered with a painful slap across the face.

            "I guess I probably deserved that," she said, as she raised a hand to her cheek, rubbing it painfully.

            "You're damn right you did!" snapped Sarah.  "How could you do something like that to me, Mara?  I thought we were friends!  But no . . this is just some big revenge thing that you and your great fri . . ."

            "What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Mara, cutting in.  "What's all this about revenge?"

            "You remember . . . your big plan to make me pay for beating the two of you at the Labyrinth!"

            "It had nothing to do with that!  If there was any sort of revenge reasons I did it was towards my father!  I couldn't care less that you won the Labyrinth.  Hell, I was impressed.  Your the first person to ever do that.  It's just because afterwards Jareth . . . well . . . he changed."

            "Changed?" asked Sarah skeptically, raising an eyebrow and her "friend."

            "Well, in all the years I've known Jareth . . . and believe me, it's been a long time, he has never ever had a serious romantic attachment to anyone.  Oh sure, he'd have his . . . passionate trysts with many other females in the court, but he never was actually romantically attached to any of them.  Then, one day, he met this girl.  A bright, beautiful, clever girl who beat him in his famous Labyrinth.  He felt something for her that he never felt for anyone before, and so he offered her anything she desired, just as long as she would love him . . . fear him . ."

            "And he would be her slave," finished Sarah, comprehension beginning to dawn in her eyes.

            Mara nodded.  "Well, naturally, she refused, being too concerned about her little brother whom she had wished away, she refused. . . of course, Sarah, I would have refused too.  What he was asking for was not love . . . and least not the healthy kind.  Not to mention the fact that it is kinda pervy for him to be asking a 15 year old to basically marry him. I mean, I would seriously be wondering if he was a pedophile . . ."

            "Great . . now I've got images of a King Jareth – Michael Jackson personality in my head.  I told you I don't want stuff like that in my head in the morning . . . or anytime of the day.  Thanks a lot Mara."  To show her level of grossed-outness, Sarah cringed. 

            "No problem.  Well, back to the story . . . after making sure that this girl was safely home and with her friends, he returned to his castle, defeated.  Entering the throne room, he found his long-time friend, who just happens to be an Elvin Princess with red hair . . ."

            "You."

            "Yup.  I had just come back from visiting home when the challenge to run the Labyrinth was initiated.  I had gone home as kinda an obligatory family thing.  It was my sister's birthday as well as the Naming Day of her 4th child.  I wouldn't have gone, but I figured Jareth needed a break from me, since I live mostly at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.  To add to the fact, I was kinda suffering from Elvin PMS at the time, and I couldn't stand the goblins, so I thought, in my hormonally disoriented mind, that it would be more peaceful at home.  Was I ever wrong."

            "What happened."

            "Well, my father and I never got along.  I was telling you the truth when I said that he didn't accept me because of my red hair.  Dark Elves have always traditionally been dark haired and brown eyed.  The royal family is required by law to be pureblooded Dark Elves, and my father took great pride in it."

            "But your hair is red . . ."

            "Thus, he was convinced that somehow his wife cheated on him . . . despite the fact that I had a completely normal twin sister – and all magical tests proved that he was my father.  They didn't mind that she married outside the race though, since the guy she married was a Light Elf, and I had an older brother who had already married the right female, thus securing his position as heir.  I was the one who was abnormal."  Mara paused in her narrative, and looked thoughtfully at nothing.  "I remember the time when he was pleased with me once. . . but those events are long since passed."  Shaking her head, she continued.  "Well, when I got home, I got a wonderful surprise.  My father had arranged a marriage contract, with the help of the Underground Council, that was forcing me to wed Jareth.  The council has never liked me and they figured it was the best way to get me out of the hair, since they hoped Jareth could keep me under control . . . though he never was able to before."

            "Wait, Jareth is your fiancé!??" demanded Sarah, feeling a strange twist in her gut that she could not identify.  Probably indigestion.

            "Yeah, I wasn't able to tell him until after you won though. . . I was too busy babysitting your little brother and planning the ballroom scene.  I hoped you liked the dress.  I designed it myself.  I got your measurements when you fell down the big pit of 'helping hands.'"

            "So that's how you had it," mused Sarah, feeling decidedly uncomfortable that those hands had been taking her measurements as they grabbed all parts of her body.  _As my mind goes even deeper into the gutter . . ._

            "Yeah . . . well I'm getting way off track here, so I'll try to tie it back into what I was talking about.  After you won, it was like a part of Jareth was ripped away.  He couldn't understand why you refused him, and it was tearing him in two.  He loves you, Sarah."

            "You have got to be joking me.  He certainly didn't seem very loving when I was back at the Labyrinth five minutes ago."

            "Wait, you were in the Underground?" demanded Mara.

            "Yeah, that's what the worm said . . . speaking of the worm, he said you were in the Hall of the Mountain King.  Unless I'm mistaken, the Hall of the Mountain Kingdom does not look like my bedroom!  And what the heck happened to my mirror?"

            "I told the worm to tell Jareth that," explained Mara.  "You see, my father and the rest of the Underground sent Garith to the Aboveground, or Earth, to try and stop me from getting out of my marriage with Jareth.  When Garith discovered that I had found a   . . . special connection between you and Jareth that could cause the marriage contract to become void, he told my father and the rest of the council, who decided to put up a barrier between the worlds, trapping you and me on one side, away from Jareth until the wedding on Midsummer's Eve.  Garith, in one of his rare fits of generosity, bestowed this information to me at the bookstore yesterday morning."

            "Wait, Garith was at the bookstore?  But I thought he was staying back at the college."

            "Well, what can I say?  He's a psychopathic stalker.  He followed us here.  He was also in the cafe, listening to what we were saying, all the time shamelessly flirting with his latest whore.  I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the game store last night either."

            "Speaking of the game store, how did we get back?"

            "I don't know.  I'm assuming Eric had something to do with it, but I couldn't say."

            "Ah. . . well what about this barrier?  And how does that have to do about my mirror?"

            "Well, you know how I left the bookstore to drop some stuff off at home?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I used that time to call Jareth through your mirror . . . since Jareth set it up as a cross-World communicator after you beat him.  That's how you were able to contact Hoggle and the rest of your friends for a time.  Because the barrier was already being erected, it caused the mirror to start to crack in the middle of the communication.  When Jareth went to take us back to the Labyrinth, I noticed some detection spells keyed to us, so I tried to stop us from going back.  (Ok, and I also felt guilty – which is kinda a new experience for me.)  I tried to pull the two of us back to the Aboveground, but somehow, your spirit got you stuck halfway in between.  The Labyrinth, being a greedy  . . whatever, is trying to keep your entire spirit in the Underground.  When I woke up late last night and used the mirror to contact the worm before time was up, I found out you were somehow in the Labyrinth.  I then created a spell that would, hopefully, tie you into this world, at least when you were asleep in the Labyrinth, since I personally don't have enough power to drag you fully out of the Labyrinth.  Jareth might, but only if the barrier was still down.  But the spell I created was keyed to me, so as long as I have magic to feed the spell, you can keep coming back to this world when nighttime falls in the Labyrinth."

            "And if you stop providing magic?"

            Mara shrugged.  "Well, you'll be living your life free of me, I can guarantee you that."  She paused and took another breath, collecting herself.  "I got the worm to help me connect the spell to your Labyrinth-counterpart self and to tell Jareth that I was in the Hall of the Mountain King, so he wouldn't worry, especially about Garith.  We were in the middle of saying goodbye when the barrier was completed, causing the mirror to break from the strain.  I went to bed soon after that since the whole spell-casting kinda exhausted me."

            "Is that it?"

            "Basically."

            "And Garith is a vampire?"

            "Yeah.  A British one at that.  He was born in 1572 and was waiting for his father to die so he could become a Viscount when he was bitten and turned into the unholy terror we know today.  I really didn't know him before this whole fiasco. . . but I knew of him.  His reputation was quite well known in the Underground.  Half the court was madly in love with him, and I suspect he was doing some sort of blood magic . . . but I really don't know.  He isn't exactly the nicest of people.  He even scares me.  And I'm a pretty scary individual myself."

            "Ah."

            "Look, Sarah, I'm really sorry about all this.  Could you please forgive me?"

            Sarah studied the person who had become a dear friend to her over the course of the several months she had been at college.  Remembering all the fun times they use to have studying together.  Shopping together.  Talking late at night about books together.

            "Why didn't Jareth say all this about him liking me?  Why did he come up with the whole revenge thing?"

            Mara looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow.  "Did he actually say that, or did you interpret what he said to mean that?" she asked.  "In any case, You know men.  They have the hardest time dealing with their own feelings, let alone admitting them to anyone.  Not to mention the fact that when you last talked, you weren't exactly on the best of terms.  Jareth is proud, and he really doesn't like admitting anything that he foresees as a possible 'weakness.'  He's too manly for it. . . after all, which explains why he wears those God forsaken tights all the time.  Plus we were hoping that the council would believe that the whole scheme was revenge and not a quest for true love."

            This last comment was enough to reward a laugh out of Sarah.  "Well then, I guess I forgive you."

            "You guess?"

            "Hey, don't push it."

            "Believe me, I won't," replied Mara.  "You are one of the best friends I've ever had, the other being Jareth."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Just . . just give Jareth a chance, ok?  Deep down, under that arrogant SOB facade, he is actually a really nice guy.   He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and a friend to get drunk with.  I think you'd like him if you just gave him a chance."

            Sarah shrugged.  "We'll see.  Jareth still doesn't seem to be the type you could cry to though."

            Mara laughed.  "I know, but he is surprisingly sympathetic.  My one and only love affair turned into a total disaster when he met my sister, fell in love, and ended up marring her.  Jareth was the one person I could turn to.  Goodness knows my father was too excited about his darling getting married to notice me."  She sighed, the stretched, before saying, "Well, now that I have confessed my sins to the all-forgiving Sarah, how about some breakfast?  Your parents are out with Toby, and I assure you, my cooking is much better than that crap that the goblins make.  I was thinking pancakes, M&M pancakes.  Nothing solves problems like chocolate."

            Sarah laughed, then stood up next to Sarah.  "It's a deal," she said, smiling, and the two walked out of the room.

Author's Note:

I have too much fun writing these.  Right now my entire leg is asleep for some reason . . . just thought you'd like to know.   Thank you Megs for doing a beta for this . . . I love you darling.

I hope I was able to make in comprehensible to what happened.  Basically, Sarah got caught by the barrier being strengthened, so her spirit floats back and forth between the Labyrinth and Earth.  The Labyrinth, being magical, provided her spirit with a body that looks like hers, and is trying to keep her totally in the Labyrinth.  Mara is attempting to negate those effects by tying her spirit to her body in this world, but that can only keep happening if Mara has magic to feed the spell.  (And as we know from several chapters back . . . Mara needs the magic to survive, and she has just been caught off from her supplier . . . so only reading fantasy can she get just a sliver of magic).  Hopefully, Garith won't find this out for some time . . .

Kudos to anyone who figured out Stephan was Garith.  I tried to make it obvious, I even had to look back at previous chapters and check information on his appearance.

I appreciate to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and I wish I updated sooner.  Next chapter should have Mara and Eric's date at the Olive Garden (I love that restaurant) with maybe Garith showing up (yes/no?  give me ideas please) with maybe her telling him who she is and her finding out how she got back.  Any suggestions about that would be appreciated.  We'll also have some Sarah/Jareth as she attempts to follow Mara's advice to give him a chance. . .  Key word . . "attempts"

Well . . . I probably should go back to studying French. . . I have a quiz tomorrow, and the teacher said I haven't been putting enough effort into the class (probably has to do with the fact that I'm falling asleep during her reading of "Le Petit Prince" . .. oops) . . . nm . . I have to cook instead.  *cringes with horror*  Which means you'll be reading this tomorrow . . since this is Thursday at about 11:05 PM.  (I'm a night owl)

R&R

Personal thanks:

if-666: I hoped this kinda explained what's going on with Sarah.  And no, unfortunately, the Cinderella story I am contemplating is not a Laby sequel (however.  . . . the idea is VERY appealing . . . but I wanna finish this one first)

Jazzy P:  You and Les Mis . . . here was some more worm for you.  He probably won't be back for a while though.

Jessie Deal:  I'm glad you liked it. . . actually, I thought he was a brunette when I originally wrote this chapter . . .but when I went back it said he definitely had black hair . . so yeah.

Carapheonix: NOOOOOO!! I'm sry I'm sry . . I meant to update sooner really I did!  *Franticly attempts to drag you out of the water, sobbing my head off*

Rain Callaway:  Oops!  Thanks for pointing it out. . . I'll try to go back and fix it.

di-sama:  Thanks!  I hoped you liked this chapter!

goblingurl:  I hope you like this chapter!

LadyAniviel: *greedily munches down on Oreo*  I'm glad you liked the last chapter. . . even though cliff hangers are evil for readers . . I still like writing them.  Give me food for thought when I start the next chapter.

janine:  I'm glad you liked it. . . the worm won't be the only movie character to show up . . . Hoggle and the rest will make their appearance soon.

SummerBreeze3: THANKS! *grins*

kalinda:  I try my best to get these chapters approved by my audience. . . hope you like this one!

draegon-fire:  Well . . she woke up with Jareth . . body and all . . . but only for a while . .since he sent her back to sleep . .thus sending her to Mara, who has woken up and has been flipping out about her. . . yeah . .Garith is Stephan . . I was kinda thinking about having him show up at the restaurant with Eric going all "Hey Stephan" and Mara looking at him going "What the hell?!"  dunno though. . . Jareth/Sarah niceness with come!

LabyLvrPhx:  Well, they've talked.  . . and it wasn't exactly the friendliest . .and it will still take them a while.

kili-2:  YAY COMPUTER IS WORKING!!!! *eats candy*  I LOVE STAR WARS TOO!!!!  My room is kinda covered with it. . . and I normally ever have one of the books with me. . .trying to find a copy of the book after "Heir to the Empire."  Yeah ..  a lot of my friends think I'm crazy . . especially when for an English speech I discussed Star Wars.

Mystical Star:  Hey . . normally I'm too lazy to sign in too.  . . um .. can you wake up now?  I don't think running around until you pass out is very healthy.


	11. The Collective Unconscious

Disclaimer:  You've read this before.  It's not like it's actually changes . . . except sometimes I ramble on about different things.  (like my never ending of Star Wars and I wished I owned it . . . hmm . . maybe when I finish this I'll start on a Star Wars fanfic?)  I don't own Labyrinth.  Just the plot.  I don't own the Olive Garden either . . . but I really would like some of their food right about now.  Cuz it is very yummy.  Fettechini Alfredo.  Breadsticks.  Salad.  *whimpers*  Oh, and the information for the archetypes came from notes in English in high school, and Star Wars, Magic Of the Myth (Which, if your interested in archetypal influences in the original Star Wars trilogy, this is a very good book because it discusses common archetypal themes as well as a variety of other influences George Lucas had in making Star Wars – I ended up doing a final once based on the information in that book)

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter 11 – The Collective Unconscious

            After being given a day to prepare herself mentally to face Jareth again as soon as she fell asleep, Sarah still felt relatively surprised when she opened her eyes to find herself back in that canopied bed and not the least bit tired.  She had gone to sleep around 7, unable to stay up much longer, just after Mara had left the house for her date with Eric.  It was weird enough getting use to the fact that her roommate was an Elvin Princess (and who knew if the Princess part was even true . . . she sure as hell didn't act like royalty . . . and Sarah still couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy around her, after all, she did trick her into saying those accursed 'Magic Words' no matter how much she said she felt sorry about it afterwards), and to add the other aspects of her world that had suddenly turned upside down was beginning to be slightly unnerving. 

_You know, _she pondered to herself, as she sat up slowly and pushed off the covers, _There are some distinct advantages to this . . . for example, I could study for tests all night and not be the least bit tired, if only I could figure out a way to get my notes from Earth to the Labyrinth.  I probably should wait awhile before asking Mara, she seemed unusually strained today, maybe feeding magic to keep this spell going uses energy.  _

_But I'm still not quite sure if Mara was telling the truth about the whole thing about him caring for me.  I should probably watch myself in any case. . . whatever happens, I DO NOT want to end up in the Bog of Eternal Stench again, or whatever other wonderful forms of torture that the sadistic Goblin King has come up with.  He was quite good at making my life miserable when I last ran his little maze when I was 15, I'd hate to see what else he is capable of with a little more time on his hands and control over me._

            Suppressing a shudder, she pushed that pleasant thought into a folder labeled "To be pondered about later." She then proceeded to push back the curtains surrounding the bed and sunlight immediately flooded her senses.  Blinking her eyes for a moment to adjust to the sudden burst of light, she studied the room.  It was following a green theme shown in the curtains, it was a forest of greens giving the room a strange, natural feel.  Across from her was a door, which she presumed led to the rest of the castle, since that was the direction she heard Jareth coming from when he came in earlier the last time she was here  _(or did I ever leave?  This system of two bodies for one mind is getting highly confusing, _she thought, shaking her head_)_.  To the right of the door stood a vanity covered with all sorts of beautifully carved objects.  Warily, she jumped off the bed and glanced at the contents.  There was an ivory brush with matching comb.  With a feeling of awe, she traced the lifelike images of dragons that were meticulously carved onto the surface.  Regretfully, she trailed her eyes to look at what else was displayed on the vanity.  There were several bottles of colorful opaque glass, that when the contents were sniffed experimentally, proved to be some of the finest perfume she had ever smelled.  Hands shaking a little at the thought of how much the perfume must cost, she placed the bottle she was holding back down and looked at the make-up.  Like the perfume and the brush/comb set, these were also of the best quality that money could buy (_or,_ thought Sarah ideally, _even better then money could ever afford.   Am I not in a world of magic and immortals?_).  Taking a glance at the contents, she discovered that it was all shades that she had found best suited her in the past.  

Shaking her head, she wondered, _Maybe Mara is telling the truth . . . maybe he actually does like me._  Once again, her stomach seemed to do a neat little summersault at the thought.  She shook as the little reasonable voice in her admonished,  _Don't by silly, Sarah.  The Goblin King is King, obviously he would have money.  His clothing is always of exquisite quality and just because I didn't see all of the castle, doesn't mean that it isn't nice.  He either does this for any visitors to his castle, or else this is just some sort of mind game he's trying to play with me because he is a sick, manipulating, sadistic bastard_.

            Nodding her head firmly, sure that she had discovered a more practical reason behind the expensive finery, her gaze turned towards the mirror and she immediately let out a cry of outrage.

            "JARETH YOU FILTHY PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" she yelled, as she found that she was dressed in a sheen black silk nightgown that left little to the imagination.  Grinding her teeth in rage, she grabbed a green housecoat hanging up on a hook next to the bed to cover herself, just as the offender appeared with a burst of glitter and light right behind her.  Spinning around she demanded indignantly to his annoying, self-confident smirk, "What the hell is this?!" 

            "I beg your pardon, Sarah, but I fail to see what you are referring to," he said smoothly, earning yet another icy glare from Sarah.  "If you are referring to the area around you, I believe it is normally called a bedroom, since that large four post furniture over there is referred to as a bed.  Normally used for sleeping it . . . though it can be used for other things."

            The sexual innuendo did not escape Sarah, and she was beginning to realize just how close he was to her.  Trying to not look uncomfortable, she stepped around him and into the center of the room, where at least she had some moving room.  "I'm talking about this!" she said, gesturing to herself.

            Jareth raised an eyebrow skeptically, as he stated the obvious,  "Well, I do believe that that is you, Sarah Williams. . . or are you referring to the housecoat, which happens to be made of dyed calico."

            Sarah rolled her eyes angrily and opened the front of the housecoat, revealing the offending nightwear, too angry now to be self-conscious.

            Jareth took several steps closer to her, circling around her, all the while slowly looking up and down her body, his eyes lingering longer on certain aspects of her body longer than others, a mischievous smirk playing across his face as Sarah began to turn a bright red.  Swiftly she pulled the front of the housecoat back over herself.

            After a pause, Jareth looked at her in the face and said coolly, "I do believe that what you are wearing is a night gown of black silk . . . and it looks very nice on you if I do say so myself." 

            _All right, Mara was lying. . . This is a revenge business, not an attempt to woo my heart.  It's official . . . I'm going to kill that bitch when I get back . . . I don't care if she said he liked me and I said I forgave her . . . being sexually harassed by His Bastardness is not my idea of how a man in love should act . . I'm sorry._

            "HOW DID I GET IN IT!?" demanded Sarah, crossing her arms in front of her, to discourage any further ideas.  "I know I wasn't wearing them when I was in the bathroom back at the arcade."

            "Why, I had you dressed in them of course," stated Jareth, smiling at her look of horror.  

            "Why you little . . ." Sarah trailed off as she raised a hand to slap him.

            Calmly, he grabbed her hand before she could use it and said seriously, "You need not fear for your virtue, Sarah. . . one of the female servants changed you.  I was not there when you were changed.  I expect you couldn't even get that sort of civility from _Garith_."  He paused, before adding with a smirk, "Though I do admit that I did pick it out . . . however I was unable to see you in it since you were covered with blankets.  I was only able to see it on you just now when you so kindly decided to show it me.  I must say, Miss Williams, you look . . . stunning in it."

            _You walked right into that, Sarah,_ she admonished herself as she felt her cheeks turning red, partly out of being incorrect in assuming Jareth had taken it upon himself to change her while she was in an unconscious and out-of-body-state, possibly molesting her, and partly because he was able to get her worked up enough that she showed herself in that silken nightgown that she was worried he saw her in.  _You are a stupid idiot . . ._

            "Well," said Jareth, rubbing his hands together as she shook herself from her inner thoughts.  "Now that that is settled, I would like to know if you would care to dine with me.  Breakfast should be ready in thirty minutes, and I'm sure you must be hungry after sleeping for as long as you have." 

            Sarah was just about to say a 'polite' no, when suddenly her stomach betrayed her by voicing its wish for food loudly.  Jareth chuckled and she felt her face turn red once again, as she began to find a deep interest in the green carpet beneath her feet.

            "Should I take that as a yes, Sarah?" he asked, almost cheerfully.

            Sarah, glared back at him and answered, "Yes," grudgingly.

            "Excellent," he pronounced as he stepped towards another door on the opposite side of the room that led to a huge walk in closet.  From the glimpse she saw as Jareth walked inside, it was full of medieval style dresses that she would have died to have when she was younger (and, a little voice in the back of her head added, she still wanted them just as much now).  _And I don't want to even think about how they are the right size for me.  My body dimensions have definitely changed since I was 15, and I would prefer not to think about the potential of someone taking my measurements while I was sleeping here.  Or awake on Earth.  HELL, THIS IS GETTING SO DAMN CONFUSING!!!  _After a brief moment, Jareth came back out of the closet holding a green dress of an indeterminable material, but beautiful and expensive looking, and he held it out to her.  "I believe that this would look good on you," he added.

            "Is there something with this green theme you have going on, Your Majesty?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, still not going for the dress, despite the fact that her fingers yearned to feel it.  "I am perfectly capable of picking out an outfit by myself."

            "It brings out the lovely color of your eyes."

            "Oh," said Sarah quietly, as she timidly accepted the dress from him, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was definitely deciding to take part in the gymnastic Olympics.  After he stood there for a few minutes, she asked irritably, "Um . . can you go?  I would like to get changed in privacy if you don't mind."

            "Of course, Miss Williams," he said, giving her another one of those infuriating smirks with a deep bow.  "The bathroom is through the door next to the closet.  I trust you'll find everything to your satisfaction.  I shall be back to collect you in a half hour."  And with that, he disappeared.

            "Damn you," she muttered irritably as she went to the bathroom.  It was almost as large as the bedchamber, with a huge sunken in bath in the corner that could comfortably fit two people.  _(You are not going off in that direction, Sarah . . .)_  Idly, she turned on the bath water and the smell of peaches assaulted her senses.  _Typical._  Shaking her head, and telling herself that she was not washing herself to impress Jareth, but because she needed to relax herself before facing the unholy terror, she hung up her dress, and prepared to get in the bath.

            _I hope Mara is having a horrible time,_ she thought vindictively, stepping into the warm bath.  _She deserves it after saddling me alone with Jareth.  Oh would someone just shoot me now!_

She never paused to think that this was probably exactly how Mara felt every time she was stuck alone with Garith.  She was too angry at the moment to really even care.

~~~~~~

            "I'll see you when I get back," said Mara, waving goodbye to Sarah (who was waving at them from the door of her house) as she walked out the door with Eric (who had decided that since his worthless piece of crap of a car was not working, but in the repair shop, they would have to get to the Olive Garden by foot).  _She looks tired.  Probably an aftereffect of the spell.  It's been almost 12 hours.  She's due to return back to the Labyrinth to spend some quality time with Jareth.  I hope it doesn't go too badly, for both their sakes._

            "So, I see you have recovered," said Eric after had shut the door behind them.

            "Obviously.  I take it you were the one who got us back home relatively unharmed?" she replied as the two linked arms companionably.

            "Yes, with the help of some people.  A guy who apparently you were friends with back in your hometown and his girlfriend as well as an employee helped meget you home.  The employee, Alice, agreed to take care of the car, while the other two gave the three of us a lift.  Frankly, I really didn't trust you two alone with them."

            Mara laughed, then suddenly stopped as she registered the beginning of what he said.  "Wait a minute, a guy I know?"  _That's funny . . . I don't have any friends from the Underground really, except Jareth, though it could have been Nomar with my sister, but they wouldn't risk crossing the border, especially with the risk that they might get trapped.  Then who could it be  . . . ?   DAMN! . . . Stars I hope it wasn't him . . . he would never let me live it down._

            "He said his name was Stephan."

            "Stephan?" she asked confused.  "I don't know any Stephan."_  That, or my memory is worse then I ever thought it was._

            "Oh?  He seemed quite worried.  He had black hair, dark eyes, and British accent.  Did you originally come from England or something?"

            _Oh Gods . . it is.  _

            "Oh . . . him."

_Though why he would be worried is beyond me.  Probably father, in one of his rare acts of morality, told him to make sure that I wasn't hurt . . . too badly.  Either that, or he was worried the council would kick his sorry little vamp ass from here to Kingdom Come._

            "You sound enthusiastic," commented Eric, smiling with amusement.

            "You have no idea," replied Mara drily.  "Though why he decided to use a fake name is beyond me.  If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, that guy is Garith.  From school.  I knew of him before, but I never actually _knew_ him. "

            "The one Sarah talked about who was bedding most of the school.  The one who had that. . . what did you call them?"

            "Barbarian Horde of Whores," supplied Mara.

            "Ah yes.  Him.  That's odd though . . he said he only knew you.  That you knew each other back from your hometown."

            "I believe that would be quite impossible."

            "Why would you say that."

            "Um . . . you could say my hometown is not exactly in an easily accessible place."

            "Oh really?" asked Eric, raising an eyebrow at her.  "And why do you say that?"

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied.

            "Try me."

            "_Pfuit."_

            "I'm waiting."

            Mara sighed, shaking her head.  "Fine, have you ever heard of the Underground?"

            "Is it like that mythical place where the two types of elves lived under the Earth?  Weren't they called the Seleighe and the Unseleighe?  Weren't the Unseleighe bad or something?"

            Mara rolled her eyes.  "Humans and their stories.  Always like to give other races a bad name."

            "What do you mean?  Are you telling me that this place is real?" he asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

            "As real as Earth.  And the Seleighe and Unseleighe are real too . . . though despite common belief, we are both on the same side, well mostly.  Every so often you'll have an elf with a taste for nasty bad stuff and then all hell breaks lose.  My father tends to believe that I'm this generations latest genetic mutation."

            "W-wait, what do you mean, 'we?' or 'you're father?'" asked Eric, stopping the both of them so he could look at her.  "Are you trying to tell me you're an Elf?"

            "I've got the pointy ears to prove it," she added cheerfully, as she pulled back her hair to reveal that her ear was indeed, pointy.  "I'd do magic for you, but I kinda don't have much right now due to the Cold Iron slowly zapping it." 

            Eric sighed, staring intently at Mara.  She was either a brilliant liar, or telling the truth, for he could detect no trace that she was lying.  Deciding to give her the benefit of a doubt, (he had, after all secretly believed that the reason why there were stories of elves, dwarves, and other magical beings was because they were real – and things had seemed to get really strange ever since Mara showed up) he said, "I've heard of stranger things.  So what type of Elf are you?" he asked as they began walking again.

            "Dark Elf, or commonly known as the Unseleighe in the stories.  It's probably because we are more associated with the night then the Light Elves.  We are the Elves that deal with dreams and stand guard at night.  We also tend to be more serious then the Light Elves.  They are the ones you normally see singing and getting drunk.  They actually make some excellent wine."

            "Ah.  You certainly don't seem serious.  I thought you said Dark Elves were serious."

            "I also don't have dark hair or brown eyes.  In other words. . . I'm a mutant.  I like to see myself as an Elvin mutant.  My magic isn't even that strong when it comes to creating dreams.  I have to use a memory that is already there.  I'm better at the communication aspects of Crystal Magic and Stealth.  My friend taught me when it became apparent that I was never going to be excellent at Dreams."

            "So does Sarah know about any of this?  That you are an Elf and all that?"

            "Yeah.  She's even been to the Underground once, back when she was 15.  She went to a part of it called 'The Labyrinth' ruled by one of my best friends."

            "You mean that crazy story she told be back in high school was true?  That she wished her brother away and had to go through a labyrinth to get him back?"

            "Yeah.  She wasn't too happy to find out I was friends with him.  I was kinda sort of trying to get the two together since he likes her . . . but it really didn't work out as planned."

            "I should say," came a voice behind them.  Swiftly, she was linked arms with another person.  Looking up, she groaned.

            "Oh, it's you.  Isn't this beginning to count as obsessive, stalker-like behavior?  Why can't you just stay at the college?"

            "And you look so pleased to see me," Garith said cheerfully.  Leaning over so he could see Eric he added, "I believe we've met before.  I was going by Stephan at the time.  I would have stayed with that, but I wasn't aware that Mara had decided to let the world know that she was an Elvin Princess."

            "You're a princess?" asked Eric, smiling as he saw Mara start to squirm and shoot Garith a deadly glare.

            "Yes, the daughter of the Lord of the Dark Elves, and betrothed to the King of the Goblins. . ."

            "An arrangement which I am attempting to get out of," snapped Mara, trying to push Garith away.  Unfortunately, his vampiric strength was still greater then her Elvin strength, causing her to fail miserably.

            "You're betrothed?" asked Eric.

            "Yup," replied Garith, answering for her, smiling as she turned her head to glare up at him.  "The Underground Council felt that she was too troublesome to remain unwedded, so they wrote a contract to get her and the Goblin King to marry . . ."

            "Who is not to thrilled about the arrangement either, since he likes Sarah."

            "So that's why you're trying to prove a lifebond," said Garith, as if he just found the missing piece of a puzzle, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

            "Duh, Garith . . . I would think that would be obvious!  Why else would I try to get them together?" asked Mara, rolling her eyes.  "It's not like you didn't know already."

            "But I do have a question, Mara," said Garith.

            "What is it?" asked Mara, a little warily.

            "How come you decided to go on a date with Eric here, but you refuse to go on a date with me?"

            "Because you're an asshole, you're working for the Underground Council, and you already have enough whores to get any special attentions you want.  I happen to have a little more personal integrity than they do . . . and a little more sense too, if they can see that your playing all thirty-whatever amount it is that you have now."

            "Speaking of which, what exactly does Stephan . . . or Garith here have to do with all of this?" asked Eric.  Any doubts he had about whether or not Mara was telling the truth were quickly dissolving, simply because from what Sarah told him, these two would not work together simply to play a joke on him.  Whatever crazy nonsense they were talking about had enough details and they had yet to trip up, and unless this was all part of some crazy RPG the two had been a part of, he couldn't help but feel that this was all real.

            "He's a vampire. . . and a pain in my ass as well."

            "See?" said Garith, opening his mouth, which seemed normal enough, until his two canine teeth extended, looking sharp and dangerous.  "They're real too.  The Underground Council sent me to Earth to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble with the contract.  Basically I'm her babysitter of sorts."

            "I'm over 200 years older than you!" argued Mara angrily.  "I hardly think you can count as my babysitter when I'm older than you are." 

            "But you still as innocent as ever.  Good thing I'm here to protect you from lecherous individuals."  At that comment, he shot a look at Eric.  "And to make sure that your virtue is not compromised."

            "Garith, I'm more worried about my virtue around you than I am around Eric after seeing you around your whores.  Speaking of which . . why don't you go back to hanging around that one you apparently had last night and leave me alone?"

            "Nope.  I must stay as chaperone since we still have your virtue to protect."  _Not to mention she is definitely not as interesting as y – the situation is,_ Garith continued to mentally.

            Mara rolled her eyes and elbowed Garith sharply in the side.  "Gods, you are so annoying!!!"

            "Look who's talking.  So tell me, how was Sarah's reaction when she woke up and remembered what you did?"

            That comment definitely hit the mark.  "What on Earth are you talking about, Garith?" demanded Mara, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

            "You know.  In the bathroom.  You tricking her to call Jareth?  The whole 'I wish the Goblins would come to take me away?' thing.  Then you shoving a tampon down his pants?"

            "How the hell did you find that out Garith?"

            "Wait, you shoved a tampon down some guy's pants?" asked Eric, a slightly surprised look on his face.  But the look on Mara's face, the slightly wary look she was giving Garith, seemed to prove that whatever happened, he definitely knew something that no one else should know.  And considering the door to the bathroom was locked . . .

            "Yup.  Her betrothed's pants, so technically it's ok.  They've been friends for years.  Practically brother and sister, so if you think about it, them getting married is a little like incest."

            "You're not answering my question Garith.  How the hell did you find that out.  No one was in the bathroom but the three of us!" demanded Mara, trying to ignore the fact that he was basically repeating what she had said almost 5 years earlier when she gave Jareth the news of the forced engagement.

            "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said, tweaking her nose.

            "GARITH!!!" she cried angrily.

            There was a tense pause, with Mara glaring murderously at Garith, and Garith smiling back at her, which was interrupted by a laugh from Eric.

            "I swear," he cried, wiping tears of laughter from his face.  "You two act almost like a married couple." 

            The effect was instantaneous.  Mara violently tried to pull away from Garith, who in turn moved his arm around her waist tightly and said to Eric, "You really think so?  It's too bad that she is betrothed, or I would be severely tempted to see if I could follow up on that idea."

            Mara rolled her eyes and shot Eric a look that said 'you say yes and I will make sure you never have children.'

            "Um . . . then again . . . maybe not," said Eric, giving Mara a wary look.  "I think Mara would most likely kill you before you ever got far."

            _I'd kill him now if I could,_ thought Mara, glaring at Garith again, trying to ignore the strange tickling sensations she was feeling from where he was touching her.

            "Oh, no she wouldn't," said Garith cheerfully.  "She likes me too much.  She just doesn't like to admit it."

            "Garith, remember what I said about the pie back at the bookstore?" said Mara sweetly.  "That idea is becoming awfully appealing right now."

            "What, eating me?  Like chocolate cream pie perhaps?  Mara, sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that mind of yours, especially since you mind seems so often to be taken up by thoughts of me and sex." he asked, raising an eyebrow as he began to lick his lips seductively, looking her up and down.  "Though I must admit, the Bog of Eternal Stench does not sound like one of the most appealing places in the world to go through that kind of foreplay before the actual making of the pie."

            "EW!  GARITH!  I did not need to hear that!" yelled Mara, successfully breaking away from the two of them and covered her ears with her hands, as several graphic and unsettling images began to run through her head.  "And you know what I said about the pie referred more on the lines of what happened in _Titus Andronicus _ by Shakespeare."

            "Aw, come on Mara, you know you like it," teased Garith, taking a glance at Eric, who was still laughing.

            "No, I don't," snapped Mara quickly.  A little too quickly.

            "Yes you do."

            "No I don't."

            "Oh, come on, Mara, you know you want it."

            "Ok, Garith, this is verbal sexual harassment."

            "Has it ever stopped me before?"

            "N-no, but that's not the point!" stammered Mara.  "You would think that being royalty would at least give me the authority to get you leave me alone!"

            "Well, if I wasn't under your father's orders . . ."

            "You wouldn't listen anyway."

            "Well considering you lost at least half of your magic pulling Sarah and yourself away from the Underground, I don't feel that I have grounds to worry about you doing anything truly dangerous."

            "Ok, I want to know how you know that.  Only I should know about that!  After all, it's my magic we're talking about!  I haven't even told Sarah!"

            "Like I said, Elf.  That's for me to know, and you to find out.  Not to mention the fact that you told Eric you had less magic then you normally do.  AND you just admitted to it!"

            Mara found herself speechless for one of the first times in her life.  Glaring at Garith, who was giving her one of his best 'I-know-how-to-push-your-buttons-and-mess-with-your-mind' looks, that although extremely childish, seemed to be working for she found herself searching through the reaches of her memory for a curse to lay upon him.

Unfortunately, what she came up with, wasn't particularly brilliant.  

"I hate you, Vamp, I hope you realize that.  You deserve to rot in hell for eternity.  Maybe even a little bit longer than that."  She glared at Eric, who had ruined the effect of her denouncement of Garith by continuing to laugh about the whole situation.  "You are not helping matters, Eric.  And Sarah talked so highly of you too!"

            "Garith . . . since you have been assigned . . . by Mara's father  . . . . to watch over her, perhaps it would be best if you came along," he said, pausing to gasp for breath from laughing too hard.  Despite the fact that Eric wasn't so sure about Garith's bed habits, he still found him highly amusing.  And since she was engaged, perhaps it would be proper protocol to bring along her chaperone for a date.  He wasn't too sure about what the custom was for the Elves, but he figured that they would stand for respect.  _I sound like I actually believe this.  That's even weirder, I do believe them,_ he realized.  After a look from Mara he added, "That way, he'll be . . . satisfied that he was able to come along, and not tell your . . . father that you are going on a date with a guy who is not your fiancé that you don't want to marry."

            "He can't talk to him anyway.  We're trapped on this side of the border since Mister Babysitter here decided to tell my father what I'm up to."

            "Yeah, which means that Mara can potentially die because she needs magic to survive," said Garith, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.  "We must make sure that she is able to survive with only half her magical reserves.  We wouldn't want to lose her."

            "GARITH!" yelled Mara for the third time that evening.  "You're not supposed to talk about that."

            "Hey, you told me."

            "Temporary lapse in judgment on my part.  One that I still regret."

            Garith answered her with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk saying that he was sure that a temporary lapse of judgment was not the reason that she told him.

            "Well, whether or not we are supposed to talk about it, Garith is right.  We must make sure you can keep up your strength since you are trapped from your own world.  I will buy you whatever food you want at the Olive Garden, no matter how expensive," said Eric, wrapping his arm around her as well.

            "No, you really shouldn't do that.  I can pay for myself.  Really," insisted Mara.

            "She's right, you shouldn't.  I can pay for it," insisted Garith.

            "No, it's no problem for me.  I can pay for it."

            "No really, allow me."

            "Look, it's my date.  I can pay."

            "But I'm responsible for her.  I'll pay."

            _Somebody just shoot me now.  Please,_ thought Mara as the two continued to argue.  _Well, there goes any hope for a nice date at the Olive Garden._

~~~~

            Jareth was punctual, showing up in the middle of her room in a burst of glitter, as Sarah was brushing her wet hair.  "Here, allow me," he said, raising a hand and brushing it lightly down the length of her hair.  Immediately, it dried as he took the brush from her hand and finished brushing the rest of it out. 

            "Uh . . .t-thank you," stammered Sarah, trying to ignore the sensations the light pressure of the brush was causing to her.

            "I apologize for my crude behavior earlier.  It was inexcusable, and you have every right to be angry at me."

            Caught off guard, Sarah fumbled, "N-no, it's ok.  It's just taking me a while to adjust to all this.  I've never been much of a morning person in any case.  I shouldn't have accused you of doing something that ungentlemanly."

            "It's quite all right.  Mara accuses me of being without scruples more often then not," he replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.  "No, perhaps, Miss Sarah Williams, shall we have breakfast?

            Sarah studied Jareth's face intently, searching for a hidden motive.  Unbidden, the voice of Mara came through he mind,

_"Just . . just give Jareth a chance, ok?  Deep down, under that arrogant SOB facade, he is actually a really nice guy.   He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and a friend to get drunk with.  I think you'd like him if you just gave him a chance."_

_Might as well give it a try.  I'll be spending God knows how much of my life in this limbo.  I might as well try to make the best of it._

"Why, I would love to, Your Majesty," she said, wrapping an arm around his in a courtly gesture.  A look of surprise flashed across Jareth's face, soon followed by something warmer, before dissolving back into his cool mask.

"Well, then, Milady, on to breakfast," he said as the two of them stepped out of the room and down the hallway.

The hallway proved that her suspicions in her bedchamber were quite correct.  The Castle Beyond the Goblin City did indeed hold some splendor that had not been seen when she initially walked through it briefly in her 15th year.  Tapestries and portraits adorned the hallway.  Many, more often then not, held the likeness of the overbearing Goblin King beside her, but there were others, that she assumed, must have borne a likeness of other important figures of the Underground, none of which she recognized.  

The only one portrait of another person that she recognized, was that of Mara, and she didn't look particularly happy.  She was dressed in what must have been her formal robes, for there was a tiara on her head and she was wearing one of the most elegant dresses Sarah had ever seen, and one the looked like it must have been on the whole uncomfortable.  She wasn't able to study it for long, however, for her wonderful guide kept leading her steadily and firmly down the hallway, until they eventually reached a huge set of double doors, which opened of their own accord, as if by magic.

_Actually, considering where I am, they probably are,_ thought Sarah rationally.

Jareth led her to one end of a large table that seemed to be at least 15 feet long, pulling out a throne-like chair with royal blue cushioning (that was so magnificent, it was making her feel very self-conscious), and helped her take her seat.  He then took a seat to the right of her in another seemingly elegant chair with all the grace of a cat.  

As soon as he was seated, the food appeared with yet another flash of glitter, that thankfully didn't get into the food.  While mildly wondering if Jareth had some sort of fixation with glitter, Sarah, after a signal from Jareth, began to eat.  While some of the food she recognized in part from home, like the eggs, there was also several other foods that she did not recognize, but brought such an exotic aroma to her senses that it was almost arousing . . .

In an attempt to distract her mind down on that particular thought, Sarah focused with almost a single-mindedness on eating her food, she jumped with surprise when Jareth said, "I trust this meets with your approval?"

After chewing the rest of a forkful of eggs she said, "Yes, it's delicious.  Thank you."  She wouldn't have noticed the look of relief that passed over his features if she hadn't been studying him out of the corner of her eye.  "I don't recognize some of it though.  It's unlike anything I've ever seen back . . . home before," she added, her voice catching a little at the mention of home.  While she may be able to go back home when day was done here, she still couldn't help but feel a little resentful that he had gone along with a scheme to kidnap her, whatever his purposes were.

Jareth paused, noticing the hitch in her voice, as a brief tang of guilt went through his system, but immediately suppressed by the thought that Sarah _did _say the words, and _willingly,_ too.  (_Of course,_ added a nasty part of his mind, _that's only because she was tricked to._)  "Some of the food is native only to the Underground, and cannot grow Aboveground.  Partly due Cold Iron's way of forcing magic away or corrupting it.  While it won't kill our kind, it does create difficulties in accessing outside magic, thus the source of the tales of Cold Iron.  Of course, it doesn't have any effect on the dwarves.  Their mind if full of metal, gold most of all."

Intrigued by this, Sarah asked, stumbling a little, "When you come to Aboveground . . . to take the babies away . . . does Cold Iron affect any of your magic?"

Jareth shook his head, ignoring the faltering in Sarah's speech.  "Not particularly.  If I came without being called, then yes, it would.  But, I inherited the position of King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth from my father when he died.  Part of the job includes going to the Aboveground when called to take a child, and the Labyrinth temporarily extends it's magic to the area that I transport to, so as to help me, and make me seem more dashing," he added with a smile and a raised eyebrow, causing Sarah to smile.  "Sarah, you must understand that it is essential for the Labyrinth for this contact with humans.  It feeds off the collective unconscious of the human mind, and when humans come here, it is able to establish that link back to the Aboveground  While the Races have made this world their home, there are many of our kind that still remember, who yearn for the Aboveground, our original home.  The Labyrinth help keeps that link with it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow of her own at him.  "You're beginning to sound like that Carl Jung stuff I had to study all through high school."

Jareth laughed.  "Well, considering the fact that he did visit for a while, I wouldn't be surprised.  Many of the concepts of the collective unconscious and whatnot came from his studies of the Labyrinth.  Though, I must admit, I was somewhat hurt to find out I was the so called 'monster' at the center of the archetypal Labyrinth. . ."

"The journey into the unknown.  The unconscious metaphor for our experiences in life, full of self discovery.  It represents a passage through the confusing and conflicting pathways of the mind in order to reach the center of one's true being.  In the center the seeker can discover some essential truths about her own nature . . . and by facing the 'monster' in the center is the way to discover these truths . . ." Sarah trailed off, thinking.

After a moment of silence, Jareth nodded.  "Basically.  That was also another part of the Labyrinth.  It was meant for a place of self discovery, to understand certain truths about ourselves and the world . . ."

"Like life isn't fair," asked Sarah with a grin, then after a pause she added seriously, "Or that I shouldn't make foolish wishes about my brother."

"It was also a rite of passage, you could say, your coming of age.  You've been far more mature since you solved the Labyrinth.  Much more, sometimes, than Mara.  But then, I feel that she still has yet to face her labyrinth."  

Sarah returned his smile.  "Speaking of Mara, what did she think of Carl Jung?"

"She thought he was a complete crackpot.  She played a few harmless jokes on him, (which included giving him the wrong directions, sending him to The Bog of Eternal Stench) thus becoming the foundation of 'The Trickster' archetype and a part of the 'Shadow.'  She also, on one occasion, in a way, seduced him of to a secluded corner, hit him over the head so he was knocked out, then stuck him in an oubliette, so she could have 'some peace and quiet from his archetypal idiocy.'  That led him to also use her as part of his theory on woman being the seductress, dangerous for the hero of the Heroic Quest.  Of course, she didn't find out until after he left, and she didn't have a permit to go hunt him down and strangle him in the Aboveground, so she gave it a rest.  One of the first times in her life too."

After another, almost comfortable pause, Sarah asked, "So, is that why you take the babies?  Because humans ask you to?"

Jareth sighed then nodded.  "Like I said, it's part of the job.  Those who feel obligated to find the child will go through the Labyrinth.  If they get distracted, then it just proves that they don't care enough for the child, and they are returned back to the Aboveground."

"And what happens to the children?  Do you really turn them into Goblins?  Mara said you didn't, but I thought the book . . . and you . . . said you did?"

This brought a full out roar of laughter from Jareth.  "No, I do not turn them into goblins.  Goblins by themselves are hard enough to deal with without added to the chaos.  The children are often granted immortality, with the approval of the Underground Council, and then sent to different families to live.  Immortals are only able to have children once every two years, which is when the menstrual cycle occurs for most immortal females."  His voice choked off as he remembered the incident in the bathroom involving the tampon.  When he finally got his hands on Mara, she was going to pay for that little trick.

"Only once every two years?!" asked Sarah, disbelievingly.  "That's way better then once a month . . ." she trailed off, realizing just what she was talking about with the Goblin King, who was beginning to look a little pale, a traditional reaction she normally found when men were confronted with the concept of the menstrual cycle.  She found herself giggling.  When he raised an eyebrow, an affronted look on his face she said, "I'm sorry . . . it's just you look like you're going to be sick.  Would you prefer that we changed the subject?"

"Yes," answered Jareth, a little too quickly, his face now taking on a slightly green hue.  

"What is the castle like?  I mean, I only saw a small portion of it when I was here last time . . ."

"Would you like me to take you on a tour of it when we are finished with breakfast?"

Sarah smiled, finding herself relaxed around him for the first time in her life.  "I would like that very much," she replied before taking a sip of juice.

_Perhaps this arrangement won't be so bad after all,_ she thought idly as the conversation turned to the nature of the Underground itself. 

~ ~ ~

_I hate my life,_ thought Mara, taking a bite out of her breadstick, glaring at the man sitting across from her, who, much to her chagrin, had completely 'bonded' with Eric in the fraternal way.  Kinda depressing, it was almost like school, for Garith never seemed to be able to not bond with just about anyone.  Only a few people disliked him at school, like Andrew and Thom, but even that wasn't overly 'I-hate-your-guts-and-I-want-you-to-go-to-hell,' more the, 'he's-annoying-because-he-gets-all-the-chicks' type of dislike.  

Twirling a straw idly, staring into the depths of her Shirley Temple, she sighed._  What's even worse is that I wish I could make friends as easily as Garith.  Sure, he's a player and dangerous, and he doesn't always respect his friendships, but the fact that he is able to get people to like him anyway still his unfair.  I've had more casual friends here in the Aboveground then I ever did in the Underground, and it's not fair that Garith has to show up and ruin it all!  I haven't even gone on any dates besides friendly ones with Jareth since Nomar.  I just wish I could find the happiness that he and my sister share._

"Why, we seem to have been neglecting Mara," said Garith suddenly, looking at the Elvin princess, who was still gazing moodily at her drink.

Head snapping up, Mara shook her head with forced amusement, hiding the fact that she was seriously considering about taking a silver stake and shove it through Garith's heart.  "You do realize this is practically a threesome, and that you two seem perfectly all right with it?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders.  "Well, I prefer to look at it more like a friendly night out among friends.  Frankly, I doubt that there could ever be any real romantic attraction between the two of us in any case.  I mean, with the whole thing about you being engaged and all.  How about we all go to a movie afterwards?"

Garith's eyes snapped to Mara's face, noticing the hurt that barely showed through her joking exterior.  Was Eric really that thick, that he didn't notice he was hurting Mara's feelings, or did he just not care?

_Of course, Garith,_ came that little voice inside of him,_ you being here probably doesn't help matters._

Mara gave Eric a smile.  "It sounds like a great idea, just as long as I'm not stuck next to Garith.  How far is the movie theater?"

"About two blocks away.  Tonight is dollar night at the cheap seats, so I was thinking we could go see something there."

"Sounds fun," agreed both Garith and Mara simultaneously.  Mara glared at Garith momentarily, before returning back to the study of her Shirley Temple.

"So," said Eric.  "What are you planning on doing, if you don't end up marrying this Goblin King?"

"I was thinking about applying for the job as an Ice Queen.  I'm sure Jareth is getting tired of me living at his castle, and the Ice Castle is far enough away from everyone else I can finally have some peace and quiet."  The last comment she directed at Garith, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Sounds rather singular," commented Eric.  "Wouldn't you get lonely?"

"I would be fine.  The flying chickens and ice demons have personalities similar enough to their Labyrinth counterparts that it shouldn't be that different.  It's little chilly, but there is a division of magic made available to the Ice Queen to make sure that they are comfortable."

"But what about human contact?" asked Eric, "Or the others of your kind?"

Mara gave a laugh that Garith thought sounded a little forced.  "I've never had really any desire to contact others.  I only really talk to Jareth."

"What about your family?" asked Eric, still clueless as ever.

"We don't talk much," replied Mara quickly, her lips pursing together tightly, until her lips became barely visible.  "If you excuse me?  I must use the ladies' room."  She got up from her seat and left.

Watching her walk off, Garith said, "Come to think of it, I could use the restroom myself.  I'll be back in a moment."

Getting up, he walked over to where the bathrooms were, but instead of turning into the men's room, he took a covert look around to make sure no one was looking, checked for the presence of others in the other room, and turned right into the women's room.  Thankful that at least this room did not have the same mind-scarring color the bathroom at Arcade Games Unlimited did, he put enough power into the door to insure that it would stay shut, before he began to inspect the room for signs of Mara.

The elf in question was standing around the corner, staring at a mirror, looking like she was trying to will herself to stay calm.  She didn't even notice him until he had touched her on the shoulder.

"Mara, are you all right?"

She continued to stare at the mirror, glaring at his reflection murderously.  "You do realize that this is the women's bathroom?  You can find the men's room across from it.  Unless, of course, there is some secret about you that I don't know about."

"Yes, Mara, I do realize that this is the women's bathroom.  I locked the door to ensure that we wouldn't be interrupted."

"How kind of you," remarked Mara sarcastically.  "Should I start crying 'rape!' now or later?"

"Look, Mara, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  He doesn't understand about your relationship with your family.  With your father being the one behind the Council's decision, your sister marrying Nomar . . ."

"I would appreciate if we would not go into _that_ particular topic."

"Mara, there is more to relationships than that one you had with Nomar," said Garith, almost gently.

"What would you know of it?!" demanded Mara, spinning around.  "If you're talking about your little trysts with your whores, I doubt that is something I want."

"Mara, you never had a particularly healthy relationship with Nomar to begin with."

"How would you know?!" asked Mara, suspiciously.

"Gods, Mara, you dated him for 75 years, and not once did he kiss you until the two of you broke up because he lifebonded with your sister.  In a normal healthy relationship, you have just a tad bit more physical contact.  I don't see why you didn't break up with him earlier.  Sure, you liked him, but you deserve bet. . ."

"How do you know that?" interrupted Mara coldly.  

"Know what?" asked Garith with a sinking feeling, realizing what he just said.

"About Nomar and my relationship.  I didn't tell anyone that he didn't kiss me.  Not even Jareth."

"Well . . . I . . . uh . . ." stammered Garith, for the first time finding himself at for a loss of words.

"And how did you know what went on in that bathroom?  Not even Sarah knew that I shoved that tampon down Jareth's pants!" said Mara, stepping closer to Garith, anger and suspicion increasing.  She paused, before understanding dawned in her eyes as she remembered one of the many skills of vampires.

"You've been reading my mind, haven't you vamp?" she said quietly, her face turning pale.

"I-I didn't mean to . . . well . . . the second time I didn't," stuttered Garith, unable to call up the bravado he often displayed.

_SLAP!_

Mara's hand slapped his face, leaving a bright red imprint of her hand on his cheek.

"THE SECOND TIME?!?" cried Mara angrily.  "Just how often do you read dive into my mind?"

"Only three times," replied weakly.  "The last time was to figure out why you were knocked out unconscious on the floor of the bathroom."

"Oh, I'm sure you were amused as hell to find out that I never got farther with anyone then I did with Nomar," said Mara bitterly, staring at the floor.

"I . . . wait . . . you never did anything with anyone after Nomar?" asked Garith, staring intently down at the elf, her hands clenched and shaking, as she did her best to not break down and cry.  "I never saw that .  . ."

Mara sighed angrily.  "Well you know that now," she spat, glaring back at him, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"Mara, look . . I'm . . sor . ." said Garith.

Mara held out a hand to stop him.  "I don't want to hear about it.  I've never been good with relationships anyhow."

"Ma . ."

"Look, _Vamp_," she hissed.  "Let's just make one thing clear.  After tonight, I want you to leave town, and I don't want to see you again until winter break is over with.  I don't care where the hell you go . . . in fact, I would prefer if you went to hell.  Stay there, in fact.  Just leave me alone!"

Garith stepped back.  "I understand."  Getting out his wallet he handed her some money.  "Here is the amount to pay for what I ordered.  I'll leave you to the rest of your date by yourself . . ."

He spun around, and could barely hear her whisper to herself as he left, "It's not even a date.  Just a 'friendly' outing with friends.  No one could see me that way anyhow."

Garith shook his head, unlocked the door, and left the restaurant without a coat, not noticing the chill as he made his way through the swirling dance of snow around him.

**Author's Note:**  Um . . wow.  I didn't expect to be ending the chapter with that.  It originally ended with Sarah going to breakfast with Jareth, (finished within 48 hours of last post) but, due to the fact that I couldn't get a hold of my beta, and I didn't want to post the chapter not betad . . . since often my grammar leaves something to be desired, especially when I'm tired, and the fact that even if I could get a hold of her, my printer wais jammed so I wouldn't be able to print it off for her . . . so I ended up adding more to it for the hell of it, then promptly fell asleep for about 6 hours. (Though . . on the file on my computer that has this whole story together thus far, it is totaling up to around 90 pages, longest I've ever written.)

So, I thank you Megs, for reading this longer chapter, and listening patiently as I bounced ideas off on you in the morning, while your mind wished to be more focused  on more pleasant thoughts . . . (*Wink Wink*)

As always, please R&R!  Truly, I admit to you, I love reviews.  They boost up my confidence and give me ideas on how to progress the story.  (After all, then ending has been sketched out . . . it is just a matter of getting from Point A to Point D.  I still need to fill out the plotline)

**REGARDING M&M PANCAKES:**

And last chapter I mentioned M&M pancakes, which what my father made for me.  I went to him for instructions on how to make it, and he said to mix the mix together with the M&Ms, then cook it as normal.  My dad did say that the peanut one probably wouldn't work.  He normally makes several batches at once, then freezes it in a bag of about 3-4 (they aren't overly large pancakes, they fit in a sandwich bag) where they are good for about a week before the begin to taste freezer burned.  This is good for me in the mornings when I'm in a hurry to get out, since you only need to put them in the microwave for about 45-60 seconds on high, flip them over, then cook for another 45-60 seconds.  They are very good.

THANK YOU!!!

Zero-no-uta: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  I'm glad that it is comprehensible. . . believe me, half the time I'm writing this at like 11 at night, and my poor beta is looking at my writing asking me where the heck did I learn grammar.  I really want the movie too . . . there is a special edition out.  Normally if I need information I go to some of the Labyrinth sites where they have the script.  And vampires . . . well, let's just say they are one of my favorite too.

Nubian Queen: You know what?  I don't know.  Star Wars is the best (though I tend to dislike the stereotype of it being a guy movie . . . there a lot of girl fans out there too!)  As for the romantic G/M . . ho hum.  Don't worry about the pun, my orchestra teacher has far worse.

Lady Havok: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  yes . . i know i'm evil.  But I'm glad you think it is well written.  I try.

dreamoon: YAY!  The worm will probably show up soon, along with other characters . . . probably next chapter.  Oh, and about Star Wars online RPG .. .  I've never played because I really don't know how . . . but there is what appears to be a good one at starwarschicks.com.  Rawthorn is Mara's uncle, or her father's brother.  He's a mage.  Yes, he will be showing up later.  (At least, right now as I'm planning it he is.)

Cloud Cuckoo:  I don't think peanuts would work, they would probably burned.  Thanks for saying that about my story.  *blushes*  heehee.  I'm having a lot of fun writing this.  It's kinda taken up most of my life.  I really don't have much of one . . . except for reading all the time.

LabyLvrPhx:  AND HE SHOWED UP!  And even though he was kinda OOC, I thought it showed another side to him that is normally not seen: humanity. (well, kinda)

MysticalStar1:heheeehee . .  yeah I hate it when I can't come up with anything . . this chapter came right out (it was just a matter of getting it beta read) . . . but there were a few that took a lot of work on.

janine:  Well . . it kinda started out as a love triangle . . . but I kinda felt that even though Eric was amused by Mara being an elf, he would probably feel a little intimidated, since she is a princess and immortal . . . thus pushing her back to "friend" status.  And since he really didn't know anything about her past . . . It's fun writing though.

Selena Blacke:  I hoped you liked this chapter.  It's a bit longer then some of my others.

goblingurl:  YAY!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!  I FEEL SO LOVED!

Neva:  This would have been out sooner, but I couldn't get it to my beta, and then it took her a while to get through it since she, unlike me, has a life.  For me, this is obsessive practice in hopes that I could someday become an author and write down stories I have tons of notes written down for.

SummerBreeze3: I hoped you like the jareth/sarah . . I was going to have it be all argument . .  but then I felt that it wasn't fair for Jareth . . so while things went well w/ them, I kinda decided to dump the crap on Mara.

Wow  . . . a lot of people reviewed. .  my hands are getting tired!

b00kperson:  M&M pancakes do work, and they are yummy to!  And lets just say . . . remember the whole face that Mara needs magic in her blood to survive and keep the spell up . . . and Garith tends to go into bloodlust when he tastes/smells/whatever her blood.   HO HUM!

Desert Willow:  thanks, I hope you like this one too.

Jazzy P:  Well, you probably knew the whole plot with me telling it to you all the time, but I hope you like it all written down . . . without blue pen scribbles all over it . . . or me over your shoulder going "What do you think?" or "GUESS WHAT!?!?  THE CHAPTER IS DONE?  WANNA READ" LOL

LadyAniviel:  OREOS!!!!!!!!!  *dances a happy "I've got Oreos dance"*  Does the tampon jokes count as pants sarcasm?  . . oo . . and funny note . . my brother started singing this to make fun of Jareth's pants "I'm too sexy for my pants . . too sexy for my pants . . too sexy . ."  yeah . . maybe I'll use it later . . . hmmmm

One-Sexy-Slytherin:  I'm glad that the information makes sense.  It's ok about the signing off AIM.  I haven't gone on often much lately due to my dad being less then happy with me.  No AIM .. .  but at least my fanfiction privileges weren't revoked (well . . except he did disconnect my computer for a while . . saying i couldn't write on it *sob* I went back on though)

kalinda: I hoped you liked Jareth and Sarah's 2nd meeting.  I had fun writing it

if-666: *sigh* last reviewer . . but certainly not the least.  Yes, this is a j/s fanfic . . the computer was just acting up when i was trying to put romance down ..  so i just kinda gave up.  Garith  . . ho hum.  I don't know what I'll do with the rating yet.  My beta reader said that if the swears keep up . . i'll probably have to up the rating.

WELL, THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, AND TO ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING THIS!  THANK YOU ALL! A LOT!!! A LOT A LOT!!!

ok . . done now

^_^


	12. Changes

Author's Note: Well, I'm back!  Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was kinda failing biology (getting a F) and I had a SAT 2 to take and finals, so basically any writing I wanted to do was forbidden.  I've had a handwritten copy of this chapter lying around in my backpack, but I just never had the opportunity to type it up.  On the plus side, thanks to lots of extra credit and whatnot, my grade in bio was brought up to a B, and I didn't fail any of my finals.  Plus, for the next two semesters, I have gotten into a Creative Writing course.  So, since it is now summer break, I will hopefully have more time to focus on this story and maybe (not sure yet) I can get it done before September.  It's all planned out now, its just a matter of writing it out.  There will be Action,  Romance,  and Mystery!  There will be Music, Dancing, and Laughter!  There will be Horror and Drama, Transformation and Discovery!  (And that sounds too much like a movie preview.)  How about I just stop babbling on and just get this story started?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  I'm not that brilliant.  Refer to past chapters for all disclaimers.  Also, I am not J.K. Rowling, and thus, do not own Harry Potter and I am not Victor Hugo (not to mention he died way before I was born) and thus I do not own Les Misérables, both of which I make fun of.

The Incentive

   by Fou Fou

Chapter 12 – Changes

            _You're a fool,_ Garith admonished himself as he stormed away from the Olive Garden, a ballet of snowflakes warming around him in a furious dance.  "You're a fool," he repeated out loud.  "What on Earth possessed you to tell her that?  Bad enough you told her you've been reading her mind, but then you had to start stuttering and apologizing like you were a child who broke his mother's favorite vase.  If I didn't know better, I would've said you were going soft."

             "Stephan?  Is that you?" came a sickeningly sweet voice that resounded in the cold night air.

             Garith spun around to face the blond woman who was twirling a lock of hair around one finger and looking at him expectantly.  "Good evening, Cosette."

            "What are you doing out in the cold?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his, snuggling closer to him.

            _"I'm more worried about my virtue when I'm around you . . ." _came Mara's voice, unbidden from the depths of his mind.__

_ "Look, Vamp,"_ she hissed.  _"Let's just make one thing clear.  After tonight, I want you to leave town, and I don't want to see you again until winter break is over with.  I don't care where the hell you go . . . in fact, I would prefer if you went to hell.  Stay there, in fact.  Just leave me alone!"_

Garith looked down at the blond who was snuggling him.  Despite the cold weather, she was wearing a short designer miniskirt that just barely covered her butt, and black fishnets.  Her shirt, while not see through, and it did cover her midriff, was so tight that it really didn't matter if she was wearing a shirt or not.

_She looks like all the other girls I hang around with,_ he mused.  Cosette's hand was now beginning to make it's way seductively up and around his leg.  This girl (for she really wasn't that old, compared to him) had barely known him for a day, and was immediately going straight from foreplay to sex.

He glanced back at the restaurant through the window where Mara and Eric were sitting.  Mara seemed to have recovered her composure since the bathroom fiasco, and was laughing at something Eric was saying between bites of a breadstick.

"So," said Eric.  "What are you planning on doing, if you don't end up marrying this Goblin King?"

"I was thinking about applying for the job as an Ice Queen.  I'm sure Jareth is getting tired of me living at his castle, and the Ice Castle is far enough away from everyone else I can finally have some peace and quiet."  The last comment she directed at Garith, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

_"Sounds rather singular," commented Eric.  "Wouldn't you get lonely?"_

_"I would be fine.  The flying chickens and ice demons have personalities similar enough to their Labyrinth counterparts that it shouldn't be that different.  It's little chilly, but there is a division of magic made available to the Ice Queen to make sure that they are comfortable."_

_"But what about human contact?" asked Eric, "Or the others of your kind?"_

_Mara gave a laugh that Garith thought sounded a little forced.  "I've never had really any desire to contact others.  I only really talk to Jareth."_

_"What about your family?" asked Eric, still clueless as ever._

_"We don't talk much." _

_The single tear falling down her cheek as she said, "Well, you know now," in response to the fact that he had been using his powers to read her mind.  That he had discovered she had really never gotten close to anyone._

He remembered taking amusement in making her cringe when he touched her, or brushed his lips against her skin.  It was all a game to him.  He had done the same to all the other girls who followed him around.  Of course, they had enjoyed it . . .

He looked back down at Cosette, and for the first time, felt repulsed.  'Barbarian Horde of Whores' suddenly didn't seem that far from the truth, and was no longer a desirable thing to have hanging around him.

"Cosette, what do you see in me?" he whispered.

"Well, I see a very handsome, sexy, undoubtedly great kisser, who can put me into an or . . ."

Garith held up a hand, effectively cutting her off before she could say more.  "Cosette, darling, you hardly know me.  You don't know anything about who I am, where I come from, if I'm a complete psycho or not."

"You're not a psycho," giggled Cosette. 

"Cosette, isn't there anyone you know that you would like to have a real relationship with?"

 "Well, there is this guy that follows me around who I went to school with.  He is always writing love letters to me, but we've never actually really talked, just seen each other at a distance.  He is actually pretty cute.  His name is Marius."

"Cosette, look at me," he commanded, his voice taking on a dark, silky quality.

Cosette looked right into Garith's eyes, a sort of dazed expression on her face as if she was in a trance.

"Cosette, stop it with this whole whore attitude.  Start by getting yourself a decent wardrobe.  Stop spending your time having sex with as many guys as you can.  Become an upright, productive member of society.  Get a worthwhile job that can help people.  Get together with this Marius guy.  Be happy.  You won't remember this conversation."

He released her shoulders and backed away.  "Goodbye, Cosette," he murmured, walking away.

After a few moments, the entranced figure of Cosette jerked.  Looking at her clothes, she muttered, "I have got to get some new clothes.  These are just way too tacky."  Nodding decisively to herself she walked off, daydreaming of a certain Marius Pontmercy.

Far away, in another world, the area outside the Labyrinth served as the background for a battle of epic proportions.  One battle that would be talked about for all time.  The two warriors battled back and forth, each with their own weapons, words, and a spray can.

"Hey!" cried an indignant voice.  "Stop trying to spray me!  According to the Rights of the Races Amendment 624156, you can't spray any of the fairies!"

"Take that!" cried the dwarf, as he brandished the spray can as a weapon of a great hero and sprayed in the fairy's direction.

But the little fairy quickly darted out of reach of the dangerous liquid projectile.  Flying above the dwarf, she taunted, "You can't catch me!" in a singsong voice while doing a little victory dance above his head.

The dwarf retaliated by grabbing a larger spray can.  "Oh really?  Let's just see about that, fairy!"

"Eak!" exclaimed the fairy, searching for an escape from the murderous dwarf.  Glancing at the wall, she saw the hidden doors of the Labyrinth open up as two figures walked out.

"Your Majesty!" cried the fairy, zipping over as fast as her little wings could carry her.  "Good Lady!  I am Lady Isolde of the fairies.  Please save me!  This  . . . dwarf is trying to kill me!"

"Hogwart . . ."

"It's Hoggle!" muttered Hoggle angrily, glancing at the lady beside the Goblin King, who looked very familiar.

"Hoggle, it is you!" the lady exclaimed, kneeling down to the hug the dwarf, completely disregarding the fact that she was wearing a priceless dress that could very well get ruined in the dirt.

"Stop hugging me!" exclaimed Hoggle.

Admonished, the lady withdrew.  "Hoggle, don't you remember me?"

Hoggle studied the lady, hardly believing eyes.  The same brown hair, straight past her shoulders.  The same brown eyes, normally laughing, but right now looking worried.  A face he never thought he would see again.  His first friend.

"Sarah?" he asked, almost unbelievingly.  "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," muttered Sarah, shooting a glare at His Majesty.  After a particularly crude comment he had made during their tour of the castle, she was currently finding herself resorting back to her normal dislike towards the ruler of the Labyrinth.  Of course, this wild pendulum of feeling towards him, going from extreme dislike, to like, to back to dislike was getting a little annoying.  For as long as she lived, she couldn't remember someone who was able to push her buttons quite like the Goblin King.

"Whatever cruel things you are planning to do to Miss Sarah, I won't let you!" proclaimed Hoggle with a burst of heroism, holding his spray can tightly to use at the slightest provocation.

The Goblin King stared down at the little dwarf, eyebrow raised with amusement.  "Now, why ever do you think I would do something like that?" he asked.

"B-because of last time!  I won't be giving her no peaches!"

"Hogpog . . ."

"IT'S HOGGLE!" cried Sarah, interrupting them, the stress of the whole situation breaking though at last, like a can of soda that has been shaken to much and then opened.  "Just because you have a superiority complex and a huge ego DOES NOT mean you can treat others with disrespect!"  Giving him the full weight of her Glare of Doom for a few moments, she turned towards Hoggle.  "So, how have you been," she asked sweetly.

"Heelloooooooooooo?" Are you people forgetting me?  He tried to kill me, you know," came the wailing voice of the indeed forgotten fairy.

"You're the one flying in my garden, you flying pig!"

"I resent the implication!" squeaked the fairy, turning bright red with furry.  "And you're the one who looks like the pig, not I!"  Turning towards Sarah she whined, "Won't you please help me lady?  You know what they say about helping fairies, that we can grant wishes . . ."

"If I remember correctly, the last time I tried to save a fairy from Hoggle's gardening, she bit me!" was Sarah's replied.

The fairy's face began to scrunch up, turning even redder with irritation.  "Oh . . . well she was probably frightened after the terrifying experience of having some lout of a dwarf spray her with pepper spray!"

"Is that what you use?" asked Sarah to Hoggle.

"Yes, Sarah.  Though my uncle prefers mace . . ."

"I'm sure we're all interested you your methods of gardening and pest control, Hodgepodge . ." began Jareth, trying to reassert the spotlight on himself once again, being the vain creature that he was.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM OTHER NAMES BESIDES HIS OWN!?" screeched Sarah like a banshee, jumping up to glare at Jareth.  "His name is Hoggle!  You know that as well as I do!"  Turning around, she rolled her eyes, grumbling, "God, one would think you were raised by pigs, by the way you act.  First, the whole thing in the bedroom . . ."

"What!?" cried Hoggle, full of indignant anger for his friend's safety, that quite overrode his good sense about what could happen by challenging the Goblin King.  "What about the bedroom?"

"Part of the long story . . . if you didn't have work I'd tell you," sighed Sarah.

"Well, Hoggle is done working . . ."

"You mean torturing poor, defenseless fairies . . ." muttered Isolde angrily.

". . .so if Sarah would like to, we can go back to my place have tea . . ."

"Oh, Hoggle, I'd love to go to your place," said Sarah, instantly brightening up.  "We haven't seen each other in such a long time and . . ."

She was interrupted by Jareth with his full Goblin King authority, "Absolutely not.  You are coming with me, Miss Sarah Williams, so we can finish going through the Labyrinth.  Maybe later you can invite your dwarf friend to the palace, but I absolutely refuse to have you go to his house!"

Sarah spun around, and faced the Goblin King, in full Amazon Princess mode.  "Look, thanks to you, I'll be spending an indefinite amount of time here, so we'll have plenty of time to see the rest of the Labyrinth another day.  In any case, I haven't seen Hoggle in a long time, and I would like to catch up on the life of a _friend_." 

The stress on the word 'friend' was not lost to Jareth, and his eyes narrowed at the diminutive and undeserving dwarf who Sarah wanted to spend time with over him, all the while mentally envisioning various forms of punishment.  A sharp pang, probably something he ate, stung his chest as he said thin-lipped, "I see.  Then I shall come fetch you in a half an hour."

"Oh, you'll come fetch me will you?" sneered Sarah.  "I can take care of myself quite well, thank you.  And a half an hour is too short of a time to talk to a _friend_ I haven't seen in five years."

"And whose fault would that be?" asked Jareth, eyebrow raised with triumphant.

"You're a miserable pig, you realize that?" retaliated Sarah, glaring daggers at Jareth.

"I would suggest you refrain from talking back to me like that," commanded the king tonelessly.

"And why should I?" demanded Sarah, crossing her arms angrily.  "You're not my master and you have no right to rule over me!  You have no power over me!"

Tension seemed to hang in the air, crackling like lightening,  Hoggle and Isolde, glancing at each other, came to a quick, silent, mutual truce as they backed away from the two fire headed individuals who were staring at each other like two warriors posed for battle.

"Well, I damn well should," Jareth muttered angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to himself.

Sarah winced a little from the pain of his fingernails digging into her arm.  Pushing herself away she snapped.  "And why is that?  I'm my own master, and I don't need some high-headed-pig-nosed Goblin King telling me what to do!"

Snarling, Jareth grabbed her arm again, this time more roughly, his sharp nails biting into her skin.

Glaring at him, she firmly slapped him across the face.  "Don't.  Touch.  Me."  she hissed, shoving him away, rubbing her arm tenderly.  Turning towards Hoggle, she didn't see the pale, hurt expression on the proud Goblin King's face, to soon be replaced by anger.

"Come on Hoggle, let's go," she said, and promptly began to pretend that the Goblin King didn't exist.

Jareth dissolved away, without the glitter and glamour, transporting himself to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.  It was only when he was sitting, fuming on his throne, surrounded by the chaos of goblins and chickens, that he realized that his fingernails had Sarah's blood on them.

"Sounds like quite the experience," said Mara, lying lazily on the couch with Sarah, Toby lying asleep between them as they watched "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" on the huge, flat screen TV in the living room.  "So did the Goblin King show up after a half an hour?"

Sarah shook her head.  "No, he came after a few hours.  Mostly, there was a lot of glaring.  God, he can be so insufferable at times!"

Mara nodded, agreeing with her assessment.  "That he is.  Of course, so am I, now that I think of it," she chuckled.  "But in any case, Jareth probably meant well, he just isn't use to having a headstrong woman who prefers to hang out with what he considers a lowly dwarf over his magnificent self."

"What about you?  Didn't you ever talk to Hoggle?"

Mara shook her head.  "I really didn't know him that well.  Sure, we've had civil conversations and all, and I did talk to him to learn some about you, but Jareth is really my only friend in the Underground."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah with feeling, before changing the subject.  "So, how was your date with Eric?"

"Interesting.  Told him what I was, and surprisingly he believed. me.  Oh, and then Garith showed up to 'protect my virtue' ruining much of the night.  Also, turns out he was the one who helped Eric get us home, along with his latest whore.  Oh, and we watched a movie."

"Ah," commented Sarah.

"Yeah, that was basically it.  'AHHHH!.'  It was a nightmare.  Though Garith did say he was going to leave me alone until school starts up again, though I somehow I doubt it."

"You're not very trusting, are you?" laughed Sarah.

"Not particularly, when Garith is involved," answered Mara.  She sighed, watching the screen as Tom Riddle and Harry Potter came to the proverbial MOMENT OF TRUTH (where Harry learns that just because a diary of a guy from 50 years ago can talk back to him, DOES NOT mean that it is necessarily good, especially when his best friend's little sister is lying mostly dead – though not all dead – on the floor beside him in an ominous looking subterranean room lying miles under Hogwarts and the guy happens to be the teenager version of LORD VOLDEMORT – who is BAD!), before saying "Did you ever realize that Harry Potter is basically a power play between senior citizens?"

"And this is coming from an elf close to  . . how old are you?"

"In my 600s.  But we're talking human terms here," replied Mara good naturedly.  "I mean, think about it, Voldemort is in his late 60s and Dumbledore is around 120.  I mean, in human terms, that's OLD!"

"And your point is?"

"Well, wouldn't it be funny if they acted their age and had a showdown?'

"I don't believe I'm quite following you Mara."

"Um . . let's see," sighed Mara thinking.  "Ok, say that Dumbledore and Voldemort are facing each other, and then as Dumbledore's first attack, he throws his dentures and Voldemort.  Then Voldemort revokes his senior citizen privileges, where as Dumbledore, crying with rage and frustration, begins beating Voldemort with his cane."

"Then Voldemort retaliates by setting his pet snake on Dumbledore!" said Sarah, catching on to the game.

"And then Dumbledore uses Harry Potter as a human shield!"

"Voldemort chucks his glasses at Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore takes his beard and wraps it around Voldemort's neck as a noose. . ."

And so, the game continued, the movie and The Underground quite forgotten.

_            And far away in the forgotten Underground, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, a Goblin King sat next to a bed in a room full of green, watching the sleeping figure of a woman.  Silently, he whispered to himself, "I'll try to be a person worthy of you friendship, Sarah.  Even if  I can't be worthy of your love." _

And that's that for that particular chapter.  Well, since I'm now officially on summer break, hopefully my updates will be sooner (and longer – I hope), as long as I can find my lovely beta, Megs.  (Thank you!!!!!  You are an ANGEL!!!)

The whole Dumbledore vs. Voldemort thing  . . . twisted as it is . . .  is actually based on a conversation my brother and I had once when watching Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.

**_AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:_**

****

**giggle bitch: **Hope you liked this.

**CatsWhiskers:**  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you think that the original characters are funny, cuz that's what I'm striving to do.  I'll try to update sooner from now on.

**Redhead Ruth:**  Yeah, for the petite prince, my mom had an English version of it that she use to read to me (which I wasn't really interested it) but then she stopped suddenly when she read ahead and found out the prince committed suicide.  Decided that it wasn't a great book for a 7 year old.  Luckily my Dad did not take my computer away, although fanfiction (writing) was forbidden (on the computer  . . . this chapter, sadly, as been handwritten out for a while).  Yes, I do find vampires sexy.  My mother is convinced there is something wrong with my fixation of reading books of all sorts that are related to vampires.  The books by Amelia Atwaer-Rhodes in particular are some of my favorites, as well as a book I read called Vampire High, which gives an interesting version of how the vampire community views the author of Dracula.

**nova14:**  I love writing up the fights.  Heck, any fight for me is fun to write.  Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Dreaming One (both reviews):**  I'm glad you like the whole G/M thing, as well as their characters.  This chapter was more dedicated to furthering the relationship (or breaking it apart . . . whatever way you want to look at it) of J/S, and the first steps of Garith maybe redeeming himself.  (ho hum)  Thank you very much!  Hopefully I'll update sooner next time!

**Anonymous:** I'm glad you like the story.  No, I didn't buy the J/S shirt at HotTopic.com, but at a mall nearby about a year ago.  However, recently, I did find a shirt with the fairy and the quote "I thought fairies did nice things, like granting wishes" and another one with the worm saying "Allo!"  Probably if you look around you can find them.

**Clever Lass:**  I'm glad you like the characterizations, and I'll try to write more quickly, since now I have free time so I can wake up in the morning and type (of course, it is doing nothing for the state of my wallet . . . I need to get a job).

**Twin Kats:**  I'm glad you like it.  I'll try updating faster, it is more of a matter if I can get it to my beta.

**Nimbus Fabella:  **I'm glad you like what is going on beside Jareth and Sarah, I'm trying to make the story on the whole interesting.  I'm glad you like it, and I'll try updating sooner.

**dreamoon:**  I don't know, sometimes fanfiction.net is just not fair with letting people online.  That, or not letting me onto the next page of a good story because of exceeded bandwidth or whatever.  For the Jung stuff, it was a lesson, but we had to apply his theories throughout the whole of the year, as well as write annotated bibliographies on a lot of the books out there about the whole Collective Unconsciousness and whatnot.  (Actually, for the final end of the year test, I my personal essay question was to write a paper based on the reasons why Star Wars appeals to so many people based on a lot of Carl Jung (and Campbell – which was a mistake on my part, he was the one who came up with the whole Heroic Cycle . . .I'll try to fix that when I do the rewrite when I'm done) ideas.  It was kinda funny because I started jumping up and down when I saw my essay question, I was so happy that it was Star Wars.  heehehe . . kinda obsessed.  Too bad you won't have to much access to the internet over the summer, my sympathies go out to you.

**Jazzy P:**  Heehee, yeah you do give me great advice coughbathroomcough  Hope you like this chapter.  Oh, and I ran out of room in the other story, so I'm working on typing it out.  New scenes in it now.  If I see you online, I'll see if I can get it to you.  And I'm glad you like the breadsticks. (smile)

**The Dragon Sorceress:** I'm glad you like it.  I'll try to update sooner from now on.

**if-666:**  And we have Jareth vs Sarah round 3.  Victor?  Definitely Sarah.  Which gets back for Jareth basically winning the last 2 round.  (both bedroom)  (I really don't count the breakfast scene a fight, since they got along for most of it).  And yeah, with the two of them being as pigheaded as they are, I can guarantee that there will still be some fights in the future.

**watergoddesskasey:**  THANKS!  smiles

**Dragonsdaughter1:**  I'm glad you like it, I aim to amuse.

**b00kperson:**  Yeah, Eric kinda does need a clue.  But I kinda see him as a guy that you get along great with, but really doesn't work as potential boyfriend (at least with Mara).  I'm thinking of hooking him up with Alice, when she brings the car back over (?)

**Ariana Althena Evergreen:**  As to M and G . . nothing will be said at this time.  (looks innocent)  I'll try to update sooner. 

**ma:** I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you can stand the original characters and the vampires.  As to Eric and Alice . . most likely.

**kalinda:**  I'm glad you liked their second meeting, and I hoped you liked their grand fight of today.

**LadyAniviel:**  Nice and understanding . . . yeah . . . well, blame it on the Christmas season.  (Which hopefully will be next chapter . . .which I meant to write during Christmas . . but well . . . I ended up writing more chapters then I originally planned.  In the original story plan, I'm in the middle of chapter 6.  I just ended up writing more subplots, added a bathroom scene, a singing dance number involving Elmo the Polka dotted Penguin.  I just ended up writing more then I originally planed.  And I'll try to update sooner.  No more finals.

**cherokeelady:**  I'm glad you like the story.  I'll try to be better at updating.

**Zero-no-uta:**  Yeah, while Mara tends to be a source of wisdom for others, she doesn't always listen to her own advice.  And deep down, I believe that everyone does have a caring side (it might be the size of a penny . ..  but it is still a caring side).  Hope you liked this chapter.

**MysticalStar1:**  Rawthorn will show up later, I can promise you that, along with Mara's twin and Nomar, as well as the Mountain King himself (or that is how the plan is write now).  As for the "Let's see London, Let's see France, Let's put mud in Mara's dad's underpants!"  I am very amused.  Lucky you for last day for Seniors.  Thanks to No Child Left Behind . . well, no more early days for seniors after this year.  grr  . . . spending all this time trying to get out of this place of torture cleverly disguised as a place of learning to have them foil my plans . . .  sigh  Ah well.  Life isn't always fair, as the Goblin King loves to say.  Hopefully I'll have more time to write over the summer.

**goblingurl:**  Yeah, I fell sorry for Mara too.  I'm glad you like the story though.

**draegon-fire:**  innocent smirk at first half of review  And while things aren't completely smooth between J/S yet (slapping and accidentally clawing people with your fingernails isn't exactly the friendliest thing in the world . . . not to mention both have the overwhelming obsession to have the last word) but it will be soon. It's ok you didn't review sooner, it took me a while to update anyway.

**Selena Blacke:**  Yeah, well, like with any new relationship between people, there will be rough spots, which is what those two will have to work through before they are happy.

**Danalas the Lady Chaos:**  When someone beats it into them . . . oops. . . I wasn't suppose to mention that yet . . . . I mean . . er . . what are you talking about?  looks innocently confused

**fangboy:**  Yeah, well, there is still a lot more to go before everything is going to end up going smoothly . . . and then with four headstrong individuals like them, it will probably never be completely smooth sailing.


	13. The Season of Christmas

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. Still don't own anything. I have no money.

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter 13: The Season of Christmas 

It was late at night in the Labyrinth, and Jareth, the Goblin King, was pacing.

Back and forth he went, left, right, in front of the huge fireplace in his bedroom**,** thinking. The light steps of his feet were resounding like tiny drums and echoing in the otherwise silent room. Step, step, step, step, turn around, step, step, step, step, turn around, the pattern went on, as he desperately tried to figure out what to do about **her**.

And whom, one might wonder (or then again, maybe not), was this Goblin King brooding over, that caused him to go for a midnight experiment to see if pacing back and forth in the same area could cause the floor to collapse? It was her . . . Sarah, who had come to the Labyrinth not 3 days ago, and was quite rudely (in his opinion) refusing to talk to him. Which of course, ruined the whole plan to make her his friend, for how can you become a friend to someone who refuses to talk to you if she can possibly help it? I mean, to become friends, you do tend to need willingness from both sides**;** it can be quite difficult if there isn't any.

It all started the day before, when they had gotten into that argument over the dwarf friend of hers**,:** Hoggle. Yes, Hoggle, that annoying dwarf who she seemed to believe was more worthy of spending time with than him, the King of the Goblinsno less! And Hoggle, he wasn't even King of a Measly Pile of Dirt, let alone in the highly exalted position of being King of the Goblins! (He conveniently forgot how much he often despised the job). And yet, Miss Sarah Williams preferred to spend time with him!

A low growl escaped his throat with annoyance. And then! Oh yes, and then, she spent the ENTIRE day yesterday, ignoring him! She only asked him if he would show her to the library, and then she promptly started to read as if he wasn't there! When he had tried to talk to her**,** she had muttered somewhat loudly to herself about how it was awfully noisy and she wondered wherever the noise could be coming from. Somewhat childish, Jareth knew, but it nevertheless succeeded in royally pissing him off. And so, to prevent another catastrophe such as the one the occurred with Hoggle the day before, Jareth left so he wouldn't say something that he knew he would probably regret later.

Which left the questions: What was he going to do now? How was he going to get on that infuriating siren's good side?

And thus, the pacing.

Which would have really started to get annoying if someone was in the room next to him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

In fact, it was starting to annoy Jareth, but that didn't stop him from continuing to pace, much to the displeasure of the floor.

What to do. What to do.

Tick Tock Tick Tock, The clock chimed 10 o'clock.

And still the king continued his pacing.

Hours passed, and still he continued to try and bore a hole in the floor with his relentless pacing, and the floor groaned in agony, loudly, to try to hint to the Goblin King to find another way to occupy his time.

The clock chimed 13, the magic hour, and the pacing stopped. He stood frozen, staring out towards the window that overshadowed the Goblin City.

His thoughts strayed to Mara, and he wondered idly what she would be doing right about now. Most likely sleeping in some nice chamber, having gone to bed early so that Christmas would come sooner. He and always been amazed with her child-like love for Christmas, the season of joy. It was then that she always seemed more exuberant then usual, if that was even possible.

Christmas! Tomorrow (or actually today, if you think about it) was Christmas! _I had forgotten all about it, what with all the other things that have been going on. But Christmas IS the season of forgiveness . . . so maybe I could . . ._

And thus, the pacing resumed, but with a lighter step, as the mind of the Goblin King began to weave a tapestry of ideas for how he was going to surprise Miss Sarah Williams when she awoke.

Meanwhile, in the Aboveground, Christmas morning dawned**,** creating a winter wonderland of dazzling ice and snow that reflected the sun's light in an array of colors. Laughter seemed to dance in the air like the snowflakes, creating a contagious syndrome of good cheer. Everyone, when they awoke, couldn't help but feel a sense of awe at the breathtaking beauty of the world outside.

Everyone, that is, besides Mara. She awoke with one of the worst headaches of her entire life that was immediately followed by grabbing a trashcan since she also felt incredible nauseous. After several coughs that proved she was not going to regurgitate her pizza from the night before, she moaned and rolled back over in her bed**.**  Then promptly pulled a pillow over her eyes to block out the sunlight streaming into the room, determined to have a few more hours of sleep.

Fate, however, had a different idea.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!" cried the high pitched voice of Toby**,** as he started running down the hallway outside her room. Opening the door, he came into her sanctuary of peacefulness, the embodiment of everything else, and proceeded to jump up and down on the bed. "Get up, Elf!" he yelled, as the jarring of her bed bounced the pillow off her face, and caused her to stare at this extremely hyper child. _At least I showed respect others towards others when it was Christmas, not wake them up at unholy hours of the morning,_ she thought grumpily, having conveniently forgotten that she had done something similar last year**.**  Instead, she had gotten the goblins to play drums outside of Jareth's bedroom, all the while shouting**,** "GET UP SLEEPYHEAD!" at 6:30 in the morning. It is always amazing how people conveniently forget things to prove their points.

"Gah!" she moaned, turning over trying, against all reason, which told her it was quite impossible, to go back to the wonderful sleep that had departed from her mere minutes before.

"Toby? Where are you?" came Karen's tired voice from just outside the room. "Are you bugging Mara?"

"GET UP! PRESENT TIME!" was the rather loud reply, causing Mara's headache to go from a light training practice of the army, to full out campaign against the sides of her head.

"Toby Williams!" cried Karen, walking in the room. "Whatever do you think you are doing? Mara is trying to sleep, and I highly doubt she enjoys being waken up in such a barbaric manner!"

Toby's face took on that of a sad puppy. "I'm sorry, Mara," he whimpered, ending his jumping, looking despondently down at Mara.

As much as Mara wanted to snap back, the sheer ashamed cute-ness of Toby stilled her tongue, and she found herself saying, quite against what the little annoyed voice in her head wanted to say, "It's all right, Karen. I was already waking up anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Karen, concerned.

Mara waved off the concern with a hand**.**  "It is perfectly all right," she lied smoothly.

"What is all that noise?" came Sarah's sleepy voice as she walked into the room.

"PRESENTS!!!" cried Toby, resuming his jumping up and down on the bed, causing Mara to wince**,** as once again her headache army decided to increase in the ferocity of it's battle.

"All right, all right," sighed Karen, picking up Toby to prevent him from accidentally jumping on top of Mara, who she was sure would not particularly enjoy that experience, having dealt with it herself. "Just let Mara get up first, all right Tiger?" she asked. "See you girls in a bit," she added, and left, with her bundle of wild six-year-old in hand.

After they had left, Mara groaned, lying her head back on the pillows, while massaging her temples in an attempt to divert the army.

"Are you all right, Mara?" asked Sarah worriedly. "I understand that Toby can be quite exuberant at times. I hope it didn't take too much out of you."

Mara smiled cheerfully and said, "No worse then being woken up by the Goblins during their weekly Choir Rehearsal. I just have a slight headache, that's all."

"I hope it is nothing that a little Advil won't fix," said Sarah, concerned.

"Oh, I'm sure Advil will do the trick," lied Mara glibly. _That is, I hope it can. Because if this headache means what I think it means, I know what I'll be stocking up on for the next few months until the barrier is open._

An excited shout of**,** "Are you guys ready yet? Get moving!" came from outside the hallway, interrupting Mara's train of thought.

"Ah well, guess we should get a move on then**.**  Shall we?" asked Mara, stretching. "I'm not sure I would like to keep your brother waiting. From past experience, your brother does not seem to be an individual with a lot of patience.  His last battle against Evil Baron Vudoo (who we still had yet to meet . . . but seemed to be responsible for most of the messes that spontaneously appear around the house, where Toby had to fight him off to help save the world) because we failed to have the macaroni ready in time before he got bored was a case in point.  Putting the playroom back into recognizable order was definitely not on the list of my favorite activities. I would hate to see the battle that would ensue if Vudoo attempted to destroy Christmas."

Sarah shivered visibly at the picture. "I agree," she said hastily. "Get up soon, and perhaps we shall avoid that catastrophe."

Sighing, not for the last time, Mara got up and joined Sarah**,** as they left the room to open presents.

_I could almost get  used to this,_ thought Sarah idly as she once more found herself feeling oddly rejuvenated after just falling asleep (or so it seemed for her), and waking up in that comfy, canopy bed that she had grown to adore more than she was willing to admit. _Maybe there is  some way to bring this back with me to the Aboveground. Though I'm not sure if it would fit in my room at home, let alone the dorm. Still, I shall miss this bed when this barrier thing that Mara keeps  on talking about goes down and I get to go back home for good. His Gobliness' attitude is starting to  get on my nerves._

She sighed, keeping her eyes closed in an attempt to ward off getting up for a few moments longer as she thought about Christmas back at home. After Toby's rather energetic awakening of the household, the entire family had piled around the Christmas tree to open presents. There had been a lot of laughing and joking, especially when Merlin decided he wanted to join in the festivities and started burrowing under all of the wrapping paper and ribbons to jump out**,** scattering paper everywhere. Sarah had received gifts from her family, as well as small gifts from friends at school that they had given her before she and Mara left to go home. Most were books, since many knew of her love of reading that had become quite famous throughout the Sirarah Valley College, right after Mara's love for being mischievous.

Speaking of Mara . . .

_She has seemed awfully strange lately She sleeps a lot. I remember back at school she wouldn't go to sleep until three o'clock  a.m., then get up at six or seven in the morning. Now it has become like her favorite past time. And she didn't look  too well this morning when Toby woke her up, being paler then she normally is._

Of course, she was enough of herself to get extremely mad when she found that Garith had given her a present.  Didn't it say something about being a guide to having a successful relationship for newlyweds? As soon as she saw it she hid it, then ranted about it to me later. It is kinda cute how those two seem to constantly bicker. If only Mara wasn't getting married to Jareth . . .

Sarah bit her lip as a slight tang went through her. Filing it away as her stomach telling her that she was hungry, she regretfully got out of bed to get ready to find something to eat.

After performing her customary morning routine involving a bath, getting changed, and putting up make-up (she still felt a desire to look nice . . . no need looking like a vagabond next to Jareth . . . it would only inflate his already stratosphere level ego – or so she kept on telling herself**. ** She did have some dignity after all!), she opened up the door to her room and was surprised to find the hallway devoid of the usual noises of Goblins and whatnot.

_Come to think of it, Jareth hasn't even made his customary "Let my bless you with my overwhelming presence," _noticed Sarah, burrowing her eyebrows with confusion, and feeling somewhat hurt for a reason she put down as some sort of chemical balance from this whole switching worlds thing every day. _I wonder where everyone is?_

Cautiously, she closed the door behind her and began to walk down the hallway in search of life forms, even if they were only those weird eye-ball thingies.

After nearly an hour (or was in longer?) of searching, during which she found herself lost more than once and wishing almost fondly that Jareth was there with her, if only because he could do the whole Star Trek beaming thing around the Labyrinth, she found herself near the doorway to what looked like one of the large ballrooms that she had visited her first day here. Thinking she heard scuffling behind the huge double doors, she cautiously pressed her hand against one of the doors to peek inside.

As soon as her hand touched the door, both flung open as if by magic, and her senses were accosted by colors, carols, the smell of food, and the sight of all her old friends from the Labyrinth, even more than had been in the room that night after the whole events, standing around a giant Christmas tree surrounded by presents who all greeted "Merry Christmas, Sarah!" with more or less a semblance of togetherness. In one corner there was a group of Fireies who were playing catch with the Wiseman's bird hat (who was looking very disgruntled, the hat that is, the Wiseman had fallen asleep after saying 'Merry Christmas, Sarah!') The Goblins were playing tag with a bunch of the chickens**,** which seemed to also be turning into a game of catch with the Fireies. The fairy from yesterday, Lady Isolde, was there, with a bunch of other fairies flying around the tree making it sparkle (as well as avoiding Hoggle, who was glaring up at them dangerously, before moving to go greet Sarah). And that was not even the peak of the iceberg or creatures there. The worm was there with whom Sarah supposed was the "missus" she heard about, as well as several younger worms who were jumping up and down, asking in there high voices when would it be time to open presents? The packrat lady was there, piling presents on top of the mound she carried on her back. And then, right there in front of her . . .

"Ah! Milady, Sarah! Such a pleasure it is to see your fair face again," came the courtly voice of Sir Didymus, with his noble steed Ambrosius, and brother of the sword, Sir Ludo. "Yon Sir Hoggle informedeth us of your presence here and we felt that we must act like we should and visit."

"Ludo! Sir Didymus!" she cried, hugging them both fervently (though gently with Didymus, since he was small). "I've missed you guys."

"Ludo miss Sarah," sighed the giant monster, hugging Sarah back.

"Nice to see you again Miss Sarah," said Hoggle, joining them.

"But, I don't understand. Why are you guys here?"

Hoggle gave a nervous glace around before saying, "Well, we weren't suppose to say . . ."

"His Majesty invited us, as he well should," declared Sir Didymus, completely disregarding what Hoggle said. "How canst he not invite knights of the realm to a party? Though, I must admit, this is the first time he remembered . . ."

"Jareth did what?" asked Sarah, almost inaudibly.

"King made party for Sarah. King felt bad. Hopes to make things good," said Ludo in perhaps one of his longest speeches ever.

Hoggle kicked Ludo in the ankle. "You idiot! He said not to tell! Now we're in for it. It'll be straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Smell Bad!" said Ludo enthusiastically.

"Wait, are you saying that Jareth hosted a Christmas party in hopes I'd forgive him?" asked Sarah, almost in awe.

Casting a glare at the Two-Brothers-of-the-Sword-Who-Did-Not-Know-How-To-Be-Discreet, Hoggle said grudgingly, "Yes, he came to us late last night and said he felt bad. Even called me by my own name." Looking Sarah in the eye he added, "He really did feel bad. He looked just like how I felt when I gave you that peach."

Before Sarah could respond to this, she was interrupted by a high voice. "Ta Ta, you can't catch me!" cried Lady Isolde as she began to fly just out of Hoggle's reach.

"Why you . . ." glared Hoggle angrily, reaching for he spray can he normally had, but found nothing since he left it at home for the Christmas festivities.

With Round Two: Fairy vs. Dwarf beginning, commentary being run by Sir Didymus who couldn't decide what side he was rooting for, since on one hand, Hoggle was his brother, but on the other hand, Lady Isolde was a fair maiden and Ludo just cheering in general, Sarah quietly sneaked away in search of one Goblin King.

After much searching (and ducking to avoid flying chickens being chucked around as well as the screaming hat) Sarah found the elusive Goblin King, standing to one side of the Christmas tree watching the festivities. Suddenly, she found herself strangely nervous as she stepped up behind him.

Just as she was about to tap him on the back to gain his attention, he spun around, causing her breath to catch strangely. Firmly commanding her lungs to breathe normally, she gave him a shy smile, saying "Hey," quietly.

Jareth pursed his lips together (was it her imagination, or was it almost nervously?), nodding acknowledgement to her before saying with a slight bow, "Good morning Lady Sarah. I trust you slept well?"

"Indeed, I have, thank you for asking," said Sarah, thankful for the small talk so she could gain her composure before asking, "And you?"

"I was up most of the night for business," he said coolly.

"I heard," Sarah said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didymus and Ludo spilled the beans."

"Oh," was all that the Goblin King said. Then he almost nervously asked, "How much did they tell you?"

"Enough," said Sarah with a smug smile. Then, leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you," before kissing him on the cheek.

The expression on his face was the closest she had ever to seen shock on his nearly expressionless features. Soon however, he regained control and gave her a smile. "I trust that it worked then?"

"Most definitely," said Sarah, smiling.

"Well then, Milady, shall we cause a pause in the chaos and open presents?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it in a courtly gesture.

"Why not?" 

"Why not indeed," Jareth repeated to himself so quietly that she almost didn't hear as he offered her his arm**,** and the two went to settle the crowd and begin opening presents.

The rest of the day was filled with games, laughter, many presents, and general spending time with friends. Jareth and Sarah sat next to each other on a couch during the opening of presents, and at times, she would look towards him to find him looking at her with an odd look in his eyes that would make her heart flutter.

That night, he walked her to her rooms, they paused at the door so the two could continue their conversation. A goblin, running after a chicken down the hallway, paused smiling gleefully at its king and the Sarah. "Mistletoe!" it cried joyfully, pointing up, before running off down the hallway. Looking up, they saw that someone had indeed placed a sprig of that plant above their heads. Sarah blushed while the king raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"You don't have to if you don't want," said Jareth softly.

Sarah smiled, still blushing. "I don't mind," she whispered as she leaned her face up towards his.

And it was then, that Sarah got her first REAL kiss. The kind of kiss that seemed to make her heart soar and the world spin around on its own. The kind they only talk about in books that she was sure would never going to happen in real life**.  **The kind that was the Oh-My-God-I-Can't-Believe-This-Is-Happening-To-Me-This-Is-The-Best-Thing-That-Ever-Happened-To-Me-kiss. There was, much to her delight, even some tongue action as well.  (Which, having never really been interested in anyone in high school and never gone out with anyone besides Eric, she hadn't gotten much off)  Unfortunately, like all good things, it ended with Jareth whispering a "Goodnight" and sending her to bed.

As for the rest of vacation she continued to be on that high spirited feeling from that one kiss, much to Mara's delight (well, sometimes, when Sarah wouldn't start talking about it she tried to chuck the bottle of Aspirin at her head, which she had started taking daily).

Later, as they got out of Sarah's car at the dorms of the Sirarah Valley College (for, as mentioned before, all things must come to an end such as vacation), grabbing their suitcases to lug up the five stories to their dorm room, they were greeted by Thom and Andrew who had arrived the day before. The four of them dragged everything upstairs (which included many not-so-polite oaths being muttered about how heavy the bags were and the injustice of building a dorm without a elevator for situations like this) the four headed off towards the Food Court in the center of the College campus. There they met the one and only vampire, Garith sans Barbarian Horde of Whores. As he came over the group, all smiles and laughs (as well much of his usual teasing towards Mara, who looked like she was ready to bonk him over the side of his head with her tray, macaroni and cheese included) Sarah smiled, an idea coming to mind to help keep the semester interesting in between classes.

It was time for Mara to find out what it was like to be on the other side of a matchmaking scheme.

Little did she know how interesting the semester was going to get.

**Author's Note:** ok, maybe I didn't get that up as fast as I planned. But there we are. Fluffness, development of relationship, as well as I AM FINALLY DONE THE CHRISTMAS SECTION!!!!!!!!! (This was only supposed to be 2 chapters long – about 10 pages each! And it has lasted almost 7 chapters!)

Well, if you have any suggestions, please, don't hesitate to give them. I pretty much know what is going to be happening from here on out, but if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to give them. (It was a friend of mine's idea that spawned the bathroom scene).

As always Megs, I love you. You are the best. Thank you for editing this. It is kinda sad we haven't really seen much this summer, but thank you for taking time to edit anyway. I don't know what I would do without you!

And I shall try to update sooner this time, considering Meg's warning when she sent this chapter back to me:

**"So, here is the usual Death Threat of Impending Doom! spoken in a very deep and booming voice YOU WILL FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, OR YOU SHALL DIE A MOST PAINFUL AND TERRIBLE DEATH!"**

Needless to say, it has frightened me, so I shall try to update sooner this time.

On the bright side . . . at least Sarah and Jareth have finally kissed!  Hopefully that will save me from getting killed. . .

And now, thank you reviewers, these are quick, since it is right now 12:43 in the morning and I'm working as fast as I can to post this:

**Battousai'sMuse21:** I'll try.  Thank you!

**Celebwen Telcontar:**  Yes, I've read Mercedes Lackey, and love her writing immensely.  Her Diana Tregard series is quite good.  A type of occult mystery person.  Highly recommended.  Especially her "Children of the Night."  I'm glad you like the story!

**c'est moi:**  (i know who you are!!!) I sent you this chapter just after I got your message.

**Mermaide99:**  I hope you liked this chapter.

**kattgray:** no, I've never heard of it actually.  Sounds interesting however.

**Becca!:**  I've been hiding under a rock.  But I'm back!  Hope you liked this chapter.

**if-666:**  thankfully, biology is done.  I don't have to take it again.  This chapter was not exactly made for amusement purposes. . . more needed fluffiness to move the story forward.  HOWEVER: I hope next chapter shall be amusing since it will involve Sarah playing undercover matchmaker.

**Cereberus**: I'm glad you like it.  I try for it to be original, though I honestly actually thought that someone would have done this before me.

**kalinda:**  Hope you like this one.

**Zero-no-uta:** Thanks!  I can't believe I pulled it off.  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Green Maiden Moitan:**  No, I haven't.  They sound interesting.  Yeah, I've been trying to get to this part for months.  It was only suppose to take a few chapters into the story!  Well, now I can aim for the next interesting point!  (which shall remain a secret)

**Nimbus Fabella:**  Of course I mentioned you.  I mean, look, you actually took your time to press that little button and review.  I am VERY glad for that.  Makes me feel special.  I'm glad you like Garith.  Yes, he is hot, and he knows it too.

**Acantha Mardivey:**  I'm glad you think this is getting interesting.  Hope you liked this chapter.

**LabyLvrPhx:**  Well, we got some Sarah and Jareth action this chapter.  And Sarah . . well, she is beginning to feel that Mara needs a taste of her own medicine, so . .

**Danalas the Lady Chaos:**  I'm glad you liked the Dumbledore/Voldemort thing.  Weird ideas pop out of my brother and mine conversations.  Especially Jareth singing "I'm too sexy for my tights . .too sexy for my tights"  I guess little boys as young as 13 have already been perverted by society.

**draegon-fire:**  yeah . .well, maybe the whole friendship thing turned quickly to a kissing thing . . . but well, I also will plead to argue that Sarah also kisses Hoggle as thank you for saving her from the firey head tossing party.  I hope you liked this chapter though.

**janine:**  Ok, maybe i'm not updating as fast as I would like, but I've been learning the fine art of diving on a field hockey field in full goalie uniform and getting bruises, but I'll try to update faster.  Glad you like it.

**Dreaming One:** ok . .maybe this one wasn't that long either . . but I tried to have it be plot related.  There are some things mentioned in the whole "Let's Wake Up Mara" scene that will prove to be important.  But I like how you mentioned that to me.  I mean, the only way I can improve as a writer is if I get some constructive criticism, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  On the other hand, I'm glad you liked the Hoggle, fairy, Jareth and Sarah scene.  I love writing scenes with fighting in it, and if it weren't for the fact that I do have to have to have certain characters make up with certain other characters I would keep on having them fight.  I'm just that way.

**MysticalStar1:**  Quite amazing . . however. . he shall still continue to be annoying as hell towards Miss Elvin Princess, who will start taking lots of Advil. Love the invisibility cloak . . . shall use them when I have to take those stupid tests again.  GAH!

**goblingirllovespirates:**  YAY!  I'm glad you love it.

**b00kperson:**  I hope you liked this chapter.  I'm trying to make Jareth be sweet, yet still have his very cocky full-of-himself attitude.  Glad you like it.

**Mab, Queen of Faerie:**  Thanks for the welcome back.  I shall try harder to update.  Glad I'm on your Author Alert list.

**CatsWhiskers:**  Yes, Jareth does seem to have a hard time saying Hoggle's name correctly.  Part of is superiority complex.  Ah well.  As for acknowledging the reviewers, I actually got the idea first from K.L. Morgan, who wrote "What Dreams Must Come," one of my favorite Labyrinth fanfics.  I noticed that she would always acknowledge her reviewers and I felt, "Hey!  If a person actually takes their time to review, especially if their computer is being stupid, and tell me what they think of my story, then I should answer them.  It is the least I can do.  I mean, its the reviewers that encourage me to keep writing.  If I didn't have any I might just give up!"  So thanks.


	14. In Which All Hell Breaks Lose

**Author's Note: Ok, so as I'm attempting to improve my writing skills, you might have noticed that I have experimented with different styles of writing throughout this story. This chapter is partly a journal form of Sarah Williams and Mara. I thought it might be an interesting manner to tell the following exploits, from the master minds themselves point-of-view. I understand that some of the stuff I'm playing around with (ideas, names, and whatnot) has been done with authors who actually get paid for their writing (unlike me), and to I am eternally indebted to. So tell me what you think of it, whether you liked it, hated it, whatever. I'd really appreciate it. **

**And I tried to make this chapter longer then the last few.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own nuffin.**

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter 14: In Which All Hell Breaks Lose

From the Journals of Agent Sarah William's

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: Project Revenge . . . (aka Project Matchmaker)

**Entry One:**

Sarah Williams here. I have decided, childish though it may be, that Mara must pay in one form or another for all the stress she caused me over the whole wishing me to the Labyrinth thing. And even though nothing has really happened romantically per se since the whole mistletoe kiss thing, Jareth and I have started getting along much better. In fact, we went for a lovely picnic just the other day . . .

But I digress.

Mara still must pay. And so, I shall attempt to get her together with one Garith, a Vampire though he may be (and perhaps on the wrong side), for I feel the two would make a great couple – I mean, they look cute together, and they fight enough that they might as well be married. Plus I think one of Mara's problems might be the fact that she doesn't feel that she would be any good at relationships, according to the vague stories she's told me about her last interest. Something about him marrying her sister.

This idea came to me last week when Tom, Andrew, Mara and I ran into Garith at the Food Court minus the Barbarian Horde (the only bad thing I really can see about him . . . he actually can be a nice guy once you give him a chance . . . which Mara doesn't).

It's kinda funny really. She told me I should do the same for Jareth. Looks like someone needs to listen to their own words of wisdom.

But, back to my story, when I saw the two together, I couldn't help but feel the two would be perfect for each other.

And thus, this journal. So when this whole matchmaking scheme (which I hope shall become successful) is over with, I can look back in this journal fondly and laugh at the entertaining times I had.

I'll just have to make sure Mara never finds this. She'd probably kill me.

**Entry Two:**

Current homework has been taking up my time, so as of yet, I have not had a chance to put any of my plans into action, however, I have been observing the two Undergroundians together. Garith has taken up his old habit of following her around. When I asked him why he keeps on annoying her, since the barrier is up, he merely replied that he finds that he enjoys being with her. (Mara told me that while he knew that she tried to get me into the Underground, he knows that she brought me back and doesn't realize part of me is in the Underground . . . she said it would be better for both of us if we keep it that way.) The only downside is that Mara is even more venomous towards Garith, and is often doing her best to stop herself from attempting murder, when she isn't in bed from a headache and taking Aspirin.

I am kinda worried about her in that respect. I would think that elves would not need to take Aspirin for weeks on end, and yet she is dosing up on it like there is no tomorrow. Along with the whole getting her together with Garith, I must look into this. Maybe it is some form of Elvin PMS and is normal. I hope for her sake that it is.

But, back to the topic at hand, I don't know what happened at the Olive Garden during the holidays, but something must have happened between Garith and Mara to seriously piss her off. In the whole time I've known her I've never seen her this . . . hateful towards anyone.

Funny though, even Garith seems to be apologetic about whatever happened. He keeps saying sorry to her (in his playful manner, but he seems serious enough). Mara is taking refuge from him by seeking the company Tom and Andrew, who aren't that crazy about him either, though it seems to be mostly because he has the permanent attention of almost every girl on campus. Currently, Tom, Andrew, and Mara are making up another song about Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin and the Bunny of Doom, to Britney Spear's song "Drive Me Crazy." Personally, it sounds absolutely terrifying, which I believe is the effect the three of them are going for.

Right now the only thing that seems to be preventing me from putting my first idea into action is the fact that Mara is avoiding Garith. I have decided that if I want them to get together, they must be forced into a room together, no matter that Mara might try to kill me. I shall invite Garith up to the room tomorrow without Mara's knowledge . . .

And hopefully if this turns out well, she won't feel it necessary to kill me. Perhaps I should go and find some help. I mean, aren't Elves and Vampires normally stronger then human beings?

**Entry Three:**

I am right now outside my room, having enlisted the help of Tom and Andrew to help keep the door shut as Garith and Mara are right now trapped inside. The conversation went something like this when Garith came in with me:

Mara, who was sitting on her bed reading, looked up when I arrived and immediately said, "What is HE doing here?"

Me, being full of innocence, replied, "I invited him up. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong, she asks!?" Mara demanded angrily, standing up. "Is something WRONG!? Did I not tell you what Garith was!? He is on the BAD SIDE for Pete's sake."

"Nice to see you too, Mara," said Garith with a lopsided smirk.

"Well, at least he didn't try to put me into the Labyrinth!" I argued, while mentally saying to myself, _I'm sorry Mara, this is for your own good . . . _while attempting to ignore the hurt look on Mara's face.

"You know, Mara, she's got a point . . ."said Garith with another smile, putting his arm around her. "If you put it her way, I'm actually the good guy. Amazing isn't it?"

"Don't make me stab my pencil in your eye, Vamp, because I will have no misgivings about doing so," she threatened, holding up her pencil as if to prove her point.

See what I mean about the two of them being a perfect for each other? I mean, they practically act like a married couple! And maybe if she falls in love with Garith, it can help stop this whole wedding thing with her and Jareth.

Oh God, I forgot about that. Well, I guess that means that having this go through is all the more important. If both parties are otherwise occupied, then they CAN'T get married!

"I'd like to see you try," said Garith, who was then rewarded with a pencil ALMOST being jabbed in his eye. I guess he wasn't expecting her to actually go through with the threat. He was only barely able to stop her.

It was then I snuck out of the room, pleading have to go to the bathroom. I then, sat against the door, holding it shut when Andrew and Tom showed up. I explained I was getting back at Mara for a previous prank she played on me and was attempting to hook her up with Garith. While Tom and Andrew, having misgivings at first, thought that in the long run, it would be fun that Mara finally got some of her own medicine, and agreed to help me keep the door shut.

And so, for the past few minutes, the lovebirds have sounded like Mara is attempting the murder of Garith, who is attempting to dissuade her. Tom, Andrew and I are all trying to contain our laughter, as we find it all very amusing.

They sometimes give me weird looks when Mara and Garith start talking about the Underground Council, but I told them I'd explain later.

Maybe they'll just forget. If I'm lucky.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Garith!?" Mara just demanded loudly through the door.

"Look, I just came to visit Sarah."

"Right, I believe you completely," said Mara sarcastically, followed by the sound of what sounded like her pillow being chucked at his face.

My assessment has just been confirmed by Garith, who said that while a pillow is not nearly as dangerous as a sharpened pencil, Mara really should do something about her anger issues. He also said that she has way too high an opinion of herself if she assumes that everything he does must be done in some way to annoy her.

"I am friends with Sarah, as completely amazing it must sound to you, to admit that some people might actually like me."

Mara responded by throwing what sounds like a book at him.

Tom and Andrew are now looking at each other worriedly, asking if they are sure it is a good idea to keep those two in there that much longer.

I admit that I am worried too. I never anticipated this much physical violence emerging from these two in a single conversation. True, most of the time the actually violence was coming from Mara . . . but she normally isn't this violent. Something really bad must have happened over vacation.

A sigh from Garith, interrupts Mara's attack of flying projectiles. "Look Mara," he is saying quietly, so it is kinda hard for me to hear. "I'm sorry about the whole thing at the Olive Garden."

"SORRY!?!?! YOU'RE SORRY!?!?"

That was Mara. Finally, I might be able to get some details about that encounter.

Right after she finishes throwing whatever she is currently throwing at him.

"He SAYS he's sorry," (thwack . . book) "Not only does he find it necessary to delve into my mind when he feels like it, but now he is apologizing for ruining what WAS going to be a fun night with friends. (thwack) And he say's he's SORRY!?"

Tom and Andrew are now looking very confused at each other. Are muttering that Mara might be a little crazy. They have no idea.

Come to think of it, what the hell ARE they talking about? Mind diving?

"Look, Mara, I told you I didn't mean to!"

"Don't. Touch. Me!" said Mara, followed by a slapping sound. "I know fully well that you meant to. It is part of your whole job! Your favorite pastime along with manipulating people. Now I suggest you back of before . . . before . . ."

Uh oh . . . Mara just trailed off and I think I heard the thump of somebody falling on the floor. Maybe someone killed someone. I believe it is time to check in on those two. Shall write more later.

Oh God, what have I done?

**Entry Four**

Sorry, I haven't had a chance to write in a week. My life has been, in one word, stressful. But, continuing on from last entry, Tom, Andrew and I entered the dorm, finding it an absolute mess with Mara lying on the floor and Garith kneeling over her. To say the least, it did not look good. Andrew immediately went into yelling at Garith, demanding what he did to her. Garith kept saying he didn't do anything, all the while looking worriedly at her. He tried to get closer to Mara to try and assess what was wrong with her, but both Tom and Andrew dragged him away, saying that he'd done enough trouble and if the hospital reported that some sort of abuse or whatever on Mara, they were fully going to be blaming him. Garith apologized to me before asking if there was anything he could do, to which Tom and Andrew said that he could leave Mara the (place explicative here that begins with an 'F') alone. Garith, however, in one of his moments of true heroicness, insisted on staying until we could figure out what was wrong with Mara. Tom, after much grumbling, agreed and went to call the hospital for help. Meanwhile, I started feeling funny, almost as if my self in the Underground was calling me. I got this really weird feeling, that if I fell asleep, I might not be able to come back, so I asked if Andrew could get me a cup of strong coffee from the cafeteria, since I felt a bit woozy. After much grumbling about leaving me with Garith, he agreed, which left me and Garith in the destroyed bedroom together.

And that is when I saw the one moment that convinced me that these two would be perfect for each other. Garith went back to kneeling over Mara, holding her hand almost tenderly, muttering to her that he was sorry and to just wake up. It was like he completely forgot I was even in the room, he was so focused on Mara.

Of course, all good moments must come to an end, and this one was ruined by Mara actually waking up and promptly slapping Garith. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!!!!" she yelled, shoving him away. She was trying to get up, when both Garith and I gently pushed her back down to the floor, saying that she had just fainted, and it would be best if she laid down. It was then that I felt myself going back to normal, and the two of us tried to keep Mara contained until Tom came back in saying that an emergency transportation device was on its way to pick up Mara (he refuses to use the world ambulance . . . he's weird like that). That was when Mara started insisting that she was perfectly fine, and started to get up again, when she laid back down again because she had a head ache. Garith picked up Mara (with Tom glaring at him suspiciously the entire time) and put her on her bed so she would be more comfortable. Andrew soon showed up with my coffee, and about a minute later, the ambulance crew showed up. They asked us the usual questions if any of us were drinking, and what happened. Garith replied that he and Mara had been arguing when she all of a sudden fainted. Of course, the ambulance crew was suspicious (since it looked like a hurricane hit our room), so while they took all of us down to the hospital and when we arrived we were drilled by the police (since the police station is right next to the hospital) about what happened. Involved taking the 'Are You Drunk Test' where we had to walk in a line and breath into something (we all passed) and getting questioned a lot, until a doctor showed up and said that while Mara's body system seemed a little off (it was cooler then humans are suppose to be) everything seemed to be functioning normal, except for a large amount of Aspirin in her system. He asked if she had been taking a lot of Aspirin lately, and I said yes, because she's been having bad headaches lately. That was when Garith started flipping out at me and asking how long it has been going on, and I told him since Christmas. Then he started getting all worried for some reason, Tom and Andrew began demanding explanations about just what the hell was going on, as were the police. So then Garith did this whole Obi-Wan Kenobi thing and was like "Nothing is wrong, this is all normal. You will release us so we can go see Mara." And the police did! In fact, they apologized for bringing us in and took us right to Mara! Apparently Vampires can affect the minds of other beings, so I can begin to understand why Mara was a little freaked out about him.

So, we went to see Mara, who is now fine, just under orders from the doctor not to take so much Aspirin anymore, since it is apparently bad for you to take in large doses, and we were all released back to the college. Since then, Garith has been trying to talk to Mara alone about her Aspirin thing, who is refusing to talk to him and is threatening to disembowel him. I later explained to Tom and Andrew about the whole Underground thing, and they agreed, that while it sounds crazy, considering what happened in the police station, they can actually believe it.

So, in light of current events, the whole matchmaking thing is off for a while (about a week or so) until everything dies down, and the teachers stop looking at Mara worriedly all the time.

On the plus side, Tom and Andrew have agreed to help me further in the whole MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: Get Mara together with Garith thing, since, besides the whole going to the hospital thing, it was actually entertaining, and since Mara is off the Aspirin, it should be ok.

On the Underground side of things, things couldn't be going better (which is more to say then what is going on up here . . . since as I said before Project Matchmaker isn't going to well. Jareth has seemed to have dealt with his massive Superiority Complex Thing (mostly), and is more understanding about the facts that I do have friends in the Labyrinth besides him. And he is always doing the sweetest things for me.

Of course, we still have fights. I think it is kinda impossible not to, given our background. But they normally don't last for more then 13 hours now.

I just hope that Mara doesn't marry him.

And now, from the other sides of things:

The Princess Diaries of Mara K'Talven

**Entry 2317**

Well, I believe I have now sufficiently recovered from my visit to the hospital (three weeks ago), and I've decided that I shall just have to endure my headaches, since I don't want to end up there again. Not only does the place have the freaky sterilized smell to it that reminds me of old people homes, it also makes me unable to sufficiently beat Garith over the head, since the doctor said I shouldn't excite myself since I passed out due to stress and overdose of Aspirin. Apparently, according to the doctor, I have been overworking myself too hard at school and should relax and lay back.

In all honesty, I really didn't expect reaction headache to be setting in this fast. As you know from my previous entries, a lot of my magical reserves were zapped when I tried to drag Sarah back from the Underground. Apparently, however, to be able to actually keep her here on Earth has started to zap the rest of my magic faster then it would've gone out on its own. So by the time the wedding comes, I don't think I'll have any magic. At the rate it is currently disappearing, it should be gone by mid-April. And since it is now halfway through February, that doesn't give me much time.

I think Garith suspects something might be going on, since he keeps checking in on the dorm (insisting he is looking for Sarah) and will start inquiring about how I am doing and if I am alright. I am beginning to suspect he is taking far too much pleasure in this whole fiasco and I would beat him over the side of the head, except Tom, Andrew, and Sarah have been making sure I don't have any objects that could possibly injure someone since I've suddenly shown my violent psychopathic side three weeks ago in the dorm which led up to my eventual passing out due to "stress overload."

I've pled temporary insanity.

Speaking of Tom and Andrew, they somehow found out (through Sarah I expect – though I wouldn't be surprised if Garith was part of it) about the whole Underground thing. Considering how it went with Eric (who I have quite forgiven and we normally talk on the phone and joke around. He started going out with Alice, the girl at the arcade we were at and helped him out when Sarah and I fainted in the bathroom. The two of them have been having a great time playing Dungeons and Dragons together and what not. I am happy for him . . . cept for the little fact that everyone I seem to meet lately is having Happily Ever Afters. EVEN TOM AND ANDREW HAVE BOTH FOUND GIRLS) I wasn't surprised that they took it quite well.

I am beginning to suspect that Sarah is up to something. Ever since things have started going all fine and hunky dory with Jareth, it seems like she has gotten it into her head that I need to have a happy love life. I have been perfectly fine without a said love life since Nomar, and I do NOT need any help in that department. I would have suspected the whole "invite Garith to the room thing" to be part of her plan, but I know her. (Though the fact that Tom and Andrew are getting along with him, plus the fact that he is suddenly without his band of whores is beginning to make me suspicious . . . must check to see if he is doing some weird vampire mind control thing, you never can be too careful. And I don't care how cute he is, it's the cute ones you have to watch out for).

But other then some oddities, my life has gone back to normal. I'm going to class, doing homework, insisting to worried teachers that , yes, I am alright, and no, I have not been taking Aspirin lately. Or anything else for that matter. Everything is perfect.

**Entry 2318**

Am beginning to suspect that some sort of evil bad luck thingy is following me around. That, or I have somehow ended up in the Twilight Zone. It has been about a week since my last entry, and everything was going normal. This afternoon, Sarah, Tom, Andrew, Garith (WHY!?) and I all went to Borders. I found, surprisingly, a few months ago that by reading fantasy, it can help boost some of my magic, however slightly, and since I have been forbidden to touch Aspirin, books have been my new source of relief. The Borders near the campus is HUGE, nearly three stories high, and I was tired, so I decided to take the elevator to go to the third floor. Just as the door was about to close, Garith stepped in, saying there was some he wanted to get on the third floor to and wanted to keep me company.

And so, my dear journal, I was stuck in an elevator with Garith. Of course, I only figured it would be for a few minutes, since it doesn't take that long to reach the third floor in an elevator. Well, as it so happens, there was a light snowstorm when we went to Borders earlier, that somehow caused a power line to fall, effectively cutting of all power to Borders, thus effectively trapping me in the elevator with Garith, somewhere between the second and third floor.

Of course, the first word out of my mouth when all power died and the lights went out was a very lady-like "_merde_," to which Garith said that wasn't a very lady-like thing to say, to which I replied quite politely for him to go to hell.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, and after coming to the conclusion that there was not going to be power for quite some time, I found a corner and sat down.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Garith also felt necessary to claim that corner before me, and so I ended up jumping off of his lap and sitting as far away from him as possible.

This led to another long, and rather uncomfortable pause, during which, the emergency lights came on, bathing the interior of the elevator in a reddish light. I sat there, wrapped up in my own thoughts, wishing that I had a book, when Garith suddenly said, "Mara, why didn't you tell me that you were losing magic so fast?"

"I beg your pardon?" I replied, putting on my best 'What are you talking about?' look.

"Your magic, Mara. I know why you fainted back in the dorms a few weeks ago. You're running out of magic. And judging by the way you've been so cheerful lately I'm suspecting it is giving you one hell of a headache, which explains why you were overdosing on those Aspirins all the time."

I really hate it when people decide to get observant. What happened to Mara, who used to get away with things without anyone catching her? Is all that bad karma finally catching up to me in the form of Garith?

"It's PMS, Garith."

"No it isn't. I would have smelled it."

Now, let me tell you, that was NOT the thing I wanted to hear. I mean, imagine, a guy who could tell when it was your time of the every few years through his sense of SMELL!? Mental Note: After this is all over with, avoid contact with the vampires. They have way too many freaky powers.

"Lovely. Now leave me alone." I turned away from him and attempted to do a thorough examination of the wall.

So thorough in fact, that I did not hear Garith slide over next to me, until he turned me around and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Listen, Mara," he said, attempting to look at me. I of course, being the agreeable person that I am, refused to look at him. "Mara," he sighed exasperatedly, but didn't try to force me to look at him. "You've got to do something about this. Mara, you told me how dangerous it is for you to lose all your magic. That fainting spell in the dorm will not be just a one time occurrence. You need help."

I think he expected me to say something here, but I continued to childishly ignore him. After a pause he continued.

"Mara, you're going to die if this keeps up. I saw how low you were in the dorm . . ."

"And what happened to not reading me, hmm, Garith?" I spat, finally looking at him, pretty pissed off, all things considered. "What happened to all that 'Oh Mara, I'm sorry for invading your personal privacy and reading your mind. I won't do it again!' And here you are doing it again! I should've known better then to trust the word of a vamp."

I fear that I started crying right then, for the next second I found myself sobbing in a rather undignified fashion, and completely embarrassingly on Garith's shoulder, who was holding his arms around me in what I suppose was a comfortingly manner. Of course, I got extremely annoyed with the fact that I was crying, since I hate breaking down in front of anyone, especially Garith. In my ear I heard him muttering stuff about he was sorry and what not, which is when I came to my senses and shoved him away from me (or tried . . . since Garith IS somewhat stronger then I am, and with the whole magic drain, I haven't exactly been myself lately – and no, that doesn't make what he is saying is right) yelling at him, "See? This is EXACTLY what I mean. Let go of me! I don't want you even to touch me!"

Garith gave me this sort of funny look, that if I didn't know him better I would have sworn it was hurt, but I know Garith, and I knew that he doesn't even know the definition of the word 'hurt' since he is just some player who doesn't care, just as long as he has an opportunity to score on a girl. He did, however, back away from me, thus respecting my personal bubble, much to my satisfaction, since he left to his corner on the other side of the elevator.

And so, we had yet another round of uncomfortable silences, where we both kinda just looked around the very confining elevator, and not each other.

"Does Sarah know?" he asked, suddenly, interrupting me from my lovely visions of torturing Garith in my mind.

"Does Sarah know what?" I demanded, somewhat irritably.

"Does Sarah know that you're losing magic. I mean, I know she knows that you're an elf and all, since she has talked to me, asking if it is true that I'm a vampire and whatnot, but does she know that you're losing magic?"

Oh, isn't THAT just lovely. Here I am, telling Sarah that Garith is the BAD GUY, and she is out consorting with the enemy. She is now on my kill list, right after Garith, and before Jareth . . . for . . . uh . . . being my fiancé and . . . uh . . . annoying bastard all the time. And after my father. And the Underground Council. The stupid mages that set up the barrier. Ah hell, the whole Underground itself is right now on my list.

"Oh, will you just drop it?" I asked. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself, thank you very much, and I don't need Sarah's help."

Not to mention the fact that Sarah is the reason that my magic is draining so fast, since the stupid Labyrinth belonging to a stupid Goblin King won't freaking let her go causing a big ongoing stalemate about which world Sarah currently resides in.

"Mara . . ."

"I thought I said zip it," I snapped, finding a penny in my pocket and promptly chucking it at his head. I seem to have quite embraced my violent side lately.

"How much time do you have?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mara . . ."

"Believe me when I say that I have no qualms about buying a silver stake and shoving it through your heart," I snapped. "The Underground is currently shut off, so it will take the Council some time before the realize you're dead. And when they do . . . well, I'll be dead to so it really won't matter."

"What a romantic thought, the two of us dying together," he remarked in is normal mocking tone. "Can you imagine the stories that will written about it? Why it will be like a modern Romeo and Juliet. Only without the Shakespearian prose."

"I hate Romeo and Juliet. It is a stupid story about two lust-filled teenagers that kill themselves in the throws of hormones."

"Titanic then."

"The girl lived. . . which actually doesn't sound too bad. You can be Leo and die, and I can go on with my happy little life."

"Yeah, married to Jareth."

"How about we go with one of those psychopathic murderer stories where the girl just randomly kills off a bunch of people"

"You'll end up in jail."

"Can't be worse then being stuck in here with you."

"Even with the one the mortals named 'Jack the Ripper?' I don't think even he knows his real name anymore. I hear he's still doing time in the Underground for that whole thing he did back in England when he was up on Earth for his commune with humans. I heard that he still is up to his all tricks, if he can find someone."

Ok, that is mind scarring.

"Ok, you might be slightly better. . ."

"Aww, thank you Mara, I didn't know you liked me that much."

I sighed, at the complete hopelessness of the idiot just as the power came back on. (Turned out they had an emergency generator, but some idiot couldn't figure out how to turn it on). The elevator started moving, much to my relief, since I couldn't stand another moment in the elevator with the Vamp.

As we reached the third floor, Garith came up to me and turned me towards him. "I'm going to tell Sarah."

Ok, this worried me. I mean, if Sarah found out about the whole magic thing, she'd tell Jareth that I'm actually still on Earth, and then I'd be figuratively screwed. So I felt I had to find someway to sway Garith's decision.

"And what, pray tell, is she going to be able to do? My solution to my problem right now lies within the Underground, and since I am currently unable to contact them . . ."

I was interrupted by a VERY unexpected, and I quite assure you, UNWELCOME kiss from Garith that silenced me I fear, quite effectively. Though I fear I might have started to react to it, considering the fact that Garith is quite a good kisser. Not that much, mind you. Just a little.

I mean, hey, I had NEVER been kissed like that. Just that one little kiss from Nomar. In all honesty, I've been living like a nun (who happens to joke about sex a lot). So a little tiny (and I repeat TINY) part of me wanted to see what a real kiss felt like.

Ok, maybe it was a lot.

But, I thankfully came back to my senses when, brushing across my lips, I could feel the sharpened edge of his fangs, just beginning to penetrate the skin.

Instantly, I shoved myself away from Garith, just barely being able to escape. Looking at him, he had a bloodlust expression on his face, fangs fully extended, as he began to step towards me. I took a step further back away from him, just as the doors to the elevator opened and I backed into Tom and Andrew, who had come to look for us. I leaned against them, feeling dizzy, while still trying to back away from Garith.

I could feel the lurking of the vampire mind call (something I had only really heard about . . . but it is this almost an overwhelming pleasure wave when it sets in fully, used to keep the vampire's prey from running away in fear . . . and let me tell you, just a light dose was pretty strong, I was seriously threatening to give in right then), when I broke away from Tom and Andrew and began running like my life depended on it (which, if you thought about it, it kinda did) until I reached the children's area and collapsed on beanbag cushion thing.

After a few moments, after sufficiently recovering myself enough (and wiping the blood from my lip) I went and found Sarah, found out about the stupid guy and the generator, and told her I was going to take a bus home, since I felt a little tired. I told her not to worry about me, and I'd see her when I got back.

And so, I'm here in my dorm. Scared silly, in all honesty.

But I think I now know why the Barbarian Horde followed Garith so faithfully. Because that one little taste of the vampire mind call thing has left me wanting for more. And since I noticed that when I left Garith, my magic reserves have taken another dip down . . . I think that being near Garith could very well kill me.

I'm getting really tired all of a sudden . . . and it's not even five o'clock yet.

Back in Borders, in the cafe area, having sufficiently recovering himself, Garith shook his head angrily. _Damn that girl!_ he thought angrily. In all his years as a vampire (or as a human for that matter) he never once lost control like that. Even his powers got away from him, back there at the elevator, when he kissed Mara. He just all of a sudden went into full Vampire mode. What was it about that girl that made him unable to control himself? He knew how close he came to killing her back there. If Tom and Andrew hadn't been there to snap him out of it . . .

A lifeless form of Mara came unbidden to his mind, pale and devoid of blood. Being an elf, she could not be turned, leaving the only option of being all dead, and not living dead like he was if her blood was sucked all the way. Something caused his heart to catch at thought, and he sighed, leaning into his hands to stare into the depths of his cappuccino, as if he could divine an answer to his problems from it.

"Hey," came the voice of Sarah as she sat across from him. "Mara just left for the dorms, and Andrew and Tom said that something pretty freaky was happening between you two in the elevator. Care to explain?"

"I-I lost control," said Garith quietly.

"Please explain to the less Vampirely knowing," replied Sarah, looking at him.

"I kissed her, and I started going full vampire on her," he answered thinly.

"Meaning . . . ?"

"Meaning I tried to suck her blood while using a basic vampire mind control that overcomes the mind with a pleasurable feeling that is almost impossible to resist. Normally it wouldn't take much blood to appease the vampire, but with Mara's condition lately, I don't think she would've been able to survive if Andrew and Tom weren't there to bring me back to normal."

"Wait . . . what do you mean condition? What condition is Mara in?" demanded Sarah.

_Mara, I know you're going to kill me, but this is for your own good._ "Elves need magic to survive. It is part of them. With the barrier between the Aboveground and Underground being closed, her magic is depleting. She was full of magic just before the barrier shut, but she wasted half of it trying to bring you back to the Aboveground. Since then, it's depleting quickly, an effect of the Cold Iron. One of the side effects is a bad headache, a reaction headache from the lack of magic . . ."

"Which is why she was dosing up on the Aspirin . . ." interrupted Sarah worriedly, suddenly looking pale.

Garith nodded. "The Underground Council set up the barrier, in hopes that by the time the wedding between Jareth and herself occurred, she'd be too weak to object, and thus they would blackmail Jareth with that to get him married to her. The barrier was also to keep you away from Jareth so you couldn't develop the soul mates/lifebond thing." He glanced sharply at Sarah, realizing what he said. "I mean . . uh . . ."

"Yes, yes, I know about the bond," said Sarah. "Mara told me, and with the way things have been going between me and Jareth lately . . ."

"WHAT!?" demanded Garith urgently as Sarah trailed off, realizing what SHE had just said. "What do you mean, the way things have been going with you and Jareth . . ."

"Um . . . well . . . uh . . ." stammered Sarah, looking around worriedly.

Garith grabbed Sarah's arm, forcing her to look at him. "Sarah, you are going to tell me right now. How have you seen Jareth?"

"M-Mara wasn't able to pull me back all the way, y-you, know, back in the b-bathroom. In essence, I've been stuck half-way between the Underground and Aboveground. During the day, I'm awake here, and at night when I'm asleep, I'm awake in the Underground with Jareth." She paused, looking worriedly at Garith. "That's why she told the worm to tell Jareth that she was in the Hall of the Mountain King . . . she said it was because Jareth is often a worry wart . . . but . . . it was really because she was in the Aboveground, losing magic."

Garith's face grew pale as he listened to Sarah, causing his gut to strangely clutch together with something he knew commonly was associated with fear. "And the Labyrinth, being what it is, is greedy for human contact . . . which would mean that she would need to expend magic to keep you here . . ."

"Which is causing her magical reserves to deplete faster then they would normally . . ." continued Sarah.

"Oh my God . . ." whispered Garith, as if in pain. "Oh. . . Mara . . ."

Sarah looked at him strangely. "You wouldn't happen to care for her, would you?"

Garith glanced at her sharply, giving her a look as if to say "Are you completely crazy?"

"Come on, we need to go find her. To see if we can do something to resolve this mess," said Sarah, changing subject quickly, while standing up.

Hastily, Garith agreed, as his mind began to wrap itself around what Sarah had just said. Did he like her?

Quickly, they found Tom and Andrew, saying that it was time to go, NOW, and rushed back to the campus.

Running up the five stories of the dorm room, Garith and Sarah (with Tom and Andrew some stories behind them) burst through the doors to see Mara look up from writing in a journal of sorts at them.

"Oh, hello," she said weakly, face pale. Turning to Garith, she glared at him, stammering "I-I thought I said I didn't w-want to see y-you . . ." before she collapsed onto the floor into a dead faint.

A scream of pain came from Sarah, and as Garith looked over his shoulder at her as he rushed to Mara's side, Sarah disappeared completely from the Aboveground.

A few seconds later, Tom and Andrew burst through the door, simultaneous yelling, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER NOW?! AND WHERE IS SARAH!?"

Garith, ignoring the two yelling humans, tried desperately to awake the unconscious elf, desperately hoping beyond hope that it would be like last time and she would wake up in no time.

Funny how the universe has it's own plan on how things are done. One that often does not consider what others might want.

Because Mara would not wake up.

Back in the Labyrinth, Sarah jerked awake for the first time in the middle of the night. Jumping out of bed, and completely forgetting to put on the overcoat to cover that black nightgown she had been complaining to Jareth about just months before, she ran out of the room and began sprinting through the hallways, calling Jareth's name.

When he finally appeared, asking her whatever that matter was, she looked at him and said quite seriously, "I have something I need to tell you. It's about Mara. She's on Earth. And I think she's dying."

"Does Garith know?"

Nod.

"Well, isn't that just a wonderful slice of cake."

Mage Adept Rawthorn, currently on watch in the Official Magick Working Room Of The Underground Council on the barrier spell, jerked as he felt spells detecting the passage of Sarah Williams start going off wildly. Jumping up, he checked the spell that watched his niece, Mara. Swearing sharply, he began calling magic to himself as he stepped into the middle of the Working Circle. Underground Council orders or no Underground Council orders, his niece was dying and he was by God going to bring down the barrier or die trying.****

**Author's Note:**

_First of all, this was done over four weeks ago. I sent it off to my beta about a week after I posted the chapter before this. Unfortunately, Megs was on vacation a few thousand miles away, and wasn't able to answer my e-mail until after she got back two to three weeks later. By then I had field hockey try-outs and last-minute summer assignments that I put of to do that I didn't have time to check my e-mail for two weeks. And so, now that school has once again started up, I finally now have the time (strangely enough . . . I expected summer to be the time where I could do everything) to update this chapter. I apologize for the delay._

But moving on . . .

In all honesty, this was supposed to be a funny chapter, including the various exploits of Sarah trying to get Mara and Garith together. I was planning on eventually having Mara going catatonic, but I guess I'm in a hurry to get to the next part. Maybe when I fix all of this up, I can make this chapter more amusing, and you guys can give me more ideas for what Sarah can do. I decided that there needed to be a warning that Mara was beginning to lose it, thus her headache and Aspirin addiction in the earlier chapter. Then I figured it would probably to bad things to her body, Elf she may be. Add magic depletion with overdosing of Aspirin, and you got her first faint, minor in the scheme of things, but clued Garith into the fact that the magic lose she told him was going to happen in chapter six has gone into full effect, faster then he realized it would be. So, Mara is now basically in a coma state, which her body did in order to keep her alive, stopping all spells, activity, whatnot except for what is absolutely necessary for her to survive the longest she can. Basic self-preservation. So, you now get to see Mara's uncle again, (who was mentioned in chapter nine) and he'll be showing up more in the next chapter, along with (maybe) Mara's sister and old boyfriend, Nomar.

I realize that it might have been a little confusing, what with the journal entries and then reverting back to regular story telling. I'm not going to be doing that again most likely, but I really couldn't think of a way that I could get those parts through. (I tried doing it other ways and I faced a major writer's block. I was using journal form for another story I'm writing for fun, and that's was working for me, so I decided to try it for this.)

But moving on: Megs, even though you are several thousands of miles away from me right now, I must say THANK YOU! for betaing this. I am not worthy to kiss the ground you walk in, you are such a great editor. You are the best for constantly beta reading stuff for me and listening to me bounce ideas off of you all the time. I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! bowing at your feet

Oh, and for those of you who don't know French, "merde" means 'turd' . . . or shit . . whatever you prefer. A guy I know once said it in my French class a few years ago to describe cafeteria food. Thought it only meant crap. So the teacher ended up going into an explanation about that it was a swear. Of course, this is the same teacher that took us to a 'how to say naughty stuff in French' website during school with insulting stuff to say after having sex. I swear, my school is so messed up.

Ok . . . THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

takes a deep breath

**Twin Kats:** Hey it's ok. I've been really busy lately too and I haven't been able to get anything done or reviewed or whatever. Yeah, Jareth and Sarah kissed, but it will still take them a while. There will be fights, like Sarah mentioned there was this chapter, that will probably come up later.

**Nyruserra:** Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.

**word junky:** I'm glad you like it. I like Buffy too, but I haven't seen many episodes. Only the last season, 2nd to last season ending, and a few random episodes when she was in high school that someone brought before one of my school's performances of Les Mis a few years back. But I did like Spike of what I saw of him.

**Queen ofthe BogofEternalStench:** NO! Not the Bog of Eternal Stench! AH!!! But I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so late.

**Liriel9247:** Wow. I hope you like this one too. Thanks.

**Jennypenny:** This was kinda late, but I hoped you liked it.

**Just Trying to Help:** Ok, first of all, I have to admit that I was a little miffed when I read, but after thinking it over a bit, I realize you were right. I mean, I actually have seen lifebond concepts in other writing, but more often then not it is call soul mates or true love and often has to do with another life. That, or people being born at the same time on the same day of the same year and were destined to be together. As for K'Talven, I honestly wasn't thinking and didn't realize it until after I posted the chapter. However, I am planning on redoing this when I am done, so I'll probably change that. Heck, I might even change the lifebond thing around. But in any case, if you have any other ideas about things that need to be worked out, please tell me. It helps to get some constructive criticism. I will admit that Mercedes Lackey is one of my favorite authors, and perhaps I'm just trying to emulate her, I probably should just work on doing it my own way, huh? In any case, thanks for telling me you liked it. As for this chapter, ok, I admit, I got the idea a little from all those journal-type stories that are out right now, but I had a brain cramp. And as I mentioned earlier, I'm writing another story in journal form and I thought it might work for this chapter.

**kalinda:** hoped you liked this.

**babez19:** I'm glad you like Garith. However, if you tell him he is hot it will go straight to his head. Right now, he feels concern for her, but that's probably because he has been bugging her so much he wants to make sure she is able to stick around so he can CONTINUE on bugging her.

**Rivers of Blood:** I'm glad you like it. Mara's kinda out like a rock right now, so that will probably put a standstill on everything. Sorry it took so long.

**Ivy Adrena:** I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did that. I will fix it ASAP. Thanks for noticing.

**DumbBlondeBlue:** Aw. Thanks! Sorry the chapter took so long. Hope you liked this one.

**LadyAniviel:** Yes, there was fluff last chapter. Not so much this chapter. More drama and flying projectiles. I'll try updating sooner too.

**Zero-no-uta:** I hoped you liked this chapter. A bit different from the other chapters, but this is were the action starts going.

**bungeecord:** Thanks. I'm glad you like the oc's Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner in the future. Might be a little difficult with field hockey.

**Devil69:** Yeah, well, Sarah's match maker attempts went kinda not the way she planned. I'll try to update faster. I'm not sure I wanna know what 'or else' means.

**CatsWhiskers:** Yes, Jareth has superiority complex issues. Couples therapy also sounds it might be entertaining. . . though I don't know how I could fit it in. Maybe . .

Mara: Look you two. You always fight. So I've signed you up for a session.

Jareth: What kind of session.

Mara: Couples therapy.

Sarah: WHAT!?!? We've only been going out for a few months. I think that hardly warrants for couples therapy.

Jareth: Uh . . this wouldn't happen to be one of those feminine napkins things again?

Mara: No. You're going to talk to a councilor (a Earth thing, Jareth) so you can stop having such a massively dysfunctional relationship. I mean you fight all the time!

Sarah: You fight all the time with Garith. Why don't you two take the session. Your relationship is more dysfunctional then ours.

Mara: It is COUPLES therapy. Not ARCH-ENEMY therapy.

Jareth: So there will be no tampons?

Mara: Or we could just sign you up for a sex awareness class.

Sarah: uh . . . I thing couples therapy is a GREAT idea.

Who knows. I'll think about it.

**Bree Mcgregor:** I'm glad you like it so much. (And just to let you know, I love reading Snape stories too . . so there we go) I hope you liked this chapter.

**b00kperson**: Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to review lately, but I've been busy.

**Mab, Queen of Faerie:** Thanks! I hope you like this one too.

**Danalas the Lady Chaos:** I'm glad you liked the Star Trek reference. As for the M/G thing . . um not sure yet. There is a few ways they can figure it out, plot line in out, but when they figure it out is the question.

**Mermaide99:** Sorry I haven't been updating as fast. I'm glad you like it, and as for the stuff about other fanfictions, well, gee thanks! It means a lot to me.

**draeogon-fire:** I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one. I had a fun time having the plans backfire (though maybe not in good ways.)

**Acantha Mardivey:** I'm glad you liked it. I had summer assignments to do, so I've been busy as well. Hoped you liked this chapter too.

**iff-666:** Well, parts of this chapter were funny (I hope). The last part was somewhat serious, but that sets up for the chaos that is suppose to be in the next chapter.


	15. In Which There Is Yet Again Much Yelling...

Disclaimer: All people, persons, places, ext mentioned in this story belong to their respected owners. I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue me.

Also, sorry for dropping off the edge of the planet. Life has been crazy.

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter Fifteen – In Which There Is Yet Again Much Yelling, A Less Than Legal Break-In And A Kidnapping

"So you've known for the past three months that her Highness, Princess Mara was on Earth, and you not only withheld this information from me, but deliberately lied to me about her location."

"Begging your pardon, Your M-Majesty," quavered the high voice of Mr. Worm, "But Miss Mara asked me too . . ." he trailed off, looking terrified as the Goblin King's face transformed into a mask of rage.

"Mara is not your sovereign, **I** am," he said coolly. "Your loyalty is to me, not to some pig-headed Elvin Princess who is currently in a coma!

"I can very well see why she didn't want to tell you," snapped Sarah tiredly from where she stood, leaning against the wall next to the Worm's humble abode that the three of them were standing outside of.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jareth, turning to face her, face expressionless as a snake, frozen, ready to strike an the slightest provocation.

Lack of sleep and stress caused Sarah to plow on, headless of the warning signs radiating from the Goblin King, "Well, just look at you, you're completely overreacting!"

"Me, overreacting?"

"Yes, you yelling at everybody is not going to help at all. Mara probably knew you'd act like this and didn't tell you . . ."

"Thus subverting my authority over my subjects. It might just be Mr. Worm today, but if the Goblins stop obeying me then the very stability of the Labyrinth is called into question. Mara didn't realize this, and now she's trapped without magical aide in the Aboveground."

"I'm sure Tom, Andrew, and Garith will look after her. Especially after what happened in Borders . . ." One look at Jareth and she realized that was probably not the best thing to have mentioned.

"Garith has only two things on his mind, Miss Williams," said Jareth coolly, reverting to calling her by her last name as he always did when the two were on the brink of another World War with each other. "Sex, and getting his mission completed. In this case, his mission is to stop Mara, and myself for that matter, by way of the dirtiest tricks he can come up with."

"You don't understand," argued Sarah. "I really think he cares for her!"

"Garith cares only about himself," snapped Jareth. "I've told you what he is! What he has done!"

"Actually, that was more of a vague 'he's the reason people fear vampires' than a true explanation." She paused, eyes flickering momentarily to where the worm was sneaking back into his home quietly before continuing in a somewhat faltering voice, "In any case, he really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He even ditched the Horde of Barbarian Whores when he realized how uncomfortable it was making Mara."

Jareth's face twisted even more with anger as he pronounced coolly, "You're a fool."

"And how's that?" asked Sarah, matching his tone. "As far as I know **you** have never met him in more than a formal environment. I have, and Garith has proven to be a very nice person who is understanding and listens to people, which is more than I could say for some people." _That didn't come out right,_ thought Sarah as she watched Jareth's face instantly smooth out into an expressionless mask.

"Well then," he said haughtily. "When we figure out how to get you to the Aboveground, we won't hesitate to get you back with your precious Garith."

"Look Jareth, I didn't mean it that way," Sarah pleaded, trying to ratify the situation.

"Miss Williams, you've been up for a long time. You must be tired."

"Don't you dare start changing the subject, Jar . ." She trailed of, finding herself back in her room yelling at her reflection in the mirror. Instantly she pronounced some rather crude phrases involving Jareth in some anatomically impossible situations involving a polka dotted penguin. Storming over to the door, she attempted to open it, only to find it locked from the outside. This led to yet another round of insults, more graphic than the first. "Fine, run away! Act like a child for all I care!" she cried, pounding on the door angrily. After a few minutes of thing this without gaining any ground (Jareth did not appear and the door refused to dent), she eventually gave up. Walking over to the large bed and sprawling out sideways on it, she sighed sadly. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drop for the first time in months into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

The Goblin King in question was in fact miles away from the Labyrinth itself, finding himself once again in the lobby of the Diamond Keep.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" came a female voice from behind him. Turning around, he recognized the speaker as the druid Arinu.

"If it isn't my favorite secretary . . ." he began, oozing charm.

Arinu rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Let me rephrase that . . . what do you want?"

Jareth beckoned her to a dark corner of the room. "I need some help . . ."

"What did you do now, Jareth?" she asked in a lowered voice.

"You know the barrier, between the Aboveground and Underground?"

"Yes, for the whole Mara thing, despite the propaganda claiming contrary that the Underground has been spreading around lately."

"Well, something's happened to Mara. We think that she's got into a coma from a magic deficiency due to iron's effect on elves and other magical beings."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean we?"

Jareth cursed his slip of the tongue inwardly. "While the barrier was being resurrected, I tried to take Sarah to the Labyrinth. Something happened, and Mara tried to keep her in the Aboveground . . . ."

"She must have noticed the detections spells the Council had the Magick Team resurrect with the barrier," reasoned Arinu.

"In any case, somehow Sarah's spirit got caught halfway between the two worlds, letting her travel to both worlds. I didn't know this had happened until in the middle of last night when Mara's magic failed and Sarah was fully centered into this world. Apparently Mara had been wasting her magic trying to keep Sarah on Earth . . ."

"And since Elves need the Underground to replenish their magic since the lack of sources in the Aboveground she had no way of replacing her depleted reserves and collapsed." said Arinu, eyes widening behind her glasses. "Oh Stars, she could die without her magic!"

"I was under the impression that elves magic being linked to their life was a secret, but yes. Sarah confirmed to me that Mara has been showing from sometime every example of exhaustion."

"We've got to do something," decided Arinu. "I was on my way to go for a dinner with my boyfriend, but I'm sure he'll understand."

"How are things going there? Is he still that druid you were going out with back in December?"

"Yeah. He's really, really, good in . . ."

"I don't want to know," said Jareth hurriedly. "So how can we do this?"

"Well, the Magick Working Room is in the basement levels of the complex, it's pretty secure. If we can get past the spells, we might be able to convince whoever is down there to help us out."

"Any idea what's down there? Or where the Magick Room is exactly?"

"No, but I think I can get a hold of a map. My boyfriend . . . his name is Marrick by the way, is good with security spells, I might be able to get him to help us."

"I tremble to know how he knows that."

Arinu smiled. "Yeah, I sometimes wonder that too. In any case, he should be here right about . . ."

"Arinu, whatever are you doing here in this corner? And who is this man?" came a male voice from behind them. Turning around, Jareth saw that it belonged to a man who appeared to be a druid, judging by the aura he was getting from him. He had short red hair and light, almost purple eyes that were looking at Jareth with suspicion.

"Hi, Marrick, darling. This is Jareth, King of the Goblins."

"Pleased to meet you," said Jareth, shaking Marrick's hand.

"Mutual, I'm sure," was Marrick's reply. "You wouldn't happen to the Jareth who is marrying the Elf King's daughter? The one who this barrier business is about?" At Jareth's shocked expression, Marrick smiled, "I like to know things that go on around here."

Figuring that was as much of an answer that he was going to get, Jareth nodded. "Yes. Mara is in the Aboveground, and thanks to the barrier she's currently trapped there."

"Well obviously. That was the point of the barrier."

"It has, unfortunately, blocked off her source to magic, and she is currently in a coma in the Aboveground."

"And you need some help getting the barrier down?" asked Marrick.

"Unfortunately, there are detection spells and whatnot between the lobby and the Magick Working room, where the barrier spell is located," explained Arinu. "I can provide the map, and possible details on how to get there, but I don't of the experience in getting down there. I was wondering if you were willing to help."

Marrick broke into a wide grin. "Sounds just like my type of fun."

Mage Adept Rawthorn gave a sigh of relief as he finally finished the last part of the deactivation of the barrier. _Thank the Stars that taking down the barrier is easier than putting it up. Still, it's going to be a while before I stop feeling the effects of doing that in less than thirteen hours._ He took a wearied step towards the chair outside of the circle and sat down, exhausted. Not five seconds later, did the door break open and he was greeted by the determined faces of a fae and druid.

"How do you get the barrier down," demanded the fae, as a glass bubble appeared in his hand, which he held ready to throw at Rawthorn.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Rawthorn.

"I'm Jareth . . "

"Ah yes, my niece's fiancé. I am pleased to meet you. And who is your friend?"

"That's a need to know answer. I see no reason for you to need to know that," said the druid icily.

"Ah," said Rawthorn. "Well, as to your question to the barrier, I just brought it down. I was alerted to the passage of Miss Sarah Williams to the Labyrinth last night by spells placed on the barrier. Being naturally worried how she got here, I check my niece, Mara, and was surprised to find that all her magic had somehow been sapped, except for a small amount keeping her alive. Knowing that it would not be enough to sustain her until the scheduled day to take down the barrier, I decided to do it myself. As you see, it did zap much of my reserves, so I apologize for not greeted you two properly."

"You took it down?" asked Marrick with amusement.

"So you mean all those guard spells we had to sneak by and disable were for nothing?"

"I thought it was fun."

"You didn't nearly drown."

"Actually, sirs, it helps that you came down," interrupted Rawthorn. "You see, the Underground Council will soon discover that I have taken down the barrier. If I leave the room before my scheduled break ends, it will cause mayhem. They may very well know that I have now. Out of the three of us here, I am the only one who knows the precise location of my niece."

"Your point is?" asked Jareth.

"Let me come with you. My ass is already going to be on the line for what I just did. I'm one of the top mages in the Underground, and once my magic sources are replenished, I can provide much help to you."

"Can you take us to Mara?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, though I only have enough power to transport one of you . . ."

"And I can only go over in human form if wished there or when the barrier is very weak . . ." reasoned Jareth.

"I'll stay behind," volunteered Marrick. "I'm the one who has the capabilities of getting out without detection. Plus I really don't have any connection with this Mara that I know of, so it would make more sense if her fiancé went, even though you don't want to be her fiancé."

"Thank you, Marrick," said Jareth.

"Hell, I don't mind. I'll just be going out on that lunch with Arinu. Or rather, dinner now, considering how long we were navigating those hallways," said Marrick with a smile. He turned towards the door, gave them a wave, and than left.

Rawthorn turned towards Jareth. "I'm going to need your help, since I'm not at full power," said Rawthorn. "I think with your help we might be able to break through to the Aboveground from this room, despite the spells around it. However, it will reveal to the Council what we are doing. I feel that time is of the essence, all things considering, and it would be more advisable if we left from here."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Lord Taranus?"

"Why, Krish, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Your brother took the barrier down. It would seem that somehow Miss Williams has penetrated the barrier."

"Damn."

Out of all experiences in his life, Garith decided this one was probably the worst. There was something about hanging out with a suspicious doctor and police officer drilling him that wasn't amusing. Apparently, Tom and Andrew had both told the police that he and Mara were in yet another fight when she had collapsed, followed by yet the equally disturbing disappearance of Sarah. Considering the fact that the last time Mara needed to go to the hospital was when the two of them got in a fight and she collapsed in the middle of the room . . . things just didn't look good for Garith. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly morning, and he was beginning to feel exauhsted.

"What is your relationship with Miss Mara Knight?"

_Knight? Oh yeah, that's her pseudo name here, I forgot that . . . normally she goes by K'Talven. _"We know each other from back home. Sort of family friends." _Well, as in her father hired me to keep her from getting out of an arranged marriage._

"So there is nothing . . . uh nothing . . uh . . .deeper?"

_Ha! I wish. Officer I thing she's more interested in killing me than going out with me._ "No . . . just friends."

"What were you arguing about?"

_Um . . . the fact that she was pissed of at me for that thing that happened to the elevator because I almost went full vamp on her. Oh, and the fact that I sometimes accidentally go peeking into her mind. _"She didn't want me visiting to her."

"Why?"

"Our friendship involves more yelling at each other than anything else. . ."

"What about Miss Sarah Williams? What happened to her? You said she was in your room when she suddenly disappeared."

_Yeah . . you see officer, Mara ran out of magic to keep Sarah here in the Aboveground so Sarah is off vacationing with her lover, Jareth._ "I don't know, sir. It was really weird. Like one of those things from the twilight zone or something."

"Have you been doing drugs, young man?"

_I'm bloody older than you pal, by a few hundred years. _"No."

"Alcohol?"

"No."

"Are you prone to blackouts?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, you blank out for a moment and then find yourself somewhere where you have no idea how you got there."

"Not to my knowledge . . ." _Why am I doing this? Can I see Mara now? Let me see Mara. You will take me to Mara!_

"This whole situation, young man, is very suspicious, that's all I'm saying. You were alone with these girls for at least ten seconds, and suddenly one is missing, and the other is now in a coma for an indefinite amount of time. You can see why one would be . . . interested . . . in knowing if you possibly had anything to do with it, since you were obviously the last person to be with them."

"Look sir, I'm upset what happened, but I did nothing, I swear. I don't know what happened to Sarah Williams," _or, if I did tell you where I believed her to be, you'd put me in the psycho ward, _"And I'm just as worried as anyone else." _Considering the fact that there is nothing you little humans can do to stop her magic depletion. Not unless you could somehow open up the portal and drag her back in . . ._

"Sir, two men just showed up. One is claiming he is Miss Knight's uncle," said a young man coming into the room.

"I thought you said she didn't have any family, son."

"I thought wrong apparently." _What the hell? How did they get across the border? Did she have family already here that I didn't know about? _

"Bring them in, we'll see if they recognize this _family friend_."

After a few moments of staring at the bald spot on the interrogation officer's head and wondering who would be coming in through the steel doors, Garith repressed a sigh of despair as he heard a familiar voice; the one that he had heard at the Halloween Dance several months before. _This day is just getting better and better._

"I demand to know who is responsible for my fiancée's condition," declared the voice of none other than Jareth, King of the Goblins as he swept into the room. _WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID HE GET HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FRIGGEN' BARRIER BEING CLOSED? _A man, slightly taller than Jareth himself, entered behind him. This man had dark black hair and brown eyes, with a sort of grace trademark of the elves, a dark elf in particular.

"Now, sir, we don't know for sure if this young man was actually involved. We do know, however, that he was the last person to see your fiancée before she collapsed into a coma. Her friend, Miss Williams, similarly disappeared at the same time."

Suddenly Garith felt very grateful for the fact that there was a table in between him and the pissed of Goblin King. Somehow he had the feeling that his vampiric powers would have a hard time healing him after the Goblin King got through with him.

"Have the doctors been able to discover anything?" asked the dark elf. He had an air of exhaustion around him, like he had just run for miles, though there was not a drop of sweat on him. "Any indication of what caused her to collapse besides the suspected involvement of this young man?"

"There are indications of exhaustion. She came to the hospital a few months ago after collapsing from exhaustion as well, only that time the doctors found an overdose of Aspirin and other painkillers in her system. . ."

"And what makes you think that it was caused by this man?" interrupted the dark elf.

"Both times Miss Knight collapsed it was while she was arguing with him. Don't you know him? He said he was a friend of the family."

"_Of course_ we know him," smirked Jareth. "Mara, Garith and I all lived nearby each other growing up."

_Oh God . . . I am sooo screwed it's not even funny._

"So you do know him? We weren't sure if you did or not," said the officer.

"Why don't you give Garith over to us? The three of us can all see my dear niece together," said the dark elf, looking meaningfully at Garith. "I'm sure things can't get any worse then they already have."

From across the table, Jareth coughed. _Stuck with Jareth . . . I bet things could get a whole hell of a lot worse._

It had taken some convincing, but eventually Jareth and Rawthorn were able to convince police to let Garith go with them. Much as Jareth would've loved to let the little bugger rot in prison, he somehow doubted that the Garith would've had stayed there for long. As the three of them followed the doctor to the room where Mara was staying, Jareth gave a worried glance at Rawthorn. After leaving Sarah back in the Labyrinth, Jareth had gone to the Underground Council Magick Working Room to demand the barrier to be brought down, only to find to his surprise, none other than Mara's uncle Mage Rawthorn in the process of taking it down. Thankfully, taking down the barrier proved to be much simpler then putting it up, but it had left Rawthorn drained, and the effects were beginning to show.

On his other side strolled Garith. He looked no different then the last time Jareth had seen him as he flew around the college in owl form. Same arrogant stride, same egotistical attitude . . .

"Here's the room," said the doctor, opening the door. Inside, Tom and Andrew were sitting, talking in hushed voices. In the middle of the room lay Mara, pale and sickly looking. Jareth vaguely remembered saying a courteous 'thanks' before the doctor turned to leave.

"Garith, who are these guys?" asked Tom. "You better not be doing anything to Mara . . ."

"Don't worry," snapped Garith, as he pulled up a chair next to Mara's bed, much to Jareth's surprise. "I'm as much surprised to see them as you guys are. The blond fellow over there is Jareth" ("Her fiancé that Sarah really likes?") "And this man is . . . I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Garith.

"Rawthorn. I'm her uncle."

"Aren't you on the Official Underground Magick Team?" asked Garith. "That group who put the border up? Wonderful family Mara seems to have. They all seem to want to kill her."

"Oh, that's real harsh coming from you, Vamp," hissed Jareth. "Sarah told me that you knew about Mara's magic sapping away. Did you help the process along?"

Garith paused, looking angrily up at Jareth. "For your information, while I did know that Mara's magic would be sapped away because of iron, I did not realize that she was recklessly spending her magical reserves trying to keep Sarah here. By the time I figured it out, it was too late."

"And I bet you're just thrilled aren't you? Job all done, right, Vamp?"

"I'm not thrilled!" snapped Garith. "Yes, I realize that the last bit of magical reserves were zapped probably because of me, and damn it, I'm sorry. I didn't know! She's not exactly a sharing type of person with me. Most of the time she chucks pencils and books at my head."

"Can you blame her?"

Garith sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did Sarah get back to the Labyrinth all right?" he asked, changing subjects quickly. "I assume she would've, after Mara passed out, but I wasn't sure.

"Yes, Miss Williams is there, safe and sound."

"That's quite the way to refer to someone who you theoretically have a lifebond to. Does Sarah call you Your Majesty? That's one hell of a relationship. I would have thought by now _something_ would be going on between you two. At least make what Mara went through worth it."

"Why you twisted little. . ."

"Gentlemen," interrupted Rawthorn, intervening between the two men. "We don't have much time. I have been able to control the camera monitoring this room, but I can't for much longer. We need to bring Mara back to the Underground to see if we can somehow bring her out of this coma. We have to leave now before someone realizes that the barrier is down and I'm out here getting Mara. I can already see myself getting fired for this as it is now . . ."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Garith, standing up.

"We? There is no we in this, Vamp. Just me, Rawthorn and Mara."

"Actually, I believe the correct grammatical usage would be Rawthorn, Mara and me. And I'm coming with you. Mara is my responsibility, I need to stay near her. Plus I have magic to help boost the spell. No offence Mage Rawthorn, but you're looking a bit rundown."

"Of all the . . ."

"Jareth, perhaps we should bring him with us," said Rawthorn suddenly after studying Garith. "I believe he might be of some use."

Outside the door, the sound people running could be heard. Tom, getting up, walked over to the door and peeked through. "Um, guys? I think we're going to get company. There are a bunch of guys pushing their way through the security wearing really funny-looking clothing. And three of them have pointy ears."

"We I guess that settles it," said Garith. "I'm coming with you."

"I demand to see Mara K'Talven immediately!" came a voice from the hallway.

"Hurry, stand in a circle around her. Tom, Andrew, I suggest you sneak out now while you have a chance," said Rawthorn. "I don't think we'll be able to bring you with us, and I think it might get a little ugly after we leave."

"If that isn't the understatement of the century, I don't know what is," muttered Andrew. "Hope you can help Mara," he added before he and Tom slipped out.

"You better not be pulling any tricks, Garith," hissed Jareth getting into position.

"Believe me, I'm not. This time."

"Center your powers over Mara. We're going home," said Rawthorn. He held out his arms over Mara's sleeping body and began to mutter the words to the spell.

Jareth poured his energy into Rawthorn's spell, and felt with surprise that Garith did the same. If anything, Garith seemed to pour more power than Jareth almost recklessly into the spell. The area around them began to glow as the world began to fade into the familiar forms of the Labyrinth's throne room. Just before they transported completely, Jareth caught a glimpse of a group of immortals entering the hospital room before they disappeared.

After reality seemed to have stabilized, Mara, who was still laying on the hospital bed (they had brought it with them) gasped sharply as if she had just come up from swimming underwater for a long time without breathing. Immediately, Garith bent over her, and grabbed one of her hands.

"Mara, Mara? Are you all right?" he asked in what almost seemed like a worried voice.

_He's a very good actor,_ mused Jareth.

Slowly, Mara opened her eyes. "Garith?" she whispered.

"Oh thank, God," murmured Garith, kissing Mara's hand lightly. Jareth's eyes narrowed as he watched.

"What are you doing here? Where is here? What have you done to me? I thought I told you to leave me alone . . ." asked Mara, still faint, looking at Garith with some confusion.

"You heard her, Vamp," snapped Jareth. "While I appreciate the fact that you helped us bring her back to the Labyrinth, I suggest you do as she says and leave her alone. I will provide a room for you if you so desire, as an expression of my gratitude, but I expect you to leave tomorrow."

Mara's eyes darted over to Jareth, noticing him for the first time. "Jareth?" She glanced towards Rawthorn. "Uncle? What the hell is going on?"

"I suggest you relax, niece," said Rawthorn.

"Am I in the Labyrinth? How'd I get here? I thought the barrier was up."

"If she doesn't watch herself, she might hurt herself," murmured Rawthorn.

"Mara, we'll explain it in the morning," promised Garith, who was still holding her hand. "For now, you must sleep. You've given us all quiet a scare."

"All of us?" asked Mara, irony somehow able to be expressed through her weakened voice. "Even you?"

Garith smiled, and whispered something. For a moment, Jareth could have sworn he said, "Especially me," but decided to write that off as a crazy notion.

"Now sleep," said Garith, holding a hand to Mara's forehead, and instantly she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"What the hell did you do?" demanded Jareth.

"Made her fall asleep, duh! She's weak right now, and knowing her, she'd expand her energy to much and do herself more harm than good if I didn't charm her to sleep."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

"If you two are finished your macho posturing, perhaps we should get my niece to her room. I assume she has one here? My brother tells me that she spends most of her time here rather than at home, she must have a room she stays in."

With a blink of an eye, Jareth transported them all to Mara's living quarters within the Labyrinth. Before Jareth could stop him, Garith had picked up Mara off the hospital bed and placed her on the regular bed, tucking her in.

"Should I maybe watch her? Make sure nothing happens to her?" asked Garith.

"No, I wouldn't trust you in a room alone with her," snapped Jareth, and instantly transported Garith to whatever guestroom the would best suit him until he left tomorrow. Looking over at Rawthorn, Jareth said, "You look tired. Perhaps you should retire yourself."

Rawthorn sighed. "Thank you, son. If you would just show me to a room?" Within a moment Jareth had also transported Rawthorn to a room. Taking one last look at Mara to make sure she was going to be all right, he returned back to the throne room. The Underground Council was going to be here as soon as the figured out about Mara's capture. Might as well as start practicing lies now.

Author's note

I deserve to be hung for taking so long, and I'm sorry.

Megs, I love you for betaing this. I know it's been close to six months, and I'm sorry.

SP777: Call the tampon thing the spawning of conversations in Algebra. And I'm glad you thought the whole cause and effect thing in chapter nine was clever.

Green Maiden Moitan: Actually Sarah did mention a second penguin song in her journal entry during chapter fourteen of a new song Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin and the Bunny of Doom, to Britney Spear's song "Drive Me Crazy." Hope you liked this update

lilcutie: Thanks a lot!

Enchated Flower: Thanks, Sorry it took me so long. My life got really busy and I have barely had time to sleep, let alone write. My beta threatened me with death, however, so I did my best to get this chapter out.

Nyruserra: Sorry about the long wait, and I'm glad you liked the update. I'm so sorry that I didn't have this chapter done by December, let alone finished. Like I've said, life has been crazy.

Elladans-elleth: Thank you very much.

Aliana Baggins: I know I'm insane. I've been told that constantly. But I'm glad you liked it. Obi-wan Kenobi . . . I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

SomeoneElsesDream: I'm glad you like this, and what is wrong with being melodramatic, goodness knows I am. Makes life more interesting.

Mooniaya: I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Zero-no-uta: Sorry for the long wait. bows back

normal? I know Borders rocks. I practically live there. Ok, so Mara was kinda out, so there was no M/G stuff . . and most of the J/S was yelling . . but there shall be more, I promise you!

Thuringwen: Thanks a lot. I hope you liked it. Germany? Wow . . .

Kelzilla: I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry for the long wait.

janine: I pray you haven't lost hope after the God knows how many months I have been next to dead. A little under 7 months until the next Star Wars movie! (Going crazy . . . )

dreammoon: Wow, translating it into French? That sounds great! I mean, I'd do it myself, but my French is less than perfect. I can understand it when I read it (mostly) but unfortunately when it comes to writing it myself I have a hard time. So that would be really great. E-mail : I'm glad you liked last chapter. Yes, Mara and Garith would probably be great on Jerry Springer. I would feel bad for the therapist too. Too many flying objects . . .

b00kperson: I'm glad you liked last chapter. Life's been busy, so I haven't had much time, but I'm going to try and catch up on yours.

MysticalStar1: Sorry it wasn't quiet a.s.a.p, but I hoped you liked this chapter.

Shadow of the Storm: Yes, sorry about the cliffhanger. Please, I hope the four (or was it five) month wait hasn't caused you to fall off that cliff. Please, I'll try better next time (I've already started the next chapter!) I've seen some Buffy episodes, however unfortunately it was only in the last season that I sort of became hooked. Devastated that I didn't see more. The idea of Garith and Jareth journal entries sounds interesting . . . gives me something to think about.

draegon-fire: Sarah's plan I guess did work, though she probably doesn't realize that. And as for Garith not leaving her side, well, besides being taken away by the cops, then Jareth, he did do his best . . .

Danalas the Lady Chaos: Ha! "These are not the typos you're looking for," very funny. I love Star Wars (and right after loving it . . I love making fun of it!) Sugar. . .

BelloViolaRose: sorry it too so long. That was kinda a scary laugh . . please don't hurt me . . . I'll do better next time I swear!

LadyAniviel: Yes, Mara was in a comatose state, though she did wake up partly after being subjected to a magical environment . . . (though I could kill her off . . that way Jareth will automatically be out of the engagement . . . pity I didn't think of that before). Don't worry, I will make some sappy romantic moments for the whole J/S thing. I promise. (Though I love yelling scenes . . . and Sarah strikes me as the type of person to get defensive when upset, like Jareth)

Twin Kats: Yes Mara will be ok. Maybe Garith and Mara will get together after they stop it will the flying projectile thing. Hoped you liked this chapter.

Acantha Mardivey: I'm glad you liked last chapter. Sorry for the long wait, school is a crazy place.

The Dragon Sorceress: then suddenly, the magic button once again appears after 5 months, one can only wonder if the Dragon Sorceress will find out


	16. Full Time Bodyguard Could it get any w...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter 16: Full Time Bodyguard. . . Could it get any worse?

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed. She had forgotten what it was like to fall asleep, truly fall asleep in any case, without traveling to some other world and living out a day there. All in all it had done quite a number to her system. She was almost tempted to go back to sleep, just because she felt so comfy, but after a moment's reflection she decided it would be best to figure out what Jareth decided to do about the whole Mara situation. And maybe apologize.

"It seems that's all we seem to be doing lately, though," said Sarah to herself as she got out of bed and went the closet to pick out something to wear. "When we're not arguing at least. I don't think we've even really kissed for a week. God, I must be the queen of dysfunctional relationships. I mean, I'm sorta-maybe dating a guy who is engaged to one of my best friends!"

Shaking her head with bemusement, she shuffled her way through her morning routine, taking some extra care to make herself look presentable. After she had finished, she stepped up to the door and held her hand over the doorknob. _This better work. If Jareth still has this door locked I'm going to kill him. _She was just about to open the door when it opened, seemingly of its own accord, and she was facing none other that Garith.

"I'm sorry . . . I thought this was someone else's . . . Sarah, great to see you again!" he greeted.

"Garith, what are you doing here?" asked Sarah looking at his suspiciously. "I thought you were suppose to be watching Mara. Remember? The elf who is out like a light? And that barrier thing?"

Garith shrugged. "Jareth went to Mara's uncle who was one of the mages who set up the barrier and he took it down. The two of them, with the help of me, busted Mara out of the hospital. Just in time too, her father was entering the room just as we came here."

"Is Mara alright?" asked Sarah.

"It would appear so. She woke up as soon as we got here, but I put her back to sleep when she started flipping out and we were all worried that she was going to hurt herself."

"How's Jareth taking it? I mean, you being here?"

Garith laughed. "He's not too pleased. He was all for leaving me in the hospital and making me take the blame, but they needed more magic to be able to get Mara out of there. For a moment, it was as if he was acting all defensive brotherly about Mara."

"Sounds like Jareth," said Sarah, rolling her eyes. "He loves Mara like she was a sister."

"Well, he has been like a brother to her all these years. A better family then the rest of her family has been."

"You're telling me," said Sarah. "Does he know you think that? About him being great brother figure to Mara?"

"Nope, and he's not going to find out," said Garith with a hard glare.

"How do you expect to ever go out with Mara if you don't impress Jareth? I mean, it's like you said, he's a protective brother to Mara. And no offense, he doesn't really like you. He's not about to let you court her if you can't prove yourself."

"What the hell is up with you paring my name with Mara's?" demanded Garith, glaring at Sarah. "Are you so hopelessly romantically driven that you see romance in a simple conversation?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious you like her. I mean face it, you nearly lost it back at Borders when you found out she was losing magic faster because of my presence."

"For your information, I was simply concerned for her well-being," he replied indignantly.

"Mara and Garith, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G . . ." sang Sarah with a grin.

"Watch it."

"So, who's room were you looking for before he came here?" asked Sarah, changing the subject. Sort of.

"Um . . . Mara's. And you can get that smug grin off your face."

"Can't find it can you?" asked Sarah, a smug smirk playing across her face.

Garith sighed. "Not exactly . . ."

"I know where it is."

"Really?" Garith asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, I found it one day when I was roaming around. Or at least I assume it was hers. It gave off a very Maraishy feeling. I could show you if you want. If you promise not to do anything stupid."

"Have I ever?"

"Yes."

Garith sighed theatrically. "I'm hurt. Really I am. But I promise."

"Fine, this way then," said Sarah leading the way.

After a few moments of silence, Garith asked, "If it isn't too bold to ask, how are things going with Jareth? I got the impression yesterday that things weren't going to well in paradise."

"I don't know, Garith. It seems like all we seem to do is argue. The last one was about you actually."

"Me? I'm flattered."

"You would be," she snapped playfully. Then she sighed. "You see, he doesn't believe me when I said that Mara would be all right with you. He told me that you were some psycho evil maniac intent on sex and getting your mission done."

"Well, that is what I'm being paid to do."

Sarah looked at him. "You get PAID to make Mara's life a living hell?"

He shrugged. "So, what ended up happening?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He told me that if I thought you were such a great guy I might as well get back to you as soon as the barrier is down. Then he did his little Star Trek "Beam-me-up-Scotty!" thing and sent me back to my room. I haven't talked to him since."

Garith placed a comforting arm around Sarah's shoulder. "I have an idea on how to make sure that he fully believes that it is him you're interested in."

"Oh God, I tremble in fear," said Sarah sarcastically, but she gave no sign that she wouldn't listen.

"Chances are he'll be in Mara's room right?"

Sarah nodded. "It sounds plausible. The only other place he would be about now is the Throne Room."

"So let's say he's in Mara's room. When you enter, go up to him and give him the deepest, sexiest, whateverest kiss ever. Believe me, he'll enjoy it."

"I can't believe I'm taking advice about improving my relationship from you, Garith, of all people," said Sarah.

"Well, it can't hurt," commented Garith.

Sarah gave him a look before stopping before a door. "I suggest you take your arm off of my shoulder before we enter there," she said.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a bow and a wink.

Rolling her eyes and muttering something about a "Man Whore" under her breath, Sarah opened the door to Mara's room. Just like Garith had predicted, Jareth was sitting in a chair next to the bed, talking to Mara, who seemed to be the most alert Sarah had seen her in a long time, if still bed-ridden.

"Hey, Sarah," said Mara with a smile, waving at her hand.

Jareth turned and gave her a cool nod. "Morning, Miss Williams."

_Still as pleasant as ever. I might as well try this,_ thought Sarah as she strode over to Jareth and then planted a kiss on Jareth's royally surprised lips. It didn't take him long to recover, however, and soon he was responding eagerly to her. Heat flared up within her, and Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck in a semi-conscious attempt to bring herself closer to him. At the same time she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into his lap. All thoughts of anything else fled Sarah's mind as she concentrated just on the Goblin King whose mouth she was franticly exploring with her tongue. A light groan escaped Sarah's throat.

"Is this a free viewing, or is this going to turn into a Pay-Per-View?" asked Mara with barely contained laughter.

Instantly, Jareth and Sarah broke apart from each other, embarrassed.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," commented Garith pulling a chair over.

"Is that how you two always make up after arguments?" asked Mara innocently, eyes darting towards Garith.

"Um . . uh . . . well," stammered Sarah, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart.

"Maybe you and I should try it sometime, Mara?" said Garith with a smirk.

"Uh . . . no," said Mara quickly. "I don't think a kiss would solve anything."

"I believe I quite agree," said Jareth, having fully gained control of himself. "I believe it would create more problems than anything else." He gave Garith a hard look, who only shrugged in return.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm trying to be friendly guy," said Garith palms apart, the embodiment of total innocence.

"You're a sex fiend that's what," snapped Jareth.

"Can't say I argue with that," muttered Mara, not-so-quietly under her breath.

"Oh, come on, Mara. You know you want it," said Garith playfully.

Mara raised one eyebrow. "How do you know what I want and what I don't?"

"Because I know you," said Garith seriously.

Mara laughed. "Now if that doesn't sound like something some psycho stalker would say, I don't know what does. Who let you in here anyway?"

"I did," said Sarah quickly, after a quick glance at Jareth. "You see, I found him the hallway in a complete funk, because he was so worried about you. You know when he figured out at Borders that you were almost at the end of your magic reserves he nearly . . ."

"That will be quite enough of that story, thank you very much," interrupted Garith quickly, giving a hasty glance towards Mara.

"No, wait, I want to hear this," said Mara, delighting over the idea of making Garith uncomfortable.

Jareth, seeing Garith's curious reaction chimed in saying, "Yes, Sarah, tell us."

"All I'm saying is that Garith nearly had a breakdown when he found out you were wasting your magic to keep me Aboveground. Made us all leave Borders and rushed right over to the dormitory. He literally sprinted up the steps to make sure you were alright. . ."

"And that's enough of that story, thank you very much," said Garith with a forced smile.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Garith, but said nothing.

"I'm shocked, Garith is actually uncomfortable about something," remarked Mara dryly. "Probably doesn't want to admit that he was only concerned because he was protecting an investment."

_God, that girl really doesn't get it sometimes, _thought Sarah. _Do I really have to spell this out to her?._

"You cut me to the quick, Mara," said Garith, raising a hand melodramatically to his heart." Mara gave an undignified snort. She was just about to reply when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Jareth.

The door open to reveal a goblin and Mara's Uncle.

"Uncle, it is great to see you again," said Mara with a smile.

"Good to see you too, my dear," said Rawthorn fondly. "But I fear I have some serious news. Your father is in the guest chamber, with some of the members of the Underground Council, and they don't look like they're here for tea and crumpets.

Jareth sighed. "I was hoping they wouldn't show up for a few days yet."

"Well, I think seeing you steeling your fiancé away is warrant to suspicion," commented Garith dryly.

"They are also requesting to speak to you, Garith," said Rawthorn gravely.

"Wonderful."

"We'll be off then," said Jareth as he got up. "Come with me Garith. I trust they're mad at you too, Mage Adapt?"

Rawthorn smiled. "You have no idea.

Jareth nodded. "Sarah, Mara, don't leave this room."

Mara rolled her eyes. "It doesn't look like I'll be going much of anywhere at the moment. Doctor says I should remain in bed, though I feel fine."

"Stay," commanded Jareth, pointing a finger at her as a warning.

Mara snorted before saying, "Yes, Mother."

* * *

"Is there any particular reason why you chose to help His Majesty Jareth and Mage Adept Rawthorn in the illegal kidnapping of my daughter?" demanded Lord Taranus.

_Keep cool, Garith,_ Garith commanded himself mentally as he schooled his features into the personification of innocence. "Why, Your Highness, when I discovered that Her Highness had suffered from what the mortals call a coma from lack of magic in her system, I naturally became concerned. You told me yourself that you wished your daughter to be alive to marry His Majesty Jareth come Midsummer. So, when the opportunity presented itself to bring your daughter back to the Underground, I took it. I had no way of knowing that you and you're esteemed colleagues were on your way to get your daughter. I felt that time was of the essence, and I acted accordingly. Please believe me that I was harboring no traitorous intentions. I was planning on informing you the moment I could ascertain the seriousness of Mar. . . Her Highness's situation."

From somewhere to his left Garith was pretty sure he heard Jareth snort.

"You're loyalty to the council does you credit," said Krish, the gnome, regally after a glance at Lord Taranus. "That is why we've decided to give you the position of full time escort and bodyguard to Her Highness until the wedding."

"You have got to be joking," said Jareth. "You want him watching after your daughter? Don't you care at all about your daughters virtue?"

_This is coming from the man with a reputation equal to my own when it comes to women,_ thought Garith ironically.

"My daughter's virtue already came into question when she started living with you, Your Majesty," snapped Lord Taranus. "The least you could do is to go along instead of careering off after that Sarah girl."

"I can assure you that my intentions all these years with your daughter have been completely chaste," said Jareth, a spark of anger in his eyes.

"She's been living with you, who's not even her blood relative for nearly two-hundred years. Even ten years warrants suspicion. Two-hundred, and without marriage?" Lord Taranus trailed off, look meaningful.

"Gods, the girl is a bloody virgin if that's what you're going on about. I haven't touched her!" said Jareth.

_I doubt Mara would be happy if she found out Jareth was discussing that fact . . ._

"Would it not be better if I chaperoned the girl?" asked Mage Adept Rawthorn.

"Brother, you are hardly to be trusted, taking down the barrier without consulting anyone. No, you won't be the one watching her. And you are forthright expelled from the Magick Team."

Rawthorn shrugged. "Fine by me. I was thinking about resigning anyway."

"So, it is agreed that Garith will be responsible for Mara. As for the matter of the Williams girl; she'll be taken back to the Aboveground. Hopefully by her removal this situation can go back under control."

Jareth grew pale, but said nothing.

"Fine," said Rawthorn.

"You shall return her by midnight," said Krish. "That will give you a chance for all of you to say your goodbyes."

"I thank you," said Jareth, not graciously. "Now, if that is all, I would appreciate it if you leave."

"We shall," said Lord Taranus coldly. "Good day." And with that, the representatives disappeared.

Jareth sighed, placing a hand to his head. "Well, this destroys all hope for getting around this," he said defeated. "I never realized that about Mara's reputation . . . I know I should have, but . . ."

Garith, hesitatingly, placed a hand comfortingly on Jareth's shoulder. "We'll think of something."

The curious look Jareth gave Garith earlier in Mara's room returned. After a moments pause he said, "Garith, from a guy who is like Mara's brother and fiancé, what is your intention towards Mara?"

"What the hell is up with you people and asking me about my affection towards Mara? Everywhere I go, its all, 'You love Mara!' 'You really care for her, don't you Garith?' Yada yada yada!" demanded Garith hands up in the air, frustrated. "Could we please stop going over this all the time. I mean, the girl hates me! She would be thrilled to see my head delivered on a silver platter. I highly doubt she would return any affections, if they did exist."

"Did I say anything about love?" asked Jareth with a smirk. "I only asked to make sure you weren't going to try make a move on my dear sister. . ."

Garith paused, his mouth open like a codfish. For the first time in his life, Garith felt speechless.

"Am I to believe that Sarah is actually correct in assuming you like my fiancé?" asked Jareth.

"I have nothing to talk about," said Garith before he spun around and left the room.

_Do I? Do I like her? _

He sighed, frustrated. What were his intentions? Whose side was he even on anyway?

* * *

Author's Note:

sighOk, I wrote it. Yay for me! (And a chapter in my other fanfic. Meg told me that I could write one in Labyrinth Academy if I didn't write one for this one, so this looks like it is going to be the trend from now on . . . hint hint) Thank you my lovely beta, Megs, for threatening torture and getting my butt into gear to write this chapter.

I love reviews, please review. It makes me happy.

Thank you reviewers:

Enchanted Flower: Hopefully my updates will be quicker now, but I don't know. Yup, Mara is back in the Underground, but it looks like Sarah is leaving . . .

Nubian Queen: Well, fireworks happen briefly between Jareth and Sarah, at least if Mara's comment on "Pay-Per-View" meant anything. And who knows about Mara and Garith? He is now, after all her full time bodyguard. Sorta.

The Sea Fairy: Thank you very much. That has got to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever told me.

dreamoon: YAY Worm Fan Club! Thank you so much for working on the translation! Mille Merci!

The Dragon Soceress: and suddenly, after almost month, the button appears. . .

CatWhiskers: No doubt, there will be a smack down of some sort. Jareth is not going to start getting along with Garith . . . especially now that it looks like he has lost Sarah.

b00kperson: Yeah, I know I have to catch up. Still working on it. I don't get much time online lately, so I read when I have a chance.

Jessie Deal: It's ok . . . and I'm glad you like it.

Cereberus: I'm glad you like the last chapter, and Garith. (But please, don't tell him that, he's got a big enough ego as it is).

Dreaming One: Well, the diary format was more of an experiment, and I couldn't think of how to have that much time pass and still like how it turned out.

Sarah H. : It's so funny how after a year I wrote many of the first chapters, those events happen in our lives. Bizarre really.

Yoraine: I'm glad you like Mara as an OC. I really wasn't sure how she'd turn out when I first started writing. I knew that at first she came off as Mary Sueish and I had to work to pound out some of those traits. It took me a long time because I was kidnapped by aliens (not really, my life suddenly got really busy, I had no time to myself and I was sleeping in class to make up for the 5 hours of sleep I had been getting).

angeloneous: I'm glad you liked it! I've been working hard on it.

Mooniaya: Hope you liked this chapter too.

draegon-fire: Well, it would appear that Garith has for some odd reason, tried to help Jareth and Sarah's relationship. Of course, it was in a completely Garith way "Just kiss him, Sarah. Then he'll be happy," but hey. That's sorta how he operates. I'm looking at the idea however that while Sarah and Jareth do love each other, they both have extremely strong personalities that don't like to back down (or really apologize). There's affection there, they are just trying to figure out the best way to express that.

BugerKingsHamburgler: I'm glad this fic opened your eyes up to the Labyrinth genre again. And I'm glad you like how I write the characters. Hope you liked this chapter.

Green Maiden Moitan: Yeah, I died for six months, but I'm back, and now I shall attempt to write on a more frequent basis. (Meg, my beta, has told me that I better finish it within a year). I hope you liked this one, where we get Jareth turning into the teasing older brother while Garith is still trying to figure out his feelings (and Mara clueless to everything).

MysticalStar1: Thank you for understanding the craziness of life. I hope you liked this chapter.

Acantha Mardivey: Well,. Mara's back, but it doesn't look like Sarah will be there for long . . . I'm glad you've like it thus far and I hope you like this chapter.


	17. Garith Feels Like He is Doing Everything

Disclaimer: Me no own the Labyrinth.

The Incentive

by Fou Fou

Chapter 17 – Where Garith Feels That He Is The Only One Trying To Help The Situation

"I can't believe this. Jareth, I swear upon every holy being that might be listening, I am going to kill you," yelled Mara an hour later after Jareth, Rawthorn and Garith went over their meeting with her father. Everyone was standing around Mara's bed chambers (she hadn't yet been given leave to walk around) and judging by the ways things had been going so far, Jareth wouldn't have been surprised if he would have to deal with preventing multiple homicides by the next day.

"It's the council who is assigning Garith to be your body guard. I see no reason for you to take your anger about the situation out on me," said Jareth.

"You were discussing my virginity to not only my father, but some random gnome who heads the council, my uncle, and of all people, Garith! Are you going to tell the whole freaking Underground next?"

"I already knew you were a virgin, Mara. It was hardly a surprise to me."

Mara glared at Garith, obviously remembering some grievance that caused her anger level to go up a notch, though Jareth had no idea what it was. "A fact you weren't even suppose to know, you jerk," she said, promptly throwing a pillow at Garith's head, which he was barely able to duck from. "Only because you're a moral deprived, hormone driven, vampire who can't keep his powers to himself!"

Sarah leaned over to Jareth. "You better watch out. Once Mara starts throwing things, the projectiles only get more hazardous as she continues."

"They've done this before?"

Sarah nodded. "It seems Mara has an anger management problem where Garith is concerned."

"I didn't notice," remarked Jareth sarcastically. "Normally she only yells at me."

"I don't think the problem is whether or not Jareth mentioned your virginity, Mara," said Garith as he jumped behind a chair to ward off a flying book. "I think it is more of a matter of what we're going to do about Sarah here."

"I can't believe they're doing that," said Mara, her anger quickly switching to her other favorite subject. "Those over-controlling, sexist bastards . . ."

"I don't see why they feel they have the need to tell me where I have to go, either," said Sarah, joining in the rant.

"A prime example of men having to prove their dominance. . ."

"It's stupid!"

"It's unfair!"

"Oh, not that term again," moaned Jareth to Garith, as the two have them had backed away from the yelling duo. "I _hate_ it when people say that."

"Something must be done!"

"A revolution! Vive la revolution!"

"I don't think the council would look kindly on a revolution," said Garith, looking at the two with a slightly worried expression. "We're talking about the possibility of banishment here."

Mara sighed as she slumped into her bed. "Well, there's got to be something we can do."

"Though perhaps it would best if I went back, for now at least," said Sarah with a glance at Jareth. "That way I can come up with some sort of plausible excuse about my disappearance."

"Well, the police already think that Garith kidnapped you. That could always work," suggested Jareth.

"I'd like to remind you that I might like to have a career in acting, and that might be hampered by being an alleged kidnapper," said Garith.

"Why are we even discussing this with Garith?" asked Mara suddenly. "I mean, he is working with my father. Who is, in this particular case, the bad guy."

"Hey, I've been charged with the duty of watching over you, and I intend to do so to the best of my capabilities."

"Wait, how much do they want you watching over me?" asked Mara, giving a worried glance Garith's way. "I mean, I'll be able to go to the bathroom in peace won't I, or take a shower? Please tell me you're not allowed in the bathroom."

"Well . . ." said Garith, a malicious glint in his eye.

"No he's not. As long as I'm your fiancé, this man is no allowed in the shower with you," said Jareth. "After that, you won't need his services anymore."

"Make me sound like a man whore why don't you?" asked Garith.

"As if you weren't already!" said Mara.

Garith shrugged, but decided it was better to change the subject. "So, do you and Sarah want some alone time before she has to go back to the Aboveground. Rawthorn and I can watch Mara. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Jareth looked from Mara to Sarah then back to Mara, trying to decide if leaving his friend with the vampire was a wise idea. "I assume you'll be alright if your uncle is here?" he asked finally.

"Oh, go have fun, you two. I'll just sit here and plot from my bed. Could someone hand me a pen and paper?" asked Mara, while making shooing motions towards Sarah and Jareth, who were already halfway out the door.

* * *

Several hours later found Jareth and Sarah waving goodbye to Hoggle and his mortal enemy, Lady Isolde, at the gates of the Labyrinth. They were walking idly along the long passage that eventually led to Mr. Worm's humble abode, hands entwined casually. After a few minutes of companionable silence Jareth said, "I think you might be right."

"About what?" asked Sarah, all wide eyes and innocent.

"About . . . you know, the . . . um . . . Vampire," said Jareth, not entirely comfortable about admitting that he might be wrong on that subject. "I was joking with him for a moment about his intentions on Mara, and he suddenly got very defensive about how everyone says he likes her, and how she would never return any affections and um . . . yeah."

"I am a genius," said Sarah in a self-congratulatory manner. "I've been trying to get those two to hook up for a month. Mara has just been too stubborn to see that Garith might possibly be a nice guy." An evil grin spread over her face as an idea suddenly occurred to her. "Wouldn't it be a great giant kick in the butt of this Underground Council if something of the romantic nature happened between Garith and Mara? Imagine, their own agent involved with the girl he is suppose to stop. I asked Mara about the possibility of another one of those lifebond things, but she says that those never happen, except once in a great while. Which really kinda sucks because both of them are immortal, so the council couldn't use the same excuse they used with us. If only there was some way to get around that . . . though I don't want to be a vampire. The thought of sucking other people's blood is just a tad bit too disgusting for me. Though I guess if we had no other choice . . ."

Sarah was cut off by Jareth grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her great big kiss. "You, my dear, are a genius!" he said breathlessly after a moment.

"I thought we already went over that," said Sarah.

"No, I mean, if we could find some way to grant you immortality. There has got to be a way besides the traditional vampire way. I'm sure I could find out. Mara's uncle might know."

A slightly panicked expressions flickered across Sarah's face. "I didn't say I was ready for immortality now!"

Jareth stopped walking, and Sarah stopped as well. "What do you mean?" he asked cooly.

"I mean, come one, Jareth. I love you, I really do. More than anything really. But, Jareth, we spend most of our time fighting with each other. I don't care if we're supposed to be lifebonded or whatever it is, I don't want to spend an eternity fighting all the time. And what about my family?"

"You could go see them. I'm not saying we're cutting you off from the Aboveground when you become immortal."

"But in about 90 years at most, they'll be dead, Jareth! And all my friends, Eric, Andrew, Thom. . . we don't even know if this immortal thing is going to work! What if I become immortal, and the council doesn't care and still makes you marry Mara? What then?"

Jareth didn't respond.

Sarah sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. "Look, I'm not saying I'm against the idea. Just let me think it over, ok?"

"If that is what you choose, Miss Williams."

"See?" cried Sarah, hands on her hips. "You're doing it again! Whenever you get upset, you become formal, and push me away! I don't want a life like that!"

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry," said Jareth, reaching out to put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah backed away, shaking her head.

"Jareth, not now. I just want some time to think, ok?"

Jareth withdrew his hand and nodded . "All right. Call my name if you need me. Otherwise, you'll automatically be returned to your home at midnight."

"I will," said Sarah, before walking off in the direction of Mr. Worm.

It was only after Jareth disappeared to his Throne room did he realize that, for the first time, Sarah said that she loved him.

* * *

"Is that suppose to be me?" asked Garith, looking at the sketch Mara was working on. It was a crude stick figure of a man with pointy fangs being tarred, feathered, shot out of a cannon. "And what are those?" he asked as he pointed to a pit filled with what looked a bunch of pointy sticks.

"Silver stakes. And yes to your first question," said Mara calmly as she drew in a stick figure Garith landing on one with blood gushing out of him.

Garith shuddered. "Um . . . you're not actually thinking about doing that, are you?"

Mara shrugged, adding in another drop of blood. "Maybe."

Garith looked around the room for help, but Rawthorn had left to go get dinner and use the bathroom. Actually, Garith had urged him to do that, so he could have some time with Mara. Now he wished he hadn't.

"How would killing me help you get out of your wedding?" asked Garith.

"It probably wouldn't, except I might get banished for murder. However, it would be very therapeutic."

Garith took another look at the drawing. "Is that supposed to be a meat grinder?"

"Maybe." Scribble. Scribble.

"Do you wanna play a game? Scrabble perhaps?"

"I hate scrabble." More scribbling.

"Clue? . . . no wait that involves killing people."

"We don't have Clue,"

"What about reading a book? I could read a book to you."

"If involves poetry, no. I hate poetry."

_Note to self: don't read Mara poetry,_ noted Garith.

"Well, what would you like me to read?"

"Titus Andronicus?"

"You're not still going on about that pie thing are you?" asked Garith, referring to their conversation in the bookstore back in Christmas. He glanced at the sketch, and sure enough, his stick figure identity was being cooked in pie and fed to what looked like several members of the Underground Council.

Mara shrugged, but made no reply.

"Mara, are you upset something?"

"No, Garith, I'm not upset at all," said Mara sarcastically. "Never mind that my father, who made it clear years ago that he wanted nothing to do with me is now forcing himself into my life, making lifelong decisions for me. Never once did he accept me for who I am. Ok, so it's obvious that someone in my family screwed around and ended up throwing my genes into the gene pool, but I'm his daughter! Why can't he just deal with that, instead of all this pure elf shit?" Mara leaned back into her pillows, dropping her pen and sketch entitled, "The Maiming of Garith" onto the floor. "He didn't even come in here to see if I was all right."

Awkwardly, Garith reached over to place an arm around Mara, and was surprised to find her turn towards him and burry her face into his shoulder. He reached an arm around her, rubbing her back, suddenly remembering that day in the elevator. This thought process naturally led to the kiss in the elevator, then Mara's near death experience, all because she didn't want to get married.

"Maybe I should just accept getting married," said Mara after a while. "I mean, at least Jareth is my friend. And I already live here, so life wouldn't be that different. Of course, we'd be expected to have kids . . . ew . . . sex with Jareth . . . but you know, the kids might not be that bad."

Garith pulled Mara away from and looked into her puffy red eyes. If anything, this submissive side of Mara was even scarier than her homicidal side. "Mara, am I hearing you right? Are you actually considering giving up?"

Mara shrugged. "I can't think of anything else to do. I've spent the last four years planning for my first plan, and look how that turned out."

"Mara, you're tired. You just suffered a semi near death experience. You're being irrational. Look, just get some sleep, and when you wake up, you'll be all ready to have your revenge and all that."

"Maybe . . ." sighed Mara, looking towards her pillow.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in. Then, I'll leave, so you can have your privacy. We just won't tell the council ok?" said Garith, pulling the covers up around Mara.

"Mmm . . ." said Mara, already falling asleep. She barely noticed Garith run a hand through her red (if slightly greasy) hair, before he left.

* * *

"So I think I know why Mara likes causing problems in the Underground," said Garith when he found Jareth in the Throne room, surrounded by squabbling goblins and clucking chickens.

"Why aren't you with Mara?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Sarah. Isn't she leaving soon?" asked Garith. "In any case, Mara is sleeping. She started getting really moody, so I figured she's just tired. That, or bi-polar."

"And you're point is?"

"I think Mara acts all crazy because she wants attention from her father. Which she gets, just the wrong kind."

"So, what, are you some psychiatrist now?" asked Jareth rudely.

"No . . . I'm just saying . . . God what is up with everyone being so moody! And why aren't you with Sarah?"

"We had a fight."

"Another one? Bloody hell, what is it this time."

Jareth looked at Garith. "It regards Mara's plan to get the two of us hitched, to get her out of a wedding. Needless to say, there was a disagreement."

"But the council said you couldn't get married due to she mortal . . . oh . . . I see. You wanted to make her . . ."

Jareth nodded. "She's not all together fond of the idea. She's said she's not ready for immortality."

"Ahhh. Well, I can understand that. I had a hard enough time, when I changed."

"I'm not interested in your life story, Garith," said Jareth.

"I know you aren't, but I could at least talk with her. Give my perspective on what happened to me. I left friends and family to. I might be able to help."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm not a complete bastard, Jareth," said Garith.

"Could have fooled me," said Jareth. "In any case, how do you plan on talking it over with her. She's leaving in less then a half an hour."

"I can at least try. Which seems to be more than you or Mara seem to be doing. You're moping around your Throne room getting drunk," Garith said, noticing the quarter full bottle of Elvin wine next to Jareth, "And Mara's off sobbing about how she should just give up and have kids. Mara! Kids! Sometimes I feel I'm the only one trying to get this to work, and I'm not even on your side, in theory!" Garith shook his head. "Where can I find Sarah?"

"I think she's with Ludo and Sir Didymus. I'll send you there."

The next thing Garith knew, he was in a very stinky swamp, standing next to what looked like a fox, a dog, a big . . . um . . furry thing, and Sarah.

"AH!" cried Sarah, jumping. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sarah, we need to talk," said Garith seriously.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok . . . um, not much to say, 'cept sorry it took me a while. Life went crazy. Megs tried to send me the beta version, but it didn't work, and then she went on vacation and became unreachable. So this is beta read by me, so please, forgive grammatical errors. It was either this, or wait until late August. Take your pick.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS:

Jessica: Thank you! I love tension very much. I probably love it too much, actually, so characters are finding it hard to have some love scenes.

Goddess Nemesis: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try and update sooner, but I have taken up another story (Labyrinth Academy), so I'm trying to work on that at the same time. Still, I'm glad you like my writing.

Nobody: I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try to be quicker with updates.

Seshou1388: I have a definite preference for vampires myself as well. Hope you liked this chapter.

Sarah: While I have a pretty strong idea of what is going to happen in the Mara/Garith relationship from hell (boiled down to about 2 different endings at the moment), I will keep your idea in mind.

Mirriam Q Webster: (that is a Q right?) I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Hopefully you'll like this one.

Kaichai: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

The Dragon Sorceress: next chapter button blinks frantically to prove that it does exist!

raynecloud: Climaxes are so much fun. Though I really don't think I want to be attacked by a hamster. Especially a kickboxing one.

Lucifer and Satan: Now, I'm not sure if your school appreciates the use of all that paper for story printing, but allow me to say that I appreciate that you found it saving you from school.

dreamoon: I'm glad you think it is funny. Thank you again SO MUCH for going through of this to translate it into French for me. I bow down before you with humble thanks.

Sarah H. : Sorry Sarah, really I am. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to fit Cory at the gym into this, but who knows? See you at FH!

CanaceErinn: Mara isn't that bright when it comes to some things. Kinda dense actually.

Ophelia Eternal: I'm glad you think that Hugo would be proud of my shameless Les Misérables. I put that in for my friend who is a big Hugo fan (she is also the one who came up with the tampon scene). It was a sort of a thank you to her.

draegon-fire: I think Mara hates them to. I would to, if I was her. And while Sarah is going back up, and still in a fight with Jareth, her talk with Garith might clear things up.

Cyber Keiko: Hope you liked this chapter, and it continues to get good.

jumping-jo: Glad you like it. I think Mara is happy that she's alright, too.

janine: Hey, I went to the midnight premier dressed up as Princess Leia. Complete with the buns; so if there is anyone who needs to get a life, it's me. Personally, I found the movie hilarious "Where's Padme?" "You killed her!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I can't believe Darth Vader pulled a "NOOOOO!" hee hee. A little obsessed.


	18. A Real Man For The Job

Disclaimer: Any elements of this work of fanfiction that are recognizable most likely do not belong to me, but to the respected owners, like Jim Henson. I only own the plot and original characters, as they are the product of my twisted mind. Please do not sue me.

The Incentive  
by Fou Fou  
Chapter 18 : A Real Man For The Job

"DAMMIT!" yelled Mara the next morning, crashing down the otherwise peaceful blanket of silence surrounding the Labyrinth early in the morning. "OF ALL THE . . ." here she broke out into a stream of all together language that would cause anyone to grow pale with horror. It did not take long for Jareth, Garith and Rawthorn to come rushing into her bedroom to see whatever was the matter. The elf in question, however, was not to be found in her bed, where she was supposed to be, or even in the room itself.

"I thought you were supposed to keep your eye on her," muttered Jareth to Garith

"Mara, where are you?" asked the vampire, ignoring the pointed look from the King of the Goblins.

"I'm going to kill Sarah," came a muffled declaration from behind the door leading to the bathroom.

The three men looked at each other, wondering what on earth could have prompted such a violent oath from Mara. "Mara, are you all right?" asked Rawthorn, nervously.

"No I am not all right! I'm in a homicidal mood right now, that's what. And it is all Sarah's fault!"

"Um, Mara, if you're mad at Sarah because of the whole nearly dying thing that happened, it was technically your fault. And I thought you got over that anyway," reasoned Garith. "And didn't the doctor tell you to stay in your bed?"

"Sometimes nature calls," said Mara mysteriously.

"I wasn't aware going to the bathroom involves such violent swearing," remarked Jareth.

A muffled complaint consisting of, "God hates me," was the reply.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jareth.

After a sigh of long suffering, Mara said, "It would seem that Sarah has taken all my tampons, and I need some new ones. Now, preferably." There was some rustling and another swear, "And maybe some pain relief drugs."

Garith looked with amusement over at Jareth, whose face was turning an almost greenish tint. No doubt remembering a certain incident in a hidiously pink bathroom in Lincoln. "Um, are you quite sure you don't have any?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, Jareth, I am," said Mara. "And if I don't get some soon I will not be responsible for my actions."

Garith rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll be the man here and buy her some tampons. Is there any kind you prefer, Mara?"

"Um . . . the ones with the daisies on them. You can get them Aboveground. Humans have really perfected the whole dealing with the menstrual thing, and have some of the best stuff you can get." came Mara's reply. As and afterthought she added, "Thanks."

"Do you have any sanction to go Aboveground, Garith?" asked Jareth.

Garith shrugged. "I'm not sure. But if I go quickly, surely no one will notice?"

"Your funeral," said Jareth, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Rawthorn meanwhile, just shook his head and left the room quietly, refusing to get involved with the feminine problems of his niece. He cared not about Garith's remarks about 'being a man,' there was some things he would not do, and that was buy tampons. He did have his pride, after all. Still, if the young vampire wished go Aboveground, or anywhere for that matter, and buy tampons, he was not about to stop him.

* * *

It was definitely one of the most disconcerting experiences of Sarah's life. One moment, she was standing there, discussing Garith's life story with him, and next moment she was standing in the middle of her dorm room back in the Aboveground. _And I thought it was weird when Jareth started doing his whole Star Trek "Beam me up Scotty!" thing, going here there and everywhere all over the Labyrinth. This definitely tops it._

It was only after a few moments of regaining her composure did she realize that her dorm room was now the middle of a crime scene, and a very shocked young police officer was staring at her with open mouthed wonder. "H-How did you do that?" he asked, barely able to keep most of the stuttering in check.

"Pissed off the Underground Council," muttered Sarah under her breath. To the police officer she said, "I'm Sarah Williams."

"Are you like an alien are something?" continued the man, almost as if he hadn't heard her. "Do you have superhuman powers like Superman?"

"Do I look like Superman to you?"

"W-well, n-no not exactly," he admitted. "But you could be the female version."

"Sir, I assure you that I have no relationship, that I know of, to Superman, or any other super hero you may or may not have heard of."

"Hey, Joe, did you find anything, I heard voices . . ." said another cop as he entered the room, trailing off as he saw Sarah. "How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"Um . . . well . . . ." began Sarah, not quite sure what to say. _I can't very well go, 'Yeah, Mister, I just came from the Underground, because the Underground Council told me I had to leave. What's the Underground you ask? You mean you don't know? Well, it's this other world inhabited by elves, vampires, goblins, dwarves, and a bunch of other creatures that I have yet to meet.' _

Of course, Sarah wisely kept this all to herself. After all, she didn't want to get locked up in the loony bin did she? Of course that left the question about what the hell she should say to this guy.

Thankfully, Joe, decided to help her out, though perhaps not the best way possible. "She just sort of appeared, out of thin air! Like magic or something!"

The other cop rolled his eyes. "She appeared out of thin air?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did!" insisted Joe, earnestly.

Deciding it would be best if she somehow broke up the situation, Sarah extended a hand to the other police officer. "Good day, sir. I'm Sarah Williams."

"You're that missing girl? The one that just sort of disappeared almost two days ago?"

"Um, yeah."

"We you forced to leave or hurt in any way?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Was the individual Garith involved with your disappearance? I'm asking because he was under suspicion due to your disappearance, as well as your friend's, Mara, collapse into a coma."

"Do you have any information about them?"

"No. They disappeared the night you left. Garith was being questioned by police authorities when Mara's uncle and, apparently, a previously unknown fiancé showed up, demanding to see your friend. When asked to identify your friend Garith, since he claimed to grow up with her, they both said they knew him. They took Garith with them to Mara's room, where her friends, Tom and Andrew were waiting with her. Shortly after that, a man in funny robes appeared claiming to be her father, as well as two other gentlemen, demanding to see her. However, when they reached the room, accompanied by a police officer, Garith, Mara's 'uncle' and 'fiancé' were gone, along with Mara's unconscious body and the bed. We later found that the security camera had been tampered with. But we still do not know how they were able to move Mara and the bed."

"What about my friends, Tom and Andrew?" asked Sarah.

"They were found eating in the hospital cafeteria five minutes after officers found out about Mara's disappearance."

"I think the aliens took them," said Joe. "That, or they are actually aliens. It was like they disappeared, just like you. Well, you actually appeared, but you had to disappear from somewhere to be able to appear here."

_That kinda makes sense, in a very strange way,_ thought Sarah. "You think Tom and Andrew are aliens?" she asked, turning the conversation down a different course.

Joe shrugged. "You never know. I mean, why did everyone else disappear, but not those two?"

"Wait, what do you mean, everybody disappeared?" demanded Sarah. "Even Mara's father?"

Joe nodded. "It was the weirdest thing. I was one of the officers with them at the time, when they went to go visit your friend. When they entered her room and saw that she was missing, the started saying something about how they weren't quite sure of Garith's loyalties lately, that he had been acting suspicious. Especially since it appeared that he aided and abetted the Goblin King (whoever he is) and the Mage Adept Rawthorn in taking her back to the Underground."

"We of course assume that the Underground is some sort of criminal organization in the area," said the other officer in a reasonable tone, wearily glancing at his partner.

"After they said all that, they said it would be best to go to the Underground Council and report, then they disappeared!" said Joe eagerly.

"Do you have any idea what any of this means, Miss Williams?" asked the other officer. "Have you found out anything about this organization called 'The Underground?'"

"Don't forget they mentioned something about a Labyrinth, too!" Joe added in.

_Well the Underground Council is a little careless in their words, aren't they?_ mused Sarah. _How the hell am I supposed to explain all of that?_ "Um, I really don't know."

"Well, do you know where you've been for the last two days?"

"Um . . . no?"

"I bet the aliens got her!" said Joe excitedly.

"Miss Williams, I'm going to have to take you down to the station for questioning," said the officer.

"But I have classes I have to go to!" said Sarah.

"As far as the college knows, you're missing," said the officer. "I'm sure they won't mind you coming down to the station."

"But . . ."

"No buts about it Miss Williams," he said, motioning to the door.

"Hey, Miss Williams, where did you get those clothes?" asked Joe.

Sarah looked down at the clothes she was wearing, and noticed that she was still in the clothing she was wearing in the Labyrinth: full medieval. She bit back a groan, trying to think of how to explain.

"Did the aliens hide you at that Renaissance Fair that's just outside of town?" continued Joe.

"Um . . ."

_A little help here would be much appreciated,_ thought Sarah to whoever was listening, as she was escorted out of her dorm room by the two police officers.

* * *

When Garith arrived at the Aboveground, he found himself in a little alleyway that he had used often in the past to contact the Underground Council when he was spying on Mara. It was, after all, one of the places where passage (even illegal passage at that) was easiest between the two worlds.

"AHHHHH!" cried the voice.

He spun around to find himself face to face with a little old lady clutching her purse, cane held out as if to defend herself. She was short, barely reaching five feet. She seemed to have a heart theme going on with her attire; there were pink hearts on her dress, her purse was shaped like a heart, even her glasses were shaped like hearts. All in all Garith found the effect somewhat disconcerting, if not nauseating.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic," he said with a playful smile.

"How?" she persisted.

"Um . . . it's just something I can do," he said. Then leaning over, looking at her in a secretive manner he continued, "You see, my superiors don't know I'm here. I'm trying to help a friend of mine who is in big trouble, and I would appreciate it if you pretended you never saw me. If my superiors knew I was here . . . well, it could mean big trouble for both me and my friend."

"Is your friend a lady friend?" asked the old lady in a sly manner.

"How do you know?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Oh, I just know these things, dear. It's the way you talk about here. I can tell she's someone very special," she continued. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not," said Garith. "I don't think she's interested in me that way."

"But you're interested in her," cackled the old lady. Seeing Garith's shocked expressions she said, "Like I said, I know these things. Well, see you later, dear." She waved at him then tottered off down towards the street. Shaking his head with bemusement, Garith walked off, looking for the closest convenient store.

He was walking out of Brooks Pharmacy later, with a bag full of all the things that Mara had demanded earlier, when he saw what looked like Sarah Wiilliams being escorted out of a police station. He quickly cast a "Don't look at me" glamour over himself, and snuck closer.

"Don't try to leave the state, Miss Williams," said one officer, a tall, muscular man, with an expression that meant business. Beside him was a shorter man, wearing glasses, and a slightly goofy look about him.

"If you see any aliens, you'll let me know, right?" he asked.

"For the last time, there were no aliens!" yelled Sarah.

Obviously, reasoned Garith, she had been putting up with a lot of this.

"I assume you can take the bus back to the college?" asked the tall officer.

"I'll need some money. I think the aliens must have taken it," said Sarah, a little sarcastically.

"Watch it, Miss Williams," warned the tall officer.

"Here, I have some spare bus tokens," said the short one eagerly, fishing some coins out of his pocket.

"Thank you," she said graciously, taking the offered coins.

After saying their goodbyes, and an added threat from the tall officer about not leaving the state, Sarah walked away from the officers, and they disappeared back into the police station.

"Hey, Sarah," said Garith, removing the glamour.

Sarah jumped. "God, Garith, Don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me!" She paused, looking at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to keep your eye on Mara 24/7. Or actually, I probably should say 26/7."

He held up two big bags from Brooks. "Ladies' time," he said. "She's ready to kill you at the moment because you used all her spare stuff without telling her."

Sarah covered her mouth guilty. "Oops. I totally forgot I did that. How mad is she?"

"Pretty mad. She was yelling and swearing this morning . . . well, in Labyrinth time anyway. It's late afternoon here. She was also demanding large quantities of pain-relieving pills. . . don't worry, I didn't get her Aspirin. I got her some menstrual stuff. I even got her some chocolate, to get on her good side."

Sarah smiled. "So how did you get roped into menstrual duties?"

"Jareth was too squeamish to do it himself. Turned absolutely green. Next time you see him, ask him what happened in the bathroom that day you wished for him to take you away. It was quite amusing."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," said Garith with a laugh. "Let's just say it involved Mara shoving a tampon down his pants."

"You know, that actually explains a lot."

"Amazing."

Sarah looked at the two bags. "Isn't that a bit much for Ladies' Time? You have, what, five things of tampons in there!"

Garith shrugged. "What can I say? Immortals, while they don't have their time as often humans do, it does tend to last a bit longer."

"Wonderful. Something to look forward to," said Sarah.

"So, have you had a chance to think it over?" asked Garith.

"Not really. I've been kinda busy dealing with the whole cop scene. When I came back up here, I appeared in the middle of my dorm room . . . which apparently was a crime scene."

"Do they think I'm involved?"

"Well, the short one is inclined to think that it is the aliens. The tall one thinks it is some mafia thing and they gave me some knockout drug, that made me forget everything."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, yeah," said Sarah sarcastically. After a pause she added more seriously, "Look, I'm not saying I'm completely opposed to the whole becoming immortal thing. But, it's like you said, it will be hard leaving my family."

"Look, at least you get a choice. That's more than I got," said Garith with a hint of old bitterness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Garith waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Forget about it. I've gotten used to it." _Somewhat,_ he added mentally.

Somewhere, a clock tower chimed nine o'clock. "Look, I gotta go before the Underground Council knows I'm gone. I've still got to fit in a feeding as well. I'm going crazy whenever I'm around Mara, I really don't get it." (At this Sarah snorted, as if she had her own suspicions but didn't feel like sharing them). "There's someone in the area who is allied with vampires, he owns a blood bank type thing. I'll probably go get a few weeks or so supply from him and bring it back with me. Prevent any unfortunate occurrences from happening that might cause Jareth to kick my ass from here to kingdom come."

Sarah laughed. "Well, have fun then."

"You'll get back ok?"

"The bus should be here in a soon. I'll see you later, maybe. Depending on how things turn out."

"I'll try to keep in touch," said Garith. "Let you know if anything turns up."

"Thanks," said Sarah. "I appreciate that." As she said that, the bus rolled up to the curve. "Bye, Garith!" she called over her shoulder as boarded the bus. The bus driver, after checking to make sure Garith didn't need a ride, closed the doors and drove off, leaving Garith all alone.

* * *

"Garith, you are a life saver," said Mara some time later after she emerged from her self-imposed isolation in the bathroom. For a moment, she forgot all her hatred she normally had towards him and gave him a one armed hug, appreciatively.

"I'd know I'd get to you eventually," said Garith with a grin, willing to take full advantage of this temporary bout of friendliness.

Mara scowled, withdrawing her arm, the moment spoiled. "As if!" she said with a huff.

Garith pulled out from behind his back the one item he hadn't given to her earlier after he returned. "Well, if that's how you feel, I guess I'll just keep this bar of chocolate."

Mara's eyes instantly locked on the piece of chocolate, unconsciously licking her lips at the promised heaven a bar of chocolate brought with it. "Garith you bought chocolate!"

"Yes I did," he said, waving it just beyond her reach.

"Give me that piece of chocolate," she demanded trying unsuccessfully to grab onto the elusive candy bar.

"Say, 'please.'"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"And then a kiss on the cheek," added Garith with a sly grin.

"This is blackmail," said Mara, crossing her arms angrily. "I'll tell Jareth on you."

"Oh surely you're not telling me that you run to Jareth for every little problem. In any case, you don't need the chocolate. So it can't be blackmail," reasoned Garith.

"You've never been menstrual before," she said, holding out her hand, demanding the piece of chocolate.

"I want my payment."

Mara looked around her room, trying to find someone to help her. Of course, as Fate would have it, Jareth was off ruling the goblins, and her uncle doing something, she wasn't sure what. "Come on, Garith. Can't you just give it to me?"

"You're lucky I'm only saying a kiss on the cheek. I can raise the price, however. Like a french kiss, perhaps?"

Whatever reaction Mara was expecting to that comment, it definitely wasn't the one she felt. Her stomach felt as if it had suddenly dropped down into the floor, while her heart felt like the base line of some of the music at a dance she once went to, going 120 beats per minute. "Fine," she said, in an effort to ignore how hard it felt to breathe. "Please, may I have my chocolate?"

"And the kiss?" added Garith, offering his cheek to be kissed.

Biting her lip in an effort not to scream, Mara stepped over to Garith, stood on her tip toes, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"See, that wasn't that bad?" he said with a grin as he handed her the promised chocolate.

Grumbling several unflattering comments about Garith under her breath, Mara turned around and stormed out of the room. All the while she tried to hide how red her face had become, and ignore that insane little part of her that wished it had been more than just a kiss on the cheek.

Garith only laughed before following behind.

* * *

"I see you're up and about, despite orders to stay abed," said Jareth as Mara stormed into the throne room with Garith close behind

"I couldn't stand the sole company of a certain vampire," she said, shooting a glare towards Garith. "I was wondering if I might make use of your libraries. Garith mentioned something about a possibility of turning Sarah immortal, and I want to see if there is anyway of turning anyone her age immortal without being bitten by a vampire."

"Already onto it," said Rawthorn sweeping into the room, several sheets of paper in hand. "I found several different ways of turning someone immortal, though most, however, involve the Council's blessing."

"Wonderful," said Mara, taking the offered papers from Rawthorn. After reading through some of it, she pointed to one. "This one looks somewhat feasible," she said.  
Her uncle looked over her shoulder at the pointed spell. "That's what I figured too. Unfortunately, it does involve the blood of at least ten of the major Races."

"Well, we have me, Dark Elf," suggested Mara, as she handed the papers to Jareth. "That's one down."

Rawthorn shook his head. "I'm not quite sure if that would work. It specifically says 'pure blooded' Race members. That way there is exactly 10 of each type of blood in the mix. And since you are obviously missing some of the vital characteristics that define Dark Elves, we can only assume that you are some sort of hybrid. Which, in turn, I suspect, should also rule myself out."

"Why not you?" asked Jareth. "You look pure Dark Elf to me."

"Paternity tests when they were born proved that both Mara and her sister were Lord Taranus's children. Since it was believed that both Lord Taranus and his wife were purebloods, the fact that they had a daughter born looking like Mara proves that is not the case. Since we don't know which side of the family this anomaly occurred, it can not be certain that I'm fully pureblood either."

"Well, where would we find all these pure blooded representatives of different races?" asked Mara. "I mean I would suggest going from kingdom to kingdom, but it might become a little obvious as to just what our plans are."

"Well, there is the Underground Council . . . " said Rawthorn skeptically.

"Who I doubt will be willing to help us," said Mara. "They haven't exactly been friendly with us lately.

"What about the Hall of the Mountain King?" suggested Garith, joining into the conversation. "Or another one of the major courts of the Underground."

"That's all fine and well," said Jareth. "But how are we going to convince them to give their blood for this spell?"

"Actually, that's where I was hoping Garith could come in . . . " said Rawthorn, trailing off at the look in both Jareth and Mara's faces.

Mara groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," she said. "Use Garith to get the blood we need? That's crazy!"

"Of course, Mara would have to go with him, under the Council's orders," said Rawthorn, giving Jareth a meaningful look.

_He better not be doing what I think he's doing,_ though Jareth, feeling torn between amusement and the brotherly desire to protect Mara.

"You mean to leave me alone with a crazy sex fiend like Garith? Are you insane?" demanded Mara.

"Oh, come on, Mara it might be fun!" said Garith, reaching out to put an arm around her waist.

"Exactly what I thought!" said Rawthorn cheerfully. "You can always say that Mara wants to check out the court, you know, live life like she was free and single before she is forced to get hitched. People will be watching for Mara to do something, and won't suspect Garith is the one who is compiling the ingredients needed to get out of the Council's decision."

"But why would Garith do that?" demanded Mara. "In case you forgot, he's working for the bloody Council!"

"Oh, I'm sure that Garith would be willing to help us in this," said Rawthorn with what Jareth could almost describe as a senile smile. "I believe Garith might have something personal staked in the success of this spell." Garith, at this comment, looked at Rawthorn with surprise and a bit of suspicion.

"Garith, have something personal invested in this?" asked Mara with a laugh. "Like what?"

"Oh, I think that is for Garith to tell, if he so chooses," answered Rawthorn mysteriously. "Now, my research tells me that we'll need at least a month to brew this thing, so the sooner you get the supplies, the sooner we can get started. I suggest that you two get packing and figure out which court you'd like to visit."

Mara, giving one last glare at her uncle, rolled her eyes saying, "Fine, but if this screws up I'm blaming you." She spun around, heading for the exit. As an afterthought she added, "And could someone get me some more chocolate . . . not you, Garith."

Garith merely chuckled and followed after her, calling out a "You sure? Because I do have some more." before their voices faded into the general sounds of the palace; goblins partying and chickens clucking.

After the two had left, Jareth turned to Rawthorn, "Please tell me you're not trying to hook those two up."

"Well, if it makes you happy, then, I'll say 'no I am not trying to 'hook those two up,''" said Rawthorn with a smile that clearly suggested otherwise.

Jareth sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing. You're treading on dangerous grounds. If he hurts her in any way, emotionally or physically. . ."

"Yes, yes, I know, you'll have my head as well as his," said Rawthorn. "However, I believe this will be good for the two of them. I think the events of earlier today prove it. You saw how eager young Garith was to help Mara out, when she found out that she . . . you know," he trailed off, uncomfortable to actually put the event into actual words. "I mean, you and I were both reluctant to get involved, but Garith said he would without a second thought. That's got to mean something."

"If you say so," said Jareth uncertainly.

"I know so," replied Rawthorn. "And if not, then you have my full permission to dump me headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Something, I will have extreme pleasure in doing."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Ok, so this is the length we get when I'm stuck in on a car trip with nothing but a lap top and a few books to pass the time. (And by car trip, I'm talking 20 hours here, in the back seat of a cramped car and the battery for the laptop dying. However, I have now finally gotten to the point that I've been working so hard to get to. Believe me, folks, the end to this crazy adventure is in sight. No, I am not going to tell you what will happen. Not under pain of death.  
Thank you to Megs, who is back from her trip (of course, right after I leave for mine, but oh well). You are a wonderful beta, especially for putting up with this e-mail way of editing. I know it's not fun, but thank you all the same.  
Also, thank you to all those of you who took your time to review. I really appreciate it, especially those who have kept reading this, even when my life gets busy and I have no time to write. Hopefully I made up for that now!

Note: It actually took me four months after Megs gave me her revisions that I actually posted this. I'm sorry, my life got crazy. (On the plus side, I'm halfway through the next chapter!)

I know that I can now just e-mail you guys replies to your reviews, but I like posting it this way in all honesty. I mean, you guys took the time to review, you deserve to be recognized. Believe me, I wouldn't write more if it weren't for you.

Thank you.

CasseeninaMirror: Thank you. Sorry it took so long for the update.

Opaaru Tsuki: I love doing violent doodles went I'm upset. I'm glad you think this original, I try hard for it to become so.

Sarah H. No Cory, sorry. Maybe he'll show up next chapter.

LadyAniviel: Yeah, well, Jareth and Sarah will resolve their problems (this is a romance fic, after all!) Plus, I think they're ready to have some revenge on Mara and Garith for being so stubborn!

bobmcbobbob1: I'm glad you liked how I was able to mesh my original characters with the cannon characters. It took a lot of thought, especially to make sure that I stayed true to their character. As to the plan, my lips are sealed. Hopefully the next update won't take quite so long.

Lady of the Labyrinth: As for the whole hair thing, I notice that nobody ever mentions stuff like that. I mean, we all suffer from slightly greasy hair and whatnot on occasion, we can't be perfect all the time! Just trying to bring a level a reality to the story (as much as possible considering the fact that it takes place in the Labyrinth). Hopefully this will keep you un-bored enough until I finish the next chapter.

Cereberus: Yeah, I'm trying to figure out how everything is going to work out for everybody, but I think I have a final plan. (After the several that have been going through my mind.) Sorry for the long update.

The Jolly Glomper: I'm glad you think that I can do the Labyrinth justice, I really appreciate it.

If a rose were a rose: Star Wars is awesome . . . despite the fact that it is filled with clichés. (Personally, I think George Lucas should get help with writing his scripts).

AngelaScarlet: Sorry it took so long. I'll try harder next time.

Jessica: Oh, there will still be tension. Come on, you have two pigheaded people here. There will be more tension.

Danalas The Lady Chaos: Um . . . I'm not going to answer the therapy thing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And Mara and Garith are just stubborn, might take them awhile.

draegon-fire: Well, it always annoys me when Sarah in other fics automatically agrees to live with Jareth forever. I mean, she does have to leave a lot of things behind, and normally the only way authors deal with that is killing off everyone. I'm going to try and find another way to deal with it.


	19. Regency Romance Heroine

Disclaimer: The same as it's been for all the other chapters. There really is no difference.

The Incentive  
by Fou Fou

Chapter 19: Regency Romance Heroine

A week later found Garith and Mara in an apartment for those who were appearing in the King Under The Mountain's court. A good portion of the preparations for the transition involved being fitted for new clothes that were in the latest fashions (something Mara would have preferred to go without. She was perfectly fine with designing clothes for others, but not when the situation was reversed). Overall, Mara was highly suspicious that Garith was getting the easier end of the bargain; he only had to wear tuxedos and other similar attire. She had to wear corsets.

_I knew there was a reason why I didn't like court, _reflected Mara when she looked back on the events.

On the other hand, the rooms were splendid. As it turned out, Garith, in his Casanova lifestyle over the years, had secured an apartment permanently in this particular court, and a respectable and lavished one at that.

"I must say, Garith, I'm impressed in spite of myself," said Mara after she had looked over the rooms. "However, I do have one problem,"

"What is that, my dear?" asked Garith from where he was lounging on one of the many couches, where he was 'resting from exhaustion that the previous week had brought on.'

_Which of course is a load of crap,_ thought Mara, rolling her eyes.

"There is only one bed in this lavish apartment of yours," she said.

"Your point is?"

"I'm not sleeping with you. If I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't even sleep in the same apartment as you, except for the fact that the Council ordered that we stay close on this trip, so I won't go off and do something I shouldn't."

Garith grinned at her, then said, "You know, most girls would kill to be in your position."

"And what position would that be?" asked Mara, highly suspicious that it would have something to do with having Garith's personal attention.

"Up until he met his 'true love,' Jareth was one of the Underground's most sought after bachelors . . . many mothers fought to get him as their son-in-law. True, his subjects are less than desirable at times, but overall the Labyrinth is a very nice, not to mention crucial kingdom of the Underground, since it is our major link to the Aboveground. And here you are, his bride-to-be, with the possibility of co-ruling that kingdom, not to mention the ability to fully take advantage of his infamous bedroom capabilities whenever you want . . . like I said, most girls would want that. You could almost say your father is doing you a favor by arranging the marriage. Jareth is of good standing, and the two of you are great friends. Yet here you are, doing everything you can to get out of it. Many would wonder if you were losing your mind."

To Mara's surprise, Garith actually sounded serious, as if he were genuinely interested in learning why she was trying to get out of what, as he said, sounded like a good match, if not a brilliant one. This prompted an equally serious response from Mara.

"But there is a problem with it, Garith. I'm not interested in Jareth that way. True, I do live in the same castle as him, but if anything, I see him as my brother, if not my best friend." Mara sighed, sitting down in a chair that was beside Garith's couch.

"When Nomar and I broke off our engagement, Jareth was the only friend who went out of his way to help me. We snuck Aboveground and he took me to an Opera, then when we got back, he brought out some of the best Elvin wine he had in the Labyrinth, and he gave me a little 'Help Mara Get Over It" party, just the two of us." She trailed off, a sad smile flitting across her face. After a few moments she added, "I lied to you when I said I never kissed anyone after Nomar. That night, Jareth and I, in a fit of drunken giddiness after much evil plotting on our revenge at Nomar, we kissed." At seeing the look on Garith's face, she said, "Oh, it wasn't really a real kiss . . . not like when we . . . well, after we kissed we both decided it only felt weird, no real, 'oomph' to it, I guess you could say. In any case, we never brought it up again, and so I had mostly forgotten about it until now. The thing is, I think that if we did ever get married, we would be good friends, but then there would be the whole problem if one of us ever fell in love, like Jareth. I mean, we're immortals, and we'd be forced into a relationship with each other . . . something neither of us wants . . . forever. I don't care what anyone else says, that is still a long time. And it would be miserable if the entire time one of us were yearning for another. True, we could have affairs, but would that actually be fair, for any of the parties involved?"

Mara shrugged, as if she didn't even know the answer to her own question. Looking up, she saw Garith looking at her with an odd expression. If it was any other person, she would think it was sadness with a mix of something else she could not describe, a look so intense she found herself frightened from it. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable that she just divulged that much information to Garith, and found herself searching for a change of topic before Garith could say anything.

"So, what are the bedding arrangements going to be?" she asked. "I'm fine with sleeping on a couch in here . . . you haven't had sex on it have you?"

"What do you think I am?" asked Garith in an indignant manner. The strange look that he had moments before was gone, faded away to Mara's pleasure.

"A slammer."

"I beg your pardon? You think I'm a prison?" asked Garith.

Mara laughed, shaking her head. "It's something I used to call Jareth, back when he used to bring home woman, sometimes more than one, to well . . . you know. I was more than slightly disgusted with it sometimes. Well, unfortunately, English fails to have any bad, insulting words for men who sleep around, but plenty for females. It is almost sexist. So I decided that the term 'slammer' should apply to a male whore."

Garith laughed. "Almost as brilliant as your 'Barbarian Horde of Whores,' I'd have to admit."

Mara gave an imitation of a modest smile. " I was quite proud of that one." After a moment she added, "So do I have to worry about anything while sleeping on the couch?"

"Don't worry about it, you can sleep in the bedroom. And I promise you, I'll put new, clean bedding on it, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Mara simply cringed at that suggestion while Garith laughed.

* * *

Back in the Aboveground, things were finally going back to normal for Sarah. True, the annoying police officer (she learned his name was Terry) still occasionally called her down to the station for questioning. Also, to her surprise, his goofy partner, Joe, actually asked her out, hoping, no doubt that she would reveal to him, a sympathetic ear, her experience with the so-called aliens. Thankfully, throughout this whole experience, Tom and Andrew were Godsends, helping her to fend off the two unwanted advances.

On a more humorous side, rumors were running around campus about what had happened to Garith and Mara. During the questioning of the student body by the police, news of Mara's fiancé had leaked out. Some said that Garith was the jealous snubbed lover, trying to steal his love back and failing miserably, which would explain Mara's cool attitude towards him. Another was that Mara's fiancé was a high-ranking member of the Mafia, and Garith was from another organization, wanting to eliminate her to hurt them. The fiancé, after finding out what Garith attempted, put his love into hiding and that he was sending a dozen hit men and an army of ninjas out to get Garith. No one was quite sure where Sarah fit into the whole thing, and neither did she feel obliged to enlighten them. She merely told them, like she told the police, that her memory of the time was very hazy, and would they please leave her alone so she could catch up on her work.

The only two students who she did tell the truth to were Tom and Andrew, feeling they deserved an explanation.

"So, what are you going to do about this Jareth guy?" asked Andrew.

"I dunno," Sarah said. "I mean, I really like him, but I don't see how that is really a possibility right now. I can't contact him, I doubt that the Council finding out what Mara was trying to do is going to make it any easier."

"True," said Tom thoughtfully. "And you said yourself that you don't know enough about the rules of this Underground in order to actually do anything here."

"I hate having to sit around like some useless bubble head waiting for the world to solve its problems for me!" stormed Sarah. "It's just not fair!"

"That's life for you," said Andrew. "It's not supposed to be fair."

"Don't I know it," muttered Sarah angrily.

After a few moments of awkward silence Tom asked, "So, are you going to go out with that Joe guy?"

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, we're going to Morelli's Cafe Thursday afternoon. I tried to put him off, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He really wants to know about those aliens." After a moment. "The funny thing is, he's actually not that far off from the truth. Except this has more to do with mythical creatures, than extraterrestrials."

The two boys joined in, laughing. For the time being at least, Sarah felt as if nothing in the world was wrong and it was just an ordinary day. If only things were like that Underground.

* * *

"Her Highness, the Princess Mara K'Talven daughter of His Royal Majesty King Taranus K'Talven of the Shadow Elves, accompanied by Monsieur Garith, spawn of the Vampire Grithten."

While the announcer was belting out his declaration, very few people seemed to pay attention except for the casual glance in their direction, as if to only find out where the loud noise was coming from. Mara was just fine with this. It had been years since she had last come to a court like this, and she had forgotten just how intimidating it could be. Certainly it wasn't as casual as a party in the Aboveground. In the center of the room, a large group was dancing to the orchestra that was set up in a dais under the throne of the Mountain King, who was currently elsewhere. Not recognizing the dance, Mara suddenly began wondering if the dances had changed since she last came. It was possible, right? After all, she hadn't come to one of these events since Nomar, and that was well over 200 years ago. Mara found herself regretting her long respite for the social scene of the Underground.

_I just hope no one asks me to dance,_ thought Mara. _Knowing me, I'd probably accidentally break out in Aboveground dancing! How scandalous would that be?_

"I don't suppose you'd have any good ideas about who we should go after first?" said Garith as the two of them strolled to the refreshment table to get a drink.

Mara shrugged. "I don't recognize half of these people, they must have joined within the last two hundred years."

"When you decide to go into mourning, you really become anti-social," remarked Garith. "I certainly hope you never become that way on my account."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'd have to worry about that. That whole thing was about my heart breaking; I doubt I would even have to remotely worry about any matters of the heart, so I can assure you, my next anti-social jaunt won't be for a while."

"Well, I'm just saying I hope I never break your heart. It really would make me feel awful."

"You? Break my heart?" asked Mara. "I don't know where you ever got such a ridiculous idea. I've made a solemn vow never to fall for any rakes."

"So not only do you call me made up names, but you use regency romance novel insults. Well actually, I suppose a rake could be a good thing in one of those books, so long as he was a reformed rake. I doubt the virtuous heroine would be interested otherwise."

"Please tell me you haven't been reading regency romance novels, Garith, please."

"What if I have?"

"Well first of all, we're talking about a complete reevaluation of your psyche here, and second of all, it's somewhat creepy to be think that a person with your reputation reads soft core porn for girls."

"Why do you think all the girls at the campus were fawning over me? I have the sexy, irresistible rake role down to an art form," said Garith with a playful smile. "But you must admit, I have been fairly reformed lately."

"That's because you've been put under strict orders to stay with me, and you know I won't tolerate your indiscretions with some girl in my vicinity."

"Because you're jealous, and you want me, admit it."

"I do not! I just don't like watching other people make out like sex craved lunatics!"

"What about behind closed doors?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation. New topic, Garith."

"Are you a sex craved lunatic behind closed doors, Mara?"

Mara glared at him. "I don't believe that is an appropriate question to ask a women, especially a princess."

"You always use the princess thing when you're uncomfortable. And you blush most prettily. You're blushing right now."

"No I'm not!" said Mara, putting one hand to the side of her face. It indeed felt warm. Wonderful.

"Fine, I'll change the subject, since you blush so prettily. If I ever did become a 'reformed rake' and swore to turn from my wicked, polygamous ways, would you ever be interested in me?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Garith, a hurt expression on his face.

"Because I'm not a romantic heroine, I'm a realist. Things don't happen like that in real life. Life is rarely a romance novel." Mara shook her head, as if trying to completely rid such silly ideas from her mind. "Now let's get to work. Maybe if we're lucky, we can find some willing candidates and make our job a whole lot easier."

* * *

A few hours later (that did involve Mara dancing . . .much to her chagrin and embarrassment since she stepped on the Light Elf's feet three times), Garith and Mara reconvened to discuss prospective blood donors. Eliminating druids and dwarves after already securing the blood of Arinu and Hoggle, they still had eight races left. From the guests at the current gala, they found one Shadow Elf with a grudge against the Underground Council, a Light Elf who owed Jareth a debt, a Troll who seemed to have taken to Garith, and a Djinn that Mara had known back in her old prankster days. The only other possibility was an extremely gorgeous creature who, along with the Troll, had taken a particular liking to Garith, and claimed to be exactly one tenth of the major races in the Underground.

"What is her name again?" asked Mara after Garith said this.

"Morrigan Something or another, I don't know," said Garith vaguely. "I don't really know her that well."

"Oh, Gari!" cried the girl coming over to them. Upon hearing the nickname, Garith cringed while Mara tried to hold back her laughter. Brushing back a strand of her amber hair she said, "Oh, Gari, I've been looking all over for you! I haven't seen you in so long since you left for that horrid assignment for the Aboveground to baby-sit that bratty princess. You don't know how much I've missed you. I was quite determined not to let you out of my sight, but somehow you must have gotten lost in the crowd when I was talking to the Ambassador to the Dragonlands. Therefore, I shall make sure that you do not leave my sight at all, and I'll telling you so you'll remember not to get yourself lost!" She turned towards Mara. "He is ever so absent minded you know. If you don't pay attention to him he tends to wander off. I can't imagine why." Turning back to Garith, clutching his arm somewhat possessively she continued on. "Oh we simply have so much to catch on. Stheno . . . you know Medusa's sister? She's gone and gotten herself married some Incubus. Imagine that, an Incubus! Of course I don't know why some sex demon would be interested in her, she was such an ugly little thing. And really, surely she'd realize the dangers of marrying one of those creatures. But then, she's always been rather flighty. Oh, Gari! You must tell me how you've been. Of course, it probably wasn't that interesting, with that girl, and you must be ever so frustrated. You know what I mean of course. Perhaps we should leave early . . . go back to your room maybe, relive all the good times."

Garith glanced over at Mara, who was raising her eyebrows at him. They went up even higher when Garith finally was able to get a word in.

"Morrigan, I don't know if that is the best idea, I'm here on business."

"Oh pooey on business," said Morrigan with a pout. "It's never stopped you before. Remember the time when you and I went into the closet of the . . ."

"Yes, I do. Quite vividly," said Garith

"I don't believe you and I have been properly introduced," said Mara coolly. Her opinion of this Morrigan was close to nonexistent, though she couldn't decide if it was because the girl had sex and boasted about it with Garith or the fact that she just kept prattling on and on. Though when she thought about it, she really shouldn't be upset about the sex thing, after Garith after all sex with all the girls at school. Why would she be getting upset about him having sex with this brainless twit?

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before here. You must be a newbie or something? Because this is my 20th year and I never remember having seen you here," said Morrigan with great authority.

"And just because you've been out in society for twenty years you're an expert?" said Mara.

"Well, I have been labeled biggest gossip in the Underground Herald three years running. I was also labeled something else, but its far too racy for a young girl like you to understand," said Morrigan with a wink.

"If you're talking about 'slut,' I know what it means," said Mara. "I'm the 'brat princess' you were talking about just a moment ago, though mostly I go by the name of Mara."

"So why aren't you with your fiancé?" asked Morrigan. "Or are you still requiring Gari here to baby-sit you because you cause so much trouble and no one can stand you? Gari told me so much about you before he left. How you've been nothing but trouble, living in the home of a man your not married to, all the while playing the part of the virginal queen. How your ex-fiancé dumped you for your sister because he couldn't stand you. How you're nothing but a whiny, selfish princess. Gari, darling, I'm sorry you still have to put up with this pest. Here come with me. I'm sure Mara here will be fine on her own for a quarter of an hour or so. The coat room is right over there, come on."

Mara stared at her, never having felt so embarrassed or hurt in her life. She could feel her face flushing and she found herself wishing she were back in the Labyrinth. However, she figured she had probably brought it upon her self, and therefore she should end it as regal as possible. Calmly, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she said, "Garith, you go ahead. I'll be back in our quarters. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Morrigan. Congratulations on your titles. I bid thee goodnight."

With that, she spun around, heading for the nearest exit. Behind her, she heard cries of "Mara, wait!" from Garith, and "Oh, Gari forget about her. You didn't like her anyway, I know you didn't," but that only served to make her move all the faster, as if leaving the ballroom would make the whole thing disappear.

* * *

Mara was in the middle of tearing off the beautiful dress she had been wearing when Garith barged into the room. "Look, Mara, about what happened back . . ." he trailed off as Mara gave an indignant squeak as she pulled the dress back up to cover her. Not that it made much of a difference, she was still wearing massive amounts of under things including the hideous corset, but that didn't mean she wanted Garith to see her in it. Especially after what just happened.

"Go away, Garith," said Mara. "I'm changing."

"I can't see anything. And this is important."

"I can't see why that is. I'm sure you would rather be with Morrigan."

"I have absolutely no interest in Morrigan. And she should not have said that."

"What those stories about me? You told her them. Why should you be upset about that? Isn't that what you think?"

"Mara I didn't know you then besides hear-say. I would hope you'd realize by now that I don't feel that way. You're a smart, intelligent girl who is funny and spontaneous (though you tend not to let me see that side of you). And I know why Nomar broke the engagement off now . . . and it's not because he couldn't stand you. You're a wonderful person, Mara," said Garith, stepping closer to her and grabbed both her shoulders. "And people who say otherwise don't know better."

"Thanks, Garith," said Mara as she closed the gap between them to hug him. Much to her annoyance she felt tears welling up and she began to sob onto Garith's shoulder. Vaguely, she felt irritated with herself for acting like such a romance heroine, dissolving into tears like that, but found that she could care less. She decided to blame it on PMS.

After a moment, Mara pulled away from him and wiped an errent tear away. "So what took you so long coming back."

Garith held up a few vials filled with blood. "I told you that Marrigan was one tenth of a bunch of the major races in the Underground. I took her advice about the coatroom, but instead of sex, I did a little mind trick on her and got some blood. I know it offends your morals Mara . . ."

"Oh forget it," said Mara. "As long as she's fine, she deserves it."

"She'll be fine, just lightheaded for a few days. I'll send these blood samples to your uncle and we'll see if they work. If they don't, then we'll just go back to where we started at the beginning of the night before the unfortunate blast from my past. And now, I shall leave you, my dear, so you may finish changing . . . unless of course I could perhaps persuade you to . . ."

Mara laughed. "Not tonight, Gari," she replied.

Garith cringed. "Please don't call me that. I hate that nickname."

"Sweet dreams, Gari," Mara called out as Garith turned to leave

"Remind me to leave something slimy in your bed later . . ." he said over his shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Mara just as shut the door behind him.

Later that night as Mara was getting ready to fall asleep, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this whole thing with Garith wouldn't be such a horrible thing after all.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

That's right, "slammer" is now a part of the English language. Use it, and end sexism.

**ScarletSerpent:** Sorry, Meg, thatit took a few days to post this. Sarah stole the chapter so she could read it. It isn't my fault.

**Sarah H. :** That's right, it took so long to post because you stole the revisions. Boo on you. Still love you though.

**GiveMeYourCoffee:** I'm glad you liked it. I can't imagine sitting around and reading this story for that long. I think it's above 150 pgs right now. Wow.

**AngelMusic:** Thank you for that note about Vampires and Elves. However, since I've already started this story where it is impossible for that to happen, I'm probably going to continue along that path. I'm hoping more J/S "fluff" will be in next chapter. I am planning on going through this all when it is all done, doing a thorough edit of everything, so hopefully I'll catch those mistakes. I'm glad you like it.

**Raydias:** Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.

**Danalas the Lady Chaos:** Yeah, I've been really bad about updating this past few months. Life got crazy, and I had a major brain cramp. I think the writing juices are ready to go again. (hopefully). I've only got a few chapters left to go I think. There is an end in sight. I'm not sure if the uncle suspects a life bond, but he thinks something is going on.

**WildPixieChild:** I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long update.

**silverkonekotsukari:** I'm glad you like this story. Hopefully this chapter meets up to your expectations.

**CasseeinaMirror:** I don't know, I just have a huge amusement about using tampons in conversations with guys. One time an ex boyfriend kept on bugging me about what I was talking about with my friend, until finally I just said, "I asked her for a tampon, ok?" He turned red, then let the conversation drop.

**Jessica:** Thanks for the offer of revisions. At the moment, however, I'm using Megs since she lives near by and can normally return the chapter to me within a few hours. Otherwise I'd gladly accept your offer. I'll keep you in mind.

**AmarieElfMaiden:** I'm glad you like the stories and the characters. I've been working hard at this.


	20. Plan Hatching

Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as it has always been. Don't sue me. I own nothing. End of story.

The Incentive

Chapter 20: Plan Hatching

"By all accounts, this blood sample should not even be possible," said Rawthorn in awe, looking at the vials of blood that Garith had managed to procure from Mara and Garith's brief stay in Hall of the Mountain King. "I mean think of it biologically speaking. For this girl, this Morrigan, to have a perfect one tenth of each of the races she claimed, there must have been at least two threesome conceptions, which is entirely impossible with the races involved. Yet this blood sample is fulfills, miraculously, all the components you need for this spell. It's crazy! It's biologically impossible!"

Garith shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain it. Morrigan is just one of those freaks of nature that is one of the exceptions to the biological restrictions of the rest of us."

"She's also a major bitch," added Mara darkly. "Sex obsessed, too! No idea of proper behavior – imagine propositioning some guy by asking if he wanted to do it in the coat room? Does anyone in the courts of any sense of propriety anymore? Thank goodness I left when I did! Course if you think about it, Aboveground isn't much better. What are the worlds coming to?"

"You sound like a little old nanny, Mara," said Garith.

"I'm still upset about the fact that I had to get fitted for all those dresses that I didn't wear!"

"I told you we could stay longer. You were the one who insisted on returning," said Garith.

"Mara is never happy unless she is complaining," remarked Jareth coming into the room. "She lives off the conflict around her."

"I do not!"

"Mara, you want to be the next Snow Queen."

"Yeah, but the job of the Snow Queen is just to freeze people and make sure we have winter every year. Which isn't exactly conflict. It's the natural order of things."

"Somehow, freezing little boys does not seem like the natural progression of things," commented Garith.

"Oh, for the love of . . . look here. That last Snow Queen was a bit of a . . . I dunno, something was wrong with her to have this fetish for little human boys. But that isn't part of the job description. Believe me, I've read it over."

"She has, too," murmured Jareth to Garith. "Several times. She has all the information and applications up in her room. I'm amazed that I've been able to convince her not to run off and become the next Snow Queen yet. But I think she's becoming serious about it."

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Mara, glaring at Jareth suspiciously.

"Never. How long before you think the potion thing will be ready?" asked Jareth.

"The actual brewing process, now that I have all the ingredients together, will take about 30 days. Of course, we need to make sure we put it in a place where the ever diligent Goblins won't knock it over in their quest for chaos," remarked Rawthorn with only the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

_Not to mention we somehow have to convince Sarah that she wants to become immortal,_ added Mara silently. _I really probably should start coming up with a contingency plan. Things really haven't been going all that smoothly lately. Course I have Garith to thank for that._

"Mara, is there a particular reason why you feel disposed to glare at me like that? It is certainly not striking any fear into my heart. In fact, I find it rather cute."

_Maybe I should go on a rampant mad killing spree, get locked up in jail and then I could get out of this marriage. Wait, no, I already thought through that one with Garith, didn't I? Definitely don't want to be hanging out with Jack the Ripper anytime soon._

"Helloooo? Mara are you there?" asked Garith, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I don't think she can hear you," commented Jareth.

"I can hear you just fine, thank you very much," said Mara irritably. "Pardon me for thinking."

"I wasn't aware that thinking involved such a dazed out expression. You looked like you were in La-La land. Minus the random glaring thing."

"Well it is your fault, Garith, that we're in this particular predicament."

Garith rolled his eyes. "Don't think you're going to get away with pinning all the blame on me, Mara. It won't work. You had as much as a hand in it as any of us."

"Hello, I'm not the one who was spying on myself on behalf of the Underground Council. The results of said spying leading to a barrier, my current banishment in the Underground, not to mention this running around trying to find some way to cement this Lifebond when we're all trapped in the Underground while Sarah is Aboveground," said Mara. "Pardon me for a certain lack of optimism but I'm trying to be as realistic as possible in the current circumstances."

"And blaming it all on me is being realistic?" asked Garith.

"Partly. Plus it is a great therapeutic!"

"Mara makes some good points though," said Rawthorn. "At the moment the odds are a bit against us. Even if this potion does work, we don't know if Sarah will actually want to use the potion."

Mara glanced at Jareth, whose lips tightened, obviously not wanting to think about that matter.

"However, I would like to point something out, seeing as I am the responsible one here who is centuries older than the rest of you. Assuming Sarah agrees and becomes an immortal like the rest of us, has anyone actually thought of how we can get the two of them together enough to strengthen the lifebond enough to allow the Underground Council's consent of marriage?" asked Rawthorn. "Believe me, knowing my brother, it's going to take a lot."

"Maybe we should just blackmail them," remarked Mara.

"With what? Their most embarrassing childhood moments?" asked Jareth. "Finding something to pin on the Underground Council would be somewhat difficult."

"Oh come now," said Mara. "They're _politicians_, for God's sake. How difficult could it be?"

"We'll just have to keep thinking, then, until we find a favorable alternative," said Garith. "However, at the moment, I'm tired. Tramping across the Underground as much as Mara and I have in the past week has frankly made me tired. I'm taking a nap. Care to join me, Mara?"

His answer was in the form of a crystal ball chucked at his head.

* * *

"So, Arinu, have you heard anything from that Goblin King fellow? Does he still need that blood or whatever?"

Arinu stretched and turned to look at the figure laying next to her. _Damn, he is good looking,_ she thought with a wistful smile, as she brushed a strand of red hair out of Marrick face. "Nah. Apparently they got the needed blood sample. You know those weird, multi-Raced girls that seem to be running around the Underground lately."

Marrick chucked. "It's been hard not to notice them."

"Oh, have you been eyeing some other girl when I'm not around, Marrick? I'm hurt," said Arinu.

"Oh stop it with that fake pouting Arinu, darling. You look like that human Shirley Tem-something. You know that one with the curly hair and the "oh my goodness" and the random dancing and bursting into song."

"Often, when people start dancing and burst into song, it means they're in a musical," said Arinu with a chuckle. "In any case, I thought you liked musicals."

"I happen to appreciate many musicals. Just not silly ones with little orphans singing about tomorrow in a tone that will inevitably cause damage to her vocal chords."

"I don't believe Shirley Temple ever sang in a production of Annie. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if that elf, Mara, was all right."

"She seems to have recovered. She was reported to have been seen at the Hall of the Mountain King earlier this week, with a certain Vampire Playboy."

Marrick raised an eyebrow at her, "Mara was spending time with Garith at that court? However did you find that out?"

"_Underground Enquirer_ had a story on it."

"Please don't tell me you read that tripe."

"Not on a regular basis. I was in line to buy some herbs for my aunt at the apothecary across from work earlier today . . . yesterday actually . . . and there was a long line. My eye happened to be caught by the image of Mara and Garith dancing quite close together and there was a headline that said 'Prankster in Love?' on the cover. The _Immortal Entertainment!_ had a story about how she was two-timing Jareth, breaking his poor Goblin Kiing heart. What's with the interest?"

"I helped sneak her fiancé into the Magick Chamber for the Underground Council, and at great personal expense on my part, I'd like to add."

"You know you like doing that sort of stuff. You've said it often enough."

"All I'm saying, is after expanding a certain amount of time and effort into this whole affair, I'd like to see the results be favorable."

Arinu propped herself up so she was leaning up against the headboard and looked at Marriak. "Well, what do you plan on doing about it? I've already done all I can to help them. It seems that there major problem is that Sarah doesn't know if she wants to become immortal, and has been taken Aboveground, so the crew back here in the Underground can't convince her otherwise."

Marriak shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I'm not sure. Do you think you could tell Jareth thought that I am interested in helping? I think I may have some contacts Aboveground that could help out."

"Sure, no problem, honey," said Arinu willingly. However, she couldn't help but feel that it was odd that Marriak was this interested. Normally Marriak tended not to concern himself with other people's affairs. The fact that he suddenly would now made her wonder what exactly it was about this situation that had sparked Marriak's interest.

* * *

Classes flew by for Sarah at college (with the occasional odd moments), and before she knew it, spring break was arriving. In some ways it was nice having a room all to herself, but Sarah did occasionally get lonely without Mara's company. Crazy things always seemed to being happening when Mara was around.

_Probably because Mara was the one causing them,_ mused Sarah with a smile.

Sarah's spring break wasn't nearly as exciting as it could have been. She was planning on returning home to visit her family, maybe see if she could make any sense out of this whole crazy situation. Maybe next year she'd do the beach thing, or volunteer in the community like Tom and Andrew were planning to. However she had agreed to visit her family, and it would be nice to be able to have an uninterrupted visit; one without Elves, life bonds, Vampires, Magic, switching back and forth between the worlds, and anything that had to do with the Underground in general.

_Still, crazy was fun. I got to see Hoggle and the rest of the gang. And it was nice spending time with Jareth. Even if we did fight sometimes._

_Sometimes?_

_Okay, so we fought a lot. But it wasn't that bad, was it?_

_And you were the one who couldn't wait to leave him. Talk about absence making the heart grow fonder._

It would seem that driving by yourself leads to multiple personalities in your head. The fact that Sarah found herself with two personalities in her head, one who was suspiciously hinting to be a lovesick idiot was beginning to worry Sarah.

_College is definitely nothing like high school._

_

* * *

_

It was a relief when Sarah finally reached home. She had barely opened the door of the car when Toby came propelling out of the front door.

"SARAH!" he cried, latching himself onto her.

"Toby, have you gotten taller?" asked Sarah in surprise.

"Yeah . . three inches."

"He's been very excited," said Karen coming out of the house. "Won't stop talking about it. How have you been, dear?"

"Pretty good," said Sarah with a rueful smile, giving her hug.

"Classes well then?"

"For the most part. Homework is a pain though. I go for weeks without having any homework, and then they load it all up on me in the course of one week. You'd think I'd be used to the system by now, I've already been there almost a year."

"I trust you got it done in time?"

Sarah chucked. "Yeah, pulled a few all-nighters in the process though."

"Have you heard any news about . . ." Karen trailed off, casting a sidelong glance at Toby.

"Not much," said Sarah.

"The whole situation is so strange . . ."

"What's strange?" asked Toby, looking at the two of them. "Heard about what? Why didn't Elf come home this time?"

"She had to go away for a bit, hopefully she'll come back soon," said Sarah. "Now let's go inside. Dad promised me some M&M pancakes if I remember correctly."

"Yeah . . . he said we couldn't have any until you got here! I get the one with the most M&Ms!" said Toby, running off towards the house, leaving Karen and Sarah alone outside.

"He doesn't know?" asked Sarah.

"No, your father and I felt that it was best, considering the circumstances. I mean, she just disappeared in the hospital room, bed and all, and while she was in a coma! And then you appeared again after you had disappeared . . . do you remember anything . . . anything at all about what happened?"

"No."

There was a few moments pause as Karen and Sarah stood, looking at the house. Sarah could hear Toby's voice and Merlin's barking emanating from the house like a warm fuzzy blanket.

"You do realize you can talk to me?" said Karen.

"Yeah, sure I realize that," said Sarah.

"I know I'm not your mother . . . what she did, walking out on you like that . . ."

"She did it to live the life she wanted. I can't begrudge her that. And Jeremy is a nice guy. He's good for her. He understands her more than Dad ever did, I think."

Karen sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to tell you that I love you. I care for you as if you were my own daughter. I know we didn't always get along . . . especially when Toby was a baby, remember that? But that doesn't change the fact that I care for you. And I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, and I'll be there to listen. If something happened when you were gone . . . something you feel uncomfortable talking about, especially with your father, I'm here for you."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry . . . nothing like that happened."

"You're positive?"

"Positively."

Karen looked at her step-daughter, wondering if she should push the issue. Sarah was so confident about that matter . . . did she remember more than she was letting on? Maybe she knew what had happened to Mara. She wondered if she should tell Robert. Perhaps she should. The whole situation was odd to say the least. The police had called her when Sarah reappeared, shortly before Sarah called. They had said something about her just appearing out of no where. No one remembered her coming in, she was just there. It wasn't that different from the whole situation with Mara disappearing without a trace in the hospital.

Karen silently suspected that everything was occurring because of Mara. Oh, she had nothing against the girl. She found her amusing, and Mara was nice enough. Though Karen couldn't help but recall the time when Sarah's mirror in her bedroom had shattered that day when Sarah and Mara both collapsed in the bathroom at that arcade store. They were lucky the Eric was there with them, and able to get them home. That Stephen seemed like a nice enough fellow. The girlfriend, Cosette seemed nice, even though her dress had been a bit, sketchy. Karen had seen her the other day at the local church, helping out with the homeless shelter meal, with her new boyfriend, Marius. Her clothing had definitely taken a turn for the better.

Karen did wonder about the fact that Mara seemed to be constantly popping Advil the entire time she was at home, as if she was going through withdrawal or something. That could have been the reason why she collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital.

Of course, Sarah's friend Garith had disappeared as well. He was with Mara when she disappeared . . . and wasn't he with Sarah too? Maybe Mara wasn't the common factor, maybe it was Garith. But he wasn't there when the mirror shattered.

On the whole, Karen felt that the situation was very confusing, and would bear analyzing at a later time.

"Let's go in, shall we?" she asked Sarah. "If we don't hurry, Toby and your father will finish off the pancakes before we get to the table.

* * *

In all of her 65 years, Mrs. Picklesworth never thought she'd see the day. Or rather hear it for that matter, since a blindfold currently covered her eyes, in addition to the gag in her mouth and the rope that had her tied to the chair in her kitchen.

"Are you sure about this, kid? You want me to pretend to be old grouchy bookkeeper's loving sister for the week to get at this Williams girl? Since when did you become interested in these sorts of affairs?" The voice came from someone who sounded quite old.

"Oh, stop calling me kid, Aphri, I'm almost as old as you." This one sound much younger, despite his claims to the contrary.

"Hardly. I was at one time a goddess for these mortals. You were just considered part of a cult of knowledgeable people in the backwaters of Europe. And you didn't answer my question. What's so special about this Williams girl that you want me here playing matchmaker for she and that Goblin King?"

"I could care less about the Williams girl . . . and while I think the Goblin King is a very decent sort of man, I hardly would go out of my way to help him."

"Then what the heck is it . . . wait . . . it's the girl isn't it? The one that the vampire likes?"

"He likes her? You sure?"

"If the moon eyes I've seen in have when he's talking about her, I'd say so. So you want the two of them together? Good, they deserve each other. I've been meaning to get her together with someone . . . she's gotten the better hand of me more times then I'd like to admit. So why the interest?"

"Let's just say I have personal reasons to be concerned with the princess's future."

"Huh, is that how it's going to be? Fine, I won't pry."

"No, you'll just stick your nose around the Underground until you can find something else."

The old lady's voice cackled with glee. "Nothing can get past you, Marrick."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finished at last. Seriously, this chapter as started as soon as I finished the last one, and I just got stuck and couldn't figure out what to write. (Of course, I say that every time) It's hard. . . because I can see the ending in sight, and I'm having such a hard time getting there and wrapping up all the pieces. I hope to have this finished in 5 chapters, but no promises.

Oh, and side note, to those who are wondering who Jeremy was, or the whole thing with Sarah's mom, that was sorta explained in the book based on the movie. Sarah's mom left to act and ended up with Jeremy, who actually was supposed to look a good deal like Jareth. Sarah kinda had a crush on him when she was younger.

Thanks Megs . . . you de best!

To Reviewers:

**Kourtsizzle**: Ah, not a rusty spoon. That would hurt. Not to mention the fact that I don't think it is very hygienic.

**Crystal13moon**: Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to try and not wait so long between chapters from now on.

**Jarethcat**: I think I might use Karen to help Sarah, since Karen seems to realize that something fishy is going on.

**ohiowriter**: I have a very good idea how hard it is to type with one hand. I try it every once in awhile and realize that it is very difficult. And I hope your good writing wrist was ok.

**GaaraIsMyPanda-chan**: Thank you very much. I don't know about a sequel, but update will hopefully be more regular. Megs, my beta, is beginning to get annoyed with me (in a nice way).

**Sephone**: I'm glad you like the story. I try to work hard to give all the characters a strong personality, and not quite as flat as some of them started out to be (I really want to rewrite Mara in the beginning, she almost develops a case of Mary Sue-ites for a few chapters). I'm glad it is in your favorites though.

**sweetbabby33**: Sorry about the wait. I swear, my resolution is to update sooner.

**Jessica**: I'm glad you like is, and Morrigan as well, since she seems to be rather unliked by the rest of the characters. I'm glad that you think I am doing a good job with this story. I had to go back and reread large portions of "The Incentive" just because I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to make sure all the facts agreed with each other.

**vla1diva**: I'm glad you think it is hilarious.

**Strange little feeling**: I'm glad you like the non Sarah/Jareth parts. I was kinda worried, since most people who read Labyrinth fics are looking for the Sarah/Jareth parts. Still, I hope to focus a bit more on the two of them for the next few chapters.

**Brf526**: Yeah, the slimy in the bed later comment definitely could be taken in the wrong way. And knowing Mara, she may or may not be meaning it that way. She tends to like to make sex jokes, mostly because she feels so insecure on the subject and that's her way with dealing with it. And don't worry, they'll kiss soon enough!

**Teresa**: Yeah, I will never think of tampons the same way again after we thought up that particular plot twist in math class. Seriously, Mara shoving a tampon down Garith's pants . . . math does some of the strangest thing to you. Side note though, I've reverted to my old ways, math class is once again the place where I work on writing. Missing you, math class used to be fun with you, and I used to get such great story ideas!

**Indigo Spirit**: Yeah, updating slowly though. I'm working on being better though.

**tea** **rose dreams**: Good grammar is mostly because I have a wonderful beta who beats me over the head with a stick when I do stuff wrong (not really, but she helps me out a lot). I'm glad you like the original characters.

**Harriettapotter**: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait about the Joe story. I've already got plans for going into that when Sarah runs into Eric in the bookstore in the next chapter. So you'll have to wait a bit longer, but hopefully not as long as the last update.

**draegon-fire**: Yeah, Sarah is still deciding. I really didn't want it to be an instant decision. I mean, I've read a lot of stories where Sarah runs into him, he says he loves her, and she's like "ok, I'll live with you forever and ever." A few stories have explained this by having the rest of her family die, or her having a horrible family life, or unable to return to Earth (and I am by no means saying these are bad, I've read some very good Labyrinth fics with this sort of plot). The Sarah I have developed has friends, and gets along with her family, and realizes the life of immortality means that she will watch them grow old and die while she stays with Jareth. She's just trying to figure out if she loves him enough to do that. I mean face it, she's scared. Her decision to be with him, to take this potion (when she finds out about it), will be a lifelong one. I don't really think any of the other immortals understand that, except for Gareth oddly enough. Whoo, long explanation.

**Nobody**: Yes, "slammer" use it. Spread it around. End the sexism of the English language! I'm glad you like the story.

(If I forgot to mention someone, I'd just like to make a note that I normally respond to the people who reviewed the previous chapter)


	21. Intervention

Disclaimer still hasn't changed. I own nothing except the ideas in my head, and even those have probably been used before.

Author's Note: Ok, so this is a long one folks. The longest in a long time. So, for those of you who like these long chapters and have been wanting more, yay for you. For those of you who aren't as big for the long chapters, there are page breaks. Feel free to take a coffee break during those periods.

Today's Chapter is brought to you in part by Finals Week at my college. You too can write fanfiction instead of studying!

I don't think my college actually condones that though . . .

The Incentive

By Fou Fou

Chapter 21: Intervention

For Garith, the past few weeks fell surprisingly into some sort of uneasy routine. The situation with Mara was balancing precariously in between sworn enemies and friendly acquaintance. Arguments had become a sort of familiarity common to a two person routine that had been doing the same act for years with little variation. Mara refused to become closer friends with him as:

a.) He was the enemy

b.) She was not a romance heroine written by some sappy romantic teenager who was bound and determined to pair up everyone by the end of an adventure.

Even when Garith tried to point out that everyone else (i.e. Andrew, Eric, Tom, Jareth, and Sarah) were all hooking up with each other or other people, Mara would say that just because everyone else was following the silly romantic trend, she was not about to submit to peer pressure. Not to mention the whole Sarah/Jareth thing was entirely certain yet, and Andrew, Eric, and Tom were still young and could reasonably be expected to break up with their current Significant Other). And so, she continued drawing her stick figure masterpieces, filling out her application for Snow Queen, and throwing **mostly** blunt objects at Garith.

When Jareth happened to walk by during one of these interactions, he often made the mistake of mentioning within earshot of Mara that he could cut the sexual tension with a knife and would the two just make out already. In return, Mara would commence to chucking objects at Jareth.

Garith was beginning to realize that Mara was somewhat a violent individual. (Jareth said she had always been that way, and frankly he was amazed that Garith was only now beginning to realize this). Somewhere over the course of their relationship, Mara had gone from being a skittish frightened kitten to a very confident, violent . . . Garith wasn't sure what. Woman he supposed. A bi-polar one at that. Despite the fact that she claimed that his very existence was the bane of hers, she would still crack a smile in Garith's general direction. Okay, so most of those times it was because one of her flying projectiles had hit its target. But there was always that one time that she would genuinely smile at him when he told a joke or the two were just chatting during one of their temporary truces.

She still refused to make a real truce and make the final jump the fence from enemies to friends. Garith knew she had trust issues when it came to anyone who was remotely involved with her family, but still, he'd like it if she'd just give him a chance.

It didn't help matters that Jareth felt disposed to point out that Garith hadn't exactly given Mara reason to trust him for the first four months of their acquaintance, so he really shouldn't be surprised that Mara was so reluctant to become bosom companions with him.

Garith continued to tell himself that Mara was just being stubborn. Sarah had liked him for those first four moths, and still liked him as a friend, and she had never been one of the Barbarian Horde.

"Sarah tends to make friends with individuals who don't deserve it," argued Jareth when Garith explained his reasoning for hope. "So really you're just deluding yourself. Look at her dwarf friend, Hogposh. Sarah is die-hard friends with that creature, even though he gave her a poisoned peach that almost made her lose to the Labyrinth.

"Meanwhile, I, who gave her everything she wanted; turned the world upside down and reordered time. Yet, I was placed into the category of 'enemy.' It took me months to earn her trust, and even now that is a bit tenuous as best.

"No, Sarah can hardly be used as a proper model of comparison. She is a law unto herself, and so is Mara for that matter. Sarah is the type to play matchmaker for revenge. Mara is the type to throw mostly blunt objects at your private regions or plot your political and social demise. Point in case, that whole Dragon incident a few years ago when she found out they were supporting her father in some movement against her. That was back when they didn't keep issues involving the K'Talven family a secret. If Mara found out who pushed for our marriage besides her father, she'd make their lives a living hell. She likes to hold grudges, which is precisely why I haven't told her their names. I am pissed off about this thing too, but I at least possess a level of maturity that Mara could never hope to reach."

Jareth on the other hand seemed to have gotten out of his "What if Sarah doesn't like me enough to become immortal?" funk and got back to what Garith assumed was normal for him. Garith and Jareth had formed a sort of truce over the past few weeks, though Garith had to admit that Jareth acting like Mara's surrogate big brother was a bit weird, seeing as that part of Jareth involved lots of promises of a one way trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Garith had never actually visited the esteemed vacationland, but he had gotten to near a Goblin who had accidentally stepped one foot into the bog, so he could appreciate the threat. After spending all this time with Jareth, Garith was beginning to sense where exactly Mara had learned her inventive threat making talents.

The only sanity in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, oddly enough came in the form of Rawthorn, who did he best to break up the fights between "his unruly children." When he wasn't playing mediator, Rawthorn took to being in the private sector quite cheerfully. He had commandeered a suite's worth of rooms for experiments. This caused Jareth to mutter something about "damned interfering Elves. Think they can just waltz in and take over, like they own the whole bloody Underground." Jareth learned to deal with it however, since Rawthorn was creating the whole potion thing that could make Sarah immortal. Garith even heard him mention to Mara that he might make him Court Magician.

As for the chickens, the goblins, the many-eyed fungi, and the other inhabitants of the Underground, they continued to live out their lives in their usual chaos driven fashion.

Life continued with relatively few changes as everyone bided their time for the perfect opportunity to make their next move. So it was on a lazy afternoon in April when Mara received the letter from her sister. This in itself was not unusual, since Mara often had her mail forwarded to the Labyrinth. Usually it was the odd, semi-apologetic letter from her sister, giving the latest news on the family. The two hadn't seen each other in decades (her sister wasn't there that brief week when Mara had visited home and learned that her life as a single woman was over), the whole issue of Nomar making any face to face confrontation awkward (though Nomar tended to be a bit oblivious to that).

What made this letter different from the others was one tiny little detail.

"Bloody hell! She's coming here? My sister is coming here?" cried Mara, storming into the library where Garith was quietly reading a book.

"My dear Mara, do you think you could lower your general decibel level by a little bit, luv," asked Jareth, popping into existence in the middle of the library. "I think they could hear you halfway to the capital and back. What in heaven's name has gotten your knickers all in a twist?"

"Ari, my all so wonderful sister, is coming to visit, and it's quite possible that her darling husband and bouncing bundle of joy will be tagging along."

"Have you even met your nephew?" asked Jareth.

"No, and I don't want to. I hate children," said Mara stubbornly.

"Mara, you do not hate children. Whenever someone wishes their child to the Labyrinth you get all goo-goo eyed and talk in silly baby voices with a big happy grin on your face. Mara, you have the motherly instinctive love for children in troves."

"Mara, has mother instincts? And loving ones at that?" asked Garith, looking up from his book. "I've got one heck of a paper cut. Think you could nurse me back to health?"

"You want nursing? Oh, I'll give you nursing!" In her right hand, Mara called up a crystal and would have probably successfully chucked it at his private regions if Jareth hadn't stopped her by plucking the crystal out of her hand.

"He's not worth the effort, Mara. You don't need to . . . turn him hot pink with bright neon polka dots?" Jareth looked at the crystal with confusion as he read the spell's intentions.

"I was trying to turn him into Elmo the Polka Dotted Penguin . . ." said Mara weakly.

"I trust you understand this next to incomprehensible blathering?" asked Jareth, turning towards Garith.

"Yes, Mara and some of her friends made up a song. It was quite silly in fact, involving a full out dance number that addressed the issues of prejudice society. Which, my dear Mara, I must point out ignoring prejudices is a real sense of maturity. Therefore, I think you should cast off your prejudices and accept my olive branch," said Garith.

"You didn't give me an olive branch. You gave me a box of tampons and some chocolate over a month ago, and that has nothing to do with olives."

"I think he means it as a figure of speech, luv," explained Jareth. "So why is Ari coming over?"

"What's this I hear about Ari coming," asked Rawthorn coming into the room. "I haven't seen your twin in ages! How is young Reggie doing, by the way?"

"Reggie?" asked Mara, confused.

Rawthorn started at Mara incredulously. "Reggie? Reginald?"

Blank look.

"Your nephew? Good God, Mara, I realize that you don't like associating with the rest of the family," scolded Rawthorn, "But you could at least make sure you know the name of your sister's son!"

"I knew his name was Reginald, I just never heard him referred to as 'Reggie,'" said Mara defensively.

Rawthorn waved his hand, ending the matter. "Never mind that. Which members of the family will be visiting?"

"Ari, Nomar, and bouncy baby Reggie. And they're all coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Your family really just likes showing up unannounced and uninvited to stay here for an indefinite amount of time. They will be leaving at some point I assume," asked Jareth.

"I'd like to point here you invited me to come here," said Rawthorn.

"And you lured me over hear with promises of fine wine and sneaky plan making," said Mara.

"I'm not part of Mara's family," pointed out Garith. "Therefore I cannot be grouped with them."

"Well, I still feel like I'm being overrun by the K'Talven family clan," said Jareth grumpily.

"Technically, Ari is now part of the Light Elves' Royal Family, since we live in a patriarchal society where it is unacceptable for girls to keep their maiden name."

"Elves in general then . . ."

"I'm not an elf!"

"Just think about how bad it will be if we get married," said Mara.

"Oh, bite your tongue, Mara. You'll jinx us."

"So why exactly is your sister coming?" asked Garith.

"To giver sisterly advice about entering the world of matrimony or some hokey nonsense like that. She says she is simply thrilled that I finally found someone."

"You and Jareth have been friends for years. How is that 'finally finding someone?'" asked Garith.

"You've got me. Just because I'm her twin doesn't mean I understand how her mind tics. Believe me when I say that Ari is a mystery to me."

"I suppose you'll want to hide our steamy hot love affair then," said Garith, putting his book down to take Mara's hand. "Shall I play the cold emotionless bodyguard, or the jilted lover? Let it be known, Mara, that while we must keep our love a secret from the rest of the world, my heart still beats with passion for you, my one and only love."

It took a full five seconds before Mara found the voice to respond. "Your heart doesn't beat, Garith. You're dead." She turned towards Jareth, her hand still held tenderly by Garith. "Is he for real?"

"Ah, I see that you'll be playing as if you don't love me, a cruel mistress. But I shall not let you forget me. I shall remain loyal to you until the bitter end. Know that my heart shall always belong to you, even as it does not still beat." Garith kissed her hand gently before Mara pulled it away, her face turning the same shade as her hair.

* * *

"So this Joe guy actually thought you were kidnapped by aliens? I guess that's not so far from the truth," said Eric. 

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon two days after Sarah had gotten home for break. After a rather silly reunion at the Texas Roadhouse (Sarah had informed the waitress covertly that it was Eric's birthday leading to a massive Happy Birthday greeting from the rest of the customers of the restaurant), the two were walking down the streets of their hometown, heading down to their favorite bookstore.

"I rather like the mafia theory myself, though the alien theory is probably closer to the truth. Does Mara count as an alien?"

"Well, she does have alien tendencies."

"I'm pretty sure that's just Mara being weird."

"Yeah, she tends to be that . .. oh my."

Eric opened the door to the bookstore, and found himself quite unable to take a further step into it as he stared with horror at the sight that he beheld. Sarah, who didn't expect for Eric to suddenly stop like that, ran into him causing the two of them to fall over into the store.

"Jeez, Eric, warn a girl before you decide to stop suddenly like that. I mean, really!" admonished Sarah as she stood up, rubbing her forehead. "What caused you to stop like that anyway, I mean it's just . . ."

Sarah briefly wondered if perhaps she had suddenly gone colorblind, since suddenly it seemed as if her whole world had turned red. She heard that it happened to people when they became angry, they saw red, but she didn't feel angry, so that probably wasn't the case. Then, she realized, that the reason why she was seeing red was because the entire inside of the store was covered with hearts.

Thousands and thousands of hearts.

"Wasn't Valentine's day back in February?" asked Eric, looking around.

"Did Mrs. Picklesworth actually approve of this?"

"I don't think she would. It kinda supports 'Public Displays of Affection,' and she hates that.

"Well, how could she NOT know about this. I mean she's always here!"

"Hello, dearies, it's so nice to see two young people together! And spending time in a bookstore. You know I love bookstores. There are so many interesting things to read here. Like this one by Johanna Lindsey. Oh, I simply adore her."

Eric and Sarah turned towards the cashier, to see a little old woman coming up to them. She was short, attired in a bright red dress, covered with little white hearts on it. Her glasses were pink tinted, in the shape of hearts, reminding Sarah of the plastic "movie star" glasses she used to wear when she was a kid. In the lady's hand, she was holding a book with the picture of a man and a woman in a very racy pose on the front.

Beside her, Eric sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Or barf. She couldn't tell.

"Where's Mrs. Picklesworth?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, my sister?" crooned the lady. "Oh, she's on vacation. In Disney World! I volunteered to take over the store while she enjoyed herself. Poor dear, works herself to the bone."

"I didn't think that Mrs. Picklesworth liked Disney," said Sarah. "In fact, I can quite remember her condemning the Disney film development in general. Especially the porn."

"Yeah, Disney owns like a third of the porn industry," said Eric.

The lady looked briefly off put by that. "Oh? I could have sworn she said Disney. And who are you?"

"Sarah . . and this is Eric," said Sarah wearily.

"Sarah?" said the woman, cheering up immediately. "Sarah Williams?!"

"Maybe?"

"You're the one who Jareth likes! Don't you have a life bond with him?"

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. "I beg your pardon?"

"I think you might be mistaking this Sarah for someone else," said Eric, sensing that this situation was rapidly going from bizarre, to otherworldly. "This Sarah is my girlfriend."

The lady laughed. "I think not, Eric. You are going out with a Miss Alice, who works at a video arcade store . . I believe it is Arcade Games Unlimited? Just so you know her birthday is in two weeks. She wants a subscription to _Star Wars Insider_ t in case you were wondering."

Eric slapped himself across the head. "It's her birthday next week. How could I have forgotten?"

"Well, she didn't tell you. But if you show her you know, she will be impressed," said the old lady.

"Wait, how did you know that he was going out with Alice?" demanded Sarah.

"I know many things, my dear, when it comes to matters of love, which is why I need to talk to you, Miss Sarah Williams."

"Eric, I think we should get out of here," said Sarah, grabbing Eric's hand and pulling him towards the door. "They have a Borders in Lincoln. We can go there."

"I don't think so," said the lady, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you try and stop us," said Sarah, putting and her hand on the doorknob to turn it, only to find it locked.

"Oh, I think I can," said the woman with a smile. "Now sit down, dearies, like good little children." Two chairs magically moved across the room right next to Sarah and Eric, and by some unseen force, the two of them were pushed into their own chair.

"Now, I've got some hot cocoa brewing up back and some cookies. We can all sit around and deal with this nice and civilized like."

"Civilized like? How is this being civilized?" protested Eric. "You're holding us hostage, who the hell are you?!"

"I'm but a little old lady," she said with a toothy smile. "And don't even think about trying anything. For one thing, I have infinitely more powers than you do, and second, I've got police on standby. And really, my dear, who do you think they'll believe? Two college students saying that this little old lady used 'mystical powers' and attacked them, or the poor little old lady saying that out of the blue, two young miscreants attacked her, and demanded fpr for all the money in the cash register at gun point?"

"One problem with that story, Grandma, neither of us have a gun," said Eric.

The woman waved a hand dismissingly. "Easy enough to solve. You Eric, now have a gun in the pocket of your sweatshirt."

Rolling his eyes, Eric reached into his pocket and was shocked to find his hand touch cold metal.

"And now, it has your fingerprints on it," said the woman cheerfully. "And don't think waving it at me is going to help. I can make it disappear just as easily as it appeared. And it will still have your fingerprints on it."

And like that, the gun disappeared out of Eric's fingers.

"Now that that is all settled, I'm going to go get those munchies," said the woman with a grin as she turned around and headed towards the back of the store. "Don't go anywhere you two."

After she was out of sight, Sarah and Eric both tried to get off their chairs, failing miserably. "I think it's safe to say that we are in a bit of a pickle," said Sarah.

"Bit of a pickle? Who says that nowadays, besides probably Ned Flanders? That sounds like something he would say," said Eric.

"I'm just saying that I think this successfully counts as one of those encounters with the third kind. And I have no idea how to deal with it," said Sarah. "Too bad Joe isn't here. You know that police officer? This would be totally up his alley. I think is one big goal in life is to meet an alien. Or another intelligent species that isn't human."

"So, do you know this lady?" asked Eric.

Sarah shook her head. "Haven't the slightest idea who she is. But I'm telling you, she's definitely from the Underground, even if she didn't acquire their higher taste in fashion. The only problem is I don't know who she is working for. I doubt that she works for the Underground Council, not with her spouting all that love nonsense. But somehow, I doubt she's working with Mara either. I have the oddest feeling that Mara would be more inclined to slug this woman than side with her."

"Well isn't this just peachy."

* * *

If it had been up to Mara, she wouldn't have put up so much effort in preparing for her sister's arrival. "If she has a problem with the Labyrinth or me, she can just stuff it," she argued when she was given the assignment to make sure the goblins made sure her sister and her family's rooms were in order. Mara complained bitterly through every step of the cleaning process, so much that Jareth eventually snapped for her to shut the hell up because she sounded like a bratty child. 

Jareth was able to catch the boot she had thrown at him in retaliation before it caused any damage.

"Your reflexes are good," remarked Garith after Mara had left to have her grumble party somewhere else.

"You tend to get good reflexes when you hang around with Mara. Soon you'll be a true master of the Force as well, my young padawan"

Garith wasn't too sure what to think of the random Star Wars reference from Jareth.

Somehow, despite Mara's attempt at sabotage, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was fit for guests just in time for the great arrival.

"Well if it isn't my _darling_ sister," said Mara, barely able to contain the sarcasm. "It's really been too long."

"Too long indeed," remarked Ari. "I'm sorry I missed you when you came home a few years ago."

"Yeah, maybe you could have stopped this wedding, too," said Mara, smiling brightly.

"Now, Mara . . ."

"No, Ari, I'm being serious. If you are here to wish me happy félicitations on my good catch for a marriage partner, then don't waste your breath. I'm not in the mood."

"Not five seconds, and the claws have been drawn," murmured Jareth to Garith. "God, this is going to be fun. If you think Mara has a grudge against you, you have never seen Mara's grudge against her family. It's downright nasty."

"Are we talking full a out catfight here?" asked Garith.

"Worse," replied Jareth, taking a few steps back. "I suggest you get out of the way."

"Mara, I would have thought you'd be thrilled to marry Jareth. You've lived with him for so long . . ."

"But notice how marriage never came up, never mind the fact that Jareth was definitely screwing around with half of the young ladies of court. No disrespect meant, Jareth," she added as an aside.

"None taken."

"So, really, sister dear, why don't you just go back home and tell father to take his . . ."

"Hi, I'm Garith. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Garith, covering Mara's mouth before she could say what she was about to say.

"Hello, I'm Ari of the Light Elf House. Are you friends with Mara?" asked Ari, looking back and forth between the two.

"Hardly. He's the bodyguard dear old daddy hired on behalf of the Underground Council to make sure I behave. Apparently someone put it into their heads that I was trying to find a lifebond for Jareth to make our upcoming engagement null and void." Mara glared at Garith.

"Ari, it's so nice to see you!" said Rawthorn, coming into the throne room where everyone was standing. "I've been so looking forward to seeing you again. Where is you husband and darling son?"

"Uncle, I didn't realize you were here!" exclaimed Ari, giving Rawthorn a hug. "They're coming along shortly. They had a few things to grab before transporting over."

"Oh it will be so nice seeing Nomar and the bouncing baby," remarked Mara.

"Mara, don't make this harder than it already is," said Ari through clenched teeth.

"Whatever are you talking about, sis? You're the one who decided to come here. Now how about you say what you have to say and leave. That way we both can move on with our lives, you with your happy little 1950s family, and me with my arranged marriage."

"I see that this is going to be one of _those_ visits," remarked Ari.

"When is it ever anything else?"

"Well, there was a time when we visited it was a much happier affair."

"Yeah, that was before you decided to show up and steal my fiancé, you little home wrecker."

"Hi everyone, we're here!" came Nomar's voice as he and little Reggie came into existence in the middle of the room. Completely ignorant of the tense atmosphere, he walked over to Mara, he gave her a one arm hug (the other one was holding Reggie). "Mara, what a delight to see you again."

"Pleasure to see you too, Nomar," said Mara, smiling cheerfully. "And if it isn't little Reginald. Nice to finally meet you."

The little kid in question, who didn't look much older than five, merely smiled shyly before hiding his head in his father's shoulder.

"Jareth, boy it's good to see you again," said Nomar, going up to Jareth and hugging him too. "Nice to see you finally ready tie the knot here with old Mara here. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you two together, you two lovebirds."

Mara rolled her eyes.

Rawthorn, sensing the possibility of another Mara explosion said, "How about I show you to your rooms? You two must be very tired from the transportation spell. It will give us a chance to catch up. Young Reggie must have grown at least three inches since I last saw him."

"Thank you, uncle," said Ari grateful.

When the four of them had left Jareth turned towards Mara, furious. "Could you get any nastier?"

"Sure. It's not that hard, where Ari's concerned," replied Mara, nonchalant.

"Mara, she's trying to make amends."

"Oh yes, and coming here and flaunting her happy family really goes a long way towards making amends Jareth."

"Mara, do you still like Nomar?" asked Garith suddenly.

Mara froze, taken aback by the question. "What do you mean by that? He was my fiancé!"

"But do you still like him?" asked Garith intently.

"Um . . . I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Mara, what's the point of being mad at your sister if you don't even care for Nomar anymore?" asked Jareth.

"B-Because it's the principle of the matter!"

"Mara, she didn't make the move. It was Nomar who broke up with you from what I saw, she didn't push him into anything," said Garith.

"Yeah . . .wait, how did you know that?" demanded Jareth, turning towards Garith.

"Garith went scuba diving in my mind around Christmas. Had a fun time poking around didn't you?" asked Mara, fully aware of what reaction Jareth was going to have.

"You were poking around in Mara's mind? Does the word 'decency' even enter into your vocabulary!?" demanded Jareth, slamming Garith against the wall.

_Ah_, though Garith with a grimace, _I guess this going to be one of those protective older brother moments._

"It was an accident!" he protested.

"He liked it though," added Mara, putting in her two cents worth, the sudden reappearance of her family prompting her impish self to the front of her persona. "Made his vampire thingy get all tingly."

"You get turned on by rummaging through people's minds? How sick can you get, Garith?" demanded Jareth.

"Though I should probably say in his defense . . ."

"Mara, don't anything. Somehow I doubt you'll actually help my case."

". . . it was because he cut me and was drawing blood that probably got him all excited. Remember when I showed up in Sarah's room with the cut on me. . . .that was a present from Garith. Of course he was very sneaky and I didn't notice him do it . . . sorta like a peeping Tom in a weird way. . . though not really . . perhaps a leaking Tom? Since he was leaking blood from me? . . . No that just makes it sound like he was using the facilities . . . which reminds me, can you use the facilities, Garith? Being dead and all?"

"I'm not going to deign that with a response," said Garith. "Mostly because it is getting very difficult to breathe. . . Jareth can you please remove your hand from my windpipe?"

­

* * *

"Ah, I see you two did I said and stayed put. It's so nice when young ones respect their elders' wishes. Your parents must have taught you well." 

"Oh yes, we're the prime examples of college students, and ever so respectful," remarked Sarah. "The fact that we can't get up has nothing to do with it."

The woman ignored the comment and handed them both a mug of hot chocolate. "My own special recipe. But don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything. Cookie dear?"

Both took a heart shaped cookie, glancing at the woman suspiciously, who was pulling her own chair up so she could face the two. "Now down to business. I'm sure you are both wondering why I am here."

"Actually the question of _who_ you are was sorta in the forefront of my mind," said Eric. "I somehow doubt you're Mrs. Picklesworth's sister."

The woman chuckled. "You got me there. You're a real sharp one, sweetie. Alice is lucky to have you. You can call me Granny A."

"Well, then, 'Granny A' what are you doing here?" demanded Sarah.

"Why, I'm here to talk to you, darling. You've attracted much attention in the Underground. This boy does know about the Underground I assume?"

"Well if I didn't, I think I would know by now. Isn't the Underground supposed to be a bit more low key about their dealings?" asked Eric.

"Only the weaker ones who are afraid of the Aboveground lie low. Me? I've been involved and had my hands in the affairs of mortals for years. I don't particularly care who knows about it."

"Wouldn't that piss of the Underground Council?" asked Mara.

"Perhaps. But there is only so much they can do against someone like me."

"Which begs the question about what exactly you are," remarked Eric.

"Why, I am me, of course!" said Granny A brightly. "But stop distracting me. We are here, of course, to talk about Sarah."

"I'm a Libra, if that's what your wondering," said Sarah.

"She's so full of spirit," said Granny A in a 'quiet' aside to Eric. "She'll be so good for His Majesty." Louder she said, "But that's not what I wanted to know. I was called here on behalf of a friend . . ."

"Which friend?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, no one that you've met. He was quite busy with other things when you were vacationing in the Labyrinth. Though if you must know, he helped Jareth break into the Underground Council to help rescue Mara. But you and your love were in a lovers spat at the time, so I understand if you don't remember. You were probably wallowing in the grief from being at odds with your one true beloved."

"Actually, I think I was napping."

"Brilliant way of dealing with your problems, Sarah. When in trouble, merely take a nap and it will all go away."

"Thanks, Eric. Your sarcasm is duly noted and appreciated."

"Too bad it doesn't work in college."

"Well, technically . . . ."

"Sarah, sleeping through a physics exam will NOT make the physics go away. You'll just end up failing. Though it does beg the question, 'When your face hit your desk during your physics final. . . was that an elastic, inelastic, or perfectly inelastic collision?'"

"You're really weird Eric, I hope you realize it."

"Well I was just wondering. . . "

"Children! Can we get back to business? You mortals really do love going off on your random tangents. It can be quite infuriating at times."

"Sorry," said Sarah and Eric together.

"Now, as I was saying. My friend who asked me to come here is concerned that this marriage between Mara and Jareth might actually take place."

"I guess that means she is not on the side of the Underground Council," remarked Eric.

"Now, Rawthorn – Mara's uncle in case you forgot my dear – has created a potion that will make you immortal, minus that whole business about becoming a vampire. You won't be quite as powerful as say me, but you'll be able to hold your own in the court."

"Damn, Sarah, you get to be immortal?"

"I haven't told Jareth I was willing to do the immortal thing yet," said Sarah, defensively.

"Yes, I know. They made it just in case you change your mind. The wedding is only in two months. And really, that is not much time. My friend is becoming increasingly worried that things might not turn out the way he wants. Never mind the fact that I told him that handsome young vampire is entirely smitten with your elf friend, but he thinks I just have silly romantic ideas because I read the tabloids entirely too much."

"What do tabloids have to do with Mara and Garith?" asked Eric.

"Apparently, unbeknownst to Mara, the two of them are having a passionate love affair," remarked Granny A. "It was on the cover of the _Underground Enquirer."_

"Now see, I didn't think they would have tabloids in the Underground. I never saw any," said Mara.

"That's because you were in the slightly less civilized part," remarked Granny A. "The Labyrinth isn't exactly the example of high Underground Society."

"Since when did tabloids become a mark of high society?" asked Eric.

Granny A glared at Eric, but refrained from answering the comment. "As I was saying, it would seem that plans to further any sort of attachment between either Mara or Jareth towards their chosen life partners is not working. My friend is worried about this."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

Here Granny A looked uncomfortable. "Um, I'm not sure really."

Five second pause.

"You mean you're not sure why you're holding us hostage?" asked Sarah.

"No, I know why. For shits and giggles. Though I think Marriak normally isn't interested in political affairs like this. He's much more of a fan of living outside of the law, if you catch my drift."

Sarah and Eric exchanged glances. Clearly 'Granny A' was more than slightly deranged.

"So, we're being held captive for no real reason?" asked Eric.

"Oh, there's a reason. I am here to suggest to Sarah that she might as well admit to the fact that she is lifebonded or whatever with Jareth-boy, and she should figure out a way to strengthen that bond enough for the marriage ceremony."

"Uh, we already tried doing that. Underground Council got in the way," said Sarah.

"Well that's because you didn't have me on your side. You see, I have a personal reason to be involved with this."

"Really, and what is that?" asked Sarah.

"Mara."

* * *

The elf in question, had been doing a fairly good job at avoiding her sister for the past thirteen hours. So what if her sister came to visit her? She came, she was in the same building. They talked . . . okay, yelled . . . so Mara had done her job as a good host. 

This left to reason that Mara and no real reason to actually spend any more time with her sister Ari than absolutely necessary. Or the rest of her family.

For Mara found she was having somewhat of a moral dilemma, one that she was currently blaming on Jareth and Garith. She wasn't sure which one deserved the greater part of the blame, so at the moment she had the both at a tie for severely pissing her off.

And what was the moral dilemma, one might ask?

Nomar.

In particular, her feelings about said elf.

Really, it was starting to royally piss her off, as most moral dilemmas tended to do. This was mostly because they were dilemmas of a moral nature that for some reason she found herself examining.

Because if she still had feelings for Nomar, then really she should have every right to be pissed off at her sister. And she would actually feel justified in doing so.

But if she didn't, then she would just be petty.

And, to her annoyance, it was looking as if the latter was the one that was true for her.

_When did that happen?_ Mara asked herself. _When did I stop loving Nomar?_

The day he ended their relationship had always been etched firmly in her mind. After all, Nomar had been the first, hell, her only love she had ever had. She remembered years after they had broken up still obsessing over him. Her eyes never left his form is she saw him at a party, the stab of jealousy she felt as she watched her sister on his arm. Even today, she felt a pang of something when she first saw him. But it was only a mere echo of the pang she always remembered feeling. The horrible weight pressing down on her chest, as her mind flashed through memory after memory of their time together. The pang that felt like it would suffocate her, the pang that would bring unshed tears being her eyes and tighten her throat.

But today, it was different. If Mara had to place a name to it, she would have said that it would have been like a reflex. As if her body had thought, "Oh, there is Nomar, we're supposed to be sad," but hadn't really put the heart into it.

Was it possible for Pavlov's theory to work in such a way?

It was quite an odd realization for Mara, and it wasn't one she was particularly thrilled about contemplating.

Maybe she was just being petty.

And now that she thought about it, what was it that really interested her in Nomar to begin with? His long blond hair that used to leave her daydreaming for hours now held little appeal. His blue eyes were too bright, meanwhile, he himself wasn't. He never really noticed if anything was wrong. His view of the world was placed it into shades white, with a smidgen of off-white. It was as if the whole world was just one happy place. One happy family.

That was his problem. He was too happy. Too go lucky. Too innocent.

_Too innocent?_ _Mara, if that doesn't sound sketchy, I don't know what is._

Which then led to the question, if Nomar was no longer her ideal, what was it? And when did it change?

_Dark hair I guess. Which is funny, because I think I liked Nomar's blond hair because it was so unlike the rest of the dark elves._

_Dark eyes. Blue tends to inspire images of water, and that just makes me need to pee._

_Tall. I don't want a guy shorter than me._

_Dark. I like a guy with a dark sense of humor. Someone who will laugh at my angry stick figure drawings._

_Handsome. Someone that will really make the heads turn._

_Well, I really fit the stereotype, now don't I? Tall, dark, and handsome, yup that's the man I want._

When Mara tried to imagine in her mind her image of her ultimate guy, and gasped when the image came to her:

Garith.

­

* * *

"So why would you care about Mara?" asked Sarah. 

"Because I happen to realize, even if the Underground Council does not, that Mara will never stop making a nuisance of herself if she is stuck in a relationship she doesn't want to be in. Jareth won't keep her in check as much as he does now, because he'll be as pissed off as she is. The fact that he hasn't given her full reign as of yet frankly shocks me, but perhaps he is smarter than I originally guessed. Best not let Mara go all vengeance lady until after there is no hope.

"No, what will keep Mara in check is if she has someone to distract her. Someone who she actually cares for. Someone like Garith, who, if you pardon my coarse language, will keep her so entertained by their bedroom antics that she won't have the energy to spend it elsewhere causing havoc."

"So you want to hook Mara up with Garith because of sex?" asked Sarah. "And here I wanted them together because of love."

_Definitely chalking this up as one of the weirdest days I have ever had. Screw the whole Labyrinth thing, this is just bizarre._

"Well, naturally dear, I want them together because of love as well. After all, love and lust are the two things I know best." (Eric had a hard time keeping a straight face through this . . . somehow the mental image of Granny A in her wrinkled skin, bony arms, and red dress and white hearts dress, just didn't mesh with the whole 'lust' thing) "The only reason why the Underground Council hasn't seen things my way yet is because the whole lot of them are a bunch of pricks who don't even know the meaning of the word sexuality. Which, I should add, I think is something everyone should explore. Our sexuality is very much a part of us. Though if you do have sex, please be safe about it. That's what's so nice about your world; you have all these contraptions to help keep sex safe!"

_God . . . I think this is worse than 'the talk.'_

"So what do you want us to do? I can't exactly go back to the Underground. The Council has made sure of that. Believe me, I tried the whole wishing myself back thing."

"Well, since I think Garith and Mara are probably going to take their time about this whole thing, I believe it is necessary to find a way to cement your bond, in order to buy some time for those two lovebirds to realize they are made for each other. So here."

Granny A got up and shoved something into Sarah's hands.

"You want me to improve my relationship with Jareth with a small hand mirror? What am I supposed to do with it? Make myself all pretty so that when he sees me he will fall so head over heels in love with me that we forget all problems?"

"Darling, the man is already head over heels for you. No, this is your way of calling him. Like a telephone if you will. I understand your bedroom mirror used to have similar properties. This one is a bit more powerful, and harder for the Council to track down. So talk to him! Make up! Strengthen that bond! Learn about each other's fantasies!"

"Gee, thanks," said Sarah.

"And on that note, I think we should be leaving," said Eric, looking at his watch. "We've been here much too long as it is."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you two. We should have a chat some other time. It would be fun!"

Eric and Sarah smiled, both thinking that fun would probably not be the best word to describe the encounter. As they both tried to get up, they found that the spell keeping them to the chair had disappeared. They said their goodbyes as politely, and left the store as quickly as possible.

As Eric and Sarah walked down the street away from the bookstore, Eric turned to Sarah and asked, "So which was more scarring, the dinner with Joe the policeman who is convinced that you were kidnapped by aliens, or Granny A?"

"Granny A, most definitely. Still I can't help but feel a strange sense of Deus Ex Machina."

"Ok, when I said I wanted an intervention, Aphri, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What do you mean? I thought it went rather nicely."

"I thought I specifically said to be low key about it. Not to make a big deal."

"Yeah, I was."

"Aphri, you locked them in the bookstore, used magic to keep them in their seats, and fed them your very sugary cookies."

"Yeah, that's low key."

"You showed magic, Aphri. Showing off with magic is not low key."

"It is compared to my past gigs. Would you have preferred I went goddess on them?"

"Oh God, no. I'm not sure they could deal with that."

"Well, I am pretty spectacular in my goddess state."

"Spectacular wasn't exactly the word I had in mind."

"Anyway, I accomplished what you wanted didn't I? I gave Sarah that blasted mirror that is illegal in at least five different ways, but will let her contact her beloved Jareth quite nicely without interference from the interfering busybodies in the Council."

"That was quite repetitive."

"Oh, shove it, Merrick."

"Well, at least she might be able to strengthen the bond between them enough for the wedding. Are you sure Garith likes Mara and that it could work out?"

"I was a goddess of love, Merrick. If there is one thing I know, it's love. There is some definitely hoo-ha going on there, even though Mara is probably too stubborn to realize it. Though I really don't see why this Mara thing is such a big deal."

"I told you, I'm not going to answer that."

"Ah, pish posh. We were college chums together, Merrick. You can tell me."

"No, because you are a horrid gossip."

"I'm hurt, Merrick, really hurt."

"I'm sure you'll manage to get over it."

"What she we do about Mrs. Picklesworth over there?"

"We'll modify her memory, and she'll wake up in her bed tomorrow morning, and be convinced the whole thing is a dream."

"I forgot how much you liked this sorta thing. Makes me feel like some sort of Bond girl, standing here beside you and your . . ."

"Aphri, you look nothing like a Bond girl."

"Well, a girl can dream."

"Whatever, let's just muddle her memory and get going."

And that was the last thing Mrs. Picklesworth remembered before she lost consciousness.

And sure enough, when the next day came and Mrs. Picklesworth found herself in her bed rather than tied up and gagged in a chair, she was almost able to convince herself that it had been a dream.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the heart decorations were still adorning her store.

* * *

Author's note: 

There. I hope that makes up for the fact that I have been a horrible updater for the past two years at least. And don't try to deny it, I realize fully well that I have been dead to the fan fiction world for 6 months at a time, only to update with a short little chapter. I really hope this chapter can help get the creative juices flowing long enough to end the story by the end of the school year. Until then, I'll probably hold off on the Labyrinth Academy, even though I do have half of the next chapter written. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, I just want to get this done.

Megs . . I heart you as always. Thank you for betaing this, even though we are now several states away.

"When my face hit my desk during my physics final... is it an elastic, inelastic, or perfectly inelastic collision?" . . .that came from my good friend Sarah after she took her Physic's final.

And finally to reviewers that I heart so very much:

**Kirara:** Thanks. Yeah, the whole thing with Cosset and Marius sorta started out in my math class a few years ago because my friend was a bit obsessed and was asking if I would somehow involve that. (We had also preformed it the previous year) Of course, neither of us had a particularly high opinion of Cosset, so I had every intention of having her cameo appearance be a incredibly silly. I understand what you mean by 'juvenile' though, and I'm not offended – the writing style that I did this in does tend to seem like it's coming out of a young adult novel – Meg Cabot probably.

**The Jolly Glomper:** Yes, there is a book, though I can't seem to find it. There is a transcript of it online that you can find, along with an original script at if you're interested at looking at it. Just look up "Labyrinth Online Literature" in Google

**Autumn:** I'm working on getting this done, I feel that It's time to wrap it up, and I can finally see the end in site . . . this story has turned out a bit longer than I originally intended – I originally planned it done in about 10 chapters. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sweetbabby33:** Hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the wait. Next one is in the works.

**MissBe:** I can tell you one thing, all the sub plots is a bit daunting. Reading back on previous chapters, I have found sub plots that I originally meant to carry out, that sorta of died out. For example, in the 'Elmo the Polka-Dotted Penguin Chapter,' Andrew actually shows some signs of liking Mara; insisting on holding on to her hand and whatnot. I just completely forgot about that. Hopefully when I finish this, I'll be able to go back over everything and do a rewrite to fix my mistakes. Glad you like it though!

**AngelMusic**: Unfortunately, I think _Persephone_ by Xaviere Jade updated twice before I got this chapter up, maybe we'll be able to sync up our updating after this one!

**Crystal13moon:** Glad to see you've been spreading the word 'slammer' around! The world shall have crude names for men as well as woman. Hope you like this chapter!

**Ohiowriter:** It's nice that your wrist is better. It's a pain when typing when all you can feel are your wrists. Sorry about the wait.

**Casseeinamirror:** Thank you!

**Kourtsizzle:** Has it been four months? I hope not. Fortunatly, I only have one class for this month long semester I'm in, so I'll try to write a chapter or two. Chop sticks are very persuasive threatening devices.

**AnimeAlexis:** I have no intention of forgetting this . . . I shall finish it, I shall! I just sometimes drag my feet about it, much to the displeasure of my beta.

**Draegon-fire:** You guessed right on Aphri . . . and earlier chapter mentioned that Mara had annoyed Aphrodite about something . . . she just has the intelligence that in her revenge, she knows that it would be better to get Mara together with someone she likes, than someone she doesn't. Mums the word of Marrick though.


	22. In Which Jareth and Sarah Get Some Fluff

_Disclaimer:_

_As I have yet to suddenly come into the good fortune of owning the rights to The Labyrinth, I can safely still say that I own nothing, except for plot ideas on original characters. And even then, I am sure those ideas have been used to some form or another somewhere else in the course of Labyrinth Fanfiction._

The Incentive

By Fou Fou

Chapter 22: In Which Sarah and Jareth Finally Get Some Fluff

_(For lack of any other titles . . . I figured this was better than 'The Chapter Without A Title")_

"Mara, what in Heaven's name are you doing?"

Mara jumped up from where she stood, hunched over one of the various spell books in her uncle's workroom, a guilty expression on her face. "Oh, hello Uncle," she said brightly, quickly closing the book, and attempting to hide it behind her back. "How are you? How is my sister? How is young Reggie? How is Nomar? Everyone good? No problems? How are you?"

Mara realized that her verbal diarrhea was probably making her uncle think that she was up to no good (which, of course, was inevitably the case), but questions just continued to pour out of her mouth. She prayed to whatever Powers That Be that happened to be listening (and that she hadn't completely annihilated over the course of her life) that her uncle would not notice the name of the book in her hand.

"Mara, is that "Love Spells for the Young and Old" that you are trying to hide behind your back?"

So either the Powers That Be weren't listening, or else they just hated her.

"What?" asked Mara, highly aware that her voice was going up a notch. "Whatever do you mean? Me, look at love spells? Ha! Look, see, I laugh at the thought! What a ridiculous notion. Quite the opposite in fact!"

Rawthorn came up to her and plucked the book from her hands. He examined the cover, disapproval apparent, "I thought as much. Mara, really, I expected better from you."

"It's not what it looks like," said Mara. "You see, I've decided I'd like to become . . . a magician! That's it, a magician. Because you know there aren't nearly enough female magicians out there. I could get a job just for fulfilling the diversity requirement."

"Mara . . ."

"And you know magician skills could come in handy being the Snow Queen and all . . . give me better control over the flying chickens. You know how they can be as unruly as the goblins here. I've got to whip them into shape! Not physically of course, because that would be bad, harmful magic, and being a good elf, I don't do that sort of thing. Plus Animal Control could get to me. They have a branch in the Underground now."

"Mara . . ."

"I mean, I have completely honorable intentions here . . ."

"Mara, I highly doubt placing a love spell Nomar is honorable. For one thing, he's lifebonded with your sister, and he's married to her. Really, Mara, I am ashamed of you."

"Oh . . . that's what you thought I was doing?" asked Mara, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, I quite assure you, I had no intention at casting any love spells. Nope. Love spells bad. Believe me; I've seen what happens when Aphrodite casts love spells, causes nasty problems. Big mix ups, everywhere. No, I had no intention of casting any love spells."

"Then why were you looking at this book, in what I'm sure you were attempting to do in a secretive manner?"

"What book?" asked Mara, trying her best to look innocent, and failing completely.

"Mara, don't insult my intelligence by playing stupid. This is some very volatile magic that you were so casually flipping through," said Rawthorn, glaring at his niece. "Really, I thought you'd at least have the maturity to deal with this situation. I realize that things are tense between you and your sister, but you could at least make an effort to be polite to her. She's been here for three days, and you've been nothing but rude, spiteful, and mean when she's around."

"One could argue that I'm like that even when she's not around," quipped Mara.

"Mara, I have no patience for your jokes. This is a very serious matter . . ."

"Yes, you're right. It is a serious matter," said Mara. "I realize that I have acted quite unbecoming of my age. Thank you for teaching me the errors of my ways, I shall endeavor to do better." With that, Mara quickly began moving towards the exit of her uncle's workroom.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Doing what you said: acting my age. I am going to go offer the olive branch to my sister. Do you know where I can find one? Maybe I should use Garith's version of tampons and chocolate . . . or maybe just chocolate. In fact, I should go ask him . . . wait, no, I'm not talking him. I'm going to go self-meditate, or maybe talk to Jareth. Thank you ever so much for your help uncle. I hope you have a wonderful day today, and good luck on whatever it is you're working on."

With that, Mara left the workroom, leaving a very confused Rawthorn behind. Shaking his head, wondering at the antics of his niece, he even didn't notice a missing page to his book crumpled up in Mara's hand.

* * *

The day after the whole fiasco at the bookstore found Sarah Williams sprawled out on her unmade bed, talking on the phone with the little mirror from Granny A in her hand. It was a round, plain little thing, not much bigger than the size of her palm. Tasteful, a fact that Sarah found simply amazing considering the gaudy display at the bookstore. She was half expecting the thing to be covered with pink hearts any second.

"So, Granny A was right. Alice's birthday is coming up, and turns out she did want a copy of _Star Wars Insider_. I'm telling you, Sarah, thanks to that incredibly insane Granny A, I am officially on Alice's good list for like the next year . . . until her subscription runs out I suspect."

"Good for you."

"I mean seriously, Sarah, she was like jumping up and down. And you know Alice . . ."

"Not really . . ."

"Well, she is sort of a very calm, rational type of girl. But, oi, when it comes to Star Wars . . ."

"You know, Eric? I really don't want to hear about it."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What's up with the British mannerism?"

"I don't know. Felt like it," he said. "But really, what's wrong? You sound positively despondent. Not at all your usual cheerful Sarah self."

"I can't get this damn thing to work."

"Sarah, you're going to have to be a bit more specific. As I can not actually see what you're looking at, you're leaving a whole heck of a lot up to my imagination . . ."

"This stupid mirror - Granny A said it was supposed to help me talk to Jareth. I've been poking and prodding it all of last night and today and nothing happens. No sparkly lights, no big moments, no Jareth. Nothing happens. I got all excited, and all I'm left with is a major sense of disappointment."

"Well I'm sorry your explorations have been so unfulfilling, Sarah. But I thought you didn't want this whole Jareth business."

"Oh, I don't know what I want!" said Sarah. "The whole thing is just so darn confusing."

"I don't see how. I mean you like him, he likes you. Where's the difficulty in that? I don't see why this is turning into such a momentous life or death situation here. I mean, you do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Much more than you ever liked me when we went out during our brief, hot affair . . ."

"Eric . . ."

"Sarah, I'm your friend. If anyone knows you, it's me. Perhaps not in the same, soul shattering way that your Jareth does, but I grew up with you, Sarah. We used to paint ourselves when we were kids and run around in the yard, pretending to be the Power Rangers. We were buddies even when the whole cootie thing in elementary school and were science fair partners all through middle school. You were there for me when my father died, and I was there when your mother ran off with that actor. We've been there through relationships, breakups, finals, and graduation. Sarah, every time this great wonderful world of ours threw crap at us, we stuck together. It's only natural that I'd want to help you through this. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, Sarah. I love you so much that I'm willing to have this chick flick moment, as embarrassing as it is for my manly ego."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, well for God's sake tell me what the hell is your deal. You love Jareth. You have a bunch of friends who live in the Underground. I repeat: what the hell is your problem?"

"You mean beyond the whole immortality thing?"

"Ah, that just a small subtext."

"Eric, that means forever. What if it doesn't turn out great? I mean, am I supposed to just accept that this is going to be a Happily Ever After? I assumed that is what my parents thought when the first got married. Look at how Linda ran off with Jeremy. How am I supposed to know if this will be worth it?"

"That's the thing, Sarah. You don't. You just take it one step at a time. You've got a lifetime to build a relationship with each other."

"But I don't! Jareth and Mara are engaged to be married on Midsummer's Eve! That's only a few months away. The only way they might be able to use this lifebond that Jareth and I have is if I became immortal and got married in Mara's place! I didn't plan on getting married until I was at least twenty-five if not thirty . . . I'm not even legal to drink yet . . . Well, in the United States anyway . . . And now here I am expected to make the decision of a lifetime based on a little over a month's worth of interactions. Most of which, we were fighting!

"And what if it doesn't work out? What if I become immortal, marry Jareth, and then find out I didn't like it? Will I have to watch my family, my friends, heck Toby grow old and die while I stay young?

"I have too many ties in this world. I want a career in acting. I want to be able to live my life here. I want to be here when Toby graduates from high school. How will I know I will be able to keep that if I do this immortal thing?"

Sarah could feel the tears begin to work there way up, after months after keeping them down, ignoring them. All the pain of not being able to see Jareth, all the frustration at not knowing what to do, all the worry that things would never be all right - everything that had been bottling up within her for the past few months just finally exploded and began to run their course. On the other side the phone, she could hear Eric making comforting noises.

"Sarah?" came Toby's voice from the doorway. "Are you ok?" He shuffled into the room, Lancelot in tow, and jumped onto the bed, giving her hug.

Sarah sniffled, smiling. "Thanks Toby. I'm all right."

"What were you crying about?" he asked.

"I have to make a decision between two choices, and I don't know what to do. Either way, I'm going to end up losing something."

Toby scratched his head, looking up at his big sister. "What kind of things?"

"The person I love or my dreams for my future."

"Well, why can't you keep both? Why do you have to have only one? Don't the people who love you want to have you keep your dreams?"

"He's got a point there, Sarah," said Eric, listening in on the conversation. "You don't know if what you want is impossible until you talk it over with Jareth."

"But how am I supposed to do that, Eric?" asked Sarah, ignoring Toby for the moment as he reached across the bed for the little hand mirror. " I don't even know how to contact him. I mean, besides saying 'Yo, I want to speak to Jareth, King of Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth, please and thank you,' I really don't see how I can talk this out and figure out what I can do. It's not like that"

"Um . . . Sarah?"

"I mean really, come on. You know, for all the trouble that Granny A put us through, you'd think she'd at least put some directions on this thing."

"Sarah?"

"I suppose I'll just have to use it for just a hand mirror. You think I could put it into my purse without breaking it?"

"Sarah?"

"What is it, Toby?"

"Your mirror, it's glowing."

Sarah looked down at the hand mirror, surprised to see that Toby was indeed right, the whole thing was glowing a light pink with heart shaped sparkles flying out in all directions. Intrigued, Toby and Sarah both leaned over the mirror to get a better look.

"What's going on?" asked Eric.

"The mirror. It looks like it is activating or something. I'll call you back in a sec Eric."

Without waiting for his reply, Sarah hung up the phone. As Toby and Sarah watched the mirror as it began to float up into the air, revolving around some unknown axis faster and faster until it was all but a blur, Sarah couldn't help but marvel that Granny A had managed to incorporate sparkling hearts after all.

* * *

"Jareth, you wouldn't happen to have silver goblet, unadorned, no blemishes or anything?" asked Mara without preamble as she strolled into the throne room. "I need one."

"You don't demand much, do you?" asked Jareth. "Check the kitchen, I'm sure they have plenty of goblets"

"No, I checked. They don't have the right type. I need one of those goblets with the magical do-hickies that let you perform magic with them. For potions. 'Brew fame, bottle glory, and put a stopper in death,' you know all that mumbo jumbo."

Jareth sighed. "Mara, why do you need to play with any sort of magic involving potions? It's not exactly something you've ever taken much of an interest in. It involves too much waiting around for your taste. You're somewhat impatient."

"I'm trying to expand my knowledge . . . now do you have any or not?"

"Maybe . . . somewhere. Why don't you go ask your uncle."

"Rawthorn will only suspect that I'm up to something of a sneaky and altogether morally questionable nature . . ."

"Are you?"

"Of course not. What I want to do will hurt no one here, and might very well help to maintain my sense of sanity, if, on the off chance, you and I do actually end up marrying."

"Whatever do you plan on doing?"

"A potion. Now do you have a goblet thing or not?"

Shaking his head, not quite sure why he was doing this, Jareth got of his throne and headed off into one of the adjacent rooms. "This should only take a moment. I know where one is."

He had not been there one moment when a high pitched beeping sound began resonating around the throne room. Mara rolled her eyes and the unfortunate timing of the call, yelling, "Jareth, somebody wants to talk to you."

"Well, answer the Call. It's probably some boring merchant wanting to be given safe passage through the Labyrinth, and I'd rather not deal with it. You're close enough to becoming queen of this place, you can be my proxy."

"I don't see why I have to answer it. Whoever it is called for you. If it had been for me we'd be listening to "Sexy Back," not this infernal beeping noise you set the magic up to do. In any case, I'm not your bloody secretary."

"Just check who it is, Mara. Please?" Jareth called back. "I'm in the middle of getting your goblet."

"God, I hate men," said Mara, plopping herself down onto the throne, one leg up over one of the arm rests. Conjuring up a crystal, she infused the spell into it to answer whoever it was who was trying to Call Jareth. Without bothering to look at the face that appeared in the crystal floating in front of her, Mara said, "Hi, whoever you are. If you're calling for Jareth, he's being a royal pain in the arse right now, so you probably don't want to be talking to him. If you are some merchant, just go around, it won't kill you. If you are in any way shape or form related to the Underground Council, you can just stick your head up your . . . . Sarah?"

"Hey this thing actually works. How the heck did I do that?" asked the very surprised looking Sarah from inside the crystal.

"Hey, it's Elf! Hi Mara!" said Toby, pushing Sarah aside to wave happily at Mara. "What are you doing in the flying mirror?"

"Flying mirror? What do you mean? How where you able to contact us?" asked Mara. "I didn't think you could do inter-dimensional calls after I accidentally broke your bedroom mirror back around Christmas."

"Some lady gave me a mirror yesterday. Named Granny A. Horrible fashion sense. All dressed in bright hearts, I felt that my head was about to explode. Any idea who she is?"

"Granny A? Nope, never heard of her. Thank God you called though, I've missed you like hell. I've been so swamped by all this excess testosterone lately that I think it is seriously affecting my judgment. I mean seriously, Sarah, I am starting to go insane." She lowered her voice, glancing around the throne room to see if anyone was listening. "Yesterday, when I saw Garith, I swear to God I almost wanted to . . . ."

"Mara, can I remind you that my six year old brother is listening?"

"You wanted to do what, Mara?" asked Toby.

"Play Hide and Go Seek, Toby," said Mara, glancing at Sarah meaningfully.

"What the . . . oh . . .Oh . . . really, well that's great, Mara!" said Sarah excitedly.

Mara rolled her eyes. "No. No it is not. I don't do things like that. I don't think things like that. Least of all with someone like Garith. I mean, Sarah, it's me. Miss I-Hate-Romance-With-A-Passion . . . except between you and Jareth of course. Not for myself, though . . . It complicates things far too much.

"And then to make matters worse my twin sister is here with the husband, and the kid. Rawthorn is flipping out at me because I don't want to deal with them, and Jareth is being a pill. As per usual."

"Mara, which Underground nobleman are you embarrassing yourself in front of with your childlike antics?" asked Jareth, coming into the throne room, goblet in hand. "I sincerely hope that whatever you are saying is not going to incur the wrath of some neighboring kingdom so they feel disposed to declare war upon us. I really couldn't handle something like that on top of everything else. I might just be inclined to give you to them as a sacrifice."

"See, Sarah, I told you that Jareth was being a pill. How have things been since I last saw you? I see you cut your hair, it looks nice. And Toby, I swear you look two inches taller than the last time I saw you. Do you have a new roommate yet, or do you get our spacious fifth floor room all to yourself?

"Sarah?" said Jareth, suddenly rushing over towards the floating crystal, shoving Mara off of his throne in order to be able to see Sarah. "Dear God, Sarah, it is you. And is that Toby?"

"Goblin King, Goblin King!" said Toby excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"A little sympathy for the elf on the floor with now a much bruised up knee would be most appreciated," said Mara, as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She looked over at Jareth and Sarah, staring at each other through the inter-dimensional crystal. The two weren't saying much of anything, just staring at each other, with Toby looking back and forth, confused. "Good God, I hate it when people get all mushy, with all the I-Love-Thee-So-Much-I-Am-Just-Going-To-Star-At-You-Soulfully stuff. I'm taking this goblet, and I'm going to my room. See you two lovebirds later. And Sarah, if you ever get out of your trance, I want to talk to you, after you have your little quality make up time with your precious Jareth."

And with much muttering under her breath, Mara took the goblet from Jareth, and marched out of the throne room. Jareth and Sarah barely noticed her leaving, goblet in hand.

* * *

"So, how long have you known Mara?" asked Nomar casually.

Garith wasn't quite sure why he was out horseback riding in one of the few fields in the Labyrinth with Nomar. When he thought about it, there were really an infinite number of things he'd rather be doing than play host to Mara's ex whom she seemed to have not gotten over.

_And really, I don't quite get why she even ever liked this dolt._

Nomar was friendly enough, he supposed. Polite to be sure, which was a definite change from the near chaos and hostility that often occurred around the crowd Garith often found himself in lately. And really, there was nothing particularly bad about Nomar.

It's just that the man was completely clueless.

"Since about October."

"Really? Ari said something about you being her bodyguard. I must say I've heard your name batted around the court a few times, I wasn't aware you sell your services out on behalf of the Underground Council."

"It was sort of a favor to the Underground Council. The fact that a large sum of money was added into that deal didn't hurt matters," said Garith.

"I'm still not too sure on that whole thing. Why does Mara need a bodyguard? She always seemed capable of taking care of herself. In fact, I think she handled our separation the best out of any woman I ever knew. I think she is a very well together woman. Very well grounded."

"How many years were you two together?"

"Roughly seventy-five. Then, of course, I met my dear Ari."

"How nice," said Garith, smiling in what he hoped was a polite manner.

"Course, I've always had a fond spot for Mara. After all, she's a great girl. It's a real relief that Jareth is going to be there to look out for her. I always thought those two were particularly well suited for each other."

_Remember Garith, you can't hit him. He is a guest here, and Mara's brother-in-law._

"That seems to be what many people think. Of course I have noticed that few have actually bothered to ask them what they thought of the arrangement."

Nomar laughed. "Those two have lived together over double the amount of time I dated her, when we originally planned to become engaged. Frankly, I'm shocked an offer wasn't made sooner. They do seem to be dreadfully fond of each other."

"Which begs the question about why your presence here was necessary, Garith," came Ari's voice, as she rode up to them.

"Milady," said Garith with a bow of his head. "I was not aware that you'd be joining us on our little ride."

_Just bloody brilliant._ _I officially hate my life._

"Where is Reggie?" asked Nomar.

"My Uncle Rawthorn agreed to take watch over him. I tried to invite Mara to come along, but she said she had some other, pressing business to attend to. When I asked if she thought Jareth would be interested, she merely replied he was similarly engaged."

"The two probably wanted some time alone," remarked Nomar.

Garith just rolled his eyes.

"You disapprove of the two spending time alone together?" asked Ari, noticing the eye roll. "I must admit, Garith, I never assumed you to be the conservative type. But perhaps that's why you're her bodyguard."

Garith flashed a smile at Ari. "Far from it, I assure you. I just doubt Nomar's assumption that Jareth and Mara are spending time together for the mere sake of being alone as a couple. I find that from experience, Jareth and Mara often need some sort of moderator when there together. Sparks normally start flying, and not in a good way."

Nomar frowned. "I was under the impression that she enjoyed being here with Jareth."

Garith shrugged. "She does. But that doesn't mean she wants to be here for the rest of her life. She was studying acting in the Aboveground. That's where I met her actually."

"Why, Garith, do you find yourself interested in the theatric arts?" asked Ari.

Garith shrugged. "Interested enough. Frankly, I find it quite liberating. When I was mortal, it was frowned upon for the upper class to participate. It's really quite a shame."

"And how did my sister get along in the Aboveground?"

"Remarkably well. She had a nice group of friends, many of which became good acquaintances of my own before circumstances occurred that forced our withdrawal from the Aboveground."

"Ah yes, preparations for the wedding," said Nomar wisely.

Garith was rapidly beginning to believe that perhaps Mara had been very stupid in her youth, and still was if she was still hung up on this loser. "No, actually. We had to return because Mara fell ill."

"Really?" asked Ari, concerned. "I had no idea. I only recently found out she had returned back here, and that was only because there was something about it in a tabloid. I hope it wasn't serious?"

"She ran low on magic."

"For God's sake, why didn't she just replenish it sooner?" demanded Ari. "I know my sister can be a bit thick headed at times, but even she has the intelligence to know the importance to stock up on magic. How bad was she?"

"She passed out. I found her in the dorm room. We were lucky that Rawthorn was on duty in the Magick Room, and were able to get her back."

"Yes, I was surprised when I found out from my father that Rawthorn had quit working for the council. Rawthorn mentioned something that he wasn't impressed with the current policies of the group – something about them being too ruled by politics."

_I think I can understand why Ari likes him._ "Have you kept track of anything regarding this Mara affair?"

Ari shook her head. "Sadly not. Nomar and I have been on wrapped up with affairs of state in his kingdom. I remember getting a note from father saying that Mara was finally marrying Jareth, after her stay Aboveground. Like I said, I only realized she came home when I saw the tabloid."

"Tabloid?" asked Garith.

"Yeah. Actually it featured you and Mara. Some notion about you two having a romantic affair in the Hall of the Mountain King."

Ari looked covertly at Garith, watching as his face paled, and he seemed to tense up. It only lasted for a moment however, before Garith recovered and started laughing.

"Really? How entirely diverting. I had no idea such rumors were being circulated."

_I wonder if Mara knows? Might explain why she's been avoiding me the past few days._

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Oh, goodness no. Minus a quick trip to the Hall of the Mountain King a while back, I've been here the entire time. I can quite assure you, there are no romantic inclinations between you sister and myself."

"Well, she is engaged to Jareth. It would make sense," said Nomar.

_Perhaps it would be best to go back to the castle, I fear if I stay here much longer I might have to strangle something. Or someone._

* * *

"So, you look good," said Sarah for what was probably the tenth time in as many minutes. Mentally she smacked herself on the head, willing herself to say something marginally intelligent. Or witty perhaps. Even Toby couldn't seem to be able to stand her, after a few moments of watching her and Jareth he rolled his eyes and left, presumably to go out and do battle with the fearsome Evil Baron Vudoo, or something to that extent.

There was another one of those awkward pause, neither quite sure what to say. The last time that had talked they hadn't exactly left on the most positive note in the world.

_Face it Sarah, you both were in the I'm-Not-Talking-To-You-Because-You-Are-Such-A-Pill _mood _when you left. You didn't even say goodbye to each other. You just hung around with Garith who told you his life story about turning immortal. _

"So, how have things with Mara and Garith been?"

"Barely livable. Garith seems to have realized that he likes the girl, Mara is still being her stubborn self, however."

"Still in denial?"

"I'm not sure that girl knows what love is."

Sarah nodded, smiling. "What's this I hear about Mara's sister being up?" she asked, feeling it would probably be best to stick to small talk, rather than face the conversation that the two of them had been long overdue in having.

"It's not just her sister, it's her sister's husband – Mara's ex-fiancé – and their son, Reginald . . . they call it Reggie though."

"Why are they visiting? I got the impression from Mara that she doesn't normally associate with her family."

"She doesn't,"

"So her sister just showed up, out of the blue?"

"Not quite out of the blue. She did send a letter first. Mara had some colorful things to say about that. It was a bit tense when Ari showed up, and Mara said a few nasty things here and there, but other than that, she's mostly been avoiding everyone except me. That's because I'm so charming."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but couldn't ignore the little flip flop in her chest at the way he smiled at her, and how his blond hair fell over his eye just so . . .

_Snap out of it, Sarah._

"You are not charming. You can be an outright ogre when you're in a foul mood . . . wait, I probably shouldn't say that."

"Because it's wrong?" asked Jareth.

"No, because I'm probably insulting the entire ogre population."

Jareth pouted, and Sarah couldn't help but smiling. "God, I've missed you," she said, before she realized she said it.

"You have?" asked Jareth, raising one eyebrow, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Just a little . . ." said Sarah, with a coy smile.

"Only a little?" asked Jareth.

"A very, very little."

"I'm sure that is the case."

"You seem to doubt me, milord."

"Really?" asked Jareth. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the sarcastic undertone in your voice."

"Only because I can tell you were flat out lying."

"Accusing me of lying, Your Majesty? I'm hurt."

"I'm sure I could make it up to you?"

"Really, how? I'm kinda stuck on the wrong side of the ground."

"Speaking of which, however were you able to contact me?"

Sarah gave a nervous laugh. "Kinda funny story, really. I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter."

"Oh really? I don't think you would have been able to activate one of those inter-dimensional communication portals, even though there is one somewhat near your college."

"I'm not at college, I'm at home."

"Oh, then, the closest one is several hours away, ever since Mara broke the mirror in your room."

"Yeah, my folks really weren't too happy about it. But you're not too far off. I am using a mirror."

"Really? How on earth did you get it? Is it registered?"

Sarah shrugged. "Considering that I don't know what you mean by 'registered' I really can't say. Someone named 'Granny A' gave me this mirror I'm using. Took me forever to figure out how to use it."

"Granny A?" asked Jareth.

"Yeah, sound familiar?"

"Not particularly."

"I'm surprised. She seemed to be under the opinion that she has so much power that the Underground Council would be afraid to contradict her, so she really didn't care if she was mucking up in their affairs or not."

"I would think I'd remember someone named Granny A. It seems a bit of a ridiculous name, especially for someone with a great amount of power. Did she say anything when she gave you the mirror?"

"You mean, besides forcibly holding Eric and me captive in her heart filled hell? Yeah. She said that she happened to have a particular interest in this whole affair. Said that while she believed that the Council was on the right track to get Mara paired with someone, it would be smarter to do it with someone she could actually do it with someone that Mara was sexually attracted to. That way he could keep her so entertained the bedroom that she wouldn't cause any trouble. She seemed very big in the exploration of sexual fantasies . . ."

"Oh really?" asked Jareth, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah blushed, realizing just who she was talking to. Quickly she continued, "Anyway, she said that someone had asked her to intervene. Someone named . . . Marrak . . . Marrok . . ."

"Merrick?"

"Yeah, that's it. You know him?"

"A little, although I not quite sure why he would be interfering, especially in Aboveground affairs."

"So you do know him. I wasn't sure," said Sarah. "Granny A said you had met him, when you went to go take down the barrier to rescue Mara, but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. She seemed a bit loopy to me."

"Yeah, I know him, but not overly well. We've only met once. He's dating a friend of mine. She works as a secretary for the Underground Council, so she supplies me with information regarding this whole situation."

"Is she cute?" asked Sarah.

"Very, but like I said, taken."

"Mara said that hasn't stopped you before," said Sarah, narrowing her eyes.

"That was before I met you. I can assure you, I have become quite the upstanding citizen since then." He paused, a disgusted look flittering across his features. "Although why you would trust the word of Mara over mine is frankly quite insulting, milady."

"I'm sure you'll live."

Jareth elicited a mock long-suffering sigh. "I suppose I'll have to, since when you decide to make friends you tend to stay unfailingly loyal to them, no matter how little they deserve it."

"Are you _still _sore about Hoggle?"

"Look, all I am saying is that the little pipsqueak betrayed you. And yet your forgive him after he comes back to save you and everything is all la-di-dah. Meanwhile I had to work my butt off to earn your friendship and trust."

"That's because you didn't actually go out of your way to 'save' me. You were mostly a pill."

"But a loveable pill." Jareth glared at Sarah as she began to open her mouth. "Don't disagree with that, luv"

Sarah shrugged, but rolled her eyes nevertheless.

Silence once more became the prevalent conversationalist, starting off merely as a comfortable lull. Slowly, it grew increasingly more uncomfortable as it continued prattling on in a secret conversation only Sarah could hear . . . she sure it was whispering something different in Jareth's ear. On and on it whispered, and Sarah once again began to feel the earlier discomfort. Perhaps she should say something, to quiet the silence? But what? What was there to talk about? The weather? Everyone's health? Perhaps the rain in Spain would be a fitting topic, but somehow Sarah felt that the reference would be lost to Jareth. Any topic had to be better than the one that caused them to leave on such rotten terms . . .

"I'm sorry," said Jareth. He said it so quickly, that Sarah almost didn't register the apology until a few moments later.

"For what?" she asked.

"About the whole immortality thing. I realize now I probably sprung it on you a bit quickly. I believe I was a bit irrational at the time."

"You were."

Jareth mock glared at her. "You didn't have to agree with that quite so quickly."

"Well it is true," said Sarah. "And before you get all huffy about it, I will admit, I was a bit hasty and irrational about the whole thing as well. You and I both can be a bit stubborn when we put our minds to it."

"It's probably why we suit each other so well."

"And probably why we spend most of our time arguing."

"Well that's a hopeful sign."

"That doesn't mean I don't value this. It's just, I still have a lot back in the Aboveground. I'd much rather have more time than this. I wasn't planning on getting married until I was at least twenty five, after I had a career settled, and I could preferably drink legally. I don't think I'm ready to drop all of that. But neither do I want to lose this. For all our difficulties, I do miss you. I miss you when you have your _occasional _sweet moments . . . don't you glare at me like that . . . heck I even miss arguing with you."

"I would have to say I feel the same," said Jareth, then slyly he added, "Even if you do have a fiery temper."

"At least I don't chuck things at you, like a certain Elf I could mention."

"True, Mara has been growing a bit more violent as of late. It seems to be her way of dealing. Perhaps it is not the healthiest way, but I suppose it's better than her going out into the Underground wreaking hell knows what damage."

"Way to look at the silver lining. I always knew that deep down inside you were an optimist."

"No, I'm a realist, darling. I am talking from experience. I'd rather have Mara yelling and throwing curses that would make Garith's privates turn blue with neon pink purple dots than pull another scandal on me like the Dragon thing. _That_ was an absolute nightmare. No, I'd rather have Mara here where her uncle, Garith, or I can keep an eye on her."

"Mara tried to curse Garith's privates? She never tried to do that here."

"That's because Mara didn't have much magic to spare. Since returning, she has no qualms about using it however she pleases."

"So, how has the situation been going?" asked Sarah. "The whole engagement thing?"

"Tolerable. Mara and Garith were able to gather ingredients a while back, so we have an alternate solution to vampirism if you do choose the immortal path. But like I said, I don't want to push you into anything. We're still trying to figure out what to do."

"Wouldn't it be convenient if Mara and Garith just decided to have a lifebond?" asked Sarah jokingly.

"Unfortunately, you can't decide to have lifebond. And I fear that Mara has disillusioned herself so much about ideas of love that she would not be able to recognize any such qualities in herself. No doubt she would instantly put them down as ridiculous emotions. The thing is, Sarah, she never wanted to get married unless it was for a deep love that she knew couldn't be broken. And even then, I don't think she actually believes that it is possible for herself. And she knows that she and I can never have that sort of bond, ever. We've played with the idea once, and realized it would never work. And now, she is stuck with me until death do us part, while she knows I love you, and she has no one."

After that, the conversation turned to much more trivial matters, now that the toughest part of the conversation had been faced. So involved were the two, that neither noticed the figure who had been listening at the door slip away, much weighing on their mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yay, rough two (or three?) weeks later, we have a new chapter! I have been especially stubborn in this regard, and I swear, I shall try to continue being stubborn!

Megs, I heart you. It was loverly seeing you again after so long, and I can't wait until we can see each other again. Thank you for being my wonderful, loverly beta once again!

**Miscellaneous disclaimers so I don't get accused of stealing ideas:**

Eric's comment regarding chick flick moments is a subtle tribute to the TV series _Supernaturals_ when Dean tells Sam "No chick flick moments." Obviously, Eric isn't quite as afraid to have those moments when it is needed.

"Brew fame, bottle glory, and put a stopper in death" – Mara was paraphrasing Snape in Harry Potter (which you probably all could figure out). She tends to like making fun of the story as can be seen from previous chapters.

Sarah's inner thoughts about what to talk about (Weather? Or everybody's health?) pokes fun of the play _My Fair Lady_ when Professor Higgins tells Eliza to stick to two topics at the races: the weather, and everyone's health.

I probably should point out that I have nothing against Nomar. He's a nice guy, and his heart is in the right place, it's just he doesn't quite notice everything that is going on. This is partially because it is only around him that Mara restrains herself. He lacks the ability to sense the situation properly. I know people like that, and God knows I've been like that enough times in my life.

As always, I love reviews. They make my day.

**MysticalStar1:** I understand completely about being busy with college stuff. As I said above, Nomar just doesn't get it. The one thing about Garith and Mara's transformations is that I can't let it take one chapter, just because Mara was so decidedly against him at the beginning, if I wanted to be believable. And believe me, I intend to have much fun when it comes to the inevitable confrontation.

**Lady Leelai: **I'm glad your enjoying the story this far.

**LadyAnivel:** Wow, you re-read the whole thing? (Actually I've had to reread parts over again, mostly because this whole thing has taken so long, that I often find myself forgetting details that I set forth in the beginning.) Glad you still like it.

**draegon-fire:** Marrick is a good guy in this case . . . I tend to see him more of a 'do whatever it takes to get what I want' more sort of guy. Remember, he show Jareth how to break into the Underground Council and get pass all the security.

**ohiowriter: **Nope, I'm not dead. And the update's today! (yes, I realize I was being a smart ass . . . but it only took me two weeks or so . . . I haven't been this good in a long time!)

**The Jolly Glomper:** Aphri I must admit was a bit inspired by Grandma Mazur in Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum series (mystery series . . absolutely hilarious . . ex-lingerie buyer turns bounty hunter)

**InuLvr7:** Persephone is good. My New Years resolution was to be better at updating, so hopefully I'll so this a bit more regularly.

**crystal13moon: **I'm glad you liked it. Elmo also happens to be the name of my cat, who is a bit bizarre.

**LovelyLadyJem:** I'm glad you like the story.

**sweetbabby33: **Mostly, I'll just be sketching out events in Labyrinth Academy, and try continuing maybe by June, if I get this done. And Sarah and Jareth got their fluff (as seen by the title) Hope you liked it. Happy 2007

**notwritten:** thanks


	23. In Which There is a Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Same as always.

The Incentive

By Fou Fou

Chapter 23: In Which There is a Reconciliation, Corsets, and Much Getting Off Topic

Much to Mara's surprise, she found herself quite taken with the delicate art of potions. She never thought she'd like it. After all, what simple potions she had brewed in the past had always been fraught with boredom (waiting for the ingredients to mix their essences together for the right amount of time) or annoyance at the inane and seemingly random requirements for the preparation of the ingredients "Chop with a silver blade with a ruby handle under a blue moon in August," was all very well and good, but what if something important came up? Or what if you simply forgot (as Mara knew she was prone to do at times, if not reminded constantly). While its true that immortal's sense of time is different than mortals, a lot could happen. For one thing, the other ingredients would spoil, or the occasion for creating the potion would no longer be of consequence. So really when it came right down to it, there was no real reason to make potions. Better leave it to people who actually enjoyed the "delicate art." People like Uncle Rawthorn.

She would have asked her Uncle Rawthorn to help her, but somehow she doubted he would approve of the potion, or her reasons for it. She had been quite surprised he had the book for it at all, and she amused herself that he had obtained it to quench the thirst of some unrequited love. Or some jolly nonsense like that.

Perhaps the delicate art had finally gotten to her. That she had finally matured enough to understand it and appreciate it.

Perhaps it was the nature of the potion that finally made the art quite so appealing. It was the first time that a potion could truly make her happy.

Perhaps it was because there were no insane requirements for the ingredients.

Perhaps it was because she could deal with the repressed anger she had been dealing with since Ari came, since she began to believe she would never truely marry for love, since she discovered that she liked the one person she never thought she'd like . .

All this anger . . . on a very unassuming Ashwinder Root.

TWHACK!

"Stupid Council and their stupid laws!"

THWACK!

"Who do they think they are anyway?"

THWACK!

"A bunch of nosy bureaucrats who . . ."

THWACK!

"Think they can just send Garith to . . ."

THWACK!

"Be incredibly handsome and . . ."

THWACK!

"Appreciate a delightful taste in dark humor . . ."

THWACK!

"And in general just be so perfect . . ."

THWACK!

"In a very annoying way . . .

"I think perhaps you should take pity on that pour mile of mush that you have insisted on slicing in such a crude and barbaric way. I highly doubt it could be useful in such a state."

Mara jerked with surprise, not expecting anyone to enter her room, and ended up bringing the knife that she had been maiming the root with onto the side of her finger - not lethally, but enough to make it bleed. Crying out, she threw the knife across the room before sticking her finger into her mouth in an attempt to make it better. She then turned to see who it was that had entered her room.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Mara. "I knew I should have locked the door."

It was Ari.

"Hello, Mara," Ari said. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, halfway in the room, as if she wasn't sure if she should come all the way in, even if Mara did throw the knife across the room (or maybe it was because of that).

"What to what pleasure do I owe this pleasant invasion of privacy, sister dearest? I was under the impression you were out riding with my brother-in-law and Garith."

"I was. Now I'm not."

"Such a pity. I was rather hoping you'd be a bit longer at it."

"And let you not only maim that plant and your finger, but the table as well, I think not," said Ari, coming into the room and handing a spare handkerchief to her sister.

"I wouldn't have hit my finger if you hadn't sneaked in," said Mara sourly, reluctantly taking the offered handkerchief. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock. Several times. I think you were a bit involved with your ritual sacrifice to the gods of vegetarianism. What exactly are you making? I wasn't aware you liked potions."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."

"So I've heard," said Ari, coming over to look at the ingredients Mara was preparing. "So what kind of potion is this?"

"Oh, just one I found lying around," said Mara casually. "You know, something to pass the time.

"Ah," said Ari. She picked up a crows feather and examined it, saying nothing else.

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for Ari to say something intermingled with worry that Ari might figure out the purpose of the potion and guess something she'd rather her not figure out Mara blurted, "Why are you here?"

Ari sighed, and placed the crow's feather back on the table. "I'm here to talk to you. That was the whole purpose of this trip in fact. And I must admit it's been rather hard finding you alone so we can talk."

"Well, you're here. We're alone. We're talking."

"No, we're antagonizing. Something that the two of us seem to have become quite proficient at."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because I want to talk, not argue. Just for five minutes. Because I want to see you happy."

"I am happy," said Mara. "I'm perfectly peachy, in fact."

"No you're not. No matter what animosity the two of us have gone through, I can tell at least that. You wouldn't be happy with a future married with Jareth, and I know Jareth doesn't love you. At least not the way two people who are getting married should love each other."

"What of it?" asked Mara.

"You'll be miserable! What if you end up loving elsewhere? You'll be stuck in a relationship with a person you don't love. The Underground isn't like Aboveground, you can't just divorce someone if you get tired with them. You're stuck with each other until death do you part. Could you be really be happy with Jareth forever?"

"I get along with Jareth well enough. You might as well give it up. I've quite given up the idea of marrying for love. It was a childish dream, and there are worse people I could be with. In fact, out of all the possible candidates, Jareth is the best. We both know what kind of relationship we're entering into. We know each other's faults and pet peeves, so there will be no surprises there. And we know that we can at least tolerate each other on our worse days and still live in the same building. So what if we don't love each other in some soul-shattering way? That sort of love is extremely rare and there is no point waiting around for it."

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Ari angrily. "What happened to the girl who swore that she would never marry except for the deepest of love?"

"She grew up, Ari. She realized that life doesn't always work that way."

"What do you mean it doesn't work that way? You could have just refused Jareth's offer . . . unless . . you're not pregnant are you? Is that why you're marrying?"

"Good Heavens no. Please, do not give me that mental image."

"Then why are you marrying him? Are you still so upset about Nomar that you are refusing to let Jareth go even though it's plain as day that he loves that Sarah girl?"

There was a tense silence as Mara realized that her sister knew about Sarah, and Ari realized that she had just spilt the beans - she had meant to ease into that particular topic, convinced that it must be a sore topic for Mara. To not have just one fiancé have a lifebond with another, but two? That's just horrible karma in general.

The two sisters stood on either side of the table. Mara was still combining ingredients in the goblet in front of her while her sister stood awkwardly, wondering what the response would be.

After a minute or so, Mara answered quietly, "Father and the Council arranged it. I didn't find out until I returned home a few years ago, and by then, everything was already set in stone. Jareth and I both have enough enemies in the Underground Council that no matter what we try to do, we can't get out of it."

"Do they know about Sarah?'

"Yes, though I must admit I am not entirely sure how you know. Garith was . . . is . . . working for them, and he told them about her."

"And?"

"It makes no difference. Daddy Dearest said that since Sarah's mortal it doesn't matter, since she'll die within a century, and that's pushing it."

"But there are ways to change that! You have a vampire living here!"

"There are several problems with that solution. Sarah doesn't want to spend the rest of her life living off the blood of others - something I don't particularly blame her for. Second, the Council would know if Sarah was the spawn of Garith. And considering that Garith is the Council's dog, that are too many ways for that to backfire for us. Finally, Sarah isn't even sure if she wants to become immortal."

"Why in Heaven's name would she not want to be immortal?"

"I don't know. Something about her family and she doesn't want to leave them."

"Well most beings do tend to have close relationships with their family, present parties excluded."

"I know I don't, but I wasn't aware that you were avoiding Daddy Dearest as well."

"Now quite to the extent you do, but I manage fairly well, or did you not notice the seventy five years I managed to spend Aboveground?"

"I noticed when you came back. That day is rather etched into my memory."

"Mara, you would never have been happy with Nomar, and you know that. As nice as he is, he's not capable of reading people very well, and he lacks some social skills. He would have driven you crazy. Drives me crazy sometimes, but that's to be expected in marriage; even in life-bonded ones. The plus side is we tend to get a vibe that gives us a heads up when the other annoyed; sometimes we even get an inkling to the reason why. Otherwise, much as I love him, I think Nomar and I would have needed years of Aboveground marriage counseling. Nomar just can't read people very well - which is why he never does well in politics."

"So why are you here, other than to tell me that Nomar isn't suited to politics?"

"Uncle Rawthorn told me the situation wasn't as ideal as others would make it seam. Add that to the fact that I saw a rather interesting cover of a tabloid featuring not you and Jareth, as one would assume, but you and a rather infamous vampire playboy. I decided then that I must come here and see for myself what the situation was. After watching Jareth and that Sarah girl make moon eyes at each other and give all the signs of a lifebonded couple, even when just talking over a magical connection, made it quite clear to me that Marrying Jareth would be the worse idea for you in the world. Especially considering the fact that Garith looked ready to kill Nomar when he suggested that you and Jareth wanted alone time as a couple."

"Garith was probably just hungry. That tends to make him a little disgruntled," said Mara, trying to seem only mildly interested in the fact. Judging by the shrew look on her sister's face, Mara suspected she failed.

"Disgruntled is an understatement. Borderline elvincidial would perhaps be closer to the truth."

"Mostly like the vampire in him. They are known for their killing tendencies. Comes with the territory."

Ari rolled her eyes. "I know the difference between bloodlust desire to kill and jealousy desire to kill, and Garith was definitely leaning towards the latter."

Mara shook her head, and dropped another ingredient into the goblet. "You're being ridiculous. May I remind you that Garith is a known player? He doesn't suffer from fits of jealousy."

"Jareth was a player before he met Sarah. Since then, I've heard he's been celibate, and I doubt it's because he's saving himself for you. People change, Mara, it's a part of life."

"Not Garith," said Mara firmly, refusing to let herself believe otherwise.

"Is that why you're pushing Garith away?"

"No, I'm pushing him away because he's a crazy vampire who is working for Daddy dearest."

"You're making a delusting potion because Garith works for the council? That makes perfect sense," said Ari sarcastically.

"I'm not making a delusting potion," said Mara after a moment's awkward pause. The denial was weak at best, and both of them knew it.

"Mara, I specialized in potions, and I've been watching you make that potion for the past five minutes. Add that to the fact that I can see the recipe on that torn out piece of paper over there that I highly suspect is out of one of Uncle Rawthorn's books."

"So?"

"So why are you making a delusting potion?"

Mara sighed. "I have a problem. I find myself attracted to Garith."

"I could have told you that," said Ari. "Though I fail to see how that's a problem."

"It's Garith! I could give you a whole list: he's working for dad, he's a player, and . . ."

"A vampire, you've mentioned this. So what?"

"He's bad."

"So you have a thing for the bad boy. That's not too bad. A lot of people do."

"It isn't a 'thing.' It's a problem. There are too many things that could go wrong . . . that have gone wrong."

"Mara , you like him. You're warm for his form . . "

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"... You fantasize about him . . ."

"I draw pictures of him dying in violent ways."

". . . You obviously feel comfortable around him - if you ignore the sexual tension."

"You've been talking to Aphrodite again, haven't you?"

"That's besides the point. You like him. So do something about it."

"I am. This potion is my solution," said Mara.

"That's not doing something. That's avoiding the subject Mara. It's ok to like Garith."

"No it's not!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I am freaking getting married to JARETH. Not GARITH! As much as their names sound alike, or Sarah and mine for that matter, I doubt I could just go in a do a switcheroo."

"Well, all four of you do tend to have pretty distinct features from each other. but we can figure out a way to make it work."

"Really?" asked Mara scornfully.

"Sister, you're talking to a lifebond here. If there is one thing I know, it's a lifebond. And I happen to know several lifebonded couples. Also, unlike you, I have not alienated most of the Underground."

"So?"

"So, we're going to do the one thing Daddy won't expect us to do."

"Which is?"

"We're going political. Now for heavens sake put that potion away. You need to learn to accept your feelings. It's time for some lessons in seduction."

"That sound like a bad romance novel."

"Shut up, Mara. and clean up this mess. We have work to do."

* * *

"Do you think they killed each other?" asked Garith as he Jareth, and Rawthorn stood in front of Mara's bedroom door. Several hours had past since anyone had seen the resident twins. All other possible locations had been searched - every nook and cranny of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City as well as the rest of the Labyrinth. The only place not tried was Mara's room which had been locked. Now that is was official that both sisters were MIA and Mara's room was the room unchecked, odds were high that the girls lay within. 

Now whether they were alive or dead was quite a different matter.

"It is possible they killed each other," said Jareth.

"You don't seem terribly concerned," remarked Garith sourly.

"I'm not."

"I thought Mara was your friend."

"She is, and while the thought of her being dead pains me, there is the simple fact that I will no longer have to marry her if she dies."

"You have a peculiar sense of humor," said Rawthorn.

"I can see where Mara gets it from," said Garith. "Though if it is all the same to you, I would prefer if Mara doesn't die. Just think how bad it would appear in any recommendation letters that the Council writes for me, 'Scary guy. For the most part did his job well, but let his charge die when his back was turned.'"

"And here I thought they'd write something along the lines of, 'Pretends to be a bad ass, but actually quite fond of fluffy little bunny rabbits and a sappy romantic at heart," said Jareth.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're absolutely hilarious, Jareth."

"Children, please refrain from fighting," said Rawthorn. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Like the dichotomy of good and evil?" asked Garith.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Well we can all see who the class clown is."

"The moral dilemma of good and evil is a very important question we all should ponder on."

"It's a wonder that anything is ever done here. Everyone has the most amazing ability of getting off subject," said Rawthorn. "May I remind everyone present that we are currently worried about the well being of my two nieces?"

There was a pause as Jareth and Garith looked at each other.

"So who wants to open the door?" asked Garith.

From beyond the locked door something made a loud crash, followed by muffled yelling.

"Put me down as and over worrying old elf," said Rawthorn, "But that did not sound good."

"I vote Jareth opens the door," said Garith.

"What, are you chicken?" asked Jareth.

"No, but you are the ruler of the Labyrinth. Doesn't this sort of stuff fall under your jurisdiction?"

"Mara is not part of the Labyrinth. She's a natural disaster that sweeps in every once in awhile. There is no jurisdiction for natural disasters."

"So you've said, but she's your fiancée!"

"Not by choice. Believe me, if I had any say in the matter, the only woman I'd be marrying is Sarah Williams. Of course, the question is if she wants to marry me."

"She's confused."

"So I've been told. Repeatedly. It's seems like I've been told this for months now, possibly years."

"Yes this whole affair does seem a bit drawn out . . ."

"And it only continues to be drawn out the longer you two prattle on about nothing!" said Rawthorn. "Oh for the love of all things in Heaven, I'll open the door. Perhaps then something will actually happen."

He reached for the door knob, and was confronted with an unexpected dilemma:

"It's locked."

"Why would Mara lock her doors? She never does. That's how Sarah was able to take all the tampons out of there," said Garith.

"Please, Garith. While I understand that you have 'fully embraced your masculinity and comfortable about all that crap,' but for the rest of us, it's too much information," said Jareth.

"Chicken."

"Mara? Ari? Are you in there?" asked Rawthorn, knocking on the door. Something crashed again.

"Is anyone alive in there?" asked Garith, half joking.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this, Ari!" came Mara's muffled yell from beyond the door.

"Come on Mara, you look lovely in it!"

"My boobs feel like there about to pop out of it!"

(Here Garith looked at the door with something akin to wonder and annoyance, wishing he could see through the door).

"Your breasts are not going to pop out of the dress."

"Well, they feel like it!"

"That's the corset. Corsets tend to do that."

"I've worn corsets before. The never did this before. I now have stuff I never remember having before. I could get lost in there. Couldn't you pick out a dress less . . . revealing? And where did you find this? I definitely don't remember this being in my closet."

"Mara, you need help."

"I realize this, but I don't think a low cut dress is the answer! I am beginning to suspect my method of dealing with my problem made more sense."

"Ridiculous, Mara. I have already told you that making a delusting potion is not the way to solve your problems."

"A delusting potion?" said Rawthorn to himself. "That would explain why she was going through that book."

"What book?" asked Garith, finding himself very interested at the sudden turn of events.

"She was going through _Love Spells for the Young and Old_ when I caught her in my private workroom. None of the love spells had been tampered with, so I thought she hadn't gotten what she wanted. I didn't think to look at the delusting spells and potions."

"Perhaps the potion is for Nomar," said Garith sullenly.

"Then why would Ari try to get her into what sounds like a low cut dress?" asked Jareth. "Also, why is Ari trying to get her into a low cut dress?"

"THAT HURTS!" came Mara's voice from the other side of the door.

"Well if you'd hold still . . ."

"Well I happen to like breathing. I'm not the undead who don't need breath. Breath is very much a part of me."

"You're fine."

"No, I'm quite sure I'm turning blue. This is a setup. You're trying to kill me."

"My dear sister, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

"Oh, that just makes me feel safe. Help, Jareth, help, I'm being murdered!"

"Well then unlock the door!" said Jareth on the other side.

There was a surprised pause. "That was odd," said Mara.

"Yes, I wasn't aware he was there."

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Mara?"

"Are you outside the door?"

"Yes, Mara."

"How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough. We've been looking for you."

"Why ever didn't you knock then?

"I did. Now will you open the door?"

There was a pause, as Mara seemed to consider the question. "Why not, it's just you anyway."

A nudge from Garith ensured that Jareth failed to mention his companions. There was some scuffling on the other side the door, before locks were turned and Mara swung open the door. "Alright, what do you want?" she demanded. Noticing however that it was not just her future fiancé on the other side of the door, but Garith and her uncle as well, she let out a screech and moved to shut the door. She was too late, however, and Garith grabbed the door, nearly getting his fingers pinched in the process, and pulled it back open so he could look at her.

In the amount of time Garith had known Mara, (as an individual, not as a relatively unknown personage who occasionally made the front pages of a tabloid for whatever her latest scheme was) he had considered her to be somewhat of a conservatively dressed individual. That wasn't to say she didn't wear pants or and dress in a 'manly' fashion – she had worn jeans and a t-shirt often enough back Aboveground. What he meant by 'conservative' was that Mara didn't feel the need to wear clothing that left little to the imagination. He had always rather liked that in her. The whole thing with Cossette and the rest of the Barbarian Horde of Whores had always seemed a bit too obvious, truth be told. It wasn't like he was complaining. After all, what warm blooded (or in his case, cold dead blooded) male did not appreciate a beautiful willing woman offering her body to him? It was only nature after all.

The same goes with outfits of a very visually . . . simulating nature. And Mara just happened to wearing one of those said outfits.

"Hi Garith," she squeaked. "Didn't realize you were there . . ."

"Why, Mara, I don't believe I've ever seen you turn that shade of red before," said Garith, a predatory smile gracing his features. "I must say you look quite lovely, especially with the blush."

Mara glared at Garith. "I don't particularly like that evil glint in your eye Mr. Garith."

"You know you like it," said Garith taking a step towards her, and placing his hand over Mara's on the doorknob, further making sure she couldn't shut the door. Her hand burned deliciously under his cool one and he watched with a certain amount of male pride as she shivered. Gently with his other hand he cupped the side of her face, caressing her lower lip gently with his thumb.

"You like it when I'm evil," he whispered in her ear. Dimly he was aware that his canine teeth were elongating as the vampire bloodlust began to pulse through his entire being.

Mara closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she felt Garith's mouth began to work its way down from her ear to the curve of her neck, bestowing kisses as he went, making her skin feel as if an ice cold fire had taken hold where his lips had been. She felt her limbs go weak as the hand Garith was using to pin hers to the door wrapped around her waist to support her as she leant into him, a subconscious attempt to encourage him to continue what ever it was that he was doing to her neck. A small moan escaped her lips as she sighed with contentment.

"I don't believe that sort of behavior is entirely suitable in mixed company," said Rawthorn. "Or any company at all, for that matter."

Talk about awkward. Instantly any and all of the little warm stirrings Mara had felt disappeared as the full weight of Reality seeped in. She was Jareth's fiancé. What in the world was she doing . . . well, whatever it was she had been doing with Garith. For that matter, what did Garith think he was doing? And in front of her uncle, and Jareth, and Ari! The shame! Really, it made her no better than one of his Barbarian Horde of Whores!

She pushed away from Garith, taking several steps away from him, all the while trying to look anywhere but at the offender. Behind her, she vaguely heard Ari snort with amusement. For the life of her she could imagine how the situation could get any worse.

"Did I just see Garith kissing Mara?" came Nomar's confused voice. 

Ok, that was worse. Mara's brain tried in vain to come up with a witty comeback through the post lust fog, which didn't seem to be working very well. So she did the only thing she could think of. Summing up all her strength, she pushed Garith out of the door and shut it behind him, then locked it for good measure. Really, sometimes a strategic retreat is the only real option you have.

Especially after a scene like that in the hallway in front of your entire family (that you talk to at least)..

"That's it, Ari. I don't care what you say. I've had enough of low cut, suffocating dresses. Dangerous things come from them. Now, give me the goblet. We're going back to my plan."

Outside the door, the four adult males stood looking at each other awkwardly, while back the door.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" said Jareth. "Though you might have come on a bit strongly."

"What went well?" asked Nomar. "Why was Garith kissing Mara? I thought she liked Jareth."

Garith merely rolled his eyes and stormed off, clenching his fists tightly together with frustration.

* * *

Author's note: 

So this chapter has gone up is the rough, un betaed version. Megs did beta it, but in a very long story the edited version got lost before it could get to me. Since this has been sitting on my computer for over two months, as well as the half of the next chapter, I figured I better post this. I'll put up the beta read version as soon as I can.

Garith's comment about the dichotomy of good and evil is partly inspired by POTC 2. So sue me, I've been watching that a bit too much lately.

The whole Ashwinder Root thing is me poking fun of Harry Potter Fanfiction. If you've read the type, you know what I mean.

And yes, Mara and Gareth got their Romance Novel Moment. There will be a larger Romance Novel Moment next chapter. Those two have had enough beating around the bush (or rather, the other character or getting tired of watching them, and shall take action).

THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS:

Ceriona: I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Kenseikan weirdo: So how is this chapter for teasing sexuality? And there is more next chapter as well for Mara and Garith. As for Sarah and Jareth, their big get together is happening in the chapter following that, and trust me it shall be full of excitement.

Dontyoudarecry: I write this with a rusty spoon in my eye as I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner.

Ariel stormcloud: Thank you.

Sweetbabby33: Mara is going through denial. Thankfully, she is on her way to recovery.

MysticalStar1: Nope not Garith, but Ari.

Jarethcat: I'm glad you liked the Jareth/Sarah interaction. I'm really hoping if I get a chance to edit this to put more of that in the story. Sometimes I feel as if I've ignored those two a bit. Unfortunately, Sarah can't show up in the Underground until the chapter after next. Ari has to go through with her threat to go political first.

LadyAnivel: Mara and potions are dangerous things. She should stay away from them . . . and sharp pointy knives.

TearsOnIce: Yes, she does. She's suffering from too much sexual tension that she really does not know how to deal with.

Notwritten: Thanks!

Crystal13moon: Nomar actually reminds me of a guy I once dated. Nice guy, just wasn't the most observant guy in the world. Dumped me on the phone, came up to me the next day when I wanted to do nothing less than stab in the eye with a rusty fork, and proceeded to introduce me to every guy we met in the hallway. I'm not kidding. We had just broken up and he was trying to set me up with another guy. (We get along now, however, its been over four years). Needless to say, I see Nomar a bit that way, sweet guy, just really doesn't get what's going on sometimes.

LovelyLadyJem: Hope you liked this chapter.

Ohiowriter: I live, yes. Amazing isn't it. Sometimes I forget I live and head off for la la land for large periods of times but I have returned!

WhiteInfinity21: I have almost fully plotted out the last remaining chapters of this, and believe me, Sarah and Jareth are going to be getting their butts into gear, as Sarah realizes that she likes Jareth and is willing to try to make this whole thing to work.

InuLvr7: Yeah, I have a soda addiction . . trying very hard to get off it, but it is too hard. Glad you liked it, hopefully this progressed a wee bit more . . . or at least sets up Garith and Mara for the BIG MOMENT OF TRUTH, available as soon as the next chapter is posted.


	24. In Which There Is Much Storming Off

Disclaimer: The Same

The Incentive

By Fou Fou

Chapter 24: In Which There Is Much Storming Off Down Hallways In A Dramatic Fashion

"Garith, wait up!"

Garith tried and failed to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he heard Nomar's voice echoing down the hallway. Needless to say, he didn't comply with the fertile plea to slow down and continued to plow his way through any goblin or chicken that failed to get out of his way in a satisfactory amount of time (this being approximately .5 milliseconds).

"Garith, I really must insist you wait!"

"I'm in a hurry. I don't feel like waiting," Garith replied, shoving yet another goblin out of his way.

"We need to talk!"

"If you want to talk, get your elf ass into gear, and catch up. Otherwise, stop yammering and leave me alone."

There was some scuffling down the hallway behind him as Nomar shuffled his way through the goblins littering the hallway before he was finally able to catch up with the vampire.

"Look, will you stop moving so fast?" asked Nomar, grabbing a hold of Garith's arm to slow him down. Garith shoved the arm off, maintaining his fast, unrelenting pace.

"I'm going to keep following you until you slow down," continued Nomar, trotting off after Garith again.

"Well then Nomar, you're going to be following for awhile, because I'm not stopping."

"You have to stop eventually."

"Really? And what made you come to that brilliant conclusion?" asked Garith.

"Previous experience."

"Why, you often have people trying to avoid you?"

"No. I mean that I don't think vampires can walk through walls and we've reached the end of the hallway."

Garith glared at the offending wall that seemingly popped out of nowhere into existence. He was quite sure the wall was towering over him in a smug manner, or as smug as an inanimate object could be being as inanimate as it was. While mentally cursing whatever evil sadistic monster thought it would be a brilliant idea to place the offending wall in the middle of the hallway he was trying to broodingly storm down, Garith turned towards Nomar.

"So, I'm here. You've stopped me. Congratulations. Now get out of my way."

"Actually, it was the architectural design of the castle that stopped you. I had nothing to do with it. And no, I won't get out of your way."

"Nomar, I'm a vampire. You're an elf. While you are stronger than the average human male, I'm sure I could easily knock you down."

"And may I remind you, Garith, that I am elfin royalty. While I am willing to be polite to you because you seem to be a friend of Mara's, I can easily get you court marshaled for touching me."

Garith laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. "Wow, the elf's got a bit of a backbone after all. And just when I thought you were nothing but a pansy boy."

"And you're nothing but a rude, pompous arse stuck on himself and his problems."

"You don't know anything about me! You don't even know anything about what's going on! You actually think that Mara and Jareth marrying is a good idea!"

"Because for all appearances, it is! It's a brilliant political move for one thing, and Mara and Jareth are both close enough of friends that married life would at least be tolerable," said Nomar. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I know I'm not good with people. I'm aware of the fact. I'd much rather be sitting in my study reading a book. Those are at least straight forward and make a whole lot more sense than any of this interpersonal stuff does. But even I, with all my social disabilities, can see something is wrong with this situation. It might have taken me awhile, but I'm beginning to see that."

"Really, and what clued you in, Your Highness?" said Garith. "Because last time I checked, you seemed to be under the impression everything was fine and dandy. That the world was full of big fluffy bunnies and rainbows and everyone lives happily ever after."

Nomar glared at Garith. "Sarcasm noted. And I think that make out session back there was a bit of a clue in, that at least one person isn't happy about the current couple pairings. Which naturally begs the question as to why it was Mara and you doing the snogging, and Jareth really didn't seem to care."

"You are an observant one, aren't you?"

"I think we can both safely say I'm not. But I try to actually care for people, and whatever you may believe, I do care for Mara. I was going to marry her."

"Please, save me the heart wrenching details. I couldn't care less," snapped Garith. "Look, I've had enough of this conversation. If you don't mind, would you get out of my way?" Garith went to shove his way past Nomar and was surprised when Nomar didn't move easily out of the way.

"I'm only going to say this once, Garith," said Nomar, ignoring Garith's muttered comments. "While I may not understand what's going on here exactly, it seems to me that something is going on between you and Mara. Now while I realize that Jareth and Mara have always seemed happy in the past being together, if you think you could make her happier, fight for her. I'll help you."

Garith stared down at the blond elf, not quite sure he was hearing correctly. "You'll help me?" he asked. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I feel bad about what happened between us, and as a result, what happened between her and her sister. I want to make it up to her."

"So what, you're a philanthropist now? Thank you, but I can handle my personal life better than you probably could."

Nomar shrugged. "You're decision. Just know that I'm here. If you need any help." He smiled, in a sort of awkward trying-to-pals way, before turning around and walked off down the hallway.

Garith stared after Nomar, incredulous, before muttering, "Like I'd actually ask him for help. When pigs fly."

* * *

"Mara, for the love all things that are good, holy, or otherwise, we are not making the delusting potion!

"You might not, but I am! I'm sorry but you're Putting Me Into Tight Dress That Shoves My Boobs Up Plan really didn't work!"

"What do you mean it didn't work? It got Garith's attention!" argued Ari.

"Ari, he's a guy. He sees a girl flashing some boob and he tends to get interested. It doesn't actually mean he likes me."

"Mara, he likes you."

"He does at that," said Jareth poofing into existence in the middle of Mara's room causing the sisters to jump.

"Damnit, Jareth, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Well, I believe you need an intervention. This has gone on quite long enough, thank you very much," said Jareth.

"What has gone on quite long enough?" demanded Mara.

"You and Garith and you're all 'I like you but too chicken to do anything.' Well, actually, it would be more you being to chicken to do anything. Garith has tried to make his affections clear. You just keep shooting him down."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Not exactly. I just think you need to deal with your insecurities about that whole bloody thing with Nomar. Garith likes you. A lot. He's been monogamous for quite a while . . . well actually considering you and he aren't doing anything, it's more like he's getting nothing. That's just plain depressing."

"Jareth . . . there isn't exactly an abundance of available woman in the Labyrinth."

"He's been that way for a while. I believe almost since the Olive Garden Incident." Jareth continued, choosing to ignore the last comment.

"Who told you about that?" demanded Mara.

"Garith told me all the details. And Sarah confirmed that he hadn't been seeing anyone."

"When were you talking about this with Sarah?"

"While you were making this potion of yours, I believe," said Jareth. He sighed, and turned towards Mara, placing a hand on each shoulder and looking her in the eye. "Mara, you and I have been friends for a long time. If you ever listen to me on anything, give Garith a chance. He's actually a good guy."

"Oh hell, not you too," muttered Mara. "Since when did you give romantic advice? You're a _guy_."

"Yes, me too. And yes, I am a guy. But, Garith has done more then he should to help us out of this situation, and I doubt he's doing it out of the general goodness of his heart. Garith is enough of a selfish bastard to be sure of that. He likes you Mara, genuinely. So bloody hell, just go find him and try to make up. It's not like you need to confess to being bloody soul mates. Just admit that you like each other. Or I swear to God, I'll lock you two up in an oubliette until you do."

"He's got a point, Mara," said Ari. "Minus the whole oubliette thing. That seems a bit drastic."

Mara sighed, running her fingers absentmindedly through her hair. "Fine, where is he?"

"I believe he was heading off to his private rooms."

"Right . . . I am not promising anything, but . . . I'll try," said Mara, before walking out of the room, determined to go before she lost her nerve. As she left, she could vaguely hear Jareth say to Ari, "So when did you and Mara decide to become bosom companions again?" before the door shut behind her.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Arinu liked Saturdays – or at least what passed for Saturdays in the Underground. There was only so much politics one could really take in one week. True, it wasn't like she actually participated in the barbaric circus display. She just filed the paperwork and that was as much of that word she wished to deal with on a regular basis, thank you very much.

On this particular Saturday she sat on one of the couches in the sitting room of her modest flat, reading her latest tabloid she had picked up that morning. Her parents had been scandalized when she had opted to rent her own flat (which was originally intended for a bachelor) rather then staying at home or one of the respectable woman boarding houses. Of course, that was a long time ago (far too long than Arinu cared to acknowledge) and her parents had quickly gotten over their initial shock – druids always seemed to Arinu to be some of the more forward thinkers of the underground. Of course, the fact that she wasn't royalty and therefore bounded by their ridiculous expectations helped too. She had a distant cousin who had been involved with that whole thing with King Arthur, but otherwise her family tended to be ordinary by the Underground standards.

A knock at the door disrupted her from the latest scandalizing article regarding the latest celebrity romance. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized it was a bit early for Merric to be visiting – in any case he most likely would have snuck into her flat and surprised her by wrapping his arms around from behind and start kissing her.

Curious, she went to the door and used a small scryring spell to figure out who her visitor was. Or in this case, visitors. Confused, but not upset, she opened the door.

Standing on her doorstop was the infamous goblin king complete with his poofy blond hair with light blue highlights, and a somewhat sparkly (a bit too much sparkly for Arinu's taste) dark blue jacket and black trousers. Next to Jareth stood an elfin woman that looked vaguely familiar, with dark brown hair and eyes indicating that she was one of the dark elves. She lacked the sparkly nature in her attire that Jareth seemed to favor, and instead wore a very fashionable dark green dress, often wore by the upper classes when they went out visiting. _Now why would an upper class elf be hanging out with Jareth? Especially a Dark Elf, considering the whole situation._

"Jareth, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Is it not enough that I simply yearn to look upon your fair face?"

"Somehow I doubt, considering you've brought a friend," said Arinu. "And you know that I'm not into that sort of thing. Plus, I still have that boyfriend."

Jareth shrugged. "Ah well, it was worth a try. Arinu, allow me to introduce to you Her Highness, Ari of the Dark Elves, and wife to His Highness Nomar of the Light Elves.

Arinu raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless curtsied to Ari as befitted her rank. "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"Oh, please, just call me Ari," said the elf, waving a hand. "From what Jareth tells me, the two of us have our work set."

"Our work?" asked Arinu.

Jareth smiled sheepishly. "We were wondering if you would be willing to help us out with our … predicament."

"I didn't realize that Ari and you had any sort of predicament. From what I've heard, Ari is lifebonded to her husband, so I doubt that she would be entirely willing to stray in her affections, charming as you are, Jareth. As this would rule out the common 'predicament' that involves you and another man's wife; I really don't know why you're here."

"The 'predicament' that Jareth is refereeing to is the marriage between my sister and himself," said Ari. "Apparently the two of them thought only sneaky behavior out of some Mission Impossible movie – if you haven't been Aboveworld and seen those movies, I suggest you do – was the only way to get past the Council's ruling."

"Really?" said Arinu. "And I assume that you must have some master plan that is much better then the general chaos of their not well planed out plan?"

"I'm right here," said Jareth. "And may I point out that it was Ari's plan, not mine."

There were many things that Mara did not like. Bunnies for one thing. There was only so much of cute and fluffy a girl could take and really, bunnies were about it. Of course this could have something to do with a rather traumatizing birthday when she was younger, so traumatizing she really did not want to think about it, thank you very much.

The other thing Mara did not like was admitting she was wrong. It was one of the many traits she inherited from her father, although both were pigheaded enough not to realize it. Having to admit that she was wrong normally indicated that the other party was correct, which generally lead to self satisfied smirks and an inflated ego that became impossible to deal with. (Mostly because the other party was one Jareth the Goblin King - Mara was quite well aware that if she and Garith actually ever got along, Jareth would never be able to shut up about it).

So, in order to delay the inevitable showdown with Garith that could end in either hurt feelings, or hot passionate love-making; Mara didn't actually go straight after Garith. Oh, she went after him, but in more of a roundabout fashion, all the while attempting to figure out what she was going to say.

"Garith, I love you most ardently. . . please, come ravish me."

No, that one wasn't quite right.

"We seem to enjoy fighting. This obviously stems forth from some sexual tension we both feel, so how about we go shag ourselves silly and live happily ever after?"

Definitely not. No mentions of shagging or happily ever after.

Mara sighed and kicked the wall, resulting in a bruised toe. "Damn it all," she muttered, glaring at the offending wall. Sighing, she leaned up against the wall and sunk to the floor. "What the hell are you going to do with yourself, Mara?"

Mara was roused from her funk of self pity against the wall, when someone sat down beside her. "Hello, Mara," said Nomar.

Mara sighed. "Not now, Nomar. I'm really not in the mood."

To her surprise (and annoyance) Nomar showed an uncharacteristic amount of backbone and said "No. I think we should talk." In fact, her surprise was so great, that she promptly shut her mouth and squashed the rather snarky comment that was threatening to make itself known.

"What do you want?" she asked, in a resigned sort of manner.

Nomar didn't speak for a few minutes, leaving an awkward sort of silence between them as he seemed to gather his thoughts. Mara fidgeted uncomfortably next to the Light Elf, wondering if he was actually ever going to say anything, when he finally spoke. "When we – when I, called off the engagement . . . it didn't . . . or rather . . . I probably should have done it a bit more . . . tactfully."

Mara raised an eyebrow and looked over at her former love. "Ya think?"

Nomar, to her surprise, flushed a little at the unintentional biting tone behind her words. The flush made her uncomfortable – there was something almost puppy-like about the Light Elf. "I'm sorry," she started to say before she was interrupted.

"No, no, I probably deserved that," said Nomar with a small, sad smile. "It's just – you were so hard to read, Mara. You still are. Sure, you put on this whole front, a front that is all smiles and laughter and whatnot – and I honestly fell for it. I really thought you were okay with me leaving for your sister – I wondered a bit about it to be sure, especially when you went off to Jareth. You know I honestly thought there may have been something between you two?"

Mara attempted to repress the urge to gag and the thought of something like _that_ between her and Jareth, but Nomar must have seen something in her facial expression that betrayed her nausea at the suggestion.

"Think about it, Mara. Right after I called it off, you went running to the Labyrinth. What was I supposed to think? We all figured – your sister included – that maybe that was what you wanted. To be with Jareth."

"But I don't." said Mara firmly.

"No, I know you don't," Nomar said. "And I honestly wish I would have noticed sooner."

"That I don't want to jump Jareth's bones?"

Nomar chuckled slightly at the turn of phrase. "That, and the fact that I hurt you. I knew things had gone sour between you and your sister, but I honestly didn't think it had anything to do with what happened between us."

Mara shrugged. "What's done is done."

"Perhaps," Nomar conceded. "And I've heard that you and Ari are getting along better, or at least I assume you were, since she succeeded in making you play dress up." He nudged her in the shoulder at the jab, reminding Mara of the corset-boob-lifting dress she had worn earlier. She groaned a little.

"Remind me to never let your wife do that to me again."

"I shall attempt to," Nomar said. "But only if you do me one favor."

"What is that?"

"Garith. Tell him how you feel. Don't hide your emotions. Believe me, us guys? We don't actually understand those sort of things. We're sort of straight forward people. That doesn't mean we want to be all touchy feely or anything – just, don't play any games. This hard-to-get thing, or whatever it is you're doing with Garith – it's driving him crazy. Hell, I'm pretty sure it would drive anyone crazy. Just be honest and upfront about how you feel, he deserves to know."

Mara started at Nomar for a few moments, a bit surprised that that particular bit of advice came out of his mouth. It was almost a surreal sort of experience, as her mind played back the conversation in her mind, while her brain couldn't quite grasp that Nomar, her former fiancé, the elf she used to love with all her heart, was giving her romantic advice.

This seemed to be the day for romantic advice.

And oddly enough, Nomar made sense.

_May wonders never cease,_ Mara thought wirily to herself.

"Ok," she said. "I will."

"Good girl," said Nomar, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. There were no bittersweet memories that flooded Mara with the kiss, nothing at all, besides the comfort of a brother to a sister.

She blinked a little with surprise, then smiled. Maybe she really could tell Garith . . .

Of course, as the Fates would have it, it was at that precise moment that Nomar's lips were pressed up against her cheek that Garith walked around the corner of the hallway. His dark eyes darted between the two elves, his brows furrowed , before he abruptly turned around. "So sorry to interrupt," he said acidly over his shoulder as he quickly began to storm away.

Nomar nudged Mara. "I believe this would be the appropriate moment to run after him," he whispered. "It's what they always do in those romance novels Ari reads."

Mara glared briefly at Nomar before jumping to her feet, and began rushing down the hallway, calling Garith's name.

Nomar meanwhile, sat for a few moments, smiling to himself. "You go get him, Mara," he whispered. "And best of luck."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You have decided that instead of being all sneaky and going behind the Council's back about this whole marriage thing – which you've been doing for years – that you're now going to fight back against them politically?"

Jareth shrugged. "Ari and I were discussing it, and considering the fact that everything else has failed, we might as well."

"While lifebound couples aren't exactly a dime a dozen," said Ari, "There are enough of us who truly appreciate what we have. If it became known to the greater public and certain key individuals that the Council was interfering with a lifebound, some of them could get _very_ irate about it."

"May I remind you that Jareth is known as a playboy?" Arinu said. "He's offended a fair number of girls and their families due to his galvanizing over the centuries. And Mara doesn't have many friends in court either." She looked over at Jareth, who had a sort of insulted expression on his face, and shrugged. "Sorry, it's true. How do you know these lifebound couples will be willing to help?"

"Lifebound couples, with a few exceptions, tend to want people to have their happiness. It's something I've heard from many of them – that they wish that there was someway for the other people they know to have the same amount of happiness as them. That 'happily ever after' dream. Thus far, with the exception of Mara and Garith's images being splattered on the front of a tabloid, Mara and Jareth have been very quiet about everything – and up until the Council found out, that was a good idea. What we've got to do is make it sensational so that the public gets interested. A tragic love story between fey and mortal when it seems like all the odds are against them."

Arinu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not trying to make a romance novel out of this?"

"Sensational romance novels sell," Ari said matter of factly. "For some reason, people tend to love a good love story. And the story will rally the younger generations, who have been grumbling about how old fashion the Council is – especially the immortals who have gone up to the Aboveground in the last century – and seen how different it could be. No arranged marriage. A government built by the people, with the possibility of common citizens to gain power, instead of it always belonging to a single bloodline…"

"Don't tell me you are attempting to have a social revolution all because of some arranged marriage scandal. I think that might be pushing it a bit too far, and the Underground is slow to change a system that has been in place for centuries. Not to mention what you are suggesting could quite possibly create a lot of problems for you, if it became known that you were harboring such ideas."

"I'm not the only one. There are others who believe it too, but we've all lacked something to rally against."

"What do you think of this, Jareth?" Arinu asked, a bit incredulous that all of this was being suggesting in her living room. It was one thing to date a guy who she was pretty sure was involved with semi-illegal things. It was another to sit around in her living room and discuss the possibility of starting a social movement that could seriously alter the infrastructure of the Underground – all started by using a lifebounded couple as the poster board couple of the century. On one end the whole thing sounded ridiculous, some poorly contrived plot that was doomed to failure. On the other – well, there was a possibility that her employers would be very upset with her if they found out that Arinu was involved in such sort of scheming.

_But I've already helped them_, she reasoned._ The amount of information that I've smuggled to Jareth? Either way if this goes down, I'm implicated. And Jareth is my friend . . ._

"I think it sounds crazy," Jareth said, echoing her thoughts. "But if living in the Labyrinth has taught me anything, it's crazy enough that it just might work."

"That settles it. I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been really bad. I've actually been sitting on this for far too long, editing it here and there and then faced with a large dose of writer's block. I wanted to have the scene with Mara and Garith's epic confrontation in this chapter, but try as I might, I couldn't actually write it. So I decided that I should just stop sitting on this chapter, and post what I do have, and end this really long lull. If anyone has an ideas for the Garith/Mara epic showdown, it will be much appreciated. Silly or serious.

Since apparently allows you know to personally respond to reviewers now, instead of my usual shout out to people at the end of this, I'll try to message all of you who reviewed the last chapter. As always, I do appreciate the support, all of you have been great over these five-ish years, and I appreciate the fact that you put up with my epically long lulls between posts. At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I shall try to work on that and get these last few chapters out a little bit sooner.

Thank you, everyone.


End file.
